Shadow Kingdom
by The Wolfess
Summary: Book 2 in the Doppelganger Trilogy: Link and Zelda have been forced into exile. Usurpers control the throne of Hyrule masquerading as the Princess and General Link. With the minds of the people of Hyrule poisoned against him, how can a hero in chains save them?
1. Exile

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter One: Exile**

A thunderstorm hung over Hyrule. It lingered in the still days, charging the air with electricity and the dark hum of rain. During this storm a kind of unnatural darkness, a suspension between night and day, prevailed. It was not the half-light of twilight nor the glow of dawn. It was not the black of night nor the bright of day. It was an ominous monotony filled with strange voices on the wind and nightmares in the minds of sleepers. It was a night when destinies were changed, when darkness could slip by the noses of nervous innocents and pull a veil over their eyes, blinding them to the trickeries of evil. It was the night when good crawled under a rock, and evil put on the cloak of benevolence that good left behind.

On the towers and walls surrounding Hyrule Castle, watchmen peered into the distance from beneath the cowls of their hooded cloaks. How many would come back? Would they come back at all? Will they have fruit, and how much, or is the valley just a rumor? Did it exist at all? One young soldier by the name of Tirin leaned on his bow shaft and tried to keep warm by bouncing on his toes. He stared between the drops of rain that fell off the edge of his hood and dripped from the ends of his brown hair with a hollowness in his eyes.

His story was like many of the young soldiers. Inspired by the charismatic young General to join the army, Tirin left his home to serve Hyrule. His wife waited for him through the night, their daughter growing thinner every day for lack of food. With the General's rise to power, Tirin thought prosperity would return to Hyrule and save his family. When it didn't, and finding food for his daughter and wife became more difficult, he gave in to the black fruit. His daughter grew strong, but rabid in a way. Thirsting for the black fruit endlessly. Tirin and his family did horrible things to get more, things he would not have been proud of had his mind not been consumed by apple-lust. Now all of his hope and livelihood hung on this mission and the army's victorious return. So he stood in the storm and he watched the skyline.

A white mist like smoke rolled out the forest in the distance. It was unnoticeable at first as it crawled over Hyrule Castle Town and nipped at his ankles. Staring into it, Tirin began to notice dark shapes in the rolling mist. He notched an arrow in his bow and pointed it at the figures, holding his breath until he knew what marched toward Hyrule Castle in search of shelter from the rain on this night of nights.

As the shapes moved closer, the General's armor gleamed golden in the night. Fire seemed to bounce in it, though there were no fires carried near him. Tirin lowered his bow, and a grin spread on his sunken features. It was here…the army returned! He slung the bow over his shoulder and threw the hood back, running to the covered signal. He grabbed an unlit torch nearby and put some oil on it, then lit it and threw it on the pyre.

The commotion within the walls of Castle Town was instantaneous. Families ran in their soiled bedclothes into the rain, children clinging about the ankles of their parents. The gates of the East Bridge were thrown open, and the bridge lowered. The Horns of Hyrule droned a low, sonorous note into the air from within the ranks of the army. Dark Link entered first, Count Durtain on his right hand and Teela's second in command, Zara, on his left. The Shinobi were within the ranks atop black horses, as well as the Bokoblins that saved the Hyrulians from sure death.

The carts of black fruit, black vegetables, and black wheat rolled along behind Dark Link's horse. This steed was not Epona, who abandoned the false hero in the forest and could not be found. It was a black steed with silver-ish white markings and a fierce way about him. Upon seeing the carts, the people in the streets cheered, the sound rising in a roar that filled the town. Some even began to dance and celebrate. The army proceeded to the square, where Dark Link halted his black horse and stood atop it. He held out his hands above his head and a hush fell on the gathered crowd.

For a few moments thunder was the only sound and it cracked in the air. Dark Link's red-tinted blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking from face to face with a subtle hunger. His face spread in a crazed grin.

"We return battered and bruised, but VICTORIOUS!" he suddenly roared. He held out his hands to a nearby soldier, who handed him a black ear of corn, and held the vegetable up for all to see. "I BRING YOU YOUR SALVATION! YOU WILL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!"

Fruits and vegetable were thrown into the crowds. Bags of seeds were given to merchants and farmers. It was disorganized and crazy. People were trampled in others' frenzy for the drug-like black food, others stood on the edges to wait their turn, while still others began to play horns and drums and sing and dance. Children were separated from their parents. Husbands forgot their wives. It was horribly wonderful, and terribly joyous. It was madness and raving. It was all that Dark Link had designed it to be, played out like a marionette show before his eyes. Durtain and Zara could hear him giggling.

Dark Link stepped down and signaled for the army captains to take over and tame the crowds. The Count slipped into the crowd in search of his home, and Zara disappeared in the way of Shinobi people. Dark Link walked around the fountain, straight to toward the great gates guarding Hyrule Castle itself, and slipped through unnoticed. Those behind him did not see General Link's eyes turn blood red.

!

Within the castle, Dark Link found his way to Zelda's private meeting chamber. He made a show of knocking and requesting entrance for the sake of the guards standing outside the door, all the while his crazed grin never wavering. A voice from within the room said "enter" in a distracted voice, so Dark Link thrust the door open and stepped into the room. He turned on his heal and slammed the thick doors shut.

When the entity of evil turned to face the room's sole occupant, a white-haired Princess Zelda in a black dress sat at her table writing. She was bent over forms and papers, a single white hair escaping from her silver tiara.

"Ahh," said Dark Link, taking a step toward the desk. He snapped his fingers and his skin and clothing seemed to melt like wax, leaving the black skinned, white haired, red-eyed evil that was purely Dark Link standing in the room. "Right where I sent you, Teela, and without hitch I assume?"

The false Zelda looked up from her work and smirked. She rose to her feet and bowed to Dark Link, who snapped his fingers again and watched the illusion fall off of his right hand woman. She placed a fist over her heart and dropped down on one knee. "It is good to see you return, master," she said.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Come now. You are to be my partner in crime, as Zelda is Link's. Drop the formal titles."

"Then what shall I call you?" Teela asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

"How about just Dark? Or Dark Link if you must?" said the shadow, crossing to Zelda's chair and throwing himself in it, legs slung over the arms. "You do make a beautiful Princess Zelda, if I say so myself."

Teela nodded. "Thank you…Dark Link."

"Though I am confused as to why I could not change your hair color," Dark Link frowned. "Has it made them suspicious?"

Teela shook her head, not rising to her feet or looking Dark Link in the eyes. "When the boy returned to her I was here, and as you foresaw she touched collar and was transformed. It was simple for me to cover my head and claim illness. I stayed in this room studying her journals and books and clothing while playing sick, and when the doctor came to see me he was very confused. Eventually, my change in hair color was explained away as an effect of worry and the electric storms. I am to rest easy, and the people are too distracted to think more about it."

Dark Link nodded, playing with a knife-like letter opener on the desk. He traced its tip across the top of the desk, leaving a light line in the dark wood. The tip then slid down his thigh and up his other arm, lingering over the exposed flesh of his dark fingertips. Dark Link's tongue flicked over his lips. His red eyes seems to focus nowhere and everywhere at once. Teela watched as Dark Link pressed the blade of the letter opener into his flesh and drew it across his fingertips. Blood oozed from the thin cuts. Dark Link held his bleeding hand in front of his face, eyes contemplative.

"I have never bled," he murmured. The red liquid dripped hot over his leather gloves. Pain registered in Dark Link's mind, but he did not know what to make of it. He had never felt pain. He had never had nerves or a brain to tell him he was in pain. The Shadow had only lived and died, but never felt all the sensations and emotions that went alongside living or dying. Dark Link tilted his head, then shrugged and licked his forefinger. He smacked his lips together, considering the taste of his own blood. He licked the second finger, and the third, until all of them were clean and his lower lip was crusted with drops of dried blood.

"Most say that blood tastes like metal," Teela offered, seeing the contemplation on her master's face. "Like the metal of a blade." Dark Link looked at her. The familiar sadistic grin spread on his lips.

"Like a sword," he said. "Blood like a sword," and he laughed.

! #$%^&*()

In the growing town of New Kakariko a population of travelers and rouges was offset by a growing community of old freedom fighters and natural food supporters. They preached ideals such as embracing the diversity of Hyrule, uniting the races through cross-racial marriage and stronger treaties, or purification of food sources and water, which essentially boiled down to a complete rejection of the black fruit and its products. The local Inn became the center of everything the Kakariko Movement saw as the oncoming destruction of the Hylian moral system and heritage. Tension within the walls of the canyon in which the town was built rose every day. Fights broke out in the streets on a daily basis that were quickly calmed by Renado, who kept a carefully neutral position.

When Link led his small pack to the outskirts of the town, he did not know any of this. What he did know was that when a group of kidnapped children needed shelter and care, Renado had protected them. When a Zora prince was refused service by the Hylian doctor in Castle Town, Renado took him into his care. When Ilia lost her memory, the shaman stood by her every day to help her remember. Surely Renado would see the humanity in the wolves outside his door and give them aid. Surely they would find sanctuary with him.

Link stayed close to the walls, crouched and careful as he stuck to the shadows and eyed the passers. Zelda followed directly behind him, louder and more clumsy in her unfamiliar body, and Ikal was silent as ever in the rear. They walked around the edge of the spirit's spring and came to the walls surrounding the adobe house, behind which the pack hid. Link squinted his wolfish eyes and sniffed the ground, searching for the tree he knew they could climb to reach the hole in Renado's roof. Midna had always shown him where to jump, knowing his sight as a wolf was poor. In her absence, he had to trust his memory. She never made the jumps for him after all, just showed him where.

Locating the base of the trunk, Link's tail waged a few times. He turned to Zelda and Ikal. "You can both jump very far and high. The problem is that wolf sight isn't as strong as Hylian sight, and it can be difficult to make the jumps when you can't see where you are jumping to. I'm going to jump onto a limb on this tree, and then from that limb to Renado's roof. I'll come whine next to this window if we are accepted by him, and I want you both to use your sense of smell to smell where I jumped, then jump up after me. Until you hear me, wait for me here."

Ikal and Zelda backed against the wall and tried to blend into the shadows, while Link turned to the tree. He looked up, but he had a hard time making out the branch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and braced his legs. _C'mon Link,_ he thought to himself, _remember. You can do this alone._ Coiling the muscles in his hind legs, he jumped up and managed to catch the branch with his front paws. For a moment his wolfish body dangled and scrambled for the branch, but eventually he hauled himself up and balanced on the thin branch. He overshot the jump to the roof and landed clear on the other side of it, then limped to the edge of the hole in Renado's roof. He shook his fur and swiped his tail, then jumped down.

The shaman was kneeling at prayer when Link landed in the middle of the room. The wolf laid his ears back on his skull and tucked his tail between his legs, lowering his stomach to the cold stone floor. Renado's body tensed. He took a single deep breath and as he turned around he said, "if you have come to kill me beast or to harm this town, you will be sorely disappointed."

Link flipped backwards and Renado turned around and threw a dagger where Link had been crouching. Link's blue eyes widened to see the barbed metal blade sticking out of the ground. He growled deep in his throat on instinct when he saw another poised in the shaman's hand.

"You will not find me an easy meal, beast!" Renado shouted, swiping it through the air at Link. The wolf backed toward the door, mind black with panic and instinct. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to sink his teeth in the attacker's jugular vein and watch him bleed out on the floor. It would be easy…the shaman did not have a good defense…

Link shook his head, dodging to the side when Renado charged at him. The shaman swung above his head and Link ducked. He stabbed and Link dodged. The wolf had to get out, but how? He couldn't leave Zelda and Ikal alone…they didn't know how to handle themselves as wolves yet. They wouldn't know where to find him if he took the basement route, and Link wasn't sure he remembered how to climb the scaffolding. The front door was closed and Link didn't have hands to turn the knob anymore. The hole in the ceiling was too high. Seeing no other option and quickly finding himself maneuvered into a corner, Link jumped onto one of the platforms around the edge of the circular room and threw his body at the glass window.

The gray wolf landed on the dirt outside with glass sticking in his fur. He could feel blood seeping from a cut in his side. "RUN!" he barked at Zelda and Ikal, as Renado surged out the front door yelling and brandishing his knife.

The small wolf pack escaped through the nearest exit to Hyrule field, and Link quickly rethought his plan B. If Kakariko was no safe haven for them, where was?

!

It was this line of thought that led the wolves to Faron Forest, and the home of Coro the oil-seller. Link's original Plan B had been to seek out the help of the Ordonians, but if Ordon was no friend to wolves during the war, they would be no help now. Wounded in body and spirit, Link limped to the entrance of Faron Woods off of Hyrule Field, where the shack was soon in view and Coro hummed while stirring his soup in the front yard.

"Link," Zelda said, "are you sure this is ok? Won't we scare him?"

Link wagged his tail. "Trust me. You'll see." Zelda bobbed her head and came to a stop just at the edge of Coro's sight. Link nuzzled the red fur of her neck and then padded right over to Coro.

"Oh, hey there wolf!" Coro said with a big grin, leaning forward. "Haven't seen you in a while." Link flattened his ears to his skull and lowered himself on the ground, crawling toward Coro on his belly. "Is something wrong little guy?" said the lamp man, tilting his head. Link turned so that Coro could see his wounded side. "Oh! You're hurt! You want me to help?" Link wagged his tail and stood up straight. Coro had never been frightened of him, or violent in any way.

Link looked to where Zelda and Ikal waited, signaling for them to come forward. They inched out of the shadows under the trees, trying to mimic Link's submissive movements but just ending up looking awkward. Out of the corner of his eye, Link watched Coro.

To his credit the oil merchant didn't scream or jump, but he did tense. Link wagged his tail and whimpered, lowering his head and looking from Coro to the women and back. Coro cleared his throat.

"Well, are these your buddies guy?" Link wagged his tail, and Coro swallowed. "They as friendly as you are?" Again, a tail wag. Coro seemed to pick up on the silent cues of animals better than most. He was always close to animals, though Link had observed that it was mostly skittish animals like birds and squirrels that gravitated to Coro.

The oil merchant laughed, which was more like a nervous chuckle, and shrugged. "Well, I can patch you up if you want, buddy. Just, ya know, don't eat me ok?" Link wagged his tail and sat down, resting his head on his forepaws and closing his eyes. Coro stood up and went into the house for something, and Zelda padded to Link's side. She laid down next to him, tilting her head to look at his tired face. Ikal disappeared into the forest.

Link's breathing was even, while Zelda's was shallow with anxiety. He was relaxed in his fur, while she felt uncomfortable and strange. Who was this man who adapted to change so quickly? Who was this beast with the gentle tooth? "Link?" She asked, almost wondering if he had fallen asleep. The wolf's blue eyes opened and look at Zelda, waiting. "What did you do when you first became a wolf? How did you cope?"

Link closed his eyes again and thumped his tail on the ground once. "Well, I didn't have time not to adapt. The body was easy enough to adapt to. Midna said 'your wolf body moves and reacts just like your human body does. Just because you're a beast now doesn't mean your reactions are different.' She was right. For every human movement, there is almost always a coinciding wolf movement. Just…move, and see what happens. What it took me a while to figure out on my own was what extra senses and limited senses wolves have, and how to adapt to those new strengths and weaknesses."

Zelda was silent as she contemplated his words. She had so much she wanted to ask, so much to talk about, but her mind was a jumble of worry and fear. She worried about their situation. She feared for her people. She feared for herself. She felt confused and uncomfortable and agitated. She felt angry. Her breath was quick because a tornado of emotions raged inside of her, and she could speak no more. So, as Coro came out of the house with hot water and bandages, Zelda stood up and began pacing a few yards away from where the oil-seller kneeled to tend the hero's wounds.

For his part, Link practiced his calm. He could cry and be angry and submit to all the emotions and pain inside of his heart as a result of what he had experienced, but how would it help? He had lost to Dark Link. He had run away from his courage. He had caused the Princess of Hyrule to be trapped and enslaved as he was himself trapped and enslaved. Who knew what terrors overran Hyrule? Who knew what the false Link would do? Do the people think that their princess is dead? What would they do? Yes, there were many thoughts and emotions and questions for the Hero. But Link would entertain none of them. There would be a time and a place for brooding and contemplating, but it was not now and it was not here. So the wolf conjured a calm inside of himself and he practiced holding it like one would hold a small, warm child in a blanket near his chest to protect it from a storm.

Coro hummed while he worked. He cleaned the wound and poured some red potion from a small, dirty vile onto a cloth and dabbed it. It hissed and bubbled, but closed up enough that it would heal on its own without need for stitching. Coro then had Link stand up, and wrapped his torso in bandages. It was not a pretty fix, but it would work.

Putting his stuff to the side, Coro patted Link's head and ruffled his ears. Link gave him a cross look, and the lamp man held up his hands in surrender and laughed. "Ok, I get, you're not a dog. No petting. But you guys can stay as long as you need to. Just…ya know…don't scare off the customers. Hide or something when someone passes?" Link wagged his tail in response. Coro looked toward the entrance and sighed. "Had a messenger come trough saying the army was going to get fruit. I don't know about that stuff. Seems nasty to me, wolf. But I worry for the Ordonian guy. Used to come here all the time looking worried. Hope he's all right."

Link shuffled his paws and laid his ears back, then left Coro and walked over to where Zelda was pacing. He watched her for a few moments, admiring the beautiful sheen in her red coat and the sparkle in her eyes. Here they were, alone in the woods, and they were wolves. He finally had her all to himself in a situation where they could simply be a man and a woman in love and getting to know each other, and he had no hands with which to hold hers and no lips to kiss hers with. He had fur and a tail and a tongue. He had a nose to nuzzle her neck with. Fate could sometimes be cruel.

"We always seem separated somehow," he said, voicing his thoughts. Zelda stopped pacing and looked at him, tilting her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Link took a couple steps toward her, wagging his tail unconsciously. "I mean that we're finally alone. I can finally just get to know you and love you with no strings or limitations, no one looking over our shoulders, and we're wolves. I still can't _really_ touch you."

Zelda sat down and hung her head. "We are not free from obligation, Link. We are not free at all." She lifted her head to expose the black collar pulsing with orange light. "Do you not see this? Do you not feel it around your own neck? We are slaves of a dark power. Link…how did this happen?"

Link turned around, his careful calm trembling as a darkness grew in his heart. The black collar around his neck with its pulsing evil stone weighed heavy on him. He remembered the darkness of the forest. The rank breathing of the evil as it stood around him, seeming to consume him. Its laughter echoing through the trees. The illusions that haunted him. Zelda's corpse hanging from the trees. And he remembered the darkness in his own heart…his lust for the evil thing's blood. His anger toward Ilia. Being turned out from his home. Who was he to say that he was that different from the monster of darkness that made them this way? Who was he to say there was no darkness in his heart? He had caused this…Link himself and not one else.

"I…" he stammered. "I…I have to go. I have to think. We need to see what's around here. Make sure we're safe. Stay with Coro and hide if you need to. He'll watch over you." Zelda didn't try to stop him as he ran into the woods and disappeared from her senses.

! #$%^&*()

Deep in the Black Forest, there lay a clearing just outside of the Black Valley strewn with bodies. The stench of rot rose into the air, eased only by the cold snow that fell in steady sheets. Blood soaked the ground. Bodies lay everywhere—Hylian and monster alike.

From the edge of the trees, a difference kind of beast entered. There were six of them—a small pack, but a functional one. The leader walked out in front of the rest, a large gray wolf with obvious power. At the end trailed a skinny, beaten down looking dog who walked behind the other four with obvious fear and caution. They sniffed around the bloodbath, avoiding the Hylians with all the caution they could afford. They would find no fallen deer here, merely rank meat they would not submit themselves to eat. They were more proud than the black carrion birds that already picked at the eyes of the fallen. They were merely examining the aftermath and checking for any edible food. Hylians were not the only things starving in the world.

Amid a circle of corpses, one man with ginger hair lay fallen. Captain Volc lay with his sword mere inches from his fingertips, lifeless to the eyes of the wolves. They sniffed his body and moved on, the fur of their underbellies brushing his face as they stepped over him. He was nothing to them but another body they would not eat.

The wolf pack left the battlefield and moved on. In their wake, one of the corpses lifted its hand and brushed at his face, eyes flickering open. It felt the pain from its wounded shoulder, but the blood had dried and the mud that covered it had stopped the bleeding. His whole body was covered in mud and gore. A dead Lizardfol lay over his legs with a crossbow bolt in its skull, a piece of the cloth from the man's shoulder in its teeth.

Captain Volc thrust off the corpse covering his legs and lifted himself from the mire. He found his sword and dagger and returned them to their places, then hobbled into the trees clutching his shoulder with his other hand.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

Writing two chapters in one go was difficult, but I feel confident that these two most important chapters are rounded and good. They have action and drama and romance and philosophy. And then more action, haha. Please put Shadow Kingdom on your favorites and alerts so you don't miss anything!

Also, I would like to hear your thoughts on the future of Shadow Kingdom. What do you think will happen? What would you like to happen? Leave me your thoughts in the reviews, and maybe you will see it sometime in the next 600 pages.

Thank you for reading, and please enjoy. I look forward to another adventure with all of you!

~The Wolfess


	2. Where The Bones Fall

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__!  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Two: Where The Bones Fall**

An inferno's heat rose into the dark winter sky. Firelight danced on the trees around the bloody clearing and melted the falling snow before it ever touched the ground. The bodies of a hundred Hylians were piled high in the middle of the clearing where they were mercilessly cut down. They burned. The last, horrified screams of soldiers young and old frozen on their faces, they burned—a hundred pairs of wide eyes melting, a hundred slack-jawed mouths with teeth stained black by soot, a hundred pale faces with flames leaping through their cheeks. Bones, muscle, and tissue all turned to smoke and ash in the winter night.

The stench made Captain Volc's eyes water, but he did nothing to cover his nose or mouth. He breathed in the ashes of his fallen brothers as they floated around him. The funeral pyre burned hotter every second, its light reflecting in the Marquis' hollow eyes, and he swayed on his feet. He could barely stand for the constant pain in his ribs and shoulder, and he was now convinced his leg was broken. His head felt as if it would split apart or send him hurling into unconsciousness again, whichever he succumbed to first. He should be in a hospital recovering or at home comforting the widows who waited in vain. Instead, Volc stood next to burning corpses with bloodied hands, lips murmuring frantic prayers at the only holy burial he could give to usher their souls to the afterlife and to ensure they would not return as Stalfos to ravage the land they had been trying to save.

The only emotion rivaling the sorrow in the Marquis' heart was hate. Not mere anger, that self-indulgent emotion born of trivialities, but pure, raw hate. Had the General been there they would not have stumbled unknowingly into a trap. Were he not gallivanting through the woods courting monsters and seeking a hero's glory, they would have had warning. Lives could have been saved. If the Duke was still alive, Volc swore that the Ordonian fool would pay for what he had done. Looking up to the clouds which rained snow and gave no hint of starlight, Captain Volc placed his fist over his heart and swore to avenge his fallen brothers as bitter tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Within the fire, the last bits of tissue fell off of a claw-like, skeletal hand. The metal gauntlet circling the forearm was tarnished by smoke and dangled on the bone. It was almost indistinguishable from the hand of a Stalfos piled far away from the holy fire amongst the remains of other monsters that would remain unburied and forsaken.

!#$%^&*()

Far from the funeral pyre, the paws of a gray wolf made a path in the falling snow. It was soon covered as he wound his way through the trees. The snowflakes—ever his allies when he didn't want to be found—filled in the shallow paw prints. Thoughts and desires flew through Link's mind faster than he could keep up with them, so he ran far and wide. This night he had traveled familiar forests and unfamiliar ones, heart and mind racing, and he would not stop until there was quiet inside of him. Somehow, sometime, he _would_ have quiet.

What had he done? The Princess was trapped in a wolf's body, and the hero's spirit had left him. He rejected it and it abandoned him, and because of that all of Hyrule would fall under the rule of a maniacal imposter. What was that thing? That dark creature that seemed to know him better than he knew himself. Why had he felt drawn toward it, as if somehow it were a part of his soul long lost and forgotten?

What would they do now? How could they help Hyrule when bound in wolf bodies? Why had it changed someone besides himself? Why had it changed Zelda? Link knew he was tarnished. He was aware of the risks when he chose to keep the stone, and as he ran this night he realized the consequences. He knew he was not pure enough for darkness not to bind him because of his adoption of the evil magic that caused his wolf form. He wasn't an idiot. By why had it changed Zelda too? She was pure and synonymous with light. Darkness could not touch her pure soul or bind her in its grasp. Was that not true? What had happened?

It was then that realization hit him and he skidded to a halt in his tracks. Darkness could not touch her…but it already had. Link sniffed the air and turned in the direction of Coro's hut.

!

The princess lay near the small fire lit under Coro's bubbling soup. Her eyes were closed, her ears flat on her skull. Coro didn't mind her laying next to him, and talked to her now and then. For a while she had tried to walk around and get used to the feel of having four legs, but she kept tripping over her own feet or getting scared by seeing her own tail out of the corner of her eye. She didn't used to have a tail at all and she felt foolish and incapable, like a puppy that chased its tail in the gardens.

Disheartened, she took to warming near the fire. Coro went inside when the snow began to fall, but Zelda stayed near the fading flame and waited. Isn't that what she always did, after all? Wait for Link. Wait for Ikal. Wait for salvation. Wait for recognition. Wait for support. Wait, wait, wait. And when she tried to take action she screwed things up. She almost died in the land of death, or got turned into a wolf by touching an obviously evil object before studying its properties…. She heaved a sigh, not noticing the snowflakes melting on her reddish brown fur.

Zelda stood and began pacing, her fur standing on end and a low growl building in her throat. Midstride her hind leg caught a tree root and she pitched face-first onto the snow-covered ground. She growled louder, frustration and anger rising in her. She bared her teeth and pointed her ears forward, glaring into the forest where Link disappeared in his emotional huff.

Let him run and treat his sore emotions. Let him pout. She was not waiting, she had never been waiting. Zelda was a monarch with the lives of not just her own country and race upon her shoulders, but the lives of every race in Hyrule, under her rule or not. This battle was not fought with sword and shield at the end of the day, but with words and food and treaties. It was her decision to sacrifice her own emotions that preserved the lives of her people for a hero to liberate in the glory and thunder of a moment, but it would not be sword and shield that ushered peace into their lives for years to come. Those who live by the sword die by the sword, therefore it will be ideas and provisions and love that win a hundred years of peace.

Zelda had upheld her part of the fight for good. She was dealing with country's need for basic safety and provision, as well as their need for inspiration and love. She was fighting on her own turf to bring balance and sanity to those corrupted nobles in power, and she depended on Link to partner with her. What had happened? She kept her end of the partnership. What had he done, or not done, that resulted in this travesty?

Angry and desiring more than a mere emotional tirade—desiring answers and a real plan of action—Zelda sniffed the ground to find Link's scent. It took her a while, as she was not accustomed to such things, but she found the trail and with a growl in her chest she ran after him.

The forest was dense and cold as the former princess wound her way through the trees and undergrowth. Link had woven in strange directions, and were it not for his scent remaining underneath the snow she would never have been able to follow it. There were no visual signs of his passing. Perhaps he had been covering his tracks? Were Zelda able to frown she would have, but as it was she merely flattened her ears to her skull and continued on.

The more she ran, the more the princess became at ease in her new body. She discovered that the way she held her tail affected how she turned and her sense of balance, and that four legs provide better traction than two. Though she felt blind in the dark forest, Zelda began to rely on her sense of smell and hearing to navigate the world around her. She still stumbled, but the more she ran the easier it felt. The princess always was a quick learner.

So focused on moving and tracking, Zelda did not hear the silent pawsteps coming closer to her from a different direction. As it was, she smelled his strong, fresh scent a moment before she collided right into him. They both skidded in the snow, a tangle of gray and red fur, until Link's back slammed into a tree trunk. He yelped and curled his body into itself, and Zelda sprang backwards. She sniffed around him and whimpered in worry, until she remembered her reason for chasing him in the first place.

Her fur stood on end and the growl in her throat returned. Zelda stepped back from him, her body and tail held low. She bristled with anger. "Link," she growled, "How could this happen? What did you do? Do you even realize what will happen to Hyrule now that I have disappeared? What kind of corruption will be allowed to take power?"

Link was silent. He righted himself and turned his eyes away from her angry cerulean gaze.

"Link, as your Queen I command you to address me," Zelda growled, taking a step toward him.

The hero huffed a sigh and met her eyes. "You don't even know the first of it," he whispered. "I don't even really understand it myself. It was like the worst nightmare ever dreamt. It was like…like the creature written about in the Hero's Journal, in the water temple. The one that looked like himself and almost killed him. That must be what it was…"

His eyes darkened, clouded with memory. Zelda sat down, tense and still angry but listening. Link continued. "We were just outside of the valley when I stopped everyone and sent a scout ahead. He never came back. Not wanting to lose any more men, I left Captain Volc with instructions and went to see what lied before us for myself. Soon, I was being hunted. I couldn't shake him, and I found myself lured into a trap. This creature looked like me, but with red eyes. Endless, pupil-less red eyes and black skin. A black master sword. Whitish silver hair…like the Sheikah. He knew everything I tried to do the moment I thought it. He could parry every attack I had and not break a sweat. He tortured me with visions of death and illusions.

"I don't know how long I was out there, but he used these illusions on me until I turned into a wolf to fight a different way, thinking he wouldn't be able to do the same. I don't know if he can. He didn't try. It was like he knew about the wolf the whole time and was waiting for me to try it. He pounced and wrapped this thing around my neck, and I passed out. When I woke up Ikal was there and she thought that we could go to you and you could take it off. You know the rest." His story completed, Link looked into Zelda's eyes, his ears flat against his skull and his tail curled tight around him. "He kept calling me brother. Why would he do that? How did he know me? I've been thinking while I was out here. I thought maybe he had something to do with what happened to you in the shadow temple."

Zelda's eyes widened, and then she sighed. She walked over to Link and sat down beside him, thoroughly deflated. "All this time that dream has plagued my sleeping mind, and even though I have read the journal I still could not decipher it in time. Perhaps…" she held her right paw in front of her, looking at the five finger-sized divots running the length of her foreleg. Silence permeated the falling snow between them."There is no hiding these under a pretty garment now," she murmured. "They are displayed so all can see my moment of weakness. The moment of doubt and self-loathing that almost cost the world its future." Zelda looked at Link, her eyes sad. "Link, I told you what happened before. I was touched by darkness and it nearly cost my soul. Perhaps the same creature that did this to me confronted you in the forest. The last thing it said to me was 'I am already in the world'. This must be what it meant."

Zelda looked at Link and then glanced away. "I am sorry for accusing you, Link. I am as much the cause of this as you. If you had not submitted to it in the forest then this wouldn't have happened, but if I had not submitted to it in the Realm of Death, perhaps we would not be here now."

Link was quiet, looking at her with thoughtful eyes. He moved closer to her until their bodies touched and wrapped his tail around her hind quarters, resting his head atop hers. He was a little larger than her, and his fur was thicker and longer. Zelda jumped a little when he touched her, but she did not move away. She closed her eyes and buried her long face in his fur, shivering from cold. His warmth and closeness felt welcome…felt right. "Don't worry about it," Link said. "We'll figure something out. Somehow…." They stayed like that, wrapped in the safety of each other's warmth and closeness as winter snow fell around them in the dark night.

After a while, eyes sliding closed, Zelda murmured "what are we going to do, Link? How do we fix this? How do we save Hyrule now?"

"What about the light spirits?" Link asked. "Do you think they would know?"

Zelda made a small shrugging movement with her shoulders. "I am not sure. We can go ask tomorrow I suppose. It could not hurt at least, even if they are powerless to help us." Link made a satisfied sound in his throat and closed his eyes. Zelda looked at his face for a moment, then nuzzled into him and allowed herself to drift to sleep.

!

The next morning Link and Zelda awoke wrapped around each other in a circle in the snow. A few inches of snow had collected on their fur. As Link woke with the rising sun, he shook it off his head and yawned, his tongue lulling out the front of his muzzle. He blinked sleep crusts from the corners of his eyes, looked around at the peaceful winter forest, then down at the sleeping princess. Zelda's head rested on Link's back, his tail curled around her forepaws and shoulder. Smiling, Link reached down and nuzzled Zelda's neck. She blinked awake and looked at the world around her as if seeing it for the first time, until realization of where she was donned in her cerulean gaze and she jumped up and away from Link.

"I am sorry!" she said. "Such irresponsible behavior…I should not have fallen sleep on you in that manner. I am sorry Link."

Link stood up and threw back his head and let out a barking laugh. "As if anyone can see you here!" he said, his tail wagging a little. "As if someone is going to walk by us and see? Report you to the counsel? I don't think they would believe the guard if he tried to tell them you were a wolf now."

"Link, stop this instant! Seen or not, proper etiquette is in the heart, not just in our actions, and should be followed. It is not proper for a young woman to sleep with a young man prior to marriage in any way."

"There are other things in the heart as well, you know." Link said, stepping toward the skittish princess. "Like love and friendship." Zelda stepped back, but Link stepped forward again, closing the gap between them a little more. "The only ones to see us are the birds, and maybe your bodyguard. Somehow, I don't think Ikal will mind though, or that she's even around."

"She is always around," Zelda said in a small voice, creeping back.

Link kept advancing, his tail twitching mischievously. "Not this time. I can't smell her. Probably away becoming some kind of Sheikah ninja wolf." He closed the remaining distance between them before Zelda could inch out of reach. Before the princess could react, Link licked her cheek and grinned, his whole back end wagging with his tail.

"Disgusting!" Zelda cringed. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"It's how wolves kiss," Link laughed. "And if you don't run I'll kiss you again!"

"You will not catch me!" Zelda said, spinning around and darting away. Link let her have a little head start, then took off after her, following her scent. Both laughing, the two wolves ran through the forest. Zelda hid behind trees, and Link flushed her out. They played liked children. They played like the world was not in danger and they were nothing more than a young couple in love, rather than the destined heroes they were born to be. It was foolish and irresponsible, they knew, but their souls needed something to carry them through the dark days ahead.

By the time they tired of their game, they were hungry. Link tried to teach Zelda how to hunt small prey, but the idea of killing small animals was too much for her. "It's the only way to stay alive," Link said. "Wolves eat meat." He caught a large rabbit for her and placed the bleeding carcass at her feet. Zelda wrinkled her nose at it and nudged it away with her paw, but Link insisted.

As Link hunted his own meal, hunger finally getting the best of Zelda. They had not eaten since they escaped the castle. The Princess sunk her sharp teeth into the rabbit's hide. For the first time, she felt the sensation of blood gushing in her mouth and down her throat, hot and oddly delicious to the wolf's taste buds. She felt ashamed and barbarous for feeling any kind of pleasure at ending another creature's life or the taste of blood in her mouth. As she ate the rabbit and Link settled down to eat his own, a tear trickled down her furry cheek.

!#$%^&*()

The funeral pyre had long burned out, its ashes cooling to a gray black dust that was swept away in the winter wind. Volc trudged through the forest, willing himself to stay upright. In lieu of grief and anger, the marquis lost his strength. He dragged his torn and battered body, bracing himself against trees along the way. There were days to walk before he reached the edge of the forest, and he seemed to spend more time catching his breath than walking.

The day hours wore on painfully, and the marquis could not keep his battered form upright any longer. His mouth was parched for want of water that did not melt to unsatisfying drops like snow. He could not find his sword, and so he shed his scabbard and the leather gauntlets he wore on his forearms. He could not find his helmet, and he had long ago shed his metal breastplate. Clothed now in little but dirty rags and worn boots, the captain sunk to his knees in the snow. His vision faded to black.

!

The next thing that Volc knew was the warm feel of a horse's sweaty side as it laid on the ground next to him, and the moist heat of its breath on his cheek when it nudged him to consciousness. He grabbed the mount's mane and hoisted himself onto its back, passing out again as it stood up and walked ahead.

The horse walked for days, until one cool winter morning Volc woke and the horse had stopped. They stood on the edge of the forest, leading the captain to wonder how long he had been passed out on her faithful back. It was a chestnut horse with a white mane, broad shoulders, and a war horse's build. It was familiar, but Volc's foggy brain could not place it. Even though her sides glistened with sweat and her ribs heaved with heavy breath, she continued on when Volc clicked his tongue and nudged her sides. He let himself pass out again, trusting the horse to lead him to safety.

!

The marquis was still passed out when the horse entered Kakariko and stood outside Renado's door. It was night and the torches were lit, casting a long, dancing shadow over the side of the house. Renado heard the horse stop but heard no rider jump off, so after a couple moments he went to the window and looked to see who had arrived. "Goddesses!" he breathed. He rushed out the door, slamming it behind him, and shouted to a couple men nearby that he knew and trusted. "Come here! Help me with this horse!" They helped Renado get Volc off of the horse and inside the house, then two of then took the horse to the Inn's stables to clean her.

Volc slipped in and out of consciousness. A fever had settled on his mind at some point during the ride. Renado mixed medicines and prayed, covering the marquis' head with a cool cloth to help break the fever.

Dark nights passed full of fever dreams that left the marquis screaming, crying, or just muttering incoherent babble. It was two days before he fully regained consciousness, and three days before the fever broke. Drenched in sweat and weak, Volc drank some potion and ate some soup, then lay back against the pillows that Renado propped behind him. The shaman sat in a chair at Volc's bedside, looking on with his quiet eyes in silence while the fire heating the house crackled.

"What happened?" Volc finally asked, drinking water from a bottle nearby.

"You were brought here three days ago by Epona. She is resting in the stables. She ran hard for many days I think, but I do not know from where or why. You were unconscious for most of the first two days you were here and we took care of you. My daughter Luda and I." Volc's face darkened at the name 'Epona'. He didn't say anything, and Renado didn't ask questions. "They say that Link returned with the army a couple weeks ago, but I do not believe it," Renado continued. "Epona never leaves his side. Never. But I think you know that better than I."

Volc screwed the lid on the bottle and set it just under the cot on which he had been sleeping. "I do not care for news of the General," he said, laying down and turning toward the wall. "Thank you for caring for me. I will sleep now, if I may."

Renado stood up and bowed. "As you wish."

!

The marquis felt stronger the next morning. A lone winter bird was singing outside the window when he woke, and a slant of sunshine bathed his face in warmth. He smiled. Renado was nowhere to be seen, so Volc swung his legs off the side of the cot and stretched his back, pulling his arms behind him. He hauled himself to his feet and swayed a little on wobbly legs. His body was still weak, but he felt stronger than he had in a while.

Volc threw on a clean shirt Renado had left him and changed into a clean pair of pants, then went to the door. He opened it to see how cold it was, then noticed a warm cloak and winter boots sitting by the door that looked to be about his size. The shaman was sure a thoughtful guy, Volc thought as he put these on as well and stepped out the door.

There was a surprising amount of buzz in the streets of Kakariko this overcast winter morning. People seemed to stream in and out of the inn, and not a house was boarded up. New structures had been built. Malo Mart seemed to be thriving. The marquis had not been through New Kakariko very often before his travels with the General, but he knew that it had been so impacted by the war it was practically a ghost town. Now that he had time to really look at the town he decided that this did not seem to be true any longer.

As Volc made his way to the Inn in hopes of a warm drink of milk, he noticed the healthy look about the people of New Kakariko. Their skin was warm and flush with color, and their eyes were alert and bright. Only a few people coming into the town from its northern entrance had the gray pallor and dull, glazed eyes that Volc had become so accustomed to. As he continued to examine them, he realized that there were no black trees of any kind anywhere. Not one. He had heard that Kakariko had rejected the black sustenance completely, but somehow he had not believed it to be true. It was so prevalent in Castle Town itself, and so difficult to come by real food that wasn't black. His family had always had a large store that Volc lived off of, preferring the taste of real food over the black apples any day.

Stepping into the Inn, Volc was met with a rush of warm air and pleasant smells. There were a couple roaring fires keeping people warm, and food being served from the bar along with drinks and other provisions. There was not a soldier to be seen. Perhaps the town had succeeded in driving off the soldiers and their black fruit. At the bar Borley, the barkeep, was cleaning mugs with a rag like usual. He looked a little more careworn, and yet also a little more free than he had when Link saw him, but the marquis didn't know this. All he saw was an old, balding man with new clothes manning a bar. Volc sat on one of the stools in front of the bar and groaned as his body protested the movement.

"You must be sick guy Renado's been keeping, huh?" said Borley, turning toward him. "What can I get ya?"

Volc looked at the prices on a menu nearby and sighed "Well I came here in hopes of drinking Chateau Ordona, but I just realized I do not have any rupees. I suppose it's just nice to get up and out."

Borley eyed the captain for a moment, then nodded his head and reached under the counter. He plopped a clean bottle full of milk in front of Volc. It had a shimmering violet label with bright golden writing and the milk itself seemed to sparkle. "I think this'll do wonders for ya," he said. "On the house. This time. I'll even throw in a plate of hot food grown right here in Kakariko. And if ya need some honest work to get ya by till yer on yer feet you can come clean the inn in the mid-mornings."

The barkeep turned to get the food, and Captain Volc stared at the Chateau Ordona. "I don't know what to say," he said. "Such kindness has vanished in the hearts of Castle Town Hylians. Indeed, in our world in general. Thank you."

The cook placed a plate of food on the shelf between the kitchen and the bar. Borley plopped the plate of steamed vegetables, medium rare red meat, and red potatoes in front of Volc with some silverware. "Eat up," was all he said before he returned to wiping the mugs.

Volc dug into the meal with a hunger he had never known before. He still cut his meat into bite sized pieces and used his silverware, being a nobleman, but it was the best tasting meal he had had in a long time. It had been so long since he had not eaten preserved food from his own cellar he had forgotten the taste of meat and good vegetables. The plate consumed and all but licked clean, the marquis settled back in his stool full and happy. He uncorked the Chateau Ordona and sipped it slowly, swishing it around in his mouth to saver the flavor first.

Volc eyed Borley. "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked. "I'm a stranger to you."

Borley served milk to a couple on the other end of the bar and then shuffled over to Volc. "First off," he grumbled, "ya obviously don't eat black apples. Even sick for a week, we can tell the difference here. That makes ya a friend to us all. Second of all, we're a community here that supports itself and each other. Decent folk will give when they see someone in need and can."

Volc smiled and drank some more milk. He felt it warm his body a little more with every sip. "Thank you again, kind sir. I will repay your kindness when I am able to travel to Castle Town again. If you don't mind my inquisitiveness, how is this food possible in the middle of winter?"

"Well," said Borley, "we work closely with the other races. The Zoras come here more since Renado helped their prince, an' they bring supplies and fish when they can. The Ordonians partner with us an' send milk, cheese, an' meat when they have it. For our part, it's never winter on Death Mountain. In the winter months it cools enough up there to grow things, and the Gorons help us care for the plants with their hot springs. Meat's hard to come by these days, but we got some good hunters that done moved in to town and figure on stayin'. Yep, we got us a growing economy here. Self-sufficient, an' able to give as much to our neighbors as they give us. Trading between neighbors."

"What about Castle Town? The Royal Family of Hyrule? Are they not your neighbors?" Volc asked.

Borley snorted and motioned to a guy sitting on one of the stood. "Hey Jon! Did ya hear this guy? Are the people of Castle Town any friend to us?"

Jon laughed. "If you mean are they poisoning our people and cursing our land to doom and death? Yes, yes they are."

"Haha," the barkeep laughed. "No, they're no friends of ours. They're poisoned and twisted by those evil black apples. Now I hear things from the refugees coming here to be purified and live as the Goddesses intended. They say that the General brought back a whole slew of other black food. The town has gone mad with it. And I thought that boy had more sense than that."

Volc frowned. "You have met General Link?"

"Yeah, before he was the General. Once. I thanked him for savin' us." Borley shook his head. "I should have cursed him for damnin' us and partnerin' with monsters. May he be cursed to the realm of the dead."

"Here here!" Jon said, now paying attention to the conversation.

Volc looked into his drink and didn't reply. He felt the rage simmer beneath his skin, there still with the image of his fallen comrades burning. He gripped his bottle a little tighter and took a couple deep gulps, feeling the healing liquid pulse through his veins and warm his body. As soon as he could make the trip to Castle Town safely, he would. Until then, the marquis figured that New Kakariko was a good place to lay low. At least some people in the town shared his feelings for the Hero That Would Have Been.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

This chapter has been a long time coming, and for that I apologize. Thank you to all of you who read, commented, faved, and watched the first chapter! I feel that most of the readers of the previous book, Hero of Wolves (which you should read before this one if you haven't already), have carried over well. We've picked up a few new readers as well, so that's exciting!

Work on chapter three is coming along, so keep an eye out for that. Also, make sure to read the blog for inside information about the Doppelganger Trilogy! The latest entry addresses the subject of Midna and my stance on her presence in the story, as well as an inside look into the character of Dark Link and my motivations for starting and continuing this story.

Thank you! As always, enjoy and please review.

~The Wolfess

p.s. In other news, I replayed Majora's Mask and finished my first 100% complete walkthrough of it! :D I love that game. 3. The Chateau Ordona is my small tribute to its amazingness.


	3. Obsidian

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__!  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Three: Obsidian**

The streets of Castle Town were bathed in a permanent dusk. In their lust for the black sustenance that had become their livelihood, the once active and welcoming people of Castle Town had transformed themselves into hollow-eyed, sallow cheeked shells with no thought but to consume more. The lone voice of the priest on the street ceased to cry out, long silenced by abuse and violence. Those who stayed in their homes eating private stores of food started thinking about leaving town, worrying about the safety of their homes as those who eat the black food, now referred to as Obsidian, became more aggressive.

The Castle Scientists were the ones who started calling the black food Obsidian, after a smooth polished rock, by differentiating between the normal food and their black versions by using 'obsidian' as a prefix. For example, "Sourdough" (a common bread in Hyrule) had been recently re-created using ingredients from the Black Valley, and so they called it "Obsidian Sourdough".

During their research of Obsidian, the scientists in the castle had begun to make some interesting discoveries. Though the Black Apples seemed to have negative properties, these new Obsidian foods seemed to be worse. Their effects were stronger and faster, and they had violent side effects, including a tendency for the lab rats to turn against one another and kill their own kind.

Those scientists who had already eaten Obsidian themselves pointed out that recent tests showed positive side effects not previously seen. The lab rats seemed stronger and faster the more Obsidian they ate. These test results repeated themselves, with one particularly muscular male rat bending the bars of its cage and needing to be put in a stronger container.

The scientists who had not eaten it because of their findings pointed out that these rats also seemed to lose their individuality, and were more susceptible to "following the leader" without thought. This was evidenced in a particular test where the first rat was led by Obsidian cheese to a dangerous location. In each test, the other rats followed the first one, and all joined him in his fate. In one test, all of the rats jumped off a ledge. In a second test, where the cheese was being led faster than before and caused the rats to run to catch up, all of the rats impaled themselves on spikes at the end of the track. It was as if they could not learn from the other rats' deaths, and had to lunge after the cheese themselves. In contrast, rats who were fed normal food learned after the first rat was killed and merely stopped and looked at the unreachable cheese.

These untainted scientists were mysteriously disappearing one by one, or would show up having eating Obsidian one day. Not a soul left in Castle Town was untainted, including Zelda's advisor Forrad.

On this night the old advisor shuffled into Zelda's study, where the white-haired princess poured over papers with increasing frustration. Normally the old man would have questioned this princess's strange behavior. It was as if she were learning her role for the first time all over again. However, his mind was slow with age and poison, his cheeks were sallow, and his eyes were dead. He moved quicker than before and felt stronger than he had in years, but day by day his sharp mind was dying. He could not see the truth about the imposter princess.

"You work late into the night, my child," he said, shuffling over to Zelda's table with a scroll in hand.

The imposter princess glanced at him with annoyance, then remembered her observations of the princess's relationship with him and took a deep breath. She smiled. "There are a many issues which need to be resolved," she responded.

Forrad set the scroll next to her papers and smiled. "Perhaps this will ease your weariness," he said, with a slow wink. "It just arrived via the Army Messengers." Teela began to respond, to ask how more work might relieve the work she already had, but Forrad had left the room. She sighed and looked at the scroll. Turning it over, she saw that the seal of House of Verdelupo, a howling wolf with a Triforce over its back, was stamped in black wax on the edge. She broke the seal and rolled it out over her other papers, muscles tensing.

!

_My Princess,_

_I will come to you tonight. Look for me at the midnight hour._

_~DL_

!

To those intercepting a letter from Dark, they would think that DL stood for Duke Link, but Teela and Durtain, to whom most of these letters were addressed, knew better. She dreaded and cherished these visits. Beloved though her spiritual father was to her, she found him to be confusing and even frightening since his return from the Valley. He was prone to unpredictable mood swings and bursts of violence. Being a Shinobi, a creature of darkness, Teela was prone to feel the moving and shifting between darkness and shadow. She feared that the purity of the darkness of his soul (if indeed that is what you would call it) seemed to waver since his return. It flickered at times, like a shrinking flame. She dared not say anything to Dark, however. She would merely obey her master and ask no questions. He was a more ancient force than she would ever be, and understood his motivations and essence. Teela could be mistaken by what she felt.

Pushing these thoughts out of her mind, Teela signed a few more documents and read others, then stood up and stretched. How the traitorous princess could stand wearing the layers and layers of fabric and heavy golden armor of royalty, the Shinobi would never know. The simplest of movements seemed to take more effort than it reasonably should. Teela did her best to look natural, as if she had worn these things her whole life, but every moment she yearned to slip into the second skin that was her Shinobi body suit and slip into the night. There was no slipping away as a princess. Only responsibility and visibility. Darkness had a hard time masquerading as light.

Teela decided she would go for a walk, and called a couple guards around her. These loyal, hollow-eyed Hyrulians fell into step behind the false princess as quiet as statues. Teela paid them no heed, but nodded her head to the council members and noblewomen she passed along the ways. Having finished her documentation for the day, it was on to the throne room for petitions and rulings, then dinner with the noblemen, and lastly her accompanied bath and bed. The Shinobi sighed and rubbed her temples. She would be more than excited for this ruse to be over.

!#$%^&*()

Dark Link sat in front of a roaring fire in the heart of Verdelupo Mansion, his elbows resting on his knees, his head bend. There were no illusions or impressions about him, for he had fired all the servants and filled the house with his Shinobi and the broken ex-General Gorkenheim. The firelight cast shadows on the walls of the stone room and on his black face and clothing. The False Master Sword with it blood red blade lap across his lap, and his thumb caressed its blade.

His bottomless red eyes reflected the dancing fire. His brow was furrowed, deep in thought. Desires burned in his heart hotter than the heat in his hearth. The land of Hyrule was nestled in the palms of his hands. All the flavors and wonders of human life were on his tongue, his for the taking. All the glory and honor his counterpart had basked in for so long, now lavished on Dark Link. He finally had his due. So long had he dwelled in darkness, so long without companionship or honor. For too long had Dark been the brunt of the Divine Comedy that was the Cycle, the reincarnation of Link and, by association, Dark Link as well.

_I am the Goddesses' bastard child. I am their mistake. There was no place for me in existence…until now. All that was his is mine. I have the birthright now. I am the glorified son. _His obsidian skin split in a grin. Energy pulsed around him as blood pulsed through the veins of his stolen body. Now Dark could do with this life what Link never did—he would take the glory that was due him. He would rise on the shoulders of the masses and be honored. He would not stop at General and Duke, would not slip quietly into oblivion. _No_, Dark vowed, _I will not stop because he stopped. I will be king. I will have everything._

As Dark Link began to chuckle to himself, his eyes dancing with mirth, the door to his parlor opened. Dark did not turn, for he did not need to turn to know who his visitor was.

"Welcome to Verdelupo Mansion, Count Durtain," said the entity of Darkness. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Durtain seemed shaken and hollow, as if bitten by the sting of Obsidian himself. His clothing was tattered and dirty, but his eyes were sharp. "What have you done to me?" the Count murmured, stepping toward Dark Link. His boots echoed on the stone floors. His voice rose with anger as he spoke. "What did you put in my food stores, you wretched abomination?"

Dark Link laughed louder, still not turning to look at the Count. "Silly man," he said, poking at the logs on the fire with his sword. "I did not put anything in them. I replaced them and fed your food to the castle pigs." At this he turned with a sneer and met Durtain's widening eyes. "They don't have to look black, you know. I can make them look however I want."

Durtain's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his expression shocked. "Why?" He rasped. "My throat is parched for want of it. My mind cannot think. I grow weak and strong at once. My body wastes away. I have done nothing but serve you…_why, damn you?_"

Dark Link shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Such emotion, Durtain. You'll die a young death that way." Suddenly his face sobered and darkened. "Do you think I didn't know of your traitorous thoughts of late? Your doubts during the campaign, your whisperings now. It pains me to do what I did, but you gave me no choice Durtain. I have waited for too long to let a sniveling, disillusioned creature like you ruin it for me in the name righteousness and self-redemption."

Dark turned back to the fire, but Durtain shook. _I brought him into this world,_ Durtain thought. _Without me he would not be here! How dare he! _Strength born of rage grew inside of him, and he lunged at Dark Link with fists flying. Dark, however, spun around and stood up before Durtain had even landed a blow. The table he had been sitting on toppled. Dark Link caught the Count by his throat and hoisted him off the ground. He glared up into Durtain's frightened brown eyes and growled.

"You raise a hand to me, mortal?" Dark growled, his voice deadly low. "Were I a less merciful man, I would kill you now." He let Durtain go, thrusting him away from him. Durtain fell on his back with a thud. "But you have eaten my food now," Dark continued. "You won't be a threat for much longer."

Durtain rubbed his throat as Dark Link reached inside his belt pouch and pulled out a small Obsidian strawberry. It was pristine and would not rot. Dark Link laughed, seeing the change in Durtain's eyes. He threw it at the Count, who scrambled after it like a dog across the floor. "Now get out," Dark Link said, "and do not let me hear ill of you again."

Durtain scrambled out the door. Dark Link righted the table and sat down again, picking his sword up off the ground where it had fallen. He folded his fingers under his chin and rested his elbows on his knees again, the sword hilt held by the interlaced fingers. "Glory and honor," he said to himself, chuckling.

!#$%^&*()

At the precisely the ringing of the twelfth bell of the midnight watch, he came into her chamber and perched himself on her moon-bathed windowsill. She had fallen asleep in a night shift on top of the grand quilts turned down by the maids, and her slight form showed through the thin fabric. He frowned at this illusion and waved his hand. The shadows' rippling woke her, and Dark Link smiled to see Teela's her short silver hair, hard face, and athletic body.

In a very feminine moment of start, Teela jumped under the covers and hid herself, frowning. "Discovering a new human feeling, Dark?" she said with disdain. "I believe that one is called lust, and its rude."

Dark Link grinned, his teeth pearly white through his black lips. "I think I will enjoy that one a little more a little later." He yawned then, and looked a little perplexed afterward. "This is another curious thing—I feel weak late at night, and then I lose consciousness. When I come back to myself, I feel oddly refreshed."

Teela resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For all Dark Link was intimidating most of the time, his fascination with his new human functions and feelings wearied her. "You are tired," she said. "Your body needs sleep to restore itself."

"Really?" he asked. "How inconvenient."

"Indeed," Teela drawled. "Now are you going to prevent my sleep all night, or are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Oh fine," he said. "Just making conversation. I came here to ask you to marry me."

The Shinobi Leader's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "_What?"_ she snapped, eyes flashing with anger. "What is the meaning of this? Of all the rude, unexpected, uncouth…"

"Oh simmer down," Dark Link laughed, his red eyes dancing with mirth. "I want to be Hyrule's King. So the Princess must marry me. Quite simple really, and seeing as you are the Princess at the moment that means that you must marry me. From what I read in Link's library at his mansion at least."

Teela sighed and her shoulders relaxed. "Do not frighten me so," she said, clenching the sheets in her fists. "Of course I must marry you then, but it is not that simple. Marriage is a political thing here. We must make the council demand the marriage themselves."

"Hmm," Dark Link hummed, rubbing his chin. "That can be arranged."

Teela interrupted. "But the people must also approve," she said. "and Link is not very popular right now."

Dark Link grinned again, holding a knee up to his chest with his hands while the other leg dangled. "That's true. We did a fine job of that. But the Obsidian will help with this new task. A few more months of the stuff, and I don't think they'll care one way or another."

Teela yawned and lay back against the pillows. "And what will you do once you are King, Dark Link?" she asked through half-closed eyelids.

Dark Link laughed. "Why, anything I want of course!"

Teela snorted and closed her eyes. "Of course."

!#$%^&*()

The next day, Dark Link woke early and dressed himself. He learned it was customary not to sleep in one's clothing, so he followed the human custom of dressing in night clothes when sleeping. All these things were so new to the entity of darkness, who had never slept or dressed in anything. His clothing had always been merely a reflection of Link's, not actual cloth and chainmail. Clothes were, he thought, hot and heavy. Sleep was inconvenient. Eating was a pleasant thing, as well as certain kinds of drink. He had ventured to a tavern one night to see where the people gathered, and found some particularly nice kinds of drink involving rum and milk.

The real Link's life, though largely solitary, did involve much socializing and time with the Army, so this was to be the first day that Dark Link would venture to the Compound to talk with and train the troops. He ate a hearty breakfast of Obsidian Eggs and Obsidian Bacon, which did not have the same effect on its creator as it did on the others, and drank some Chateau Ordona he brought home from the bar. Chateau Ordona increasingly rose in expense as fewer shipments arrived from the far province, but fell in popularity as it was not in any way tainted by Obsidian. Dark then mounted his black steed and walked it down the cobblestone drive to the main city.

Here was a desolate sight that warmed his black heart. Bokoblins wandered freely through the town, taking what they wanted and shoving aside all who got in their path. The people shuffled about, ghosts of themselves, or fought in the allies. The sky was cloudy and full of storms, the town bathed in shades of gray and black. Black everywhere. Black in the pockets of the thieves. Black in the mouth of the beggar. Black in the hands of the children. Dark Link's Obsidian did its sinister work among the citizens of Hyrule, and Dark himself rode as a king among his people, creator and ruler.

None he passed by noticed the reddish tint in the eyes of their General, nor did they question the different clothing or different stallion. Most of them had heard that the General had finally embraced the Obsidian, but none had seen evidence of it. They watched him like wolves, measuring him. Was he finally one of them? Had he finally embraced that which was good and pure? That which would give them life?

These questions were on the mind of all the people, including a pretty woman with red hair and brown eyes dressed in what used to be fine clothing. She had just bought a few loaves of Obsidian Sourdough bread and some Obsidian cheese from local goats. The basket these were in was dangling on her left arm. She broke off a corner of the black bread and bit of black cheese, placing the cheese on the bread. Then she walked over to where the General sat atop his horse and touched his knee with her free hand.

"Sir Duke," she said, curtseying like a noblewoman. "May I offer you this as thanks for your efforts in the Valley Campaign? It has been long since we have seen you in the square."

All eyes turned to look at them. The people became silent, everyone hanging on the General's next words. Dark Link looked at the young woman and smiled, his eyes hard and calculating. He reigned his horse and bent down from his saddle, taking the offering from the woman's hand. He put it in his mouth and made sure to eat it slowly, savoring the flavor. Swallowing, Dark Link smiled. "That was delicious. Thank you. May I ask your name, miss?"

The woman curtsied again, face delighted that the General so freely and thankfully partook of Obsidian, like the rest of them. "My name is Kaylea, my Lord. I am the Marchioness of Duponte."

"Wife of the late Marquis of Duponte and Captain of the Hyrulian Army, Volc?" Dark Link asked.

Kaylea bowed her head, hiding the sorrow on her face. "Yes, my Lord. I am his widow."

Dark Link swung off the horse and strode to her, taking her in his arms in a show of compassion and sorrow that did not reach his cold heart. "I grieve with you, Lady. Volc was a great friend to me, and his loss on this latest Campaign has affected us all." He released the Marchioness, sorrow on his face and in his eyes. The master of illusions continued to weave his web of trickery, and all who witnessed this were convinced that this, finally, was the General they had hoped for.

Dark Link mounted his steed and looked once more at Kaylea. "If you are in need, Lady, please do not hesitate to call on me. I will do everything I can to support your needs."

"Thank you my Lord," said Volc's wife, tears in her eyes. "Thank you very much."

Dark Link nodded, then continued his ride to the Army Compound. In his wake, the people began to speak of the changed man he had become. The Marchioness walked to Duponte Manor with a mixed heart full of grief and relief.

!

Dark Link entered the compound to find its training grounds covered in frost and abandoned. The men had all but returned to their homes for a much needed sabbatical, and in their absence the Compound was quiet. Dark Link dismounted and tied his stallion to the hitching post. He shivered and drew his winter cloak about him, suddenly grateful for the heavy layers of his clothing. His breath forming clouds in front of his nose, Dark walked toward the General's Office, passing by the Captains' Quarters as he did.

All was quiet. Deathly quiet. Dark Link closed the door of the General's Office behind him and started a fire in the hearth, hanging his cloak on a nearby hook. He rubbed his cold palms together in front of the fire and then turned to take a look at Link's office.

The man must have rarely used his quarters, Dark Link thought. There were no papers scattered on the desk, no ledgers or scrolls. There was nothing on the walls, and no carpet on the floor. What did seem used was the chest in the corner, which held all of Link's treasures and belongings from his quest. There Dark Link found maps and compasses for all of the major sites and cities in Hyrule as well as some locations which were not well known. He also found Link's clawshots, his spinner, the Dominion Rod, and other items from Link's travel which were not readily helpful on the Valley Campaign. Link had notes and sketchbooks, maps drawn by himself, and accounts of all his adventures. Dark Link's light counterpart had chronicled every aspect of his adventure with the studiousness of a scientist and the descriptiveness of a scholar.

In the drawers of the General's desk, Dark Link found letters. There were regular letters from various members of Ordon, as well as from Auru, Shad, and Aishei. Knowing their role in Ganondorf's fall, these Dark Link read carefully. They came from all over the world, various parts of Hyrule and beyond, detailing mysteries and adventures. The more recent ones were clipped together with responses written by Link that he had yet to send, waiting for an address to send them to. Here the wolf man seemed fascinated by the Group's discoveries and eager to find time to join them and explore the world outside Hyrule.

As Dark Link read up on Link's notes and thoughts, he realized that becoming King might be getting a little ahead of himself at his point. Though his research on the General and the Princess had been thorough, there was still much that Dark needed to learn and do. First, before he took control of the country and seized the hearts of the people, he had to truly control the hearts and minds of the Army. This decided, Dark wrote the necessary documents to summon the Army back to the Compound, and gave them to the messengers to copy and distribute. There was much work to be done to shape Dark Link's perfect kingdom.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

Yey! Another chapter, and a good look into Dark Link's world. I figure maybe a week to two weeks has gone by in Dark Link's life. Enough time for him to think and adjust as make decisions.

A couple things of note. First, this is slow because I'm working on a OoT oneshot fic called "You Set A Fire In My Skin" that's MalonxZelda. Just because I couldn't get the stupid idea out of my head.

Second, thank you to those who read the blog and commented, and for your encouragement and support. I feel very blessed. Related to that, I have opened a website! It is called www (dot) with-luv (dot) net. Check it out!

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	4. Sword, Spring, and Shadow

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Four: Sword, Spring, and Shadow**

Ikal was not far from the princess. She never was. Though out of sight, the red-haired Sheikah would never leave Zelda's side, even if that meant turning into a wolf herself to follow. No matter where the princess went, her shadow warrior would be there with an armed hand to defend her. This had always been the way of the Sheikah assigned to guard their royal charges. From the moment they were chosen, they understood that their lives were forfeit to the Royal Family of Hyrule. It was a sacrifice of self that Ikal had taken willingly and cherished, as she had cherished Zelda, over the years by her princess's side. Sister, companion, and guard to the grave.

This, though: following Zelda into the body of a beast and driven from Hyrule. This was a bit much for even Ikal to swallow. She stumbled and tripped over her own paws. She could not jump or fight. All of her carefully learned skills were useless to her. Going to the Shiekah would only get them all killed or worse. Of the three of them, only Link could save the princess now if something were to happen. And what if something were to happen to him? How would Ikal protect them, so new to her skin and claws and teeth that she barely knew how to use them?

At night she saw Link rise while Zelda slept, kill a rabbit or a few mice, and leave them for Ikal. Though she took the food gratefully, the Sheikah could not show herself to them yet. Not when she was so embarrassed. Useless to her princess. What good was she to Zelda if she could not protect her? If she could not perform the very function of her destiny?

A few days had passed since they arrived at Coro's hut. Ikal had begun to regain her basic motor functions, like navigating how to walk with four feet rather than two, and was beginning to learn how to jump and use her tail to balance the rest of her frame. It was not easy, and she was not silent and quick like she used to be. She still felt useless. But progress was being made. She was in the process of trying to jump into a tree, and not doing too well with her limited wolf sight, when her sharp hearing caught the sound of paws approaching. She stopped and slunk into the shadows, crouching low into the foliage. A few moments passed. Ikal felt like her breathing was as loud as a hawk's cry.

"Good try, Ikal," Link said, entering the clearing and looking right at her. "I can sense where you are."

Ikal sighed. "Of course you can," she said, stepping out of the clearing. "What do you want? And who is guarding Zelda?"

"Zelda's fine. She's with Coro and he's trying to feed her some of his soup." Link wrinkled his nose, and Ikal almost smiled. "Zelda doesn't know you have been around. She can't use her senses very well yet. But she's worried about you. Why have you been hiding from her?"

"Straight forward. I have always admired that about you, Shepherd Boy."

Link smiled, his tongue lulling out over his bottom canines, and wagged his tail a few times. "It's been a long time since anyone called me a shepherd."

"The title often suits your personality better than General," Ikal responded. She turned away from Link and sat down, staring at the dark spaces between the trees. "I am not beside her because I cannot protect her. She doesn't need me around if I cannot protect her."

Link sat next to her, curling his tail around his hind quarters. "You say that as if it's true."

Ikal gave him a sharp look, her red eyes flashing in the light. "I am her Sheikah bodyguard. The entire purpose of my life from the moment I was chosen has been to protect her. I cannot do that like _this_. She has no need for me this way."

Link shook his head. "For all that you know her, there are some ways in which I think you don't. I don't think that Zelda sees you as her guard. I think she sees you as her best friend. Her sister. She may like my company, but in this life she doesn't really know me as well as she knows you. She needs someone to comfort her. Someone who has been there for her in the past. I can teach you how to use your wolf body and senses, just come back with me. Comfort her in the way that I can't right now."

Ikal looked at Link, her gaze calculating and uncertain. "If she needs me for more than my strength, I will come. I still have a duty to fulfill." She stood up and began to walk toward Coro's hut. Link walked beside her, content to allow silence to hang between them. The hero had always appreciated two things about Ikal: her understanding of silence, and her love and sense of duty toward Zelda. Ikal's presence in Zelda's life gave him peace of mind when he was away.

As they neared the clearing, Link stepped away from Ikal. She looked back at him, but he nudged her hindquarters with his nose. She stepped out of the trees.

Zelda was already looking her way when their eyes met. Though her body was covered in fur and the Sheikah eye traced a pale line through the fur on her forehead and along the top of her muzzle, the Princess's cerulean gaze remained unchanged. Her eyes, familiar to the Sheikah warrior, were full sadness and confusion. A storm raged in those eyes, betraying the calm of her relaxed muscles and reclining pose. Link's presence eventually disappeared from Ikal's senses. She was truly alone with Zelda.

"Hi," Ikal said, shifting on her paws under Zelda's silent look. "I…ah…hmm. How are you?"

Zelda laid her head down on her forepaws and looked away from Ikal. "How do you think I am? I'm confused and frustrated. Nothing is the same. Not even you—disappearing when I need you beside me."

Ikal crossed the expanse to Zelda's side. She lay down next to the princess, pressing her furry black side to Zelda's so that the length of their bodies touched. It was the closest thing to a hug that the wolf could think of. "I had to try and control this body, Zel," Ikal whispered. "I can't protect you if I can't even jump or walk. And if I can't protect you—"

"Then what?" Zelda said, body tensing. "If you can't protect me, then what? Then I don't need you around? Who are you to say when I do or do not need you?" She looked at Ikal and touched the black wolf's cold nose with her own. They both smiled, and Ikal laughed. "You see?" Zelda said. "You serve more purposes than just protection. You lift my spirits. I am glad that you are here with me. At least there is one other sane person who thinks this whole thing is a mess. Link seems to be having the time of his life."

Ikal sighed and laid her head across Zelda's back. "Of course he is. He grew up in the woods, for one. He also is a rather wild man, for all that he may be good with people as well. I think that he was getting stir crazy around Castle Town."

"Perhaps," Zelda said, "but if he was unhappy why did he stay?"

Ikal smiled. "I never said he was unhappy. Only that he was restless. We both know that he stayed for you."

Zelda smiled, crossing and uncrossing her front paws. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. "We are going to see the light spirit of this province, Faron. I pray he will know how to fix our situation. Will you come?"

"Of course. I will not stray from your side any longer."

"Thank you," Zelda said. "I do not know how I feel about this whole situation. I am stuck in a barbaric body, eating the raw meat of other creatures. Killing them with my own teeth and claws. It's not that I never ate meat before, but somehow eating it in this way is repulsive to me. Then there is the…ah…close proximity between Link and I. Every instinct I have tells me to keep distance between us, that he is too wild for me and the people would never approve. Then I remember that they actually loved him before the famine started, and they loved seeing us together. Now that there is no one watching, I do not know how to proceed. I have had to adhere to protocols my whole life. I do not know how to talk or walk around him. I do not want to drive him off, and yet I am not sure that I want him to come any closer either."

Ikal thumped her tail on the ground and tried not to smirk. "Of all the things you have learned and all the wisdom you possess, you know nothing of the ways of love Zel." Zelda shot a glare at Ikal, at which the Shiekah wolf merely shrugged. "Do not look at me that way," she said. "I'm just trying to help. Just be yourself. Get to know him without regulations or watchers. Just enjoy his company and allow him to enjoy yours. His heart is good, and he truly cares for you."

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes, willing her growing headache to go away. Maybe if she slept she would wake up and the world would return to normal. Or maybe it will be worse than it was before. She had always believed that giving her life to the goddesses' service was the only way to live a happy and full life, in the glow of their golden omniscience and love, but shadows and doubts had grown in her mind. She saw the souls standing on the endless plains of the afterlife. She saw the master of their fate, the hideous specter Death, underneath the tree of life at the center of that world, and faced him down. He was the Goddesses' servant as well, was he not? Full of cynicism and obsessions, a soul full of evil and desire, and yet he served their will unquestioningly. Was her logic and goodness any better than the misled emotion and power of Ganondorf, in the end? Had it led her to a better existence than he, or had it merely trapped her in an eternity of self-denial and slavery in the never-ending cycle of the goddesses' Divine Comedy?

The princess knew that she should not think such thoughts, especially not when she was so reliant on their favor to return her kingdom and save her people from tyranny. Again. And yet that was the very issue, wasn't it again? They had just survived one terror. How could the goddesses have heaped another disaster upon them? Why could they not have left Hyrule in peace for once? A famine, winter, the black fruit, and now this monstrosity. Serving the goddesses was a cruel fate indeed if this was how they treated their favored ones.

!

As these thoughts raged inside of the princess and her friend tried to comfort her, Link set out on a personal journey. The wolf man made his way through the familiar trees of Faron Forest to the outskirts of Ordon, the town that raised him, embraced him, and then threw him out. Filled with anxiety and hope, he passed under the eyes of the watchful trees and wary animals.

The animals that once came near to him when he approached Ordon seemed to skitter away and hide as his large paws fell on the earth in silence. They could sense a predator near, and Link no longer smelled like the trees of Ordon. Was he an Ordonian anymore? Or was he a Hyrulean? A General? A beast bent on destruction, better than the monsters he killed because of his race alone? Finally, near the forest behind his house, a single squirrel came to stand a few feet away from Link. It sniffed a little and squinted its eyes, its tail twitching in nervous spasms. Link didn't move even to twitch his tail, for fear of scaring it away. Had war and misfortune so changed the fabric of who he was that even the animals no longer recognized him?

"You look familiar…but." It sniffed him some more, perplexed. "You don't smell right. And there's something…something missing. Yes. Missing."

Link looked at his left paw, at the mark that was no longer there, and felt the emptiness inside of him. Missing. Something very important was missing, and it was his fault for running away wasn't it? Would this have happened if he hadn't succumbed to cowardice? Some chosen hero he was. "I was the wolf who smelled like Ordon. Link. Remember?"

The squirrel's eyes lit up. "Yes! Oh yes. Who drove the monsters away. The green-clad prince the monkeys praise. And how are you?"

"Fine I guess. But have you been watching the townsfolk much?"

The squirrel, being more at ease with the identification, went to a nearby nut freshly fallen on the snow and began turning it over in his hands. "I have. They are quiet since your last visit. Very sad. They are so very far from Kakariko, where the food is, and the bad food is so tempting, but the mayor won't let any of them eat it. Not the young girl. Beth was her name? Yes, Beth. She ran away a few months ago with some young messenger passing through to Hyrule Castle Town and hasn't been home since. That makes everyone sad too."

As the animal began to gnaw on its nut, Link growled under his breath. "How did the messenger look? What were his skin and mannerisms like?"

The squirrel cracked into the nut and began chewing its insides out. Between bites, it said, "he was very skittish and hungry-looking. His skin looked sickly. Maybe he had a cold? My wife has a cold. I'm getting nuts from our winter store for her."

The messenger was a black-fruit addict. Great. Making a mental note to investigate where Beth was as soon as he could, Link began to move on. "Thanks. Hey, if you can sneak her into the shop and have her drink some of the cat's milk. Ginger won't mind. It'll heal almost any cold."

"Hey, thanks wolf! Wait a moment—are you one of the big pack that's been hanging around here this year?"

Link stopped in his tracks. "Big pack? Of wolves?"

The squirrel threw the husk of its nut away and began digging for another. "Well yeah. It's got all of us scared. If you were one of them I could tell the others that we don't have to be so scared, 'cause you're a nice wolf."

Link flatted his ears, his eyes roaming the shadows in the trees. "I'm not one of them. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Have a good day wolf who calls himself Link!"

Link nodded, wagging his tail twice. "You too. Thanks again, squirrel."

The divine wolf made his way toward Ordon village, planning on sneaking around until he found Ilia. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw her, she wouldn't be able to hear him so he couldn't apologize, but he prayed she would remember meeting him in the trees on the day when Zelda, Ikal, and she had gone for a horse ride. It seemed so long ago now, but the memory was a good one.

He was just about to pass the spirit spring, when he heard the object of his search laughing inside it. He jumped up onto the ledge that wound around the spring, careful not to make a sound. He crouched low to his belly, scooting to the edge of the ledge to see what was going on.

Ilia and her stallion, Daru, were standing in the middle of the spring having what appeared to be a splash fight. Ilia bent down and threw cold water at the stallion, who snorted and shook his head, then stomped his hooves in deeper parts of it to splash Ilia's ankles. They both looked cold, but they were happy. Link smiled and wagged his tail. He stood up and started to jump down into the spring, when a male voice stopped him mid-jump.

"Ilia, sweety!"

Ilia stopped splashing, a smile still on her lips, and turned to the speaker. "Fado! Who's watching the goats?"

The large goatherd jogged over to Ilia and swept her into his arms, spinning her around once and then setting her on her feet and kissing her. Ilia wrapped her arms around his waist, the biggest smile on her face. "Rusl is," fado said. "I thought maybe we could have dinner at my place tonight and play some games. It's been a while since we've had a date night."

"Oh Fado, thank you!" She raised herself onto her tip toes and kissed him again. "That's so thoughtful. I'm glad Rusl is the one watching them. They've been so skittish and aggressive since the wolves came around."

"Me too. Ya know he agreed to teach me the sword and the bow so I can protect the goats better?"

"That's great! It's too bad Link isn't around anymore. He would have been able help." They both were silent for a moment, then Ilia burrowed her face into Fado's chest. He grabbed a blanket he'd brought for her from over his shoulder and wrapped her in it, pulling her close. "I'm worried about him, Fado. I hope he's ok."

Fado nodded, looking down at Ilia's hair. "Me too, sweetheart. I'm worried about him too." Then he rubbed her arms under the blanket and smiled. "But hey, I hear he's doing fine at the castle. That messenger told us that he returned from the Valley Campaign just fine, and has been seeing with the princess more and more lately. He's doing great out there at Hyrule Castle Town, I'm sure of it. Let's get going. You're freezing."

Ilia smiled and nodded, taking Daru's reins and walking with Fado to the entrance to the spring. "You're right. Hey, can you make me some hot chocolate tonight?"

The sound of their conversation faded from Link's hearing as they passed into Ordon. He stayed where he was, glued to the spot and filled with sadness and curiosity. They were so…in love. He had loved Ilia himself once. It was just a childhood crush, but seeing her so enamored with someone else was jolting. And what had they meant by his dark shadow being seen in the company of the princess, if the princess was there with him? The more he tried to find answers, he found more questions. Shaking his fur out, he jumped down into the shallow water and ran back to Coro's hut.

!

When Link returned to Zelda and Ikal, he passed along what he heard. Zelda didn't know what it meant, and if Ikal had any ideas she kept them to herself. Seeing no reason to delay their trip to the light spirit for answers, the trio passed through the horse tunnel to Faron Spring. The water of the spring ran clear into its pool, winter snow draping its trees and lining its banks like white fur lining of a winter cloak. Pink healing fairies, courtesy of the Great Fairy in the Cave of Ordeals, fluttered around oblivious to the cold.

Zelda stepped into the water, surprised to find it warm on her paws despite the winter chill. Fairies lit on her ears and danced about her form, and the princess forgot their situation long enough to laugh full of delight.

"_It is good to hear laughter, Princess of Destiny,"_ a light, monkey-like voice said into the clearing. Zelda jumped and tensed. Link walked up and stood next to her, while Ikal stood back and watched the rear. They were quite in the open here, and it made her uneasy. _"The people of Hyrule do not laugh anymore. They do not play or dance. All they want to do is consume and fight. They are poisoned. The land is poisoned. Our hearts break and harden at once. _

"_We light spirits are divided in our course of action. A white-haired false queen, given Princess Zelda's appearance and voice by dark magic, sits on the throne of Hyrule, while a false Hero guides her and takes the people into his hands. The real Princess and Hero are here in this spring, directionless and useless to both Hyrule and the Golden Goddesses. Eldin and Lanaryu want to ravage the land and punish the people. They are spirits of power and justice. Ordona and myself wish to give you three a chance, for we know the Hero's true heart. We have seen him grow from infancy through many trials. Despite his cowardice in the Dead Forest, there is a hero inside him still. All is not lost while that hero still remains."_

Link's heart skipped a beat. The spirit of the hero was not gone completely? The power of the gods had not left him for his cowardice? There _was_ still hope then! _"However,"_ Faron continued, _"the Hero is not yet deemed worthy for the assistance of Farore's Power. He must first find the hero inside of himself, without help from the hero he was. This is why you are here, Princess of Destiny. There is much strength in one who can outwit Death. The goddesses have seen your deeds on the Fields of Death and approve. You are sanctified. You will help the hero find his courage, as he helped you remember your wisdom." _

Zelda nodded her head, bowing as best she could with for legs. The light spirit was not yet done however. His glowing gaze shifted from Link and Zelda to the Sheikah standing a few paces away. _"The Guardian has a role in this as well. She possesses great power, but has not yet found it. She will also play her part in time."_

"Sir," Zelda said, stepping forward. "If I may ask a question?" The light spirit nodded assent, so Zelda continued. "How did we become locked in these forms, and how do we cleave them from us? Should we go to the Master Sword?"

Faron shook his head and looked at Link with a disapproving glare. _"The sword in the glade will not help you. It is not the Master Sword."_

"What? Then where is the Blade of Evil's Bane?" Faron did not respond. He continued to look at Link. Zelda rounded on Link, her eyes furious. "What did you do with it Link?"

Link shifted and looked at his paws. "The sword in the glade is a forgery made to look like the Master Sword. I had magicians magically disguise the real sword to look like it has a green hilt…it has been on my back all this time. It is on my back now, sealed inside this body by the collar."

"Why Link? If you had only laid the sword to rest like it was supposed to have been laid we could have cleaved his evil from us and been done with it. Why have you done this?"

"My destiny was not done," Link whispered, looking away from Zelda's eyes, "and I could sense some evil searching for the sword. I only sought to protect it, and to protect you with it."

Zelda shook her head in disappointment and walked away, pacing at the edge of the spring. Ikal walked over to check on her, and then looked at the hero's dishearted form. She sighed and faced Faron. "Light Spirit," she said, "what can we do to save Hyrule? What can we do return these to their true forms? If two light spirits believe there is still hope for Hyrule, then give it to us now. We ask for your guidance."

"_Guardian with a bold spirit, listen to me now. I will give you a clue to the answer you seek, but only a clue. There is a temple deep in the woods. It has a gate that will send you back in time. Only in that past time will you find what will return your true forms. However, the Master Sword will not be enough to activate it this time. You three must find Strength in Numbers, and you, Guardian, must discover what lies within your heart."_

Link and Zelda had returned by this time to listen. They all looked at one another, then bowed to Faron. "Thank you for your help," Zelda said. "We will do our best to find what we need." The light spirit nodded and shimmered into nothingness. The three wolves stood in the water of the spring, surrounded by fairies and magic, and did not look one another in the eye.

!#$%&*()

A large gray wolf with broad shoulders and an alpha's raised tail stalked the edge of the forest around the hut of the Man With No Fear of Animals who the local humans call Coro. He could smell the rancid scent of the intruders. There were three of them. Two females and a large, strong male. It was a small pack, but that pack was invading their territory just the same. It was an impermissible trespass.

"Nazim, sir, a report." a smaller gray wolf with black ears approached the alpha male with his tail tucked between his legs. The alpha, Nazim, raised his chin so the other could show his submission. When the smaller male had done so by nibbling on the alpha's chin lightly, Nazim wagged his tail twice.

"Go ahead, Mutlu. What did you and Kelana discover?"

"The intruding pack, sir. They are speaking to the Great Spirit, Faron."

Nazim's ears perked, his teeth pulling back in a snarl. "The light spirit will speak with these dogs, but does not show himself to me? This is unforgivable! Mutlu."

"Yes sir?"

"Take your mate, Kelana, and Adrienne as well. Scout their hunting tracks in the woods. Tonight when they go to hunt we will ambush them and teach them not to cross pack lines. If that mutt, Konuk, decides to follow put him in his place. This is no mission for a weasel like him."

"Yes sir," said Mutlu, and then backed away from his alpha. Once at a respectable distance, the beta male turned and ran to find his mate and the lone gamma, Adrienne.

From the shadows, a lilthe feminine form stepped to Nazim's side, tail held as high as his. He greeted her with an affectionate nuzzle and whimpering. "What is wrong, my love?" she asked, pressing her side to his.

"I fear for you, Xenalli. This pack has stayed on our lands too long. Tonight we attack, but the odds are too even without you. We would only be four to three. I must ask you to fight tonight. Put their alpha female in her place my love."

Xenalli growled, her eyes narrowing. "Do not worry for my safety, Nazim. I did not become your mate because of my good looks."

The alpha male laughed and nuzzled her side. "That is true. You made your challengers bleed. This female will be no different." Laughing together, they made their way back into the forest to plan their ambush.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

Hello there! Sorry this chapter took so very long! I got stuck for a while, and then I started Grad school. I'm getting my MFA in Poetry from Eastern Washington University, and it's a lot of work! I basically read 2 or more novels a week, on top of writing assignments, while working a full time 40-hours-a-week job and being in a committed relationship. It's a lot of fun, just doesn't leave me any writing time.

The next chapter is already underway and going smoothly. Finding time to write it is like stealing, but I'll be a time thief if I need to. Keep an eye out for a ten-part series on Zelda Informer (dot) com about the Hyrulean Pantheon written by yours truly! Also, search "Jennifer Wolfess Smith" on facebook to fav my author profile and get special updates on the Doppleganger trilogy. There will be a contest announcement there soon to win a printed paperback copy of the first book, The Hero of Wolves, so head on over.

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	5. Kaylea

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Five: Kaylea**

It was early morning when the Marchioness of DuPonte approached the front door of Verdelupo Mansion. She was cold and hungry and her cheeks were hollow, but she could not stay in bed and rest this day. There was a very important matter which had to be discussed with the General. If her husband had trusted General Link with his life, then Kaylea would trust him with her own. She knocked on the grand front doors and pulled her cloak tighter about her.

A servant greeted her at the doorway. He seemed to look into the distance beyond her, and there was a milky film over his eyes. "Who is here?" asked the blind doorman.

"Kaylea, the Marchioness of DuPonte, widow of the late Captain Volc, Marquis of DuPonte and friend of the general," Kaylea replied.

"What is your business here, widow?" asked the blind doorman.

"I must speak with the general regarding an urgent matter," Kaylea said. "It concerns Her Majesty's welfare."

The blind doorman said nothing. He stepped aside, pulling the door with him, and motioned with his hand.

"Thank you sir," the Marchioness said as she stepped inside. The blind doorman closed the doors behind her, and their thud echoed through the grand ceilings of the entrance hall.

"Wait here," said the blind doorman, and left her standing by the coat rack without asking for her cloak. Kaylea didn't want to take it off anyway; the General's home was cold and dark, despite the bright early morning sunlight trying to stream through the dingy windows. Perhaps he liked to sleep late and didn't want sunlight waking him up, thought Kaylea. It was the only explanation she could think of to explain the unusual darkness pervading Verdelupo Mansion.

She was left there long enough to make her feel uncomfortable and wonder if they had forgotten about her. Just when she was about to go search for the General herself, another servant appeared in the doorway of an adjacent room. It was not the blind doorman. This one was a boy, a mere youth, who carried a platter in one hand and motioned her toward him with the other.

"Are you taking me to the General?" she asked the servant boy. He did not respond. She said it louder, but he still didn't respond. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, and he jumped and looked at her. She repeated her question again, this time more agitated than before. The servant boy pointed to his ear with his free hand and shook his head. Greeted at the door by a blind doorman, and taken to the General by a deaf servant boy. If she didn't know better, she would wonder if the General had guests he didn't want the doorman to see, and did things he didn't want the servant boy to hear. What a strange place, Kaylea thought.

The room where General Link sat was dark as night. A fire in the hearth was the only light, and that seemed freshly lit because the logs on the fire were new. There were two chairs in this study, and a desk in the corner with an old book on it. General Link sat in the chair facing the door, clad all in black. In this light, Kaylea thought that his eyes looked very red, but her own eyes must have been playing tricks on her. The deaf servant boy stopped at the entrance and bowed. The General nodded his head, and waved the boy away. The deaf servant boy left the room, and Kaylea stood at the door suddenly hot under her winter cloak.

"Please sit, Marchioness," said the false Link, his hands folded under his chin. Kaylea did as she was told, unbuttoning the clasp of her cloak at the same time. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, madam?"

Kaylea's stomach churned with nerves, but why was she so nervous? She told herself that it was because she wasn't feeling well, and began her tale. "You were a friend of my husband, not only his superior. He admired your devotion to the crown, and your willingness to confront evil with good. He trusted you to the end. I have come today on my husband's trust, and I pray you will hear me with an open mind.

"You see," she continued, "as of late Her Majesty has been holding court again. I always attended her luncheons and courts prior to her illness, do you remember?"

General Link shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not, lady," he said.

Kaylea frowned. "But we have had conversations together…ah, no matter. I'm sure you have conversations with so many people. What I am trying to tell you is that there is something wrong with Her Highness. She is not herself."

The false Link shrugged. "She was gravely ill, Marchioness. Ordeals such as that change people."

"No," Kaylea said, "No, it's not a change in personality. Forgive me General Link, as I'm sure you of all people will have noticed this yourself, but she is like a different person all together. She is no longer kind. She does not care for the people like she used to. There is a hardness about her…a cruelty in her heart. I cannot imagine the Zelda I knew behaving this way, even after severe illness. There is something very wrong with Her Majesty, General. I think…" Kaylea looked around, and then leaned forward. Dark Link leaned in as well, his eyes narrowing. "I think that there is an imposter on the throne of Hyrule, Link, and you are the only one who can expose her and save the true Princess."

Dark Link leaned back in his chair, hands folded on his knee. "An imposter, really Marchioness. What silly fantasies."

"No!" Kaylea insisted. "I'm serious general! I know it in my heart. She and her insurgents have done something horrible with Her Majesty! Volc spoke to me of how much you care for Her Majesty, and of the compassion in your heart. Please, at least try to find out if it's true. For Volc's sake, if not for mine or hers."

"Hm." Dark Link stood and crossed to the desk on which sat a silver tea platter. He poured hot water into both cups, and then reached into a clear jar between some books containing black tea leaves. "You do not look well this morning Marchioness. Let me pour you some tea and we will speak more of this imposter." Dark Link put the tea leaves into her cup, pulled a vial from his front pouch where she could not see, and slipped some amber liquid into the steeping tea.

Kaylea sighed and relaxed into the chair. "That would be nice. I have not felt well since I received news of Volc's death. It's nice to see a friendly face though." Dark Link stirred her tea with a small silver spoon, and handed it to her on a little tea plate. He then picked up his own hot water with nothing in it, sat across from her again, and watched her take the a few sips. "Mmm, is that honey I taste? What a wonderful luxury. I have not had real honey in a long time."

"From my private stock, Marchioness," Dark Link said. "It was the least I could do for the first person to discover my plot."

Kaylea stopped drinking her tea.

!#$%^&*()

"Are you going somewhere Captain Volc?" asked Renado, standing in the doorway to Volc's chamber. The captain looked up from tying his boots and smiled.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I'm feeling well enough to travel, and I want to bring my wife here. I want to live here, away from the fruit and politics of Castle Town. I know she'll feel the same."

Renado bowed his head. "That is good. Be careful in Castle Town. The people are not who they were. Even your wife may resist leaving the evil fruit behind."

Volc grinned and shook his head. "You don't know my wife. She's a simple girl at heart. She'll love the idea of moving to the country. Anyway, we always kept ourselves away from the black apples. Both of us."

"Well, I wish you luck. I will tell the others of your planned return and we will set sentries at the gate for you. Be sure to stop by the bar. I'm sure Borley will want to send you with provisions."

The dark haired captain stood up and put on his traveling cloak. "Thank you, Renado. I'll see you tonight."

!#$%^&*()

"You see, my dear Marchioness," said Dark Link, "you are right. She is not the Princess and I am not the General." The white-skinned illusion fell off of Dark Link like rolling smoke. Kaylea's eyes widened and she dropped the tea cup on the floor. "We are the new rulers of Hyrule, and Link and his Zelda are gone forever. It was a brilliant coup. No one knew it happened or noticed the change. Unfortunately, perceptive widow, you will not have time to hear the whole tale. The honey I put in your tea was a rare kind of poison found only in the Dead Forest. You have a few hours to live."

Kaylea screamed. Her heart drummed in her chest, beating in her ears. She ran for the door, fleeing the mansion. The deaf servant boy didn't hear her scream. The blind doorman didn't see her run. They continued doing their assigned tasks, deaf to her pain and blind to her flight.

Dark Link's laughter from his fireside chair seemed to pursue her. A weakness spread through her limbs. A few blocks away she collapsed, crying and rambling. Those who passed by her could not tell the different between her and any other beggar on the road. They passed by without even a spare glance.

!#$%^&*()

It seemed to Captain Volc as if the sky became increasingly dreary and gray the closer he got to Castle Town. There was an evil atmosphere in the air that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Even Epona, who had taken to watching over the Captain while he recovered, seemed edgy as they neared the East Castle Town bridge. Volc adjusted the sword strapped to his hip so that it would be ready just in case.

He dismounted on the bridge and patted Epona's flank. "I don't know why you've stayed with me all the time when your master is in Castle Town right now. I guess you have sensed the change in him as well. Will you come to pick me up when I have found my wife?"

The horse bobbed her head and whinnied in agreement, then turned to the side. She swayed her torso and tossed her head, trying to communicate with this human who was not as good at it as her lost master. It took Volc a minute to realize Epona wanted him to open Link's saddlebag on that side. When he did, he found the horse call that Ilia once made for Link on his journey.

"I remember seeing this," he said, looking at the curious instrument. "The General played a peculiar song to call you with it. I think it went like…" he played a rough rendition of Epona's song. It wasn't very good, the Marquis was definitely not a musician, but Epona nudged his shoulder to show she would answer it anyway. "Okay then. I'll…call when we're ready I guess." Without further delay, Epona trotted away. Volc packed the horse call in his pouch and continued into the city.

Since the army's return, the Obsidian had spread through the city as quickly as Black Apples originally did. The General and the Princess had made sure that everyone received their seeds and appropriate allotments. Volc had not seen Hyrule Castle Town since this happened, and he found himself repulsed by the people of that city. On the surface, they seemed happy and prosperous, especially to the polluted eye. But Volc's vision was untainted by Obsidian, and he did not glaze over the filth lining the cobblestone streets or the sickliness of people's faces. Their skin was gray and the whites of their eyes had a yellowish tint, with an odd bright red rim around the edges of their irises. If not eating some black-colored food, their mouths hung open, jaws opening and closing as if eating air. Their clothes were rags. The houses were all falling into disrepair, or abandoned altogether.

People were looking at the Marquis as he stood staring at them. He wondered if they could sense something was wrong about him, but could not figure out what. The idea of someone not eating Obsidian was foreign to them. Volc took a deep breath, pulled the black hood of his cloak about his face, and began walking toward his house.

Volc had to walk by the General's mansion to make it to his own. As this thought crossed his mind, he felt the hum of fury in his blood rising. How he hated the man who caused this, the coward who ran away in the battle and brought this death upon Hyrule. He had been right to report the shepherd to Gorkenheim. The previous general may have been a corrupted slob, but at least he only caused incompetence in his soldiers and little harm to Hyrule. This new general, the supposed "Hero of Hyrule", was causing the moral downfall of the entire country and corrupting its beautiful, innocent Princess in the process.

Unfortunately, General Link was much stronger than Volc was. The captain knew he couldn't win against him one on one, and he wasn't sure how to attack in a way that would cause the downfall of such a beloved public figure. What was a rouge captain like him supposed to do to fix the wrongs consuming his country? How could he take down a man who was more beast than human?

Amid the beggars sitting on the sides of the city streets, Volc started to notice certain slumped, unmoving bodies. He glanced around at the people, who didn't seem to notice him now that they couldn't see the healthy color of his skin under the cloak's hood, and so he leaned over to look at one. It looked like a woman clad in a cloak and a red dress that was a deeper shade than her fiery red hair, but the dress looked strangely familiar. He had not seen Kaylea wear it often, but it had been tailored for her on her twenty fifth birthday. Maybe she had given it to one of these beggars while he was away? Perhaps he would wake the woman up and ask where she got the dress.

Volc reached down and turned the body over, intending to wake the young lady up for his question. His hand stopped just as he was about to lightly tap the woman's cheeks.

"Kaylea?" Volc asked. The Marchioness didn't respond. He tapped her cheeks and shook her shoulders, but still she didn't respond. "Kaylea! Kaylea, please wake up! Don't be dead, please, Goddesses, no…." The captain leaned his cheek over her mouth and closed his eyes. He could feel a very faint breath against his cheek, indicating that she was still alive, and breathed a sigh of relief.

The Obsidian-infected people began to gather around them. He saw them edging closer from his peripheral vision. Lifting his wife in his arms, he stood and ran back to the East Gate, ignoring the dying people who watched with disdain. Some tried to stop him or get in his way, but he was healthier than they and quicker, and he easily maneuvered around them.

He called Epona on the Horse Whistle, and she came as if she had barely left. She lay down to help Volc get Kaylea on in front of the saddle. Volc then mounted the saddle and cradled his wife's body in front of his chest. The ride was a blur. All Volc could think about was the dying woman in his arms, not the road they traveled. As they neared New Kakariko, Volc could make out the sentries atop watchtowers left by the Bulbins long ago. He waved at them frantically and called out. Seeing him and the limp form he carried, the sentries lit the warning flames and shouted back at the city.

Renado and a small group of Kakariko Militia met him inside the gate. They helped him get Kaylea down and inside, then took Volc for some food at Borley's Bar to keep him out of the shaman's hair. Captain Volc sat on a stool, his face lined with worry, and waited for news of his wife.

"So," Borley said, taking the plate of untouched food from Volc and putting it in a cooler. No use wasting good food when it's rare to come by. "I know yer worried 'bout yer lady, but me and some o' the boys here were wondrin' what you saw in Castle Town. How's the city look?"

Volc blinked, registering the barkeep's question. "Well," he started, "it's not what we remember. It's…dying. As if the City and everyone in it are rotting from the inside out. The city is full of the black food brought back from the campaign. The people are strange. At times they seem listless, walking corpses, ravenous for Obsidian—which is what they're calling the black food. But when they noticed my skin color, or toward the end when they saw me with…with my wife…" he cleared his throat, trying to cover the emotion seeping into his voice. "They seemed to have this collective violence cropping up. Some even tried to stop me from leaving the city. I didn't see it as much when it was just the apples, but this stuff is bad news. I almost think that the stuff we got from the Black Valley is worse, somehow, than the apples. That's all I saw, though. I wasn't there long enough to find out more."

Borley clicked his tongue and shook his head, returning to wiping out the mugs. "It's a shame it is. A wonder the Goddesses haven't stricken us all down." The barkeep and the other patrons continued their conversation about Obsidian and the grace of the Goddesses, but Volc was not listening. His eyes stayed on the door, waiting for Luda to come through and invite him back to the house.

It was a few hours before Luda did come to retrieve him. Her facial expression was grim, and Volc's heart sank. The shaman's daughter led the captain back to Renado's house, where he saw his wife laying on a bed in the corner. Renado leaned over her, seeming to be talking with her until he saw the captain in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Kaylea," he said, then crossed over to Volc. "It is good to see that you are safe, Captain Volc."

"Just Volc, Renado. I'm not a part of Hyrule's Army anymore."

"Very well," Renado bowed.

"Well? How's my wife?" Volc said.

The shaman shook his head. "There is no easy way to say this. Kaylea is dying, Volc. Poisoned. She has mere moments to live. Spend them wisely." With that he and Luda left Volc alone with his wife.

Kaylea lay on the same bed where the shaman kept Volc during his treatment. The hand-braded quilts lay about her legs, and her head was propped up by a pillow. Volc crossed the room to her and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to bump her. The torches on the walls cast shadows over her gray face, and reflected in her eyes. They were rimmed in red, like the eyes of the people in Castle Town. Her face looked so sickly and so pale here outside of the black city. Tears welled in Volc's eyes as he raised his hand to cup Kaylea's face, his calloused thumbs stroking her tear-stained cheek.

"Hello," he whispered, forcing a smile.

Kaylea covered Volc's hand with her own. "You're alive," she said, her voice barely audible. "They told me you were dead, but you're here…alive."

Volc nodded. "Yes, I am. I was injured and couldn't make it to Castle Town to tell you. The messenger system has totally broken down between Castle Town and the surrounding areas. There was no way to get word to you…I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry…"

Kaylea shook her head, reaching over and pulling Volc to her. He let her guide him, and she held his face close to her bosom, her arms holding his body as tightly as she could. The Marquis wept into her red dress, inhaling the sweet smell of her like a man finally coming home. "I don't have much longer," Kaylea whispered, stroking Volc's hair.

"No, don't say that…you can beat this!" Volc insisted, "We can…we can be together here…away from the castle and its politics. You just have to stay strong…"

"No, darling. Please listen to me…please. It's important." Volc nodded, tightening his arms around her middle. "Before I die you need to know the truth…about General Link and the Princess…they—"

"He poisoned you, didn't he?" Volc said, backing out of her arms, his body rigid and tense with sudden anger.

"Yes, and no, Volc, he—"

"I knew it. I knew the man was evil. I promise you I will make him pay for this, Kaylea. He won't live out the year."

"Volc, please!" Kaylea tried to raise her voice, but just broke down in a coughing fit. Volc calmed enough to take her in his arms and rub her back while she coughed. When she got her air back, she gripped his forearm and laid her head on his chest. "Volc, listen, please…they're imposters. He's using some kind of magic to make them look like the Princess and the General, but they're evil…his red eyes…" she shivered and closed her eyes against the memory.

"It's okay to admit that our leaders have turned against us, my dear…you don't have to make up this story. I knew it before."

"No, it's not a story Volc…he has a blind doorman and a deaf servant boy and he lives in the dark, even when it's daytime. There's an old book on his desk he must use to cast his magic…they're evil fakes."

"Whatever you say, love," Volc responded, still not believing her, "None of that matters now…right now, all that matters is getting you better."

Kaylea tried to continue arguing with him, tried to get her husband to see the truth, but she couldn't get a word out without coughing. She felt so weak and cold, even in the arms of her strong captain. If only Volc wasn't so hard headed. If only he believed what she told him. The country depended on that knowledge. On him. But Kaylea's time was up. She felt the wind that blows across the Field of the Dead on her face. "Volc," she whispered. She touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too," the Marquis said, tears rolling down his face. His wife's body fell limp. Kaylea's eyes darkened and looked past him. Volc leaned forward and kissed her lips as her last breath escaped. The red rim around her irises did not fade, and the light reflected in them as she gazed on the wheat fields of death and saw no more.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

I know this is a really short chapter, but there's a LOT of fast paced, important going on it so it didn't feel right to expand it too much with flower descriptions and unnecessary scenes. I also felt it was important to get another chapter up soon, since it has been so long since the last update.

Hey, is anyone going to the Zelda Symphony concert in Seattle, Wa on March 26th? My partner and I will be there! I'd love to see some of you come out.

Don't forget to search "Jennifer Wolfess Smith" on facebook to fav my author profile and get special updates on the Doppleganger trilogy. There will be a contest announcement there soon to win a printed paperback copy of the first book, The Hero of Wolves, so head on over.

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	6. Captain Volc's Revenge

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Six: Captain Volc's Revenge**

!

The Chateau Ordona was getting to his head. It swirled with sparkling creams and white as little specks of crushed vanilla bean floated around the inside the jar to give the milk-liquor a softness. Kaylea was dead. Poisoned by a man he betrayed, and then came to respect. Even admire. To top it off, he convinced her that he was some imposter. What was Volc supposed to do with that? Kaylea begged him on her death bed—she swore that Link and the Princess were imposters. But Link must have slipped her a hallucinogen, because she described him with red eyes. How was that possible? It wasn't.

Kaylea may have begged him, but Volc didn't believe her. Not all of him at least. Maybe there was a small part, a wishful part that liked to think his General wasn't the evil man he turned out to be. But that was a child's wish. Volc was a man, and a man had to do something. But what? Not knowing the answer to that question, Volc went to the bar and Borley threw drinks at him. Now, six hours later, that was where he was—drinking his confusion and sorrow away.

"'nother Borley," said the ex-captain, dropping the empty jar on the table and watching it roll toward the edge. The old barkeep caught it before it rolled off and onto the tiled floor, shooting Volc an irritated look from under his bushy eyebrows. The irritation faded, however. The barkeep was hardened by a life of trouble, he wasn't heartless. He knew the man was hurting.

"I think you've done had yer fill, son," he said.

"I want another." Volc replied, his voice edgy.

A couple big guys moved closer and looked at Borley for the signal. The old man shook his head. "No you don't. You want yer pain to go away. If it ain't numbed it by now, this ain't helpin' that. You gotta figure it out, boy. Be a man. Go to bed, drink some water. Figure it out in the morning with a clear head."

Volc grumbled and griped, but he knew the barkeep was right. He stumbled to his room above the bar, having decided just that night to move out of Renado's house for good. He couldn't sleep in the same room where his wife died. He wouldn't. Volc fell onto his bed, clothes, boots, and all, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, in the shaman's hut, Renado and Luda performed the all-too-familiar ceremony to usher Kaylea's soul to the fields of death.

!

There wasn't much room in the cemetery for another body. The town gathered together in the main room of the inn the next morning to discuss the matter, while Volc sat up in the balcony watching and nursing his headache. He wasn't a part of this discussion, and talking about his wife's body in such an analytical way was more than he could take.

"The girl needs a place to rest for the ceremony to be completed," Renado said. "My family has only one plot left, for myself, for I have given the others away. Who among us has a plot they can donate to the Captain?"

There was some grumbling and murmuring. So many lives were lost in the war, and then in the famine afterward before the town organized their own food supply. Most of them had used up their family burial plots. One young man, having buried his parents, mentioned selecting an area to start a new burial ground.

"And where would that be?" said Barnes, flipping his welding mask up. "On Goron lands? Should we hack into the mountain and build one? With what workers? No, that's not an option."

Renado inclined his head. "Barnes is right. At least in winter, in this time of great lack and peril, we cannot build a new cemetery. Perhaps we should bring the matter up in the spring when the snow begins to thaw and the earth is moist and pliable."

The town gathering fell silent. Volc sighed, dropped his face into his hands, and clenched his teeth.

"Well…I guess…" Barnes looked up at the destitute man and shifted, fiddling with his hands and shuffling his feet on the wooden floor. "I don't have family, see, but my folks left me a few plots. I only need one really. He…Captain Volc's wife can have one of mine. The one on the far right."

The whole gathering looked at Barnes with wide eyes. Where was this philanthropy coming from? When families were running out of plots during the war and having to burn their loved ones, the bomb-salesman held on to his plots. They were given to him, he swore, and he would not let them be used by someone else. No doing. What changed his heart now?

"Barnes…Thank you," said Renado, breaking the silence. Barnes blushed and guffawed, turning away. Volc smiled. He would find a way to thank the surly bomb man. Renado changed the subject quickly, before Barnes could change his mind. "Let us go dig the plot. Volc," he said, looking up at the man in the rafters for the first time. "Do you want to help us?"

Volc swallowed the bile rising in his throat and nodded. He threw on a cloak and boots and followed the men outside, where a light snow was beginning to fall. Renado broke first ground and said a prayer to Din for favor as they prepared a space to lay one of Farore's creations to rejoin with the earth. Volc dug his shovel into the cold, frozen ground with all his weight behind it. He tore and ripped at the plot, gritting his teeth and growling under his breath as he exerted himself. He began to sweat and was soon covered in dirt. He threw off his cloak and the snow fell in larger flakes, white upon his black hair. He would dig a good, deep grave for his love. She would find favor in the afterlife.

!

They held the ceremony that same day, Winter Solstice. Renado prayed that Din would accept Kaylea's body as a part of her bountiful earth, and that Nayru would assure that the laws she laid forth would be honored when Kaylea met Death on his fields. Lastly, he prayed that Farore would honor the life of this woman, her creation; that Farore would raise a champion to avenge Kaylea's murder and bring order to their world.

Volc looked on as they lowered her body into the grave. His face was hard and his eyes were hot. All he could think about was revenge.

!

In this longest night of the year, the new widower left Kakariko Village in the night. He wrapped himself in blacks and tattered grays, donned the Captain's sword and regalia he had put away, and set out on Epona without even the light of a lamp to guide him. Riding through the evening, sleepless and hungry, Volc thought of only one thing: taking his revenge on the bastard who ruined his country, his life, and his love.

When he entered Castle Town, his skin was pale from not eating and his face was gaunt from sorrow. With the black cloak and gray clothing covering his captain's regalia, the mindless people of Castle Town didn't seem to notice he existed. He moved through them like a spirit, quick and quiet, a hand on his sword hilt.

It was easy enough to find the General's mansion. People seemed to stay away from it, and yet hover around an invisible border and look at its front door with empty, red-rimmed eyes. Even now, in the middle of the night, they gathered there and the red in their eyes seemed to glow, their skin ashen, their bodies wilting. He moved through them with his head down and his hood drawn up. They watched him break the line and walk to the front door, but none of them moved. They breathed shallowly and ate the Obsidian they hid in their pockets.

The servant man who opened the door had a milky film over his eyes. He looked through Volc, through the crowd, at the nothingness of space. Something in the ex-captain sounded in alert. Hadn't Kaylea said that the General had a blind doorman? Perhaps not all she said was hallucinogenic ranting.

"Who is here?" asked the blind doorman.

"Volc, the Marquis of DuPonte, Captain of the Royal Guard." Volc replied.

The blind doorman said nothing. He stepped aside, pulling the door with him, and motioned with his hand.

"Thank you, sir," Volc said as he stepped inside. The blind doorman bowed to the Marquis.

"I will retrieve the General, Sir. He will be most glad to hear of your survival," said the blind doorman while taking Volc's cloak and draping it on a cloak rack near the door. "Please wait here." Volc voiced his thanks and waited, tapping the toe of his muddy boot on the marble floors. The mansion was dark, as dark as Kaylea had said, but Volc chocked it up to the fact that it was midnight. What was stranger was the fact that the doorman, who could probably sense the change in temperature between night and day even if he was blind, did not seem fazed by a surprise visitor in the middle of the night. What sorts of night dealings could the General be having at such frequency that his servants didn't think twice about the hour?

After what felt like a long time, a small servant boy walked out of the shadows of the house and motioned for Volc to follow. Volc did so, and they walked in silence. When it felt to the Marquis as if they had been walking in circles, he asked the boy how much longer they had to walk. The servant boy, who was deaf, didn't respond. Volc remembered his wife's dying words. "_He has a blind doorman and a deaf servant boy and he lives in the dark, even when it's daytime. There's an old book on his desk he must use to cast his magic…they're evil fakes."_

Chills ran over his arms. He was glad that his long-sleeve tunic covered the goose bumps. The deaf servant led him up flight of stairs after flight of stairs, around what appeared to be the same corner three times, until they finally came to a large pair of black doors. Only one image was carved into the wood of each door: a skull with an apple between its teeth. The boy tugged the door open, glaring at Volc when he tried to help, and then motioned to the marquis to stay put. He went in and came back out to motioned Volc through.

The servant boy closed the doors behind him with a dull thud. On the other side was the balcony of the tallest part of Duke Link of Verdelupo's mansion—and leaning on the stonework, gazing out over the city at the towers of the castle, was the General. Fire surged in Volc's gut, his doubt in light of the truth of his wife's words forgotten. Dark Link wore his trademark black tunic, with a silver version of the General's armor overtop. The splendor of his sword and his armor seemed magnified by the darkness in an odd way, as if the black of the night were coming out of him. Existed for and because of him.

"Captain," Dark Link said, turning around to take a good look. He gave Volc a once over and grinned. "Looking a little shabby, old friend."

Volc looked down at his own rusting, dirty, dented armor and shrugged, forcing a smile past his hate. "Well…a small price to pay when you almost die. Good to see you, General."

"Hmm," Dark Link smirked. "You lie about being happy to see me, but I'll take it. I understand that you might be angry and confused about what happened in the battle. You've missed out on the long talks I've had with the other captains. I will fill you in when you are more settled. Anyway, where have you been these weeks?"

"Walking. Making camp in the forest. Trying to survive," Volc lied. "I stumbled into Kakariko nearly dead. Renado nursed me back to health and I just left yesterday to come back here and find my wife." That much was true. The Marquis couldn't help the grief that passed over his face at the mention of Kaylea.

Grief that Dark Link picked up on. "What's wrong, captain? Did something happen to your wife?"

_You murdered her. You bastard. You liar._ "She…I found her dead in our mansion. Poisoned somehow." _Gotta tell part of the truth. He knows she's dead._

"I'm so sorry, Volc. That's terrible." Dark Link stepped a little closer, his eyes filled with fake sympathy. Volc frowned—the eyes looking at him were oddly reddish brown, and the hair…did it seem more silver than blond? He had spent months with this face, seen it angry and sad and wistful. It had never looked like this.

Hadn't Kaylea mentioned red eyes? _"He's using some kind of magic to make them look like the Princess and the General, but they're evil…his red eyes…"_ The seeds of doubt grew in Volc's mind. What if Kaylea was telling the truth? Was it possible?

"Do you remember our talk in the desert, Link?" Volc said, walking over to the stone railing and gripping the edge, hanging his head while his mind raced.

Dark Link walked over and put a hand on Volc shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Yeah, I do. You told me she knew the princess."

Volc nodded. That much was true, but Kaylea could have told Link that herself when he killed her. Gotta go for something an imposter wouldn't know. "Yeah, and that she hates paint—thinks the turpentine gives her headaches. And swimming. She didn't swimming either. Remember?"

Dark Link nodded his head, sadly. "Exactly. I remember you telling me that she could barely swim! I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I can to help you back on your feet. Do you want leave from your post until you feel ready to come back?"

Volc nodded, careful to hold his sad expression as his mind was a fury of alarm. "That…that would help. Thank you, Link."

Dark Link dropped his hand from Volc's shoulder and stepped away. "Of course. It's the least I can do. In fact, I'll do more. I'll send over some of my supply of Obsidian. You gotta be hungry after your journey."

Volc turned around and nodded. "Right. Thank you."

Dark Link smiled, and Volc saw no trace of the General's normal friendliness in it. He shook Volc's hand, but the grip was harder. Volc swallowed his hate, pushed it down into the bottom of his gut and let it burn there. His wife was telling the truth—there were imposters controlling Hyrule, and they killed his wife because she knew.

"You look tired, Captain Volc," said the imposter. "You should return to your home and get some rest. Not everyone can have as much energy as me."

Volc's hand twitched at his side, itching to grab the knife he'd hidden in his armor and plunge it in this monster's chest. In the back of his mind, it was Kaylea's voice that stopped him. If this man was using some kind of powerful magic to impersonate the princess and the general, then who's to say he wouldn't kill Volc before his knife reached flesh? No, he had to stay calm. He had to turn and leave. Had to warn the others—set the record straight.

"Thank you General," Volc croaked out. He cleared his throat. "I will see you again when I am feeling stronger. All of this is very much appreciated."

"Of course," said Dark Link. "Goodnight Captain. It's good to have you home."

The servant boy was at the door to guide Volc out of the mansion before Dark Link finished talking. At the bottom, Volc thanked the doorman, took his cloak, and walked as carefully and slowly away from the mansion as he could. When he thought that he was far enough that the imposter couldn't see him from his viewpoint, Volc ran to the entrance, vaulted onto Epona from behind, and rode hard to Kakariko.

!

"RENADO! RENADO, WAKE UP!" Volc pounded on the shaman's door, shouting loud enough to wake the whole village. "OPEN THIS DOOR RENADO!"

Finally the door opened, and a tired, irritated Renado stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you know how late this is, Volc?" he said, irritated enough to drop his normal formality.

"Yes, I do," said the marquis. "We need to call a town meeting immediately. Everyone needs to be there. Everyone. Right now."

Renado shook his head. "It is too late for that. You have already woken up the village, let us return to our rest."

"NO!" Volc shouted. "No, you don't understand. Renado…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, motioning for the shaman to lean in closer. "I've just returned from the General's mansion. Kaylea wasn't hallucinating—she was telling the truth. The General and the Princess are imposters."

Renado's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. "I see," he said, then seemed to shake himself and nodded. "Very well. I will rouse the town. We will meet in the inn. You should have your proof prepared. These are grave accusations."

"I understand," Volc said. The two men parted and went about rousing the town. It took them twenty minutes just to get people out of bed, and another thirty for those sleepy people to make themselves presentable and wander to the inn. Finally Renado nodded at Volc to begin.

Volc jumped up into the center table and held up his hands. His armor clanked and scrapped, he had not bothered to take it off, but he ignored it and shouted for people's attention. Finally, the crowd quieted and looked at him with mixed expressions. Some were irritated, some tired, and others merely curious.

"Thank you for coming here tonight. I know it's late." Some quiet grumbling rippled through the crowd, but then they were quiet again. "You all know that I was General Link's second in command ever since he took control of the legions of Hyrule. My name is Volc, the Marquis of Duponte, and I went to Castle Town tonight. I'm sure most of you heard about my wife, Kaylea. She died yesterday, and we buried her this past evening. She was poisoned by the General and left to die in the streets.

"I went to Castle Town to kill him and avenge her death, but she said some words on her death bed that stuck in my mind. I met with the General, face to face—" the voices in the crowd rose, murmuring among themselves in alarm. No one in Kakariko had seen the General since his return from the Valley Campaign. "Yes! Face to face! And I am telling you that Kaylea was not hallucinating. She told the truth. The general, and most likely the Princess herself, are imposters."

The clamor of voices became so loud in response to this claim that Volc and Renado had to shout to calm them down. It took a few minutes, but finally the townspeople started to quiet. One voice rose from them and said, "what proof do you have? How do you know?"

"Good question," Volc responded. "I do not have a way to prove it to you. I don't have physical evidence. But I knew Link. I would venture to call him my friend, in some capacity. Many a night on the campaign General Link and I sat together and talked about our lives in Hyrule, and about the ones we love. One specific night, I spoke to him of my wife. He asked many questions, and I revealed her love for swimming and painting to him. Link very much wanted to meet her, but that didn't happen. We started the Valley Campaign to soon—a campaign which he hated by the way. He thought the black apples were evil. The only reason he went was because he and the Princess were forced.

"That fact is beside my point, however. On that balcony, I let slip that Kaylea was dead. I led him into reminiscing with me, where I asked him if he remembered that conversation in the desert. I asked him if he remembered that Kaylea hated paint and hated swimming, which are both lies. He readily agreed, even put his hand on my shoulder in sympathy and offered to help me in my grief. The real Link would never have forgotten. Between that and the similarities between how Kaylea described his house and how I found it, I am convinced. This man, creature, impersonating the General is not Link. I have not personally seen the new princess, but if Kaylea was right about Link, who she did not know, how could she not have been accurate about the Princess as well, who she did know?"

Having spoken his information as accurately as he could on as little sleep as he had, Volc got down from the table and sat. The people talked and shouted and asked questions of each other. Finally, Renado got on the table himself and quieted the town again.

"We have been told something strange and big tonight. It is a lot to process, and we are all very tired. Let us retire to our homes and think of this information. We will meet together tomorrow morning to discuss our course of action. Thank you."

The people trickled back to their homes. Renado spoke with Volc briefly, and then returned to his. With everyone gone, not even Borley at the bar, Volc dropped his head into his hands and finally, truly wept for his wife and his country and himself.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

Spring Break and another chapter. Loving Grad School—it's worth every cent and all the hard work. Also, I'm so excited for the Zelda Symphony concert in Seattle, Wa on March 26th! I've got my suit, my Hylian shield Cuff Links, and my Triforce Earrings, and I'm ready to go! One more week and I'll be there.

I might post pictures from the concert on the Doppelganger Trilogy Facebook Page. Search "Jennifer Wolfess Smith" on facebook to fav my author profile and get special updates on the Doppelganger trilogy.

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	7. The Wolf Pack

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Seven: The Wolf Pack**

The way to the Temple of Time ruins was as treacherous as Link remembered. Without Midna to guide him over the empty expanses between small perches, he did not know how he could guide the trio alone. Luckily he remembered that he and Midna had not been the only creatures to cross that expanse. There was a monkey with a bow he helped out once who, in turn, told him about the woods she had been chased out of. Ikal and Zelda in tow, the pack headed toward the Forest Temple.

Inside the great tree monsters hid in the heavy shadows. They went through a tunnel to the main chamber, and the female wolves looked up in amazement at the inside of the trunk and the fungus platforms growing out of wooden walls covered in ivy and small spiders. Somehow it was still summer inside the tree, where outside everything was dead and cold with winter's barrenness. Link walked straight ahead. He knew where to find the monkeys and their leader. Having killed most of the deadly plants and giant spiders on his last run through this temple, it was airy and quiet. The sound of their paws padding over the soft grass lining the inside chambers seemed loud.

Not wanting to navigate the chambers and bridges of the alternative route, Link led them straight first to see if the bridge had been re-strung. When they exited the main chamber to the bright, snowy winter day and their eyes adjusted, they saw that the bridge was intact. The work was sloppy, the bridge unstable, but someone had made it crossable.

"Okay, so we're going to cross to the other tree, and the main chamber in that one is where the monkeys hold court. They're led by a huge baboon. I'm not sure what standing he and I have…the last time I was here what happened between us was pretty complicated. He might be angry with me. Just be careful over the bridge. Tread lightly."

"As if we really know how to do that yet," said Ikal, then shook her head. Link crossed the bridge first. Zelda followed, and Ikal brought up the rear. It creaked and swayed, but as long as only one of them was on it at a time they could cross safely.

The main chamber of the second tree was larger than the first. Ikal and Zelda had little time to admire it, however, as perched on eight giant mushrooms were eight monkeys playing, and on the branch hanging out over the center of the chasm that comprised the bulk of the chamber was a huge, red-butted baboon.

Link walked out on the bridge and nodded his head toward the baboon. "Ook," he said, "good to see you well."

Ook arched his bushy eyes and then squinted them together and looked down at Link. "Eyes," he said, his face softening, "Ook remembers them. You fierce then. But scared. Yes, scared. You still scared, yes, green-clad prince." The baboon laughed, his butt bouncing as he did so. The other monkeys, who had quieted and stilled, laughed with him. "It funny to see Ook and prince switch, yes?" continued Ook. "Ook, normal, you, a beast. Who these beastlings with you?"

"They are my companions, Ikal of the Sheikah and Zelda, Princess of the land." Ikal and Zelda nodded their heads when their names were spoken.

"Yes, Ook knows of princess. We monkeys, we know things. Goings on in Hyrule. The spirits bicker so loudly. You in trouble, yes? Want the monkeys' help?"

Link bowed his head again. "Yes, we are in trouble. And yes, we need your help."

Ook laughed again, and a gaggle of high pitched monkey laughs followed his, echoing through the chamber. "You come here and hit Ook in sensitive areas with sharp things and take Ook's windy returny thing, and yet you have gall to ask him for help? Why should Ook help you?"

"Ook should help me because Ook will not remember the other things I did for him," Link said. "Ook was not himself because of the little bug on his head. I killed that bug. While Ook was hurting people with the flying boomerang, his monkey friends were captured by monsters. I killed the monsters and freed the monkeys. Then I killed the big monster—with Ook's help. Ook and I worked together to kill the diababa. Ook and Link are a good team."

Zelda wondered at the power of persuasion Link possessed. Before Link had even finished his oddly-spoken reasons, the baboon's face was softening. Maybe this shepherd would make a better leader than she thought. If he could equally convince and motivate hostile monkeys and hostile Hyrulian troops, could he not lead a country? Was he not someone she should allow to get close to her, to know her more?

Ook laughed, clapping his hands together as his feet held on to the branch. "You right. Ook and beast-prince make good team. Ook help you."

"Thank you, Ook. One of your numbers has been to the woods on the far side of the forest. The really old, pretty woods. I need their help getting there. I can't see the way ahead in this form."

Ook frowned. "Old woods are dangerous for monkeys. Big wooden men attack them. Kii does not want to go back."

"My friends here and I will protect her. Also, I do not need her to go into the woods with us. Only to get us there."

Ook was quiet for a while, then looked at the monkey with the pink flower in her hair. "Kii, Ook not make you go. You want to help wolves?"

Kii nodded and bounced over to Link's side, patting his foreleg. "I will help him. We monkeys owe much to the Green-Clad Prince. I happy to help."

"Thank you Kii," Link said, "and thank you Ook. You have no idea how much you are helping not only us, but the rest of the world."

"Bring Kii back safely, beast prince," Ook said, and the four left the chamber.

!

As they exited the temple, Kii told Zelda and Ikal all about what they had done the last time Link was there. In each room she described his actions in surprising detail for a primate, and the two wolves listened with perked ears. Link didn't talk about the details of his adventure very much. He just brushed over the major points and played down his own role in the whole thing. By the time they walked out onto the tiled entryway, where Kii began describing the first time Link set her and the aggressive child free, Link was walking a yard ahead to be out of the whole conversation.

"Then the green clad prince held his sword all the way back, and I thought he was going to chop our heads off, but instead he let out a big circle swing and we were free. It was—"

The sound of Link's deep growl quieted Kii mid-sentence. "Link," Zelda said, taking a step toward him.

"Quiet Zelda," he said, his hackles raised. They had walked into the clearing just south of the temple, right below the small wooden path. "We're not alone. Kii, go back to the temple."

"Oh, we're not interested in the monkey. She can go." From the shadowed trees, the wolf pack emerged. Their paws made no sound as they moved across the snow. Nazim rounded to stand directly across from Link. Xenalli moved toward Zelda with a confidant smirk on her muzzle. Kelana, Mutlu, and Adrienne circled around the back of the trio with Ikal alone to face them. Kii was gone, as instructed.

"Who are you to come on our lands?" Nazim continued, head raised and standing tall, proud. "This is our territory."

"I was here long before you," Link said, puffing out his chest and baring his teeth, ears laid flat. "You wolves are the true trespassers."

Nazim didn't waste more time with words. He lunged forward with his teeth bared, a snarl rumbling in the still winter air. Link met him, and their bodies collided in a growling lump of gray fur. Nazim bit the scruff of Link's neck. Link bit the alpha male's foreleg. They shoved and bit each other, showing nothing but white eyes and teeth.

Nazim's mate stepped forward, her light gray pelt shimmering in the bright winter sun. "You, small female. Mate of the big lunk there. I hope you can fight." Zelda tried to speak, to calm the situation somehow, but Xenalli lunged at her. She landed on Zelda's back, toppling the smaller red female to the ground. Zelda shoved at the large body atop her with her feet, ears pinned to her skull and her teeth shining behind pulled back lips.

The black-pelted sheikah didn't have time to rush to the aid of either of her charges. While the alphas of the pack fought Link and Zelda, the three underlings of the invading pack approached her slowly. Ikal hunched down, muscles tensing while her mind quickly evaluated the situation. The wolves did not _seem_ much different than people, she thought. Already she could tell by the way they hesitated to approach and held themselves that the light gray male and his dark gray female didn't have their whole hearts in the fight. Nonetheless, they seemed loyal and would fight to protect their leaders. As long as she didn't make any sudden moves, Ikal didn't think they would really attack her. The third one, however, was another story. An elegant white female, this third lone wolf was tensed and ready. Ikal situated herself in opposition to her, sensing that she would strike first and start the four-wolf brawl.

As predicted, the white female—Adrienne—lunged at Ikal. Snarling, hackles raised, Ikal crouched low and hunched her shoulders. When Adrienne's body hit her, Ikal sprang up and rolled the white wolf over her shoulder onto the ground. Adrienne flipped from her back onto her feet as Ikal backed against the wall. The other two wolves, Kelana and Mutlu, began approaching, teeth bared. Ikal's heart beat in her ears and her tail was rigid and tucked between her legs. She showed her teeth, red sheikah eyes flaring.

Just then there was a yelp that rose above the growls and snarls of the wolf brawl. All eyes stopped and looked at where the alpha male and Link were fighting. Link, who was accustomed to fighting beasts more dangerous than mere wolves, had used a famous move learned from an old ghost hero: the back slice. The wolf-man leapt to the side as Nazim lunged at him, rolled around to Nazim's backside, and jumped in the air with teeth and claws leading. He had landed on Nazim's back, pinning the alpha to the ground with his body weight, which produced the yelp.

Link shoved his paw against the back of Nazim's neck, where the skull and spine meet. "Call off this senseless fight," he demanded.

Nazim growled and tried to get up, but Link just pressed him harder into the ground. "I will not stop unless you kill me, and my pack will fight you until I am dead. That is our way."

The other four wolves of the pack were facing the pair and growling, but their instincts kept them back. The rule of beasts governed them. They would submit to whoever was the strongest, whether than be Nazim or another. Link looked at them, and then down at the growling, struggling Nazim. He flashed back to the Gerudo Desert and his encounter with King Bulbin. If Link let Nazim go, would his pack kill him for not being the strongest? There was no honor among beasts and no loyalty beyond fear. The merciful thing to do would be to kill him now, quickly, and let him die with his honor intact.

Link looked at Zelda, who stood a few paces away from the snarling alpha female, and she shook her head. _Don't do it_, her eyes implored him. But she did not understand. She didn't know how to be a true beast yet. He would teach her now.

"See, Zelda, this is the honor of beasts: be the strongest, or die at the claws of someone stronger. I show mercy." With that, he clamped his teeth down on Nazim's neck and began tearing. The gray fur ripped like paper. Blood trickled through it in streams. As Link tore more at the wounds and Nazim's screaming and whimpering filled the air, the blood began to squirt. Xenalli sunk to the ground, her mate's blood spurting over her muzzle. The three who had faced Ikal turned around. Ikal's face was grim, but she didn't look away. Zelda shook on her four paws.

Eventually Nazim stopped making noises. He stopped kicking and fighting. He closed his eyes, and his spirit left. Link stepped off of the carcass. His fur was red with Nazim's blood. His eyes were full of something dark and wild, something savagely triumphant. "Who will you follow now?" he demanded, looking at the four remaining wolves. "Will you fight still for a dead alpha? I will rip each of you to shreds."

Zelda turned and ran back to the temple. Ikal glared at Link, and then followed after. In his battle-high, Link didn't notice. His gaze locked with the Xenalli's eyes, daring her to avenge Nazim. The three subordinate wolves looked at her, waiting.

"No," she said. She tucked her tail, once held so high, between her legs in shame and sunk to the ground. "I will not challenge you—alpha." She whimpered and rolled on her back, exposing her vulnerable underside. Link stood over her growling, holding his head and tail high. He bent down and held her throat in his teeth but did not bite down. One by one, Mutlu, Kelana, and Adrienne crawled over to him on their bellies, whimpering, and licked the underside of Link's chin to show their allegiance. His dominance was established. Link was alpha of the Faron Wolf Pack.

Just as Link turned toward the temple to retrieve his companions, a brown wolf slunk from the shadows. Thin and malnourished, Konuk was the omega, the lowest-ranking member of the pack, under the previous alpha. He slunk toward Link on his belly, postulating himself lower than the others. Link shot an angry glance toward Xenalli, then bent his head down and licked the top of Konuk's head. The brown wolf wagged his tail and fell in line behind the three subordinate wolves. They all turned and growled at Xenalli, snipping at her ears and paws, until she slunk alone into the shadowed trees, the pack's new omega.

Thinking of her no more, Link walked up to the temple entrance. The pack followed in order of their internal ranks: Mutlu and Kelana, the betas of the pack, followed by Adrienne, the gamma, and the new delta, Konuk, bringing up the rear. The battle lust was fading from Link's mind, and his human thoughts began to return. He gave an internal sigh—again the beast in him got the better of his hylian self. What would Zelda think of him now? How could she find him fit to lead anyone like this? What's more, would her feelings for him change? He was truly an animal. She would despise him and look on him in disgust.

Zelda and Ikal sat just inside the first chamber with Kii perched on the top of a carved pole near them. Link heard a little of their conversation as he approached. "But wolves, he was right. That's how things work…how do you wolves not know that?"

"Zelda," Link said, stepping up behind her. She spun around and backed away from him, then stopped. She lifted her head level with his, as level as she could as a smaller wolf, her cerulean eyes shooting daggers.

"What do you think you were doing, Link?" she said. "Is that how you run your army? Is that truly how you see the world?"

"Zelda, Kii's right. That's how it works here," Link said. Behind him, the pack stood in the darkness of the entrance, their eyes reflecting the firelight.

Zelda looked at them and shook her head. "And now they follow you. We cannot stay at Coro's hut anymore, not with them."

"Pardon, sir," Mutlu spoke up, "but is not the red female your mate?"

"I am the judge of that," Zelda said, glaring at the light gray male. "To think I was considering what kind of king you would make just yesterday."

Link walked closer to her, his ears flat. "Zelda, please, don't write me off. Don't hate me. I…they would have killed him. I made the wrong choice in a situation like this once. King Bulbin—I defeated him in one on one combat. He begged me to kill him, said that when his people saw that I defeated him and he wasn't the strongest anymore they would kill him. I left before finding out if they did or not. I left him for dead. That is the law out here. If I didn't kill Nazim they would have, and it would have been worse for him if they did. I let him die with honor, like a warrior and leader. Please try to understand."

Zelda dropped her head, the fire going out of her eyes. Her tail drooped. "I cannot understand, Link. I am neither beast nor warrior. But I have read enough of the words of warlords to understand when you speak of dying with honor in battle to a stronger foe." She sighed and shook her head. "I do not like what you did, but I understand that you felt it was necessary. Let's just get to temple. The sooner we return to our true selves the better."

Link nodded and moved to Zelda's side as she walked toward the temple. The pack folded in behind them at a small distance, silent and watchful, and Ikal brought up the rear. Her red eyes scanned the wolves, once their surprise foes and now their surprise allies. How much could these beasts, so quick to form a new allegiance, be trusted? The sheikah would keep an eye on them to make sure her charges' backs were covered.

!

Kii agreed to lead them again although she was more nervous than when they previously set out. The pack also insisted on following. _Where the alphas go, the whole pack goes_. Thanks to her loud noises, clapping, and strong scent, it was easy for Link to pinpoint exactly where Kii was perched so he could then follow. Each wolf followed behind him one by one in single file as they crossed the treacherous gap between Faron Forest and the Ancient Forest. Kii found all the bigger perches, the ones big wolves could fit on, and alerted them when the perch was a little smaller.

In this way they made it across uneventfully. Once safely on the other side, Link thanked Kii and gave her permission to go. He only asked that she return in a few hours time to guide them back. They would wait for her in that spot. Link then called Zelda to his side.

"See that stone with the sheikah mark?" he said. Zelda nodded. "That is one of the howling stones I told you about. If you lean your head in front of the opening you will hear the ancient song the hero taught me here. He will not come though. His time is over and I believe he finally passed on." Eyes wide, the red wolf moved to the stone and listened. It was a beautiful song, and it amazed her to know what had happened when Link howled it.

Zelda smiled at Link, finally starting to relax again after their tense encounter. Her relaxation didn't last long, however, as Kelana spoke up and asked where they were going. Link looked at her, still not quite trusting them, and then said "we are going to the forbidden forest. Destiny calls us there."

Kelana's tail drooped, and the wolves exchanged glances. "It is not safe there," Kelana said, lowering her head even more. "It is a holy place guarded by an imp with a hoard of wooden men to protect him. How are we to make it through a forest where walls come and go at the imp's whim and we will be chased by wooden men?"

The pack was nervous. Zelda could see it in their body language. They had been watching Link, Zelda, and Ikal's interactions with curiosity ever since they set out across the ravine. The princess thought how strange this situation must seem to them on some level. The pack had outnumbered them two to one, and yet the pack leaders were subdued and the pack claimed by their enemy. This enemy, now their leader, must be like no wolf they had ever met—after all, the three Hyrulians were not wolves by birth—and now they were being led to a forbidden, dangerous place. Like a people called to arms, they needed motivation and a reason to trust their leader's wisdom, not just their might.

"If I may explain," she said, glancing at Link. Link nodded and sat down, letting his tongue lull over his lower canines while he panted. Zelda took a step toward the pack and shook her fur, letting the cool winter air touch her skin. "We head to the forest, as Link said, because it is our destiny. Since you have chosen to follow us, you have a right to know what we are leading you into. This may be hard for you to understand, but we are…great beings that have been put in these bodies by a powerful curse. Does that make sense?" The wolves thought it over for a moment, and then nodded. Zelda wasn't sure if they believed her, but they seemed willing to accept the statement for now. She continued. "The light spirit, Faron, told us that the only way to break the curse and return to our true selves would be revealed in the sacred glade deep within this ancient place. When your previous alphas ambushed us we were obtaining a guide. The monkeys are the only ones who are nimble enough and have sharp enough sight in order to make it to the forest. Now that we are here our mission is to make it through the imp's tricks through the forest you call forbidden in order to reach the sacred glade. There will be a great trial awaiting us there too.

"To be honest with you," Zelda said, beginning to pace as she spoke like she once did when standing in front of the army of Hyrule. Movement during a rousing speech raises excitement in the listeners. "I feel that there is nothing but danger in front of us. You will be in harm's way repeatedly. The evil that cursed us will pursue us. He will seek to blot us out to protect himself. In doing so, he will also harm whoever helps us. That means you, if you choose to follow us in this adventure. Though your collective strength would be a great ally to us in this venture, I would not be honorable if I did not give you the option of leaving. We hold you to no oath. You may go your own ways and leave us to our peril. The monkey will lead you back if we do not return. The choice is now yours. If you do choose to follow Link and myself, we will leave shortly and face the goddesses' trials."

Zelda sat down next to Link, her head and tail held high. She was a leader to the bone, and even in the body of a beast among other beasts she could not help but stand up and lead. The wolves turned to each other and whispered among themselves. Every now and then one of them glanced at Link and Zelda. Finally Mutlu nodded, turned back to the alphas, and said, "we are not sure we believe that you are somehow another creature, great or small. This doesn't make sense to us. However, we have agreed that you are our alphas and we will follow you into whatever lies ahead. If the path ahead is dangerous, we will protect you both. That is the way of a pack. One is all."

"Very well," Zelda said, "we will depart." Link smiled at the princess. She would do as well with wolves as she did with humans, which was a relief to him. The beast-man could lead, but he did not enjoy doing the great, motivating speeches. He turned toward the forest entrance and walked ahead. The others, Zelda and Ikal included, hesitated only a moment before following after.

!

This forest went by many names: the forbidden forest, the ancient woods, the sacred grove, the lost woods. Each name was merely another idiom used to refer to the same haunted place. This wood never changed, which meant there were no seasons here. It seemed to be constantly between spring and summer, never quite fully inhabiting either season. A thick canopy blocked most of the light, letting stray beams fall to the forest floor like moonbeams through a skylight. This patchwork lighting threw silver splotches over the bluish grass and underbrush of the floor. The air was always still. There were no birdsongs, no quiet brushing of unseen animals, and no happy bubbling brooks. The trees were so large they must be older than the stones of Death Mountain, and through their thick trunks flashes of a warm lamplight could almost be seen as if out of the corner of an eye as it glances away.

Into this sacred glen the pads of the wolf pack's paws tread. They glanced right and left, trying to catch the flashing light in the corners of their eyes. A triforce was carved into the ground in a way that suggested the earth itself required penance for passage. Link stepped right into it, sat down on his hind quarters, and began to howl a song that was familiar to Zelda. It was an ancient song, older than even the royal family some books said. In its oldest incarnations it ran backward and was called the Ballad of the Goddess, though none knew who the ancient goddess was anymore. Zelda had always known it as the Song of the Royal Family. She noticed the stone nearby, similar to the one outside the grove but with a triforce on it instead of a sheikah eye, and knew that this was how Link had learned the melody.

He finished howling the song, and they held their breaths. Nothing happened. Looking confused, he turned to Zelda and tilted his head. She thought for a moment and then suggested they all howl it together, all seven of them. Link took a deep breath and, keeping time with his forepaw, began to howl it again. Zelda joined, her wolf voice as lilting and beautiful as it had been when she was hylian. Ikal joined next and the other four wolves shortly after her. They ran through the bulk of the melody together, their voices mixing and harmonizing in a way that only a wolf pack can. They were one in voice as they were in pack.

The song ended, but the sound of their voices seemed to reverberate in the air around them. It trembled between them and rose up into the canopy. The leaves began to shake and fall. Suddenly, a single beam of light shot through the canopy onto the forest floor directly in front of the pack. The sound of the wolf song died, replaced by a high pitched laughter. It came in short bursts, echoing to their right, then their left, and finally stopped up in the canopy. A being fell out of the hole in the canopy, touching down on his tip toes in the natural spotlight. He wore orangish-brown clothing made of leaves and bark. His face was blue and perfectly round, and it looked much like a child's interpretation of a skull drawn with white crayon on blue paper. He giggled, the same laugh as before, and lifted the pipes in his hand to his lips. They made an awfully loud noise, causing the wolves to flinch back and point their ears backward. The Skull Kid then laughed again, motioned for them to follow, and ran in the opposite direction. What had been a wall faded in front of him, just as the wolf pack had described.

They could hear the pipes playing a song somewhere ahead of them. Again, just as the wolves had described, wooden men who moved like puppets fell from the ceiling and surrounded the pack. Link wagged his tail and a wicked grin appeared on his face. He had done this before. This cat and mouse game of chase was familiar. He leapt at the one right in front of him, killing it with a trashing of his tail and body, and ran ahead. He ignored the others, darting around them and following the sound of the pipes. The wolf pack attacked and killed the others, but more just fell out of the ceiling.

The wall was beginning to fade back into place. Panicked, they darted through it a split second before it closed completely and looked for Link. He was nowhere they could see. Instead, they tried to follow the light flickering in the corners of their vision and the sound of the Skull Kid's pipes, but the forest was full of dead ends, twists, and turns. They could find neither Link nor the Skull Kid. Zelda, leading them, was beginning to panic when all of the sudden the wall directly in front of her transformed. Running through it, with Link hot on his heels, was the Skull Kid.

The entire pack formed around the Skull Kid, blocking his way through the opening. Skull Kid tried to turn around, but Link crouched growling behind him. He looked forward and back, eyes wide and mouth grinning. The tip of his hat shook. Skull Kid moved to put his pipe to his lips, but Ikal was ready near him and tore the thing from his hand. The pack had him completely helpless and surrounded.

Link braced for a fight, as had happened each time before. He growled, canines exposed, tail twitching. Skull Kid looked at Zelda. His face softened. "Your grace," he said, bowing to her. He laughed again, straightened and did a twirl. "I'll let you through, but not without something-for her." He was looking at Ikal. The other wolves backed away as Skull Kid crossed to stand in front of her. He snapped his fingers and a flurry of leaves twirled about his hand. When they fell to the ground, a shiny white mask hovered over his hand. The sheikah symbol traced its face in bright red.

It didn't look like Ikal could wear it as she was now, but Skull Kid placed it on her face anyway. There was a flash of light and Ikal could feel the mask warp around her head. She growled and whimpered, struggling to scratch it off, but the thing had sucked onto her face and fused itself there. Ikal tried to claw it off with her hind paws and her front, rubbing her face on the ground and making horrible noises. She was howling about her eyes, her eyes, her eyes. Link, Zelda, and the rest of the pack growled, but Skull Kid just laughed, did another twirl up into the air, and disappeared. They could hear his voice echo around them.

"There is great power in seeing the truth. The Second Way will only be shown to one whose eyes can see into the hearts of others." The stone wall behind Link faded into an archway. The pack was free to enter the grove.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

Summer's here! And that means more Doppelganger Trilogy chapters! There's some exciting stuff coming up, so stick with me. Hopefully some of you follow Zelda Dungeon net. My article series is running there! We are at the seventh article, The Hyrulian Pantheon: Spirits. When that's done the last three articles, the exiting ones, will be posted.

Hope everything is going well with you guys. Don't forget to friend the author page on facebook.

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	8. Physical Proof

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Eight: Physical Proof**

A few hours after sunrise, the people of Kakariko Village once again gathered at the inn. With some breakfast and little sleep under their belts, the people were more prone to argue this morning than they had been the night before. Some said that the ex-captain was a trustworthy man because he never ate the black fruit and therefore they should trust what he claimed. Others said that he must be delirious because of the death of his wife. Any man will believe what his dying wife tells him, no matter how ludicrous.

_Why would the marquis lie about something this big? It doesn't make sense!_

_Unless he's still working for the general and trying to cover up for him. Make us let our guard down so he can invade Kakariko and ruin what we've built._

_No man hates the general more than Volc. He saw most of the army of Hyrule slaughtered because of General Link's ego. He's said it himself._

_But how could someone look so exactly like the general? There's no such thing as magic anymore. It left the land long ago._

_Who says there no such thing as magic? It could still exist!_

_And if it does, then General Link is using black magic, not some imposter. That would explain how he did all the things he supposedly did to save Hyrule in the Twilight War. _

The arguments went in circles, around and around, back and forth, getting to no conclusion. Eventually most of the people decided that it was too dangerous to openly oppose both the general and the crown. If they were imposters, which half of them didn't think they were, then Kakariko would be slaughtered for exposing them and the Obsidian-eating creatures inhabiting Castle Town wouldn't think twice about killing every last one of the rebels. If they weren't imposters, which half of the town did think they were, then their fate would be even worse. Who were they to rebel against the goddesses' chosen heroes? They didn't like the black fruit, but as long as Link and Zelda let them live in peace they were okay scraping by.

Renado bought Volc a drink at the bar afterward and sat with him for a moment. Volc gazed into his mug and sighed. "How could they not see, Renado? Is my word not enough?"

"To be truthful," Renado answered, "no, it is not. These people have lost everything and then some. They have nothing left to give to Hyrule. They will not revolt against their mother country and risk losing what little they have left without physical proof of your claims. Bring something real for them, Volc, and they will follow you. Until then, they will continue as they are."

Volc grunted, resting his chin on his hand. Renado had a good point. What he saw as evidence was enough for him, but then he had nothing to lose from a revolt. What could he get that would convince other people, though? What evidence was there to prove the false nature of their general and princess if the imposters took such care that no one noticed Link and Zelda were gone? Volc racked his brain, thinking over what he saw and what Kaylea had said. Then he remembered the brief mention she made of a book on the general's desk. Perhaps it contained the private thoughts of this new Dark Link. If he could get his hands on it, and it was what he hoped, then surely that would be evidence enough to call the people to arms. He got into Dark Link's castle once and came out alive. Surely he could do it again. It wouldn't be hard to sneak past the blind doorman and the deaf servant boy. The only threat he would need to avoid was the imposter, and that would only be a small problem. No matter how much he looked like Link, the imposter wasn't the General and therefore he must not have the General's animalistic instincts.

Volc downed the rest of his drink and set off to his room in the inn. He would gather the necessities for the travel and infiltration, and then he would set out as soon as possible. These dark imposters wouldn't get away with what they have done. If the general and the princess were not there to defend their own honor, Captain Volc would take that duty upon himself. It was the least he could do to honor his wife's sacrifice.

! #$%^&*()

Meanwhile, Dark Link was working in the training grounds with his Obsidian-drugged troops. Snow had not fallen over Castle Town lately. It was as if the very snow clouds were avoiding the dark city. The plants and trees were gray, bare, and dead. The frosted grass crunched under their boots. Link's stone tablet containing the ten rules of the Knights' Code still stood in the middle of the compound, but it was cracked down the middle. This morning the winter air was crisp and refreshing on his pale skin and silver hair. If it wasn't for the black tunic and boots he wore, the dark creature would have faded into the snow when he walked.

To the outside world it was a normal training day at the compound, and it was normal enough considering who led the army. The archers were at their posts taking aim, the axmen were practicing throwing their axes with accuracy and strength at some logs at the edge of the training field, and the swordsmen were dueling. Dark Link wandered through his troops giving pointers and tips as Link would. Where Link would have been teaching the troops to incapacitate their opponents, however, Dark Link was retraining them. He was teaching them to kill their enemies quickly and without mercy. He was teaching them to think through the haze that Obsidian cast over their minds—to channel their strength, rage, and hunger into battle. And they were progressing.

The axmen were deadly quick now and accurate with their throws. The swordsmen were light on their feet and agile, not to mention quick with their blades. Dark Link was teaching them to anticipate their enemy's moves, to channel their hatred into their sword arms, and to use smaller shields for better agility with swords that are proportionate to their bodies. There wasn't much that Dark Link could teach the archers—his light counterpart had done such a good job with them—but Dark Link was teaching them to carry and use long daggers for short-range battle, and to be light on their toes. He was teaching them to scale walls if they needed to and leap over large gaps. They would be his sudo-Shinobi, using their long-rage weapons from spots where they could not be reached by enemy fighters, and able to move in for the kill when they needed to.

"Never thrust like this," Dark Link was telling one young soldier with a mousy face, thrusting his black master sword's red blade straight forward. "Do you know why?"

The man shook his head.

"Okay, well thrust at me," Dark Link said, putting his sword away and standing in a ready position. The soldier thrust his blade forward, tucking his shield close to his body to prevent retaliation just as Dark Link had taught him. Dark Link leapt in the air at the same time and landed on the man's blade. When he had been a shadow this move simply allowed him to balance on the opponent's outstretched blade and strike them in the back. Dark Link had a body now, however, and both the sword and the solider holding it fell face-first into the hard winter ground under Dark Link's weight. With the blade of the soldier's blade still under his boots, Dark Link held his blade to the man's throat and grinned.

"This is a dead soldier," said Dark Link. The soldier shook and closed his eyes. In one smooth move, Dark Link drew his sword and sliced the man's head clean off his shoulders. It rolled over the hard ground, steam rising from the hot blood pouring from the body and the severed head. The other soldiers swallowed and turned away, pretending they had not seen anything. Ever since the campaign, their General began to kill those who showed weakness in battle or training. At first the army didn't understand this change in their leader's personality, but as Dark Link continued to pass out extra rations of Obsidian to the soldiers and their families his troops stopped wondering. Sure the General was harsh, but he and the princess were holding the starving country on their shoulders. After all, what were a few dead men compared to millions of starving men, women, and children? As long as the Obsidian rations kept coming, the soldiers would not question the two people who brought it to them, and would not stand up for another soldier about to be killed. More Obsidian for them, right?

Dark Link grinned, laughing to himself as he sheathed his bloody blade. "You all will be able to do that some day. Just keep up your agility training. Become fast. Run laps around the compound. Some day you will have the speed, agility, and instincts to do that and more—without disappointing me." A chorus of 'yessir's rose in the air. Dark Link looked up at the sun and smiled. "I have an appointment with the Princess, men," he said, "So I shall leave you in the capable hands of your captain here."

The captain nodded and took over training rounds. Dark Link walked to the general's office and splashed his face and hands with the water kept warm in a basin for him by his compound servants. He then began to put on the pieces of a silver and black version of the General's Armor for his appearance in front of _her majesty_. He had been forced to have this false version of the General's Armor made in secret because the original, golden version was on the real Link's body and locked away inside the wolf form somewhere in the forest with the princess and her body guard. Not that the dark hero worried about them now—there was no way they could be free of that curse. Not in this time, anyway, and without the Triforce of Power there was no way for Link to take them to the past. There was no one to stand in Dark Link's way, now, and not even the goddesses could undo the evil that Darkness itself had crafted.

Clothed and presentable, Dark Link called his horse and rode to the castle. The stable boy took the horse to stable and Dark Link gave him some obsidian fruit from his pockets as thanks. The boy's red-rimmed eyes were so excited as he scampered away. The one thing Dark Link enjoyed most of all about his new world was seeing himself in the eyes of every person he met—after all, the Obsidian had many side effects that worked toward Dark Link's advantage. The redness around their eyes which seemed to flood the iris completely after a few months of eating Obsidian was just a cosmetic change, but one that Dark Link enjoyed. Soon all of Dark Link's subjects would have their master's blood-red eyes, no will of their own, and enhanced speed and strength for Dark Link to use as he would. It was a flawless plan. The world was his on a black platter. All he needed to close the deal was the crown of Hyrule, and that is what he was going to secure today.

The Princess, Teela in disguise, and her two councils awaited Dark Link in the main chamber where they had held the war trails so long ago. Of course neither Dark Link nor Teela remembered the war trials as neither of them was present, but Durtain had caught them up on all of the Princess and the General's activities and meetings early on in their coup. The Count of Rashak, Durtain, and the Marquis of DuPont, Volc, would not be attending in the Noble's Forum that night. The Marquis was missing, which Dark Link found suspicious, and with the help of his dark Shinobi he had made sure the Count would not be present.

The forum of nobles was gathered to the silver-haired Princess's right, and the judges and advisors representing the People were to her left. Unlike the war trials, which had been closed to the public, the viewing gallery was wide open and full of normal citizens who still had enough presence of mind to appreciate what was about to be determined.

The seat next to Teela was usually empty because of her lack of a king to sit beside her. The General usually sits in a seat of his own, near the princess but not at her side. Dark Link strode into a silent room. There was no friendly chatter, no hurried whispers, no _"when will he be here?"s. _The General's boot steps echoed in the chamber. A few hundred red eyes followed him.

Dark Link crossed to Teela's side. He touched her elbow in a courteous and yet familiar way. Unseen by the gathered crowd, Teela shivered a little when her master's rough fingers touched her. His touch was surprisingly gentle. The forefinger and thumb gripping her elbow slid down the underside of her forearm until the General took the Princess's fingers in his and kissed her hand while bending in a bow.

Teela shivered more visibly that time. She cursed herself and her girlish feelings. This was all a show for the forums and the people. Her master was not capable of love or even affection as far as she knew. The fake princess blinked a few times to snap herself out of it and inclined her head to Dark Link. He looked up at her, his glowing red eyes shimmering like blood in the torchlight of the window-less chamber, and straightened. Teela motioned for him to sit in the long-empty chair beside her. Dark Link bowed again and sat.

The princess looked out over the gathered nobles and representatives. The representatives from Kakariko were not present, but she had expected as much. The tension between Castle Town and the outlying village was palpable at this point, but neither had made move enough to incite more aggressive action. Those absent would not be missed, and those present were easily swayed.

"Good morning," said Teela, trying to soften and lighten her voice. Impersonating Zelda's appearance was easily taken care of by Dark Link's illusions, but impersonating her voice and mannerisms was up to Teela. The princess had not been as moody and temperamental as Link had been, and the people were hesitant to trust sudden changes without careful explanation. "Thank you all for coming this morning. There will be an Obsidian Breakfast waiting in the Great Hall for all of you after the proceedings." A rumble of excitement washed through the gathering and faded. Teela continued. "We have asked you here this morning to confirm rumors of my engagement to General Link, the Duke of Verdelupo, savior of Hyrule and bringer of Obsidian. We wish to marry at once, for Hyrule has been without a good King for far too long. To do that, we need the approval of your two councils. Now, let the deliberations proceed."

Teela sat down in the Queen's throne next to Dark Link. The fake general reached over and took her hand, holding it between the arms of their thrones as a sign of their shared bond to those present. Teela glanced at him, trying to examine the soft expression on his face. The man was a brilliant actor.

"You majesty," said one older man from the Advisors Council. "We all honor and respect the Duke of Verdelupo, but is he not too young to be King?"

"No more than I am too young to be Queen, good sir," replied Teela. "We have both been aged by war and responsibility."

"What experience does he have ruling a kingdom?" said one man on the Nobles Council. "Why would he be a better King than others? The Duke was a shepherd who inherited a title given to another countless ages ago."

Dark Link shifted narrowed eyes at the man, who swallowed and shrunk a little. Teela squeezed her master's hand twice and spoke up before he could. "Watch your tone, sir. The Duke is a natural leader. He has more sway with the rulers of our neighboring kingdoms, the Gorons on Death Mountain, the Zoras at Zoras' Domain, and the Bulbins in the Gerudo Desert, than most. With his diplomacy skills at my side, peace is inevitable. They all respect him and owe him for what he did to free their people in the war and after. The little aspects of ruling that he would not be familiar with are easily learned over time, and I will continue to manage them as I have been since my father's death while the General studies. He is already gifted with the diplomacy, leadership skills, and heart required of a King of Hyrule."

There were a few more small questions, but the gathering couldn't seem to think about more than the banquet waiting for them, let alone the inns and outs of approving a Princess's selection for her King. There questions died down, except for a few people asking if they could leave early to go eat a roll, and finally the two councils discussed amongst themselves. Teela and Dark Link were sent out of the room for a few minutes while this took place.

Teela smoothed down her dress and adjusted her long hair. She missed the days when her hair was short. It was so much less hassle than Zelda's long, royal hair style. Dark Link stood with his arms crossed over the silver chest armor of the General's Uniform, eyes closed.

"They're approving our request," he finally said, opening his eyes and turning to Teela, his face split in a grin. "They should come retrieve us in about two minutes. There's one man who disagrees. He's from outside the city, however. I will be sure he gets extra Obsidian at the breakfast banquet."

"Did you think they would disagree?" Teela said, smirking. "And risk both your now-infamous wrath and losing their drug of choice? You brought Obsidian to them. They believe you can take it away."

Before Dark Link could reply, a messenger boy fetched them back to the chamber. They took their seats, and the arbiter of the proceedings stood. "The councils have decided to approve of Princess Zelda Nohansen Harkine's engagement to Duke Link of Verdelupo, General of the Hyrulian Army, savior of Hyrule, and bringer of Obsidian." Teela and Dark Link exchanged a look, triumph sparkling in their eyes. The arbiter continued. "The traditional waiting period will commence at once. Duke Link, henceforth known as Prince Link, is to move into the castle and begin studying the ways of a King. The wedding date will be announced once determined. All hail the future King and Queen of Hyrule!"

Dark Link leapt to his feet and lifted Teela by her waist. He hoisted her into the air and twirled her around, his smile less devious than it was excited. The dark prince set her down and kissed her cheek. The people in the chamber smiled and clapped their approval, and then all were dismissed to the Obsidian breakfast. Prince Link and Princess Zelda stayed behind until the chamber was empty, and although all of the onlookers were gone Dark Link did not let go of Teela's hands.

"This is it" he said. "The culmination of centuries of planning is upon me. Perhaps even the Goddesses are smiling on us this day."

! #$%^&*()

Volc circled outside Dark Link's mansion in the same black cloak he had worn before. Underneath he wore black clothing with no loose fabric to swish against the inside of his cloak, which might alert the blind doorman to his presence. The gathering that had been outside the Duke's mansion was gone. Volc discovered them outside the castle for a reason he wasn't sure of. If they were there, however, then so was the imposter. Now was the time to infiltrate the mansion to find the proof he needed. While all eyes were looking away from him, toward the castle where the fate of the kingdom was being decided, the captain snuck by unseen. Volc found the servant's entrance around the back and knocked on the door. As he anticipated, the blind doorman answered with a plate of black food in his hand.

"Who's there? What do you want?" he said, his voice less polite than when he answered the front door. "Well, speak up you rascals. I won't stand here forever."

Volc pulled his cloak tighter about his body and crept past the doorman. If he went too fast, the air would alert the sensitive man to an invading body. Sound from quick steps would as well. Completely silent, Volc turned the corner once he was inside and glanced about. No one around, and there was a cluttered broom closet to the left for him to hide in while he made sure the coast was clear. Volc fit himself in the closet and let out a breath he had been holding.

The blind doorman closed the door, shaking his head. "Stupid brainless people," he muttered, sitting on a stood and returning to his Obsidian sandwich. "Bunch of redeads they are."

A few servants went by, but for the most part the house seemed sparsely staffed. Volc crept out of the closet and to the kitchen door. He inched his head around, careful to see and not be seen as he made sure the hallway was clear. In this manner he made his way toward the office door he had passed with the deaf servant boy. The mansion was practically abandoned, and always that unnatural darkness pervading the whole place. It was easy for Volc to hide in the shadows of a particular hallway or staircase when a servant did happen to pass him.

When he got to the ornate doors he remembered to be the General's study, the captain got out a thief's pick someone in New Kakariko loaned him. He worked at the latch and wasn't hearing anything click. Frustrated and in a hurry, Volc tried the doorknob. It turned and the door creaked open. Volc laughed a little and put the pick away, then swept inside. He locked the door behind him.

There was no one in the room when the captain turned around. An empty chair sat in front of a fireplace without a flame. A large desk was placed in front of a book case. On top of the desk was a black book bound with leather. Volc hurried over to this. Up close he could see that the cover was cracked and worn. He could barely make out the skull embossed in the center, and the title, once laced in silver, was unreadable. Volc flipped open the cover. The pages inside were old and discolored. All of the lettering seemed to be a simple gothic script, but Volc could not read ancient Gerudo. Cursing, he started to flip further into the book, searching for something he could use.

Just as Volc was about to give up hope, his fingers brushed a quite new wad of parchments tucked inside the book. Just as he was about to pull them out, however, two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We think you have seen enough," said a voice in his ear.

"Hey!" Volc said, struggling against the hands that pulled him back. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," said a feminine voice. Zara, head of the Shinobi in Teela's absence, stepped around to face the marquis. The Shinobi holding him began tying his hands with rope while she spoke. "You are a trespasser. You're going to the dungeon until our master decides what to do with you."

"No, please, I was just—"

"Be quiet, fool!" Zara hit Volc over the head with the hilt of her dagger and everything went black.

!

When the Marquis came to his head throbbed and his vision took a few moments to clear. Once it did, he took quick stock of his situation. He was clearly in a cell of some kind. The stones were of the same variety seen on the outside of the mansion, but less insulated than the rest of the house. They were covered in grime, with spider webs in the corners. The cell had no big windows, but the wall opposite him was a clear opening covered with thick metal bars and a small metal door. His body was suspended off the floor, with hands and feet bound to the wall and ceiling by iron shackles. Above his head was a small drainage grate through which he could see a sliver the sky outside. No doubt he would think of it as less of a blessing when rain started falling through it on his head.

Volc sighed, letting his chin rest on his chest. If he had known about the imposter's secret service…but he didn't, and he'd been captured and thrown in the dungeon of the mansion. Why did the mansion even have a dungeon? "Good job Volc, great sneaking," he said to himself.

"Why yes, the fact that you got that far means that it was great sneaking," Dark Link stepped to the front of the cell, all illusions faded. His skin was his normal shade of black, the pools of his eyes seeming to look everywhere and nowhere at once. His hands were clasped in front of him, the fingers of the top hand drumming on the back of the other. A maniacal grin seemed plastered on his face. "I had wondered if your wife got her message to you before she died. You were acting rather strange when last we met. I see that she did, pesky woman. And now, who might you have told, hmm? Well, I'm not going to make the mistake of letting you go, not this time. There is too much at stake for mercy. Not that I am the merciful sort to begin with, you see, because until quite recently I had no heart."

"What are you?" Volc growled through gritted teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

Dark Link unlocked the door and walked over to Volc, the grin on his face never wavering. His eye sockets seemed to glitter and dance with mirth. "We hardly know one another well enough for me to reveal all my plans to you, now do we? I am not that dumb, marquis. If you are going to spend your last days joining the skeletons in my dungeon, however, I might as well tell you what I am called. Throughout the eons I have gone by many terms, but the one most often used is Dark Link. It's very unoriginal, I know, but there you have it. For simplicity's sake, you may call me Dark." The shade reached up and ran a finger down the side of Volc's face, laughing into the marquis angry eyes. "Oh, why look so angry? This is merely business you know. I have no personal grudge against you."

"Then why keep me?" Volc said. "I am of no use to you in your dungeon."

"Because, good sir, you are more dangerous to me alive and outside my control than you are dead. I have waited eons in the Hero's shadow for this to take place. I will not let you ruin this for me." Dark Link tugged on a strand of Volc's ginger hair almost affectionately, causing the marquis to jerk his head away and struggle in his chains. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Captain Volc, because you'll be staying in this deluxe suite until you starve to death." Dark Link walked out of the cell and had a shinobi guard lock it behind him. "Goodbye Marquis. It has been fun."

"Dark! Don't leave me here you bastard! Dark, no!" The shouts of a doomed man echoed through the dungeon, reverberating off of the walls and returning to the marquis. It was useless to shout. Dark Link was already gone, the guard wouldn't free him, and the shade wouldn't have freed him anyway. Volc had not told anyone he was coming here, so no one would be looking for him. The captain was doomed. Volc tilted his head back to look at the overcast night sky outside the grate and tears slid down his cheeks in silence.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

This chapter took longer than expected because I found that I had to reread some of the Hero of Wolves to finish it. It's been so long since I started the story that I have forgotten some of the small details of what happened. Lol. Forgive me for any inconsistencies. I'm trying to make a fact sheet to reference for future chapters.

In other news, The Doppelganger Trilogy now has a simple facebook community page that you can just like. You should be able to just search "The Doppelganger Trilogy" and it will come up. Took me forever to figure out how to do that, but finally got it. Of course you can still friend the author profile if you want. :)

How many of you have preordered Hyrule Historia (aka the Zelda Bible)? I'm so excited! Well, off to keep writing. I hope to get one more chapter out before the summer is over.

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	9. The Mask of Truth

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Nine: The Mask of Truth**

In the wake of Skull Kid's departure, the ancient grove was still. It was as if the universe itself waited to see the result of the imp's actions. Ikal had curled herself in a corner with her face hidden, occasionally whimpering or scratching at whatever Skull Kid had placed on her head. The pack members patrolled the area to make sure the imp didn't return, and Link scouted ahead through the newly-opened archway. Zelda stayed with her guardian and friend. The auburn-coated wolf sat a hair's breath away, not quite touching and yet not quite separate from her friend as she waited for the black wolf to recover.

"The forest is beautiful when you do not think about the circumstances which brought us here," Zelda said, looking around with her tail wrapped around her hind paws. Little lights, like fairies or fireflies, floated through the sunlight which now lit the huge trees. The lower branches hung wide over their heads, and the tops of the trees extended so far above them that the leaves appeared as a great mass, without individuality, swaying back and forth in a wind unfelt on the forest floor. This sacred grove felt familiar to Zelda, although she had never been there before, but the princess did not think it an appropriate topic to discuss with her ailing friend in that moment. "I wonder how old these trees are," she continued, knowing Ikal wasn't listening.

"I can't—I can't get it off, Zelda. It…it's my face now. It's my face…" Ikal's body trembled and she didn't turn when she spoke.

Zelda nuzzled her friend's side, scooting a step closer. "Let me see, Ika. I will not judge you. It is okay."

"It is not okay," Ikal said, but she turned around. Zelda gasped but did not recoil from her Shiekah friend. Where Ikal's black face had been with the Shiekah mark on her forehead and two red eyes, a new face now topped the wolf's body. It was white and smooth, shining like pearls over Ikal's wolf skull. The white surface didn't end until the point where Ikal's head met with her neck. There, the smooth pearly surface began to separate into white hairs that faded to gray and then black by the time Ikal's neck met with her shoulders. The skull, for indeed the mask looked like a strange skull spread white and smooth over her friend's wolfish face, came to three dull points at the top of Ikal's head. The two on the side moved, indicating that they were her new ears, and the third looked similar to the ears but was more of a mound rising from the back of the skull, near the forehead. These were the three points on the top of the mask that Skull Kid had forced upon Ikal, except that they were more pronounced. The most striking feature of Ikal's new face was the blood-red Shiekah eye on its front. The three points rose from the top of the eye and aligned themselves inside the three points atop Ikal's head. The eye itself was on the front of Ikal's face, in between where her wolf eyes had been. The single tear ran from the base of the eye down the top of Ikal's muzzle, ending in a huge drop that engulfed Ikal's nose—now red as well—and the area around the nose on the upper part of the jaw and the very tip of the chin. A red boarder lined Ikal's lips, curling them up in a smooth, unnatural clown smile.

What struck Zelda the most was not the smooth, skull-like surface or the blood-like hue of the markings. It was the fact that when Ikal looked upon Zelda she did not gaze with the two red eyes that were familiar and welcomed to the princess. Rather, the large, shimmering golden eye in the center of the red eye socket looked at Zelda. It blinked and followed the princess when she moved. It was haunting. Zelda looked away.

"Well…" she said, swallowing her discomfort and looking back at her friend's unfortunate head. "It is not your best look, friend, that is for sure." Ikal growled. Her teeth and red mouth looked unnatural emerging from the snake-like smiling lips in the white and red head. Zelda swallowed. "Uh…you are definitely more frightening this way. That cannot be a bad thing considering what we are up against."

Ikal's head tilted to the side. "Do I frighten you, Majesty?" she said, standing up and circling the princess. Zelda swallowed and didn't respond. "You need not tell me, actually. I can see the fear inside you as well as if you had screamed at the sight of me. You might as well be screaming now. But that is not all I see." Confused, Zelda backed away from Ikal, but the black wolf followed. "There is more inside of you than that," Ikal continued. "I can see your love for me, though not as you love Link. I can see your desire for him. Attraction, in fact. Very un-princess-like, if I do say so Zel. This desire confuses you, and you long for release from your lupine form not for Hyrule's sake, as you profess, but for his sake and your own. How selfish."

Zelda closed her eyes and laid down, covering her nose with one black forepaw. Ikal turned away from her, and yet still spoke to her. "Not looking at you, somehow I can still see inside of you. I can draw you before my eyes like a painting and lay your secrets bare. I can peel away the layers of you: your emotions on the surface, your preferences and training below that. I can go deeper in you—is it wrong of me? And yet it is beautiful, somehow, to connect with the essence of who you are. I can dig inside of you to your core. Do you know what I see there Zelda? One thing: the triforce of wisdom. It wraps chords of itself around the blue light of your soul so tightly that they are inseparable. You are the light of the triforce and it is you. I can see its power…and your own. You do not yet know the sheer, raw power you hold. It sleeps inside of you. It waits…"

In that moment, as Ikal's new sight gazed upon the golden core of Zelda's spirit, the light of the triforce flared from its resting place. It engulfed Zelda's spiritual form and Ikal could no longer see inside the princess. The spiritual view that the Shiekah had stolen faded and all she could see was Zelda's physical form, physical eyes radiating golden light, and the princess looked very angry.

Zelda growled and stalked toward the Shiekah. When she spoke, her voice echoed with power through the forest. "What gives you the right to invade my spirit in such a way? What makes you think that you may gaze on my naked spirit without permission? I will not stand such violation. I am royalty and chosen of the triforce. My soul will be laid bare before no one." From the edges of the forest, Link and the pack heard Zelda's voice and ran back toward the glade. Ikal shrunk from Zelda, squinting her single golden eye against the light of the triforce, snaky smile ever grinning as if the whole situation was funny. "Control your sight, Shiekah, and do not return until you can."

Link appeared in the stone archway opened by Skull Kid, concern lining his features. Ikal ran right past him and out of sight of them both. The pack emerged from the forest behind the princess, and as her golden eyes turned back to Link the power faded from their depths and her body relaxed. Anger turned to sadness, power to weakness as the princess collapsed on the ground where she stood. Link ran over to her, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Zelda! Are you okay? What happened? Is Ikal okay? What—"

"I am fine Link," Zelda interrupted, shaking herself a little. "Our friend has received a horrible gift. She does not wear the mask, as we suspected. Rather, it seems that it has become her new head. Its terrible eye is her eye, its mouth is her mouth, and its sight is her sight. I suspect, though I cannot confirm, that the mask she wears is a fabled item not seen since the era of hero of time in that past dynasty of Hyrule that haunts us so. It is called the Mask of Truth, though I have never heard of its properties working in quite the manner we saw today. Skull Kid must have used impish magic upon it." Zelda fell quiet, looking at the arch way through which her friend ran.

The pack, assured of Zelda's safety, began to wander back into the forest behind her, though they didn't stray far from their alphas this time. Link looked at the archway as well and then back at Zelda. "But…why did you send her away Zelda? She's your best friend."

Zelda sighed. "She needs to be able to control her sight. Until she can control it, she is dangerous to us because she is not herself. The mask's consciousness possesses her. Alone, her lack of control can do no harm." The princess looked at her marked forepaws. "This is best…after all, perhaps she was chosen to endure this for a reason. The light spirit did say that she needed to discover the power inside of herself for us to be victorious. If this is the method by which the universe has decided she will come to know that power, then she should be alone to search herself."

"We won't go far," Link said, moving to sit beside Zelda, his furry side touching hers. "We'll stay in this forest until she's ready. The spirits will permit us, I think."

"Goddesses," Zelda prayed, turning her gaze to the treetops. "Please watch over her. I beg of you." The heavens did not respond, but a wind shook the treetops and large leaves fell down upon them.

!

Ikal wandered through the first room beyond the stone archway without really seeing it. Its arranged stones went unnoticed in her haze of confusion and guilt. When she walked up the gentle grassy slope into the overgrown main chamber of the temple ruins, however, her golden eye fixed upon it and the room was alive to her sight. She walked over to the triforce mark in the center of the room and turned in a circle, looking at the ruins with a sense of awe. As with Zelda, the ruins of the Temple of Time pealed open to her golden gaze like a book for her to read. She could see its history, its birth and ruin and rebirth and re-ruin. She could see the ages of the world pass in a series of facts and truth.

It was built to honor a forgotten goddess in an age so long ago that the nation of Hyrule did not exist. A great battle took place within its walls, a battle between the goodness of the unknown goddess and the pure evil of a king of demons, and the temple fell to ruin and decay. The forest took it, as the forest will take all things. Ikal could not see specifics, for the building spoke of only its own history, not the history of mankind, but she saw the coming of a young man in green and the opening of a gate that allowed the young man to pass through time. She saw the master sword placed in a pedestal within the ruins of the temple, and the triforce with its golden light smuggled away inside a realm attached to the temple and the sword. She saw the temple rebuilt to honor the passage of time itself rather than the unnamed goddess. She saw the growth of a town, and later a castle, around it.

Ages passed, the rise and fall of dynasties, and the temple of time stood strong within the stream protecting the master sword and the hidden triforce. Ikal saw a young boy in green take the sword, and a man with evil eyes take the triforce. She saw the temple stand strong. She saw the boy's return and the theft of a princess. More ages passed. The town grew, and so did the temple. It became grander than it had ever been, and then the town outgrew its place snuggled against the mountains and the forests. It moved away to the location she knew in this age, but the temple with its sword and its secrets remained left behind and forgotten. When the old castle fell into the ravine, the temple stood. When the houses crumbled and the forest retook the land that had been stolen from it, the temple stood and waited with baited breath for one to come and recall its grandeur. It was not merely the house of the master sword or a meaningless temple. It was great and old and honored, whether there were others there to remember its history or not.

"_Can you not see the emptiness in the depths of the temple?"_ A voice rung out in her mind. Ikal turned in a circle but saw no one standing there. _"Can you not see what it is missing, One-Who-Sees-Truth?"_ Ikal walked over to the statues, which began to glow with red lines along their stone bodies as she approached. She bowed as best as she could, then turned her eye upon their faces. _"Go into the far chamber up the stairs. See what is in the temple's heart."_

The Sheikah wolf turned and ascended the stair, entering the sword chamber. The walls here spoke of a more recent time. Another man in green came as a wolf, and then again as a man, and he took the Master Sword with him. The sword was all the falling temple had left of its former glory. Now a false copy stood in the pedestal, and the temple of time stood empty—devoid of Master Sword and triforce alike.

Ikal returned to the main chamber and stood before the temple guardians. They spoke in her mind so only she could hear, and their voices spoke in unison. _"We have waited for you, Truth-Seer. The sword must be returned to its pedestal or the power in the temple will fade and the door to the past locked forever."_

"We cannot return the sword," she said. "It is trapped inside of the Hero's body, as we all are trapped. Tell me, how do we become free so that we may return the sword to its rightful place?"

"_You must return the sword and then you will be free."_

"I don't understand—"

"_You can see the truth in all things, Seer, and therefore have access to all knowledge. Knowledge is power. Look inside yourself for the answers you seek. Only when you have discovered your true power will the way be shown to you." _The red glow faded from the statues and their presences faded from Ikal's mind. She turned around and started to return to her princess, but stopped. If what happened when she looked at Zelda or the Temple of Time happened every time she looked at someone she would go crazy. Sometimes too much knowledge is painful, and the truth can be a horrible thing to see. Plus Zelda ordered her not to return until she could control herself...

Resolved, Ikal went back to the sword chamber and sat down. Seeing the truth was like turning the pages of a book, or peeling layers off an onion. Theoretically, then, she could learn to close the book, or not open it at all. She just had to practice. Luckily, buildings didn't have emotions to hurt or secrets to hide while she practiced.

!

Kelana, Mutlu, Adrienne, and Konuk normally fanned out when they explored a new place. However, it was their first moment alone with each other since the passing of their previous alpha and the banishment of his wife and they had much to discuss.

"I am sad for Nazim and Xenalli," said Kelana, her tail drooping. "They protected us well. They were strong and confidant. We have thrived under their leadership."

Multu crossed the couple yards between them to her side and licked her cheek. His black-tipped ears laid flat on his skull. "I am sad as well. It was almost pup season, and they were going to allow us to have pups this year."

"Good riddance, I say," said Konuk, instinctively shrinking back after his bold statement. However, as he was no longer the hated omega, his pack mates just looked at him and waited for an explanation. "Life under them was cruel for me. Nazim hated me simply because he was threatened by me. I was bigger than him when he first came, before he made me the omega and life became cruel."

"That was your lot and you need to accept it as a necessity, as Xenalli accepted it as her new lot today." Adrienne spoke this time, narrowing her dark eyes at the new delta. "To maintain order, the alpha must put the threat to his or her rule in their place. If you threaten this new alpha, he will do the same. That is the way of the pack."

"The new alphas and their friend are quite strange," said Mutlu, ignoring the new direction of the conversation. "I have yet to figure out where the black female fits in the pack order."

"She is new yet," said Konuk. "She will find her place."

"I am not so sure," Adrienne piped up. "The new alphas barely seem to know their place. The way the red female with the odd marks on her forepaws whimpered and sniveled at the death of Nazim was sickening. The way that the new alpha apologized to her, practically rolling over on his back for her, wasn't any better."

The others agreed. They had sat down out of earshot of the new alphas next to a spring. "At least Link seems to understand more than the other two," said Kelana. "What do you make of their claim that they are humans under some curse?"

Adrienne snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a deer under a wolf's pelt."

"The light spirit did speak with them," said Konuk, his head lowered sheepishly. "And the forest spirit talked to them. They never speak unless it is with someone who is very important."

"That is true," Mutlu thumped his tail on the ground thoughtfully. "It would explain their strange behavior as well."

Adrienne stood up. "Humans or not, the gray male is stronger than all of us combined so I, for one, will put up their strangeness. That is the way of the pack. I do plan to get to the bottom of the black female's relationship to all of this, however. She is the mysterious element."

"Don't make them angry, Adrienne," Mutlu warned. "You saw what Link did to Nazim, and the black female was ready to take on all three of us. I do not doubt that she would have been formidable."

"I did notice that," Adrienne said, walking back toward the clearing where Link and Zelda sat. "I just want to get to know her better. She intrigues me." The other three followed suit, making their way back to stone archway.

They found the alphas talking in quiet tones and glancing toward the arch. Without turning to look at them, Link addressed them. "Your conference about us went well I hear," he said.

The ears of all four wolves flattened and their tails tucked between their legs. "We, uh—" Kelana began.

"I heard everything," Link said, turning toward them now. "You underestimate my hearing. As I told you before, I am no ordinary wolf. But you all have decided not to believe me."

"Well, it is a fanciful story," Adrienne said, steal in the gaze she turned on Link. "You expect us to believe you're humans? It's unheard of."

Link growled, walking closer to the white female and towering over her shrinking form. He lowered his snarling teeth so close to her neck that she could feel his breath on her fur. "Watch your tone," he growled. "Yes, I do expect you to believe me. If you are to follow me across this land, I expect your loyalty. Loyalty cannot exist alongside doubt. If you doubt me, you might as well challenge me."

"No, no I don't want to challenge you, alpha! I'm sorry." To display her apology, Adrienne crawled toward Link on her belly and nibbled the underside of his chin, then rolled over onto her back.

"I am not done!" Link barked. "My mate is stronger than Ikal and I combined, but in a different way. You speak ill of her again and I will come after you. I promise you that."

Adrienne whimpered, staying on her back with her tail curled between her hind legs. Link lowered his teeth to her neck, touching the kill spot but not biting down, long enough to make her squirm, and then he let her go. With a nod from Link, she scampered back in line and started licking her shoulder.

"Now then," Link said, "since you all are so keen on positions in this pack, here is the order that I have chosen. Ikal has always been our right hand, and therefore she will be our beta. Konuk, having risen to our defense in your private discussion earlier, will take the position of gamma. Delta will be Mutlu and Kelana, and for your insubordination, Adrienne, you now take the rank of epsilon. Until you trust us, we cannot trust you. There will be no discussion on this matter."

"Yes sir," the pack said in unison, although Adrienne sounded half-hearted.

"Now, it is getting late and we are all hungry. Let's go hunt."

Konuk stepped up, head lowered but not as much as usual. "Excuse me sir," he said. "But are we allowed to hunt in this forest? It seems too sacred for hunting."

This time it was Zelda who stepped up. "You are correct," she said. "However the monkey, Kii, waits for us at the entrance as we requested. We will follow her back to Faron Woods, hunt there, and then return here to see if Ikal is ready." The pack agreed and headed toward the entrance. Each wolf fell in line according to rank, and Konuk seemed particularly giddy following right behind the alphas.

!

Ikal's golden eye squinted, a bead of sweat running down her pearly white cheek, as she focused on the pedestal of time. She had managed to isolate a single moment in time and hold it there, which was an improvement over the rush of time and truths that swept past her vision before. This moment was a recent moment in history when Link placed the false master sword in the pedestal. It seemed as if once you she had flipped through the history of something and discovered that thing or person's greatest truth, her vision did not seem to want to let her do it again. It was a book that could not be read again, or an onion that could not be re-peeled.

_Well,_ Ikal thought, _if I cannot re-read the same truth, perhaps I can try looking for a different truth. What else besides the missing Master Sword fills this old temple with purpose?_ With that in mind, she looked around at the temple itself with a searching heart. She found herself quite able to flip through the history of the temple again, but this time it showed her different things. It showed her people—everyday, ordinary people wandering in and out of the temple throughout history. They married here and died here. They wept and laughed. They prayed here and cursed the gods. Inside and outside the temple there were people. Although the temple seemed at home in the forest, these new images showed Ikal that the temple missed people. _How funny, _she thought, _that a building can have sorrow._

!

"I do not think I can do this, Link," Zelda said, trying to mask her panic. The wolves were sneaking through Faron Woods without making a sound. Link was just as stealthy, and next to them the princess felt like a clumsy oaf. The natural wolves kept glancing at her, and Zelda swore she heard Adrienne mumble _"now I can believe she's human"_ to Konuk.

"Sure you can," Link whispered. "First you just gotta stop talking. Then follow my lead."

"No, but, Link I cannot kill something in cold blood. It is just not me!"

Link seemed a little irritated as he answered her again. "Please be quiet," he said, then stopped and added, "you don't have to kill it. I'll do that. Just bit its hind leg or something. Help us bring it down."

Mutlu turned around and shushed them as the pack came to a stop. Just through the trees, around Kelana's head, Zelda could see a huge buck. Despite herself, her mouth watered. Link moved to the front, signaling for Mutlu and Adrienne to join him. Kelana and Konuk he sent around to the other side of the buck. Zelda stayed where she was, trying her hardest not to make noise.

After a while, Zelda saw a glint from Kelana's light gray pelt on the other side of the trees. Link nodded and then he lunged forward. The buck caught sight of him immediately and bolted, but Mutlu had moved ahead and swerved in, nipping at its right front leg. Kelana simultaneously swooped in on its left front leg, while Konuk snapped at the left hind quarter, and Adrienne sunk her teeth into its right hind ankle.

Link sped up, snarling and barking in effort as he ran to the deer's head. Helplessly, Zelda followed him. She pulled up shy of Adrienne as the white wolf tore at the leg. The deer bucked and kicked at the wolves, driving them off for a few moments at best until the pack moved back in, avoiding the dangerous cloven hooves. Link was trying to jump for the kill, but the buck was brandishing its horns at him.

"Link!" Zelda cried as the buck's antler's caught him in the side of his face. Before she had time to think, she moved past Adrienne and lunged at the buck's side, sinking her teeth into its meat. The weight of the impact sent the buck careening to the right. Kelana and Konuk moved away just as the buck crashed on the ground, Zelda still holding on as blood filled her mouth.

Link walked over, bleeding from a small gash in his face, and sunk his teeth into the buck's neck to end its pain. He then moved to Zelda's side and nudged her with his nose. "You can let go now," he said. "It's dead."

Zelda did let go, and when she turned her face to Link he saw tears mixing with the blood on her face. Rather than comfort her, he nodded his head and smiled. "Hey, you did a good job," he said. "That was good teamwork everyone. Let's dig in." The others stepped back and looked at them.

"You eat first," Multu explained when Link looked at him in question. "You two are the alphas. Konuk will follow and so on until everyone has eaten."

Link nodded and nudged Zelda forward. "You should eat before me," he said to her. "It's your kill."

Zelda grimaced, but her hunger and the delicious taste of the buck's blood in her mouth got the better of her quickly. She dove into its side and ate her fill, tearing the bleeding, hot, fresh meat from the prey's ribs. Her human brain told her that this was sickening and she should stop, but her wolf instincts told her that this was the point of life. To kill and eat and be dominant. This was just another sign of dominance, not so dissimilar from the large herds they kept at the castle or the grand feasts held to please others. It was a sign of strength and wealth. Was this not a more base method of achieving the same end?

Link joined her before she was done and they ate as much as they could. Before she left the kill, however, Zelda tore off a leg and set it aside for Ikal. She would take it with her back to the sacred grove to feed her friend. One by one each of the wolves moved in after them. By the time that Adrienne ate, she was feasting on everything but the entrails. When the pack was done and headed back to the sacred grove, Link nodded to the hidden form of Xenalli in the shadows. The omega nodded back and moved in to eat the entrails the pack left behind.

!

The Shiekah wolf set about practicing her new skill for a while until she finally realized that practicing re-scanning wasn't going to help her stop the influx of new impressions. Sighing, she left the sword chamber and walked toward the first room with various stones arranged in a circle with a big one in the center. She hadn't looked at it when she first passed through the room. This time she turned her eye on it with focus, and images began to rush at her. These were not very important. These stones were once grand pillars and all they had to show was images of people coming and going. She was starting to see something profound about the transient nature of our lives when she grabbed onto one moment, as she had been practicing in the sword room, and held it still. With effort she worked to make the images stop flipping. Looking at different objects, she tried this again and again until at last she managed to successfully stop looking deeper at the object she was gazing upon and just see its physical form.

Still not assured of mastery, Ikal left the temple area back through the stone archway. Zelda wasn't there and Ikal's tail dropped. She didn't think Zelda would actually leave her behind. Disheartened, the black wolf walked to the spring in an adjoining room and bent down to have a drink.

Seeing her own reflection in the water, Ikal hadn't expected to react to looking at herself. The rush of impressions hit her before she was ready. She saw her hylian mother and shiekah father, her training in the Shiekah Caverns, a life lived in shadows. She saw her brother, Jadus, give himself to darkness. She saw her first meeting with Zelda. It was the first time that Ikal had been to the surface and the tunnel that led to the castle led her straight to the pouncing princess. Following the yell, Ikal had looked up and see young Princess Zelda's face hallowed by light. For the rest of her life the shadow woman followed that light.

When Ikal looked into herself, her life flipped past her like vapor. Finally all the ugly and painfully true layers of herself peeled back and Ikal's golden eye stared at her own core. She had expected to see vapor or shadow, judging by the transience of the rest of her life, but instead a bright red light filled her center. Laced through it were golden trails, like ruts waiting to be filled by something.

Mesmerized by the beauty of her own core, the Shiekah reached out with the mask's spiritual hand and touched one of the golden ruts. A red light flashed and there rose in the water before her magical gaze a series of images: desert sand blowing toward a large structure crafted of marble and sandstone. A woman with fire in her hands. A man with evil eyes and a black soul. A setting sun and the coming of night. A black chamber deep underground full of restless, undying evil. Yellow snake eyes looking into her soul.

!

Zelda followed Link back to the sacred grove. This time he seemed to remember and not need Kii's help as much as before. It was hard not to lose her balance with the deer leg in her mouth, not to mention her jaw was starting to hurt, but Zelda was managing. She couldn't decide whether she felt accomplished or disgusted with herself. Adrienne did seem to be showing her more respect than before. Not only had she brought the deer down, with the help of the pack, but now she was carrying its severed leg to her friend in her mouth. Maybe disgusted was winning a little.

Zelda led the way toward the stone archway. She was about to pass right by the spring, when she saw a black form slumped by the water. The princess dropped the leg and shouted Ikal's name, rushing to her friend. Ikal's masked face was partially in the water, but she seemed to be breathing still. Zelda and Link pushed the Shiekah away from the water's edge. Zelda lay by her friend's side and waited. There wasn't anything more she could do as a wolf.

After a while, Ikal's eye blinked open. She looked at Zelda and because she had seen her before, the princess remained merely physical. Ikal smiled, not just the mask's unnatural grin but a smile that touched the black wolf's golden eye. "I see you," she whispered. "Just your face. You're beautiful you know."

Zelda smiled and nuzzled Ikal's neck. "You are okay! I am so glad! Here, when you feel up to moving I brought you food. Killed it myself—well the pack and I did. Link helped a little." The princess winked at the hero, and he laughed. Ikal moved slowly, but she made her way over to the leg and ate it down to the bone. As she gnawed on the bone and her fur dried, Link walked closer.

"What happened Ikal?"

Ikal looked at him, then promptly closed her eye and looked away. She felt too weak to control herself now. "I know where we need to go," she said. "The desert. Someplace with a statue of a woman wearing a snake with fire in her hands. Do you know of a place like that, Link?"

Link nodded. "Yes. The Arbiter's Grounds. It is a cursed place though. It would be wise if we did not go there."

Ikal shook her head. "I can't explain how I know…I'll fill you in on the details later, but I just know that's where we'll find our next clue."

"Very well," Zelda said. "Let us go then. I trust you, Ika." Ikal put the bone down and nuzzled Zelda in thanks. Link turned to the pack and started giving orders. If they were going all the way to the Arbiter's Grounds, they would need to start traveling now.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

I know you guys weren't expecting a new chapter so soon, what with my update "schedule" of a chapter every few months or more, but it's been three weeks and I didn't think you would mind. :) Enjoy! School starts at the end of this month, but I hope production on this story won't slow down too much. I will try my hardest to set aside time to work on Shadow Kingdom.

In other news, I've been working away getting ready for the third book. We're about a third of the way through this book I'd say, plenty more left for your reading pleasure, it's just always good to be ready early. The REAL title of the third book has yet to be announced. "Doppelganger" is just a placeholder. When we get to the last third of Shadow Kingdom, I will announce the title of the third book with a teaser picture on The Doppelganger Trilogy Facebook page. Be sure to "like" the facebook page so you can catch all the extras. There is a link to it on my author profile here on ffnet.

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess


	10. Regrets of the Count

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Ten: Regrets of the Count**

On the front stoop of what once was a grand mansion the Count of Rashak sat and stared into the street in front of his estate. His hair was unwashed and matted, his brown eyes turned red from the consumption of Obsidian and rimmed by bags resulting from lack of sleep. A black stubble was steadily turning into a beard on his gaunt face, though it was more gray than black now. Stress and worry was aging him. His shoulders, once proud and straight, were rolled forward and stooped, and his clothes were rags of once-rich and beautiful attire.

The extra-strong helping of obsidian that Dark Link had snuck into Count Durtain's food supply had taken its toll on his body as well as his wealth. The Rashak Mansion was an un-cared for shack. Its paint was peeling, its boards becoming loose and creaky, and everything was covered in dust and dirt. The grass and other vegetables in his yard were not just dead from a normal winter frost—they would never be green again. As if the state of disrepair wasn't bad enough, most of the count's fine things had been pilfered by thieves or sold by himself for more Obsidian. He was ravenous for it. All he could think about was eating or drinking. He barely had enough presence of mind to be angry with the entity that did this to him, the one that lied to him to achieve its own ends and then poisoned and discarded him when his use had run its course.

Durtain's servants, including Tarno who had been his right-hand-man, left the count's service when he would no longer provide them with either money or Obsidian. All the count had left was his store of family wealth and the Obsidian he would buy with it. The ale currently clutched in his hand, made from Obsidian Wheat, was his only friend now. Durtain swished the white bottle with its black liquid in front of his face, thinking about the black shadows that had spoken to him so long ago. Where was the strong monarchy and his rightful place at the princess's side? Where were the promises of a stronger Hyrule, a free nation full of free people living prosperous lives within their correct places in the social order? Where were the grand dreams he had planned to realize at the end of his great coup? They had been stolen, along with the nation's free will. No, Dark Link had not enslaved them or censured them. He gave them anything they desired. That was the trick: he gave them a poison to craft their desires into exactly what he wanted them to be, and then the imposter gave them exactly what they asked for. They were mindless, slaves to the black poison. Durtain was mindless.

The Count looked up and down his street. So many common sights were missing on every street. Gone were the two ladies who spent their days gossiping. Gone were the hopeful young men lining up outside the Star Game tent. Gone was the Goron Merchant and the colorful stands. Gone was the priest gathering support for the needy. Gone were the cats and puppies and the birdsong. Gone was the sunlight. Gone were the laughter of children at play and the bustle of a city's busy day. The children were all ravenous monsters or dead. His orphanage was abandoned and ruined for lack of funding. What had he done to this city? How could his hopes for a stronger Hyrule have gone so wrong?

Now, desolate, empty, and without hope, Durtain thought back on the hope that the people had received when Link's heroism was first announced. He had ignored their joy and celebration for his own greed—and yes, Durtain could see now that it was greed, in part, that drove him. How else could he have attracted the evil of Dark Link unless he, himself, was somehow dark? Perhaps, he thought now as he took a large swig of black ale, the country would have been better off with a peasant ruling. Perhaps he, the Count of Rashak, had been wrong.

What use were these realizations now? Durtain had come to them too late, Link was gone, and the future was subject to Darkness. The Count finished off his black brew and threw the bottle on the cobblestone walkway, watching as it shattered and lay glistening on the stones. He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands, tears rising unbidden. Visions swam before him, memories—Dark Link's red gaze and dark face. His sister, Iselia, leaving the mansion without looking back. Sure, he had never told her of their relation, but he also did nothing to try to stop her. Durtain just ate Obsidian bread and cheese on a silver platter with his fingers and watched her leave. Iselia's duty in his employment had been to watch over his daughter, Agatha, and run his house. Without her attention, the house fell into disrepair, and Durtain did not know what had become of his bug princess.

The thought of his daughter stuck in the Count's poisoned mind like a flame. Why had he not gone to see if she was well? Had she turned into one of the ravenous creatures poisoned by obsidian that used to be children? Was she safe from predators or starvation? If ever there was one thing in his life that touched the Count's selfish soul with true love and compassion, it was his Agatha. Had been, at least. Was she even alive? Heart finally touched by something besides Obsidian, Durtain sprang to his feet and rushed inside the ruins of Rashak Mansion. He grabbed a sack, filled it with obsidian and rupees, threw a black cloak about him, and set out to find his daughter.

!

To get to Agatha's house, Durtain had two ways to go. His mansion was on the main street in east castle town, not far from the doctor's house. Agatha's house was closer to the main street in south castle town, just inside the alley there. He could have gone through the alley from his end of town to reach her, and although it might have been quicker the alleys had become dangerous places to be. Laden as he was with such bounty, it was too dangerous a risk for him to take without protection. He instead turned right and headed into the main square. Dark Link's patrols kept the peace in the main square and on the main roads. Most likely they would stop a mugging or fight there.

As the Count walked into the square, Durtain noticed a gathering of people about a wooden stage set up on the road to the castle. There were many banners and trumpeters nearby, as well as most of the military force. For a moment he was confused, but then Durtain remembered receiving an invitation to come to the square on some date for an announcement. Invitations had gone out to every province, city, and race in Hyrule, but only a handful of citizens from Castle Town itself seemed to be gathered. Among them, most of the aristocracy and higher-ranking peasants were there. Durtain stopped his trek and held the sack in front of him where none could easily take it from him.

After a few minutes, the trumpets sounded and the already-quiet people became silent. From somewhere beyond the stage, out of Durtain's sight, the silver-haired fake Princess Zelda walked hand-in-hand onto the stage with the armor-clad imposter, Dark Link. Durtain grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists, his untrimmed-nails digging into his palms. Dark Link's gaze combed the crowd, and the count did not miss it linger on himself and the small, sly smile that curled the shade's lips. Teela smiled, a hard-edged thing that would never be seen on the real princess's lips, and began talking.

"Thank you all for coming," she started. "General Link, the Duke of Verdelupo, and I have an important announcement. We will be brief, as we are sure that you must return to busy lives. The councils have approved of our desire to marry. We are very happy that our engagement is official, and the wedding will commence within the week. It is a bit of a rush, that is true, but we are eager to get started with our new life together and Prince Link is excited to begin learning how to be a king. Hyrule has been far too long without a legitimate monarchy, a King and Queen united in rule, and we are sure that the next Golden Age of Hyrule is upon us. The wedding ceremony will be private, but you are all invited to the coronation in a month's time. Thank you all very much."

Dark Link waved, and true to her word the fake princess and hero walked off the stage and left. Durtain boiled with fury. So this was the shade's true ploy: to become king of Hyrule, and Durtain had played right into his plan. Once more, Hyrule would be subject to a King of Darkness, only this time they did not have wits enough be afraid or even to see the truth. Dark Link was certainly in a hurry, throwing away the traditional period of courtship to speed along his kingship. If only Durtain had been at the hearing, if only he had not skipped it, perhaps he could have stopped this…but it was too late. The announcement was made. "Prince" Dark Link and his pawn would be King and Queen of Hyrule, and there was nothing the Count could do about it.

For a moment the count wanted to go sit in the nearest doorway, eat what he put in his sack for Agatha, and wallow in self pity. He even started walking over there. But a few steps away, his daughter's face popped up in his mind. He shook himself and turned again toward South Castle Town with renewed determination. His mind felt the clearest it had in a long time as Durtain slung the sack back over his shoulder and practically ran toward the south road. He turned left at the back ally and sprang to Agatha's door, yanking it open without knocking.

The first thing that struck the count was an odd, rank smell that wafted out of the door the moment he opened it. The rotten odor was so pungent that the Count covered his nose with his shirt collar. Seeing as the action robbed him of a hand, however, Durtain took a deep breath, coughed a little as the repulsive stench entered his lungs, and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind him. Despite himself, Durtain jumped a little. The small inside of the house was much darker than usual. Durtain couldn't see anything at first, having just come from outside. He could smell the almost-familiar stench and hear a music box playing. The song was an old tune that played from a music box the Count had bought for Agatha a long time ago, "Goodbye to Gibdos", but the music sounded wrong somehow. The tune was too slow and some of the notes were sour. He reminded himself to have it fixed when all of this was over.

As he continued to stand in the dark and listen to the sour song, the hair on the back of Durtain's neck stood up and goosebumps spread over his skin. He shook himself out of it, an involuntary shiver running down his body. Taking one blind step forward, Durtain called out "Agatha? Sweetheart, it's your daddy. Agatha?"

There was a giggle in the darkness. Durtain's eyes were beginning to adjust to the faint greenish glow of Agatha's house. "Agatha?" he called out again, not daring to move any farther in. All that responded was another giggle. Durtain started looking around as the room became clear to his eyes. The tree in the middle of the house looked wilted, as if it was dying. The floor looked crusted with dried mud and the dead bodies of bugs. The Count's eyes widened, scanning the filth. All of Agatha's bugs were dead, their little once-glowing bodies littering the muddy wooden floor.

Durtain still couldn't see Agatha. He stepped forward, telling himself he was being foolish. This was his daughter. Poisoned or not, she was the sweetest little girl. He was just shaking from the lack of Obsidian, that's all. Durtain took another few steps into the room, eyes scanning for any sign of his daughter as "Goodbye to Gibdos" kept playing somewhere upstairs. In the corner, underneath the stairway, Durtain noticed an odd lump covered in what looked to be mud. Curious, he moved over to it. As he grew closer, he realized that the lump was human. Dread filled his heart. His hands shook as he reached out to turn the corpse over.

The once-soft brown eyes of Count Durtain's sister, Iselia, stared from a partially-decomposed face right through her brother. "Oh goddesses," Durtain said, covering his nose and mouth with his hand as tears rose to his eyes. He stumbled back a few steps, dropping the sack to the ground. The stench was easily identifiable now: Durtain smelled it out on the battlefield, the stench of rotting corpses. What he had thought was mud covering the body was blood mixed with a mixture composed of dirt, feces, and urine. Durtain couldn't tear his eyes off his sister's corpse. It was hard to tell beneath the muck that covered her, but her body seemed to be covered in tiny bite marks, as if the teeth of a child had ripped her shreds….

Durtain grabbed the sack and started backing toward the door, eyes roving the shadowed corners of the house. He heard the faint giggle again, rising over "Goodbye to Gibdos" and sending another shiver through the Count's body.

"Hello father," said a sweet-sounding, soft voice. Durtain's back was against the door, his hand reaching for the doorknob. Agatha descended the stairs from her loft. One gray, thin hand trailed, skeleton-like, on the railing. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, more rags than clothes at this point. She turned her face to her father, a sickly grin plastered on it. Her cheeks were hollow, her skin ashen, and her eyes were bright, glowing red. Her mouth and chin were stained black by Obsidian she had not bothered to clean.

"Uh, Agatha, hello. How are you?" he said, trying to sound as if nothing were wrong, trying not to startle her.

"I'm hungry father," Agatha said, feet squishing as they stepped into the muck covering the ground floor.

Durtain looked around, not sure where to go. His eyes drifted to his sister's corpse, his heart sinking. He considered what he wanted to ask, it seemed clear enough what had happened to her, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe some other children had done this. Maybe Agatha was innocent. "What happened to your caretaker, Agatha?" he dared. "Why is she dead?"

Agatha turned and looked at the body. Her face showed no disgust or emotion of any kind. "She got hungry," Agatha said, her voice lowering. "She tried to eat my food. I had to stop her, father…are you mad at me?"

Durtain shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest. Once again he started groping for the doorknob. "N-no, of course not," he said. "She shouldn't have done that. You were right of course."

"What is it you have, there, father?" the bug princess asked, stepping toward the Count with her hands folded over the front of her dirty gown, her eyes widening, mouth spreading in a hungry grin.

"It's , uh, for you sweetheart. I brought you food and money. I am sorry that I have been absent—"

"You have been bad, father," Agatha said. "I've been very hungry. Won't you give that to me, father?"

"Of course," he said, and tossed the sack at her feet. She doubled over it, digging in with both hands, stuffing herself with black food. Durtain yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He ran toward the nearest road, heart pounding and tears streaming down his dirty cheeks.

In the main square, he sank down on the edge of the fountain with its fierce statue of their monarchs and dropped his face into his hands. "Oh goddesses…" he wept. "What have I done?"

!

Later that evening, Durtain sat in his study. He had locked all the windows and doors, as well as blocked them with furniture as he was able. For the first time since Dark Link poisoned him, the Count had lit a big fire in the hearth of his study and was reading a book. He had wrapped himself in a fur blanket and moved as close to the fire as he dared, but still his body trembled uncontrollably. He was hungry. He wanted to eat. He wanted to drown his sorrows in Obsidian, but all he could see when he looked at his Obsidian stores was Agatha's monstrous appearance or Iselia's corpse. So the Count didn't eat.

He had tried to sleep instead, but every time he closed his eyes he heard the broken, demonic sound of the music box and Agatha's laughter. "Goodbye to Gibdos" played in his dreams and woke him up. So the Count didn't sleep. At a loss for what to do, Durtain grabbed a random book off his shelf and started reading. He wasn't really paying attention to the story. He was just trying to forget what he had just seen, just trying to stop scanning the walls for shadows of his daughter's poisoned form scaling the ceiling.

Count Durtain looked up from the latest page in his book, scanned the shadowed corners of the room gain, and stared into the fire. He had to get out of here. He had to do something. Most of all, he had to figure out a way to save his daughter. Durtain didn't know how he was going to do that yet, but already his mind was turning. He would find a way. He just had to be ready when the opportunity made itself apparent.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I could hardly wait to post this. It's short, that's true, but I hope it was just creepy enough to give you a shiver of your own. Halloween is my favorite holiday, actually, simply because it's the simplest of all of them. No family stuff, no presents, nothing serious to celebrate: just good ol' fun. Plus it's one of the least commercialized of the major holidays. Like St. Patrick's Day, stores don't usually put Halloween merchandise up until October first. Unlike stores like fedex office and walmart which put up their christmas merchandise in mid-september.

Those of you who have liked (or are going to go like) the Doppelganger Trilogy Facebook page, there's a special Happy Halloween image from Shadow Kingdom uploaded there for your viewing pleasure. Dark Link and I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Halloween. Happy trick or treating/partying everyone!

Thanks for reading and please review,

~The Wolfess

p.s. Anyone who says senior year of graduate school is easy...is dillusional. But it's a lot of fun at least. :)


	11. Crossing Gerudo Desert

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Panthera111**__: Thank you for reminding me why this story still matters. This chapter would not have been written without your encouragement and inspiration._

_!_

**Chapter Eleven: Crossing Gerudo Desert**

As Dark Link and Teela prepared for the official coronation and Volc rotted in his cell and Count Durtain canvassed the city for information to help him get out and get even, the pack made their way toward the Arbiture's Grounds in the heart of Gerudo Desert. Link chose to follow the route he and the Hyrulian Army had taken so long ago when they carved a trail through the mountains to make travel to the desert easier. They went by Coro's Hut, where he let them lap up some of his terrible soup on their way, and around the west side of South Hyrule Field, also known as Faron Field. There they spent time hunting small game and stocking up on both food and drink. Both would be lacking in the desert, but with a full belly wolves can travel for weeks without eating. The longest Link had gone on his journey was a month as he traveled through the barren desert to the cold mountaintop of Snowpeak. It wasn't until Yeto fed him some of his soup that Link finally ate again and felt full. He had been weak by that point, but the soup was enough to revive him. Water would be more difficult. A wolf can only survive 5 days, maybe a week, without water and the only water where they were going would be taken from the fluid inside the desert-dwelling sand leeches and the few water-filled grottos Link could remember to dig into. As long as they were full and hydrated before they left, Link prayed they would make it through this sojourn to the desert without problems.

The road to the desert was at the base of the watchtower on the southwest wall of Lake Hylia. It was a narrow, crude road, but it would suffice now as it had when the army was trying to get the supply wagons through. Here Link stopped them and turned to face the pack.

"Is everyone full?" he asked. The other wolves wagged their tails in affirmation. "Is everyone hydrated?" Another wag answered him. "Good, because from here on out the only game is rank sand leeches. We will have to be purposeful about water. I know where there will be a few underground springs we can dig into in the desert, and that should be enough to sustain us through most of it. The closer we get to the Arbiture's Grounds, the less grottos we'll have for hydration. We might have to steal from the Bulbins who camp at the entrance to the Arbiture's Grounds."

"Link," Zelda said, "if the Bulbins camp at the entrance, how will we get inside?"

"We're going to have to sneak through," he replied. "Or, if they discover us, we will have to fight. The first time I went through, I was able to get up to their fortress in wolf form easily. At the fortress, the Bulbins have archers posted everywhere and there is little to hide in. If we wait in the path between the fortress and the encampment until nightfall it will be easier for us to use the shadows for cover."

"And once we are inside this cursed place," said Multu, perking his black-tipped ears. "What are we looking for there? Why should we believe the evil-faced female?" Ikal, already a few paces away from the main pack and looking out over the lake, lowered her head and hunched her shoulders.

Zelda growled at the Delta male, baring her teeth and laying her ears flat, the fur of her neck bristling. "We believe her because I say so. Because time and again she has sacrificed her life and her honor to protect me. Because she wouldn't be here at all if she weren't protecting me. We believe her because she is more honorable than all of you and the effects of a strange mask does not change the quality of her spirit and heart." Zelda paced around the pack to stand at Ikal's side. She nuzzled her friend's shoulder and wagged her tail. Ikal didn't meet the princess's eyes, but she did follow Zelda back to the front of the pack.

"Zelda's right," Link said. "Ikal has been given a gift—whether for better or worse doesn't matter. She has been given powerful sight, and Zelda and I trust what she sees. When we get there she will know what to do next. From a basic survival standpoint, there are sand leeches in the temple too so we should be fine. Again, it's water we won't be able to access in there. So, does anyone have anything to say before we leave?" There were no replies, so Link nodded his head and wagged his tail once, then turned and jogged toward the desert with Adrienne, Kelana, Mutlu, Konuk, Ikal, and Zelda in tow. Behind them, Xenalli brought up the rear and no one looked back to make sure she was still there.

The pack traveled through the rest of the day. The road came out next to the gorge in the southeast-most part of the desert. There was a grotto directly down from the road by a large rock peninsula that Link pointed out. They wouldn't need it now, having just come from the lake, but it would be important on the road back to Hyrule proper. The desert wasn't as hot in the peak of winter, but it was a desert and therefore it was warm enough that there was no snow, and Link kept the pace even and manageable so they wouldn't overheat. They took shelter when a rock precipice or desert tree happened to provide shade, which was not very often, and kept eyes and teeth ready for sand leeches leaping from the shifting terrain.

Ikal scouted up ahead, able to see farther than even her old Shiekah eyes could see with her magical gaze. A ways behind her, Link and Zelda jogged at the front of the main pack and they all told stories to pass the time. The pack ran during the night and most of the morning, but tried to find shelter during the heat of the day to sleep. It took them three days or so of this to travel close to the ledge that led down into the Bulbin encampment.

"Do you see that precipice in the distance?" Link said as they passed by the large pillar of rock protruding from the desert to the west of them. The other wolves perked their ears and glanced in that direction as the sun began to set behind the mesa, painting the dusty sky warm, dry hues of red and orange."That is Gerudo Mesa, and it's a little out of the way for us so we won't be going there. However, atop the mesa there is a stairway that descends into the first level of a labyrinth created by the Great Fairy as a test for warriors. You see, as the world became more technological and ruthless the Great Fairy felt that magic was no longer needed in the world and began to withdraw her power. She withdrew all of the minor fairies, except for a few that still linger around the insides of temples, and waited for a challenger who was strong enough to make it through the labyrinth—and therefore, strong enough to defeat evil and protect the magical things of the world. There are five sets of ten levels—one set of ten for each spirit spring in Hyrule—and after every tenth level the Great Fairy waits to greet you. I was the first to complete the Cave of Ordeals. Judging by the skulls in the temple, I don't think I was the first to try."

"Why did you go down there in the first place? You had a mission," Zelda said, only a little accusing.

Link turned one of his ears away. "At first I went in because it was dark and evil looking, and it's a hero's job to investigate everything. There's a ledge right when you go in, and when you fall down there's no climbing back up. So I fought through the first ten levels, and the Great Fairy said I wasn't equipped to continue and sent me back. I went again before coming to Hyrule Castle to free you because I knew I would need the Great Fairy's blessing to defeat the Ganondorf's evil. That time I fought through all fifty floors, and every time I saw the Great Fairy she released fairies into one of the springs in Hyrule. At the bottom it actually seemed like she wanted me to stay with her. Ha! But she knew as well as I that I was needed on the surface. So she sent me back with a bottle of her tears, which contain great healing properties. Plus her fairies saved me during that final battle more than once. So I believe it was worth it—some magic returned to the people of Hyrule is better than a little magic in the hands of an elite few."

Zelda looked in the distance, sidestepping a leaping sand leech. "Magic is fading in Hyrule. What is left is restricted to those who can afford to learn it. I am happy that fairies have returned to the springs. I didn't know it was you who brought them there—thank you, Link."

Link wagged his tail. "You're welcome. You know what was funny? I swear I saw the postman down on one of the final levels. He must have had a delivery for the Great Fairy! Poor guy."

"There has been no more dedicated postman in all the history of Hyrule!" Zelda laughed. "His father was a great marathon man in the age of the Hero of Time who was said to have a spiritual bond with rabbits."

"That…explains a few things." Link laughed.

The wolves merely looked at each other and stayed silent. The banter of their alphas was confusing to them. The pack had never cared about the concerns of the Hylian world, their wars or fairies or magic—merely for the survival of their own pack and their own kind. Where the herd was moving that year. This year the herd didn't really come. There were a few stragglers, enough to sustain the wolves through winter, but if the trend continued it would spell disaster. They would not be able to live in this land any longer. If this drought was caused by the wars of Hylians and helping their strange new pack leaders would help solve that war and bring back the herd, then the wolves would follow wherever they needed to go and do what they needed to do. They would even cross this accursed desert.

"This is a dismal, dry place," said Kelana, shaking the sand out of her light gray fur coat. "The sand catches terribly in my winter coat."

"Ah, but isn't it nice to be truly warm for once?" said her mate. Mutlu shook his fur as well, but didn't seem to mind the sand too much. "I get tired of enduring the cold and sleeping in the snow because the alphas never let us in the den." He shot a glance back at Xenalli, who didn't meet his gaze.

Konuk, familiar with the constant abuse an omega receives, cleared his throat and changed the subject before Mutlu went back to confront Xenalli directly. "Excuse me, but what did you say this place was called?"

"Gerudo Desert," Zelda said, also recognizing the need for a subject change. "It was named after a race called the Gerudo. They were an all female race of dark-skinned, red-haired women whose hearts were full of battle and fire. They were a race of thieves due to the lack of resources in their own homeland. Quick and deadly. Their fortress was located in Gerudo Valley, which is more stone than sand. It is located to the northeast of here, protected from wind and sand by the cavern walls. The road from Hyrule Field to Gerudo Valley became impassible years ago, after the Gerudo race intermingled with the Hylian race and faded away."

Adrienne rolled her eyes and trotted ahead of the pack to where Ikal scouted alone. She was not interested in all this talk of Hylians and Gerudo and their concerns. At least, she figured, the black female seemed to be the only one of this strange trio who was more interested in action than talk.

Heedless of her lost audience, Zelda continued. "Despite being thieves, I have read that there was no greater hospitality than Gerudo hospitality. They were a people hardened by the climate in which they lived, but also bonded together by it. When wind and heat and drought and lack are all that a people know, they cannot survive without supporting each other. In that way, they were very community-minded. They were not individualists. What was done to or for one, was done the same to all."

Link cocked his head. "Wasn't Ganondorf a Gerudo? None of this seems to describe him."

"He was," Zelda said. "One male was born to the Gerudo every century. Their laws said that this male must be king. He was called _va Bųžųš Tif_, literally 'the Thief King'. However, these males also showed great tendencies toward violence and greed not exhibited in the rest of the Gerudo. I suspect that it might have to do with the effects of testosterone upon the genetics of a Gerudo, but there is no way to prove it of course. After Ganondorf's rise to power and eventual banishment, the Gerudo developed a specific word for a King of Darkness. The word is _ganín_."

"So you actually speak Gerudo?" Link said, surprised.

"A little. I can read the desert dialect fluently, but my spoken Gerudo is rusty. I can't speak the Great Bay dialect at all. It is a dead language, so there's no native speaker to practice with. Ikal learned with me so she could help me practice, but it's not the same as learning with a native speaker. I studied it so that I could read the old Gerudo texts in our library at the castle."

"So how do you say 'I hate this sand'?" Kelana snapped, growling a little and lowering her head as another gust of wind blew a cloud of sand in their faces.

Zelda laughed. "_Ra me, és non fín_. I hate this sand too."

!

As Zelda and Link continued their casual conversation with the other four wolves, Adrienne and Ikal approached the lip of the wall that surrounded the Bulbin encampment. They squinted their eyes against the sand and the setting sun that glared everywhere they looked. Through the sparkling it caused, they could not make out the Bulbin formations or number of campsites, and so they sat to wait for the rest of the pack and nightfall.

Adrienne glanced at Ikal's masked face, but the black wolf wouldn't turn her golden eye on her. "What…is it like to see as you do?" Adrienne asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Ikal looked at the white female, turning the full power of her golden gaze upon her. She saw the layers of the wolf's life peel back like a play in reverse before her eye. "It is like…knowing something or someone completely in an instant. It is like peeling back the layers people wrap around themselves to see the truth of who they are."

"And…what do you see when you see me?" Adrienne cocked her head, wagging her tail a couple times.

"I see that you are independent and courageous, but only because you are young and you fear intimacy. I see that you lost your mate two winters ago in a hunt while taking down a buck too large and healthy for you. I see that her name was Alma and you mourn her still."

"I—" Adrienne's ears flattened to her skull. She swallowed and walked away without saying a word. Ikal sighed and looked ahead again.

Adrienne was still sitting a few paces away when the rest of the pack caught up. Link took them west around the lip of the ledge until they came to a particular spot where the wall curved inward and created a secluded area. "There's a grotto with water here," he said, jumping down into it. The rest of the pack followed as he dug in a certain spot. Just as he said, there was a small pool underground that seemed to have seeped from some hidden ground water. They all took a long drink, knowing it might be a while before they could drink again, and returned to the surface.

The sun had finally set and in the blue-black dark of dusk the fires of the Bulbin watch could be seen. They counted two fires, and Ikal informed them that there were three Bulbins around each fire and one in the watchtower with a bow. She also informed them that the Bulbins were drunk on a mead made of leech blood and would likely not notice their passage if they stuck to the deep shadows by the wall. Link and Zelda agreed to her plan and the pack crouched in the shadow of the wall as they crept about the edge of the encampment.

As Ikal had predicted, they made it to the small entrance without event. The Bulbins gathered around the nearby fire didn't think much of strange smells on the wind while intoxicated and roasting their pig mounts on a pike. The sentry with the bow up on the tower seemed to be the only one aware enough to actually see anything, but the shadows by the wall were too dark and the wolves too stealthy for him to catch them. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Bulbins rebuilt their wooden gate to block off the path to the Arbiture's Grounds. Link looked at the pack members, then nodded his head and coiled his legs. He jumped up on the top of the gate and paused to see if his pack saw where he had jumped.

The gurgled cry of the Bulbin sentry on the other side of the gate greeted him. The other Bulbins perked up right away, crying out and picking up their wooden clubs. "To me!" Zelda shouted on the desert side of the gate. Link leapt down to greet the two Bulbins on the other side. The pack formed around Zelda and faced the oncoming six armed Bulbins. They jumped at them, teeth first, as the green creatures flailed their clubs ineffectively. One went down under the attention of Multu and Kelana, who then turned to help Zelda take down the two she faced. Ikal and Adrienne went straight for the jugulars of the two Bulbins they faced. As Adrienne clenched down on the Bulbin's neck, the bile of its blood welling up in her mouth as she waited for life to leave it, the sixth Bulbin swung his club at the side of her head. It hit her so hard she went flying backwards, taking most of the Bulbin guard's neck with her. The corpse fell on the ground dead, and the sixth Bulbin who had hit her cried out in victory and advanced to finish the job. Adrienne struggled to stand, but her vision swam. Suddenly there was a blur of fur, and Xenalli's light gray body slammed into the Bulbin in a mass of teeth and claws. Adrienne shook her head, trying to get her wits about her so she could jump in and help the Omega. Just as her head stopped swimming and Xenalli had the sixth Bulbin on the ground, the Bulbin archer cried out and shot a bolt though the night. It thunked into Adrienne's side and she roared in pain, the crossbow bold sticking out of her ribs.

"Adrienne!" Konuk cried, running from where he was helping Ikal tear the other Bulbin apart to the white wolf's side.

She lay down on the warm sand panting, her eyes half open, as blood pulsed from her wound. Konuk nuzzled her cheek, whimpering in concern. The Bulbin archer shot another bolt down at the wolves, but this one was deflected by Ikal.

"Konuk, stand back," Zelda said, nudging him away with her nose. "Can you stand, Adrienne? We cannot stay here or we will all be killed. We cannot shake the archer off his tower. We need to jump over the barrier."

Adrienne nodded and stood, shaking as she did so. She leapt over the barrier, and her legs buckled under her when she landed. Link had already killed his two Bulbins and rushed to her side. "C'mon Zelda!" he shouted. "Get over here!"

Zelda nodded and leapt over, followed by the rest of the pack. Link lay down beside Adrienne. Konuk and Mutlu hoisted her onto his back. "Okay," Link said once she was settled. He stood carefully, testing to see how freely he could move without shifting her too much. "This changes our plans. We have to get in the Arbiture's Grounds as fast as possible. Ikal, Kelana—will you two go ahead and see if the Bulbins have rebuilt their gates blocking the straight path to the grounds? We will wait for you in the hollow to the left."

The two wolves nodded and ran ahead. Zelda, Link, and the rest of the pack carefully moved to the hollow and Link lay down to rest his legs. Adrienne's breath was ragged and shallow. Blood spilled from the wound, staining her white fur and Link's side as well. Zelda came over and looked at it, her ears flat on her skull and her tail drooping.

"Is she going to be okay?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at him gravely. "I do not have hands, Link. I cannot remove the bolt. If we use teeth it will just harm her more, and if we don't remove the bolt and bind the wound, it won't stop bleeding."

Link looked down, brow furrowed, and didn't say anything.

Ikal and Kelana ran into the hollow, panting heavily. "The way is clear, we can go straight, but the fortress is guarded by many Bulbins. It will not be easy for us to get through. Even in the dark, they saw us at the entrance."

"They would," Link said. "That's where their king lives. Okay, this is what we have to do. I will run as fast as I can without hurting Adrienne more. Kelana and Mutlu, please run on my sides. Konuk, if you could take the front. Ikal and Zelda take up the back. Xenalli…just try not to get in the way. Watch yourself. Fend the Bulbins off—don't try to kill them, just knock them back. As soon as we are inside the Arbiture's Grounds we will be safe."

The pack nodded and Link stood up. They took up their positions around him. With one last glance at them, Link began to run as fast as he dared. The Bulbins saw them the moment they got into the open and their gurgled cries filled the night. Arrows whizzed by them, but now the wolves knew to listen and dodge. They beat back the ground troops as they passed through the first gate, then the third, and fourth. Finally they were about to exit when King Bulbin himself stepped out of the shadows to block their way.

His red eyes glared at Link, his hands hoisting a mighty ax over his shoulders. He pulled it back and swung in a great circle, hitting some of his own in the process. Link jumped over it, the other wolves dodging as well. King Bulbin brought the ax back to center and grinned.

"I know you, wolf," he said, the words somehow more understandable now than they were when Link was a Hylian. He perked his ears. "Yes, I can speak to wolves," King Bulbin continued. "We are not so different. Both beasts. We Bulbins—we live in between. But you no strongest now. I, King Bulbin, am stronger than you. I will smash you. Regain my honor!" And he roared, lifting his ax for another deadly spin.

"King Bulbin!" Link shouted, leaping over the swing again. Adrienne shifted on his back and screamed. "Wait! Just let us pass and we will bother you no more! We just want to get this one inside the prison!"

"The weak deserve death," King Bulbin laughed.

Link growled. He braced his legs and shouted, "FOLLOW ME!" As he did so, he leapt as high in the air as he could. His body soared over King Bulbin's swinging ax. He skidded on the opposite side and the white wolf almost fell off his back, but Konuk and Ikal were already at his side bracing her again. They ran up the stone steps into the old prison, the rest of the pack in tow, and King Bulbin roared in outrage behind them.

!

A ghastly groan greeted the wolves' ears the moment their paws touched the floor at the bottom of the steps. The sand pits swirled underneath them, leeches leaping from the sand screeching their hungry scream in the air. Link swallowed hard and turned to face his pack. "This is a cursed place," he said. "I have seen every inch of this temple and I tell you it's full of demons and ghosts. We will find little rest here—the only rest I think we will truly find is in the ceremonial hallway. The problem is that to get there we will have to cross this sand pit, hence why the Bulbins have never moved in here. But we are light on our feet. I will jump carefully. How are you doing up there Adrienne?"

"I…" she coughed a little, then cleared her throat. "I'm fine. I'm ready."

"Can you hold on a little while I jump?" he asked. Adrienne tightened her legs as best as she could. It wasn't much—with the lack of opposable thumbs and her already weakened state—but it was better than nothing. Not wanting to waste her energy, Link leapt across to the next platform and shouted behind him for the others to follow.

One by one they made it across the sand to the door on the opposite side. The next room was dark, lit only by a few fading torches. "There are tiny skeleton warriors in this room. They always spring back up, but they move slowly. Just run when I do and don't stop until we reach the next room. They will not follow us through the door." The pack nodded and on the count of three they all sprung forward. The rattling and clicking of bones followed them to the door, which they sprung through without looking back as it slammed behind them.

The large Ceremonial Hallway greeted them. With its imposing pillars and grand chandeliers, it seemed to have been a beautiful place once. Now it was in ruins and lit only by four ghostly blue flames. Here Link finally lay on the cold floor and let Adrienne slip off of his back. The other wolves helped her onto the floor, careful not to move the arrow in any way. She looked worse than she had before. Her blood continued to flow without any healing or human hands to stop it. The pack knew she would die and there was nothing they could do. They gathered around her, even Xenalli, and one by one they raised their muzzles and howled a low, sad mourning song. The haunting sound echoed around the chamber walls.

Link, Zelda, and Ikal stepped away to give them some room. "There's nothing we can do like this," Zelda said to answer Link's unspoken question. "We came here for a reason. Let's not make her sacrifice in vain. Ikal what now?"

Ikal looked around the room then nodded toward the door on the left. "Through there. I will go alone. This test is only for me."

Link snarled. "We all have traveled with you until now. Adrienne gave her life getting you here. And now you want to go into a demon-infested temple alone? Not even I was alone when I came here."

"I didn't know until now that this was only for me. I apologize. I would not have brought you all into it if I had known."

"Which must be why you did not know," Zelda said, stepping closer to her friend and guardian. "We three have been together so far. We are all bound by the same curse. Why should we abandon you now? No, Ika, we stay together."

Ikal shook her head, laying her ears flat. "No. Someone needs to watch over them. To protect them."

"Only one of us is needed for that," Link said. "I will go with you and Zelda will stay with the wolves."

"Do they look like they are in any condition to defend themselves or me, Link?" Zelda said, glancing at the mourning wolves. "Ikal and I are more than capable of tackling any dungeon together. We will be fine without you. You are the one who understands them best, after all."

Link sighed. "Fine," he said. "But if you are not back by the time she dies then we are coming to look for you."

"Link!" Zelda snapped.

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have no other way to measure time here."

"Fine. Just don't speak like that around them. They actually knew her well and loved her dearly, after all." Zelda turned to Ikal. "So it is settled. Let's go."

"But—oh fine," Ikal said, her head and tail drooping as she followed the princess into the next chamber. This room had two levels. Ikal squinted her golden eye and scanned the area. In front of them was a large sand trap, but the stone path wound around to the right. "To the right," Ikal said. "There's…a stairway. We need to go up and across."

"I'm right behind you," Zelda said, wagging her tail. At the top of the stairs, which were indeed where Ikal said they would be, a chandelier had fallen on the stone tile. "So, what now?" the princess asked, her limited wolf sight not giving her a good view of the chandelier's flat top.

"We jump on it, walk around its rim, and use it to cross to the door. I…saw Link do it. In his mind. Well, not in really in his mind. Through his mind I could see him do it in his past."

"You should have asked him, Ikal," Zelda scolded. "He would have told you freely."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I can't control it yet." Ikal said, trying to look sorry. Zelda shook her head, but let the subject drop.

She followed the Sheikah up the chandelier and to the door. The next room was circular. "Link killed an undead warrior here," Ikal said. "That's why our passage is clear. This one could not regenerate like the little ones could." Ikal walked straight to the southern part of the room, where a short hallway led up a flight of stairs and to the left.

"Wait Ika!" Zelda said, crossing over to the walls. "Do you see this? It is ancient Gerudo! It is all over the walls along with these carvings."

Ikal came back to the princess's side and looked over her shoulder. "There was some in the chandelier chamber too. It all seems to say the same thing. You are better at reading Gerudo than I, Zelda. What does it say?"

Zelda squinted. "Well it is harder to read with these eyes, but let's see. They've been carved here crudely—not done by professionals with tools. Most likely they were carved by the inmates when they were…well, alive. On the bottom here we have some tall, thin warriors. They carry large blades. Perhaps some of the ranks of Ganondorf's minions? Above that there's some writing…names I think. This is an older script than the Desert Gerudo we learned, and the grammar seems to be broken, but I think they're all names on this level."

"They were trapped here," Ikal suddenly said. Her face looked pained, as if she were trying to look away but couldn't. "I can see it Zelda. There were too many, so the Hyrulians—your ancestors—collapsed the prison doors and trapped them all here alive. Ganondorf was sacrificed in the mirror chamber and they all believed he would come back for them. They carved the dates of their imprisonment in the walls alongside their names so that they could maintain some level of order and structure. It was mob rule—the strongest survive. They ran out of food. They fed on each other. There was no water…they all starved and died. But not before carving these everywhere they could."

Ikal crossed to the other side of the chamber to point out a carving of a large monster holding a trident next to a very small one with a shield. Around it was the same Gerudo script on the other walls. Zelda moved closer and read it aloud. "_Ganondorf-rink ganín, va devλani tif gay źav navų níλi, čoλ aksu._ All praise the evil king who comes in blood: the Hero Ganondorf, King of Darkness."

"They thought he was a hero," Ikal said. "What does that say about us that monsters believe we are crueler than the Demon King?" The two were quiet in the chamber. The torches flickered on the walls.

Finally Zelda nudged the Sheikah's side and urged her to keep moving. "We shouldn't linger long in a place like this," she said. They Went up the stairway and followed the hallway to the left. The pathway, though interrupted by sand, disappeared at the foot of a large statue of a woman with fire in her hands and a snake wrapped about her body.

"This is the Goddess of the Sand, a Gerudo deity. She was said to honor all who were as stealthy as the snake and as passionate as fire."

"It's here," Ikal said.

Zelda cocked her head. "What is?"

Ikal was already running across the sand to the goddess's feet. "Behind the statue. There is an entire section of temple hidden away…but it is underground. It's older than the prison."

Zelda followed her and the two wolves started sniffing about the base of the statue. "How do we get back there?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't see it…keep sniffing. Maybe we can smell something."

They sniffed and scratched until they had gone over every inch of the room, and then they just sat back and stared at the goddess's teasing expression. "She knows," Ikal growled. "She's keeping it secret."

Zelda furrowed her brow. "Wait…that's it. Ikal, she knows. Look at the tail of the snake. It's pointing."

"Snake tails always point, Zelda," Ikal said, rolling her eye.

"Just go with me on this," Zelda said, digging at the stone underneath the snake tail. "I can smell dank air coming from around here! Help me!"

Ikal rushed over and they pushed with all their might against the tile. Finally the stone burst from its place and fell inward. It did not hit the bottom for a long time. Ikal and Zelda tried to balance themselves, but they had been pushing forward with all their weight. They fell forward through the entrance and tumbled through the long darkness below.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Note**:

A special thanks to Zelda F. Barrow, creator of "va Hai-Maλa-nív žų va Gérųdo-néλív" (The Desert Dialect of the Gerudo Language), for both inventing a wonderful, completely functional language for the Gerudo Tribe and for giving me permission to use it in this story. Also for her invaluable help on making sure the grammar and vocabulary are correct. Her website can be found simply by googling "Gerudo Language".

On the story front, this chapter was difficult to write for me. It's very action heavy, and as I recently learned from my thesis advisor I, apparently, am a very dialectal writer. It makes sense. The first stories I ever wrote were plays (about pokemon, none-the-less). Forgive me if action writing isn't my strong suit. I'm much more comfortable writing extended dialogue or flowery descriptions of scenery.

Starting in this chapter, you will begin to notice some strange things happening with time. Well, cheap moves basically. To be completely honest, I didn't want to write a week or more worth of filler chapters. You wouldn't want to read them either. So…I just decided to do whatever I wanted with time. Forgive me if it's a little cheap, but I have only so much patience for filler chapters.

Thank you all for reading and please review! Don't forget to like us on Facebook and catch the special progress updates. :-)

~The Wolfess


	12. Duty of the Guardian

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twelve: Duty of the Guardian**

A dry wave of heat shimmered like a mirage over the Gerudo Desert horizon as the sun lifted to its morning perch. Dawn light painted the walls of the imposing prison complex bright white and gold and drove the Bulbins out into the open air for patrol. Within the compound, there was no change in light or tone. No indication that time was moving or standing still. The wolf pack stayed with their dying sister, a family curled together in sorrow while their Alpha male stalked the border of the room, his eye rimmed with worry and peering into the darkness of the haunted prison.

He was edgy. They all had picked up on that. His body was tensed as a wound coil, his eyes sharp and quick. Every twitch of tail, every brushing of sand, every hollow wind through the doorway drew his attention. Where were they, he wondered. Why had they not returned? He could no longer smell them deep in the temple. Their scent trail faded from his sight. But he had made a promise—he would stay with the wolves until Adrienne crossed over. He would wait patiently and trust the Sheikah to guard his princess in his absence.

At the foot of the golden statue of the Gerudo snake goddess, a single tile was missing. Stale, sandy air moved in and out of the opening like a sleeper's steady breath. If Link went to find his companions while their scent trail was still fresh, he would find that it disappeared in that hole. Far below the two females lay crumpled together in the vast darkness of a hidden chamber beneath the Arbiter's Grounds.

Ikal was the first to wake. She coughed, her throat dry and scratchy with sand and dust as her golden eye blinked open. When she reoriented herself, all she could see was blackness and a faint, tiny point of light far above their heads—the hole the two wolves had fallen through. She sat still and gently moved parts of her body one by one to see if she had seriously injured anything. By the time she finished, determining that she was a little sore but otherwise okay, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

In the faint light, Ikal could see that she and Zelda had fallen on the open palm of a large woman made out of partially-colored sandstone. The black wolf carefully inched toward the edge to peer over and saw that most of the light came from two torches flickering on either side of a large opened chest down on the tiled floor. In front of the chest, staring straight forward, was a figure in white that Ikal could not quite make out, even with her advanced sight.

Seeing that the figure didn't move, Ikal wrote it off as a statue and looked at the chamber they found themselves in. There were two stairways on either side of the room opposite them connecting to gated doors at the top and bottom of the stairways. In between the stairs was another door on the floor. Other than a few ancient Armos statues, the main feature of the room was the floor-to-ceiling sculpture of the same snake goddess featured in the room above. This rendition was a much older one whose body seemed to be wearing down. The face of the statue was simultaneously woman and snake. It seems to have been partially crumbed at some point, but mostly reconstructed. From the head, the body of a snake wound down the woman's length at such an angle that Ikal figured she and Zelda could slide down it and reach the tiled floor safely.

"Hn…ugh, Ikal?"

Ikal turned and nuzzled Zelda's neck. "I'm here Zelda."

"Why is it so dark? Where are we?" Zelda said, moving carefully.

"Your eyes will adjust soon, Princess. There are torches below, but their light is faint in the darkness of this large room. We stand on a small platform, so do not move far until your eyes adjust."

There was silence in the room for a moment, then a soft "oh, I see. Zelda stood up and looked around as Ikal had. "Oh my," she said. "I know where we are—but how could it be?"

Ikal looked over at the white figure to see if it had moved, which it hadn't. Perhaps it was just a statue. "Well, I assumed you were going to inform me."

"Forgive me," said the red wolf. "We appear to be in the main worship chamber of the Spirit Temple. Located deep within the Gerudo Desert, the Gerudo women used to worship their deity here. The Hero of Time located the mirror shield and the last sage in this temple."

"But didn't the Hero's Journal locate those two structures in different locations?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes…but he never went to the Spirit Temple in his returned life. Many things were different. The demonic carvings in the Arbiture's Grounds seemed older than the Hyrulian Insignias, and Hylians would never erect statues of the Gerudo goddess in solid gold throughout their prison complex. It is possible that either the Gerudo or the neighboring kingdom Hyrule merged with built the prison over the Spirit Temple, which Princess Zelda the First later claimed for Hyrule."

"Seems like a long shot, but possible. There are no other records of that time period?"

"None but the Hero's Journal and a few records containing censuses and royal ordinances," Zelda said. "No common history books to record minor historical points like the conversion of a temple to a prison. Such documents must have been destroyed either in the Hyrulian Civil War or the war against Ganondorf."

"I suppose the fact that this is here, hidden under the Arbiter's Grounds, is proof enough," Ikal said. She then gestured to the part of the snake tail nearest to them. "This tail has an incline gentle enough for us to slide down it onto the ground below. There is a white figure standing down there. I cannot tell if it is a sentient being or just a statue. There is something strange about it."

Zelda nodded and glanced at the figure. "Well, no use in waiting. Here we go," she said. The princess stepped onto the snake tail first, spreading the pads of her toes far apart as she slid down, her ears back and her tail held out of the way. She reached the bottom coughing, lungs full of sand and dust, but otherwise okay. Ikal followed after, shaking the sand from her black fur when she had regained her footing on the tiled floor below.

"Hai-žésaš, bi žavt," said a voice behind them. They turned to look at the speaker. Now that they were on her level, the torches lighting the room nicely from down there, the two wolves could see the white figure clearly. She was an average height Gerudo woman with chin-length red hair clad the white garb of a Gerudo Guard. Though in the Hero of Time's era this sight would have been nothing special, Zelda and Ikal had never seen a real-life Gerudo before and, therefore, were amazed.

"Kwitųt-samkir, bi müslaržésa, hash? Kat, va rekikon, kaléb, žavt bi?"

"What is she saying, Zel? I could make out something about staring." Ikal said, squinting her eye at the Gerudo. "I can't see anything in her, Zelda. I do not think that she is alive…."

"That is…unsettling news." Zelda said. "She said 'why do you stare, Chosen Ones? Have you not come to clear the trial?' To give a loose translation. "

"What does she mean by 'chosen ones' being plural and 'trial'? Can you ask her?"

Zelda nodded. "I will, though I will ask who she is first. It is customary in Gerudo society if I remember the textbook correctly." She cleared her throat of sand while she formulated the Gerudo words. "Yi. Zelda, Zayva žų Hayrųλ, sa ji aš. Pas ji aš kaf?"

The Gerudo woman smiled and bowed. "Kwítųt žų Ner, sųdet da. Nævų dali: Nigiri, sa ji kénčų. Va Kwotpríλ žų Trayfors žų Šidad, e'ata."

"Woah," Zelda said. She looked at Ikal then continued speaking with the Gerudo Guard. "Tisa sųde bi és ata. Noma mírekst, bi af…um, how do I say it… Bi, žino, eshi promín kaf?"

"Tčbéda va Kwítot žų Šidad žav: Va Rékikon yanųs, sa navųhasa, és e-éna. Ikal žų va Sheikah, ho bi, ésténüt, é'way. "

"Okay, would you like to clue me in on what you two are talking about Zel?" Ikal said, narrowing her golden eye in frustration. "I can't speak fluent Gerudo."

"Well, my friend," Zelda said, "This is the spirit of Nigiri, a Gerudo Guard. She lingers in the world of the living to guard something called the Trial until the Chosen of Power comes to undertake it—the Chosen of Power being, according to her, you."

"Can't be," Ikal said, shaking her head. "I am not powerful like the King of Hyrule or Ganondorf. I am not even the matriarch of my people. I am a guardian, nothing more. A shadow. I cannot be a Chosen."

Nigiri frowned and looked at Ikal with a stern gaze. "Nævų λomat aks aškia-e, šidad, b'af. Pas šidade aks aškia-müs-e , bi narų. Pas šidad, ho tanida da, bi ųk. Žų tíλag aks λomat aks yanųs, pas da šidad aš. Ho ra Rékikon, kaλ, daékš čibų bi, nat šake aš."

Zelda wagged her tail a little, clearly pleased by what Nigiri said. "She said 'You are powerful in knowledge and in skill. You know your strengths and limitations. You use your power for the good of others. Yours is a pure power of respect and knowledge and protection. There is no other who is better suited to take this challenge but you.' And I agree with her. True power is not the ability to rule over people and move mass armies. True power is knowing yourself and using the skills and talents you have to reaffirm, nurture, strengthen, and protect life rather than ruling or destroying it. You do all of these things without asking for anything in return. I know of no one else who is better suited to this task."

Ikal wanted to protest, wanted to refuse this mantel being placed upon her. It was so sudden. She was nothing but a simple servant to the Royal Family—nothing but a shadow of the Hylians. Her race had always guarded knowledge and mastered themselves, yes, but only to better protect their liege: those who carry the blood of the Family Hylia. Why would a servant be given power? Why her?

And yet, as the black wolf opened her grinning masked mouth to refuse their expectations, the Mask of Truth's power shone in her mind's eye. She could see the shape of her own soul as she had seen into Zelda's being in the Sacred Woods. The truth was clearly evident to the Mask's eye: there was a core of power within herself. It shone Sheikah red and pulsed. Like the blue core inside of Zelda, it possessed a unique feature: the ghost of chords of light wrapping around it. Whereas Zelda's soul was wrapped in the living power of the Triforce of Wisdom, Ikal's merely possessed a placeholder of sorts where the Triforce's power is meant to rest.

"I see," Ikal said, her tail drooping. "If it is my destiny, I will do what the Goddesses wish of me. What must I do?"

Zelda relayed Ikal's words to Nigiri. The Gerudo Guard said something to Zelda in response and the princess turned back to her friend. "Nigiri has asked me to translate for her. This is what she says:

"Chosen of Power, your people used to know how the cycle started. It is the very history of your race. As you have forgotten the beginning of the tale, I will inform you: the Sheikah tribe was chosen to protect the Goddess Hylia in her eternal battle against the Source of All Evil: a being called Demise. In that battle, the Goddess sacrificed her immortality to become human in order to maintain a seal on the Demon King until one could rise to finally defeat him. When this was completed, the Demon King Demise used his power to cast a curse: an incarnation of his hatred would eternally follow those with the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero. The Goddess's bloodline flows in the veins of the Hyrulian Royal Family. One of your bloodline, a blond-haired Sheikah named Impa, was given long life and a spirit that would likewise endure eternally in order to watch over the Goddess's descendant. She was your ancestor.

"In the time of the Hero of Time the destinies of those involved in the cycle became intertwined with the fate of the Triforce thanks to our king, Ganondorf, and Princess Zelda the First. Ganondorf was chosen by Demise to house his spirit. He stole the Triforce of Power. It was not meant to go to him. The Triforces of Courage and Wisdom went to their holders—the blood descendant of the Goddess Hylia and the boy who possessed the Spirit of the Hero—and so the tale goes.

"Had Ganondorf stolen a different Triforce it, too, would have gone to its destined holder: she who possessed the Duty of the Guardian. The Guardian is the only one besides the Hero with power enough to protect the Goddess and the Cycle itself. She manages the events of history behind the scenes, setting each Goddess-Descendant and Hero-Spirited-Child on the paths they must tread to fulfill their destinies. It is she who truly controls and manages the Cycle when it occurs. She is the puppeteer behind the stage. This is why she is also eternally reincarnated and why she is destined to hold the Triforce of Power.

"Now, Ikal of the Sheikah, Guardian of the Goddess's Descendant and Destined of Power, you must rise to claim your piece of the Triforce. When Ganondorf was slain in this life, he lost the Triforce's power. It must return to its destined holder until the end of this cycle, at which point the Triforce will reunite upon the deaths of the three chosen. However it will not go to you without struggle. You must prove yourself worthy of holding the Triforce in a trial. This is why I am here: to guide you to your Trial and remind you of what your destiny is after having been robbed of it for so long. When you are ready, your trial waits for you behind the face of Din, Goddess of the Desert."

"Wait," Ikal said, stepping backward and shaking her head. "I don't…this is so much. I don't understand. I have done none of the Duties of the Guardian. I know what my soul looks like, I see that you're telling the truth, I just don't understand. The Blood of the Goddess?" Ikal turned around and began pacing the room, walking from one large sandstone knee to the other and back. The Gerudo Guard looked straight ahead, her arms crossed over her chest as the black wolf paced in front of her.

"Ika," Zelda said, her voice soft. "Ika, please, talk to me. This is a lot for me to absorb too."

"What do you want me to say, Zelda?" Ikal said. "I knew you were out of my league before, I'm lucky to have been your friend at all, but you have the blood of a goddess! Your soul reincarnates, as does his. How can I count myself among such company?"

"You are my friend, Ikal—"

"That is not enough!" the Sheikah interrupted. "I must be more than your friend! I must be the one who guides you, the one who orchestrates this whole messed up cycle the goddesses have been content to leave in place. I can't do that!"

"Maybe you just do not know yet," Zelda said, tilting her head. "Maybe what happened with Ganondorf wasn't the real challenge of our lifetime. Maybe it was just the warm up act and the real challenge is starting now. I would say that seems true. If so, your destiny has found you and thrust you into a new form. It demands that you find what is inside yourself, find your inner power, and become the woman you are not. Become one who stands in the shadows but controls the light. Become the one who sets the events of our time in motion. Do not walk away from this call."

Ikal turned. Her eyes scanned the room, peering through the sand and the dim torchlight. Sighing, the Sheikah set her jaw and turned to Nigiri, red grinning face giving the determination in her eye a sinister look. "Fine. I will go to the trial. Just protect the princess in my absence."

The Gerudo Guard nodded. She spoke in Gerudo, her voice solemn, and Zelda translated. "I will return her to the Chosen of Courage. There they will await you, and I will finally pass into the green fields beyond the sun."

Ikal nodded, and then turned to Zelda. "Thank you," she said. "I will return as soon as I can. I will be safe."

Zelda nodded. "As will I. I believe in you, Ika. You are stronger than you have had opportunity to show."

As Zelda talked, Ikal began to scale the Goddess of Power."I hope that you are right," she shouted over her shoulder, peering above her for her next ledge.

When she reached the top, the face of Din glared at her, as if daring her to enter. The black wolf looked back over her shoulder to where the two others were standing. She locked eyes with Zelda and nodded her head. Nigiri placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder and, in a flurry of orange light, they were gone.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

**A special thanks **to** Zelda F. Barrow, **creator of** "va Hai-Maλa-nív žų va Gérųdo-néλív"** (**The Desert Dialect of the Gerudo Language**), for both inventing a wonderful, completely functional language for the Gerudo Tribe and for giving me permission to use it in this story. Also for her invaluable help on making sure the grammar and vocabulary are correct. Her website can be found simply by googling "Gerudo Language" or on facebook in the same manner.

Speaking of her website, if you go there and request a copy of the textbook you can learn Desert Gerudo for yourself and translate the little conversation that Zelda and Nigiri have in this chapter. How's that for incentive?

Now for another topic altogether. I have had a few questions lately from newer readers about the update schedule for this story that have been a little forceful. Some have gone so far as to suggest a schedule for me. In response to these inquiries, I have written my official statement on the update schedule for this story below my signature and will defer all questions to it from now on. I understand that it is out of enjoyment that such responses are made and that most people are more patient and understanding, so forgive the stern tone in the following update schedule policy.

That aside, thank you all for reading and please review! You can "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters. It is also not limited to facebook users, as it is a fully public page, so you're welcome to check it out even if you don't have facebook. :-)

~The Wolfess

!

**3-11-2013 UPDATE SCHEDULE POLICY:**

Many people start large fanfiction projects when they are in high school or early college when they think they have enough free time to work on them. As life progresses and people get more responsibilities, many abandon their stories due to lack of time. This is a common practice and a fear every reader has when following a long-term story. I, myself, follow a story that get updates so infrequently I worry that she has quit and will never finish, but she always pulls through eventually. I understand the frustration these kinds of delays can cause for readers.

Unfortunately, though I understand, I cannot change my own infrequent update schedule. It's no longer 2007 and I no longer have regular free time. I work a full time job, commute at least 4 hours twice a week to attend full time graduate school for my MFA in poetry, and have other obligations outside of these things such as a relationship, friendships, sports, internships, and other hobbies. Much of the free time I do have goes toward working on new poems to submit to literary magazines so when I graduate this June and apply to jobs long distance I will have some publications under my belt to look good on the resume.

I'm not complaining about how busy I am. I love every minute of it. Living the dream, as they say. :) I say these things so that those who have been requesting a regular update schedule can understand that I have a very busy, full adult life. I love writing this story, it is my favorite pastime, and I love the connection and communication I get to enjoy with readers. I write new chapters whenever I manage to shave off some time to work on it. These days it's usually during breaks (Christmas, spring, summer break, etc) when I actually have days off where I'm not having to drive four hours to school and can sit and write.

That said, I try to publish at least 4 or 5 chapters a year. If life is kind and gives me more time, then I try to do more than that. It's no regular thing, unfortunately, and can't be. Life will not allow me to update "every two weeks" as one person requested.

I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story for so long and has been so patient with me. I know it's a hardship, and I do not blame those of you who stop reading because of the infrequent updates. I understand. Still, I simply ask for your patience. **In return, I promise you that this story will never be abandoned**. I will continue until it is done, at which point I may never write another fanfiction again. I will revise and update this one, but the Doppelganger Trilogy will most likely be my last.

Again, to summarize, I may not update frequently or regularly due to my real life schedule, but at least you can count on me to never stop updating at all. Thank you for your understanding on this matter, and my deepest appreciation to those who stick with me to the end. It is for you that I continue pulling this story out. As long as people are reading it and enjoying it, even if it's just one person, I will finish this race.

~The Wolfess


	13. The Triforce of Power

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

_**WARNING: **_Unmarked Skyward Sword Spoilers from this chapter on. Read at your own risk if you haven't finished Skyward Sword. Sorry, but I had to do it to finish the story believably. There was no other way.

!

**Chapter Thirteen: The Triforce of Power**

Deep in the bowels of the Spirit Temple hidden beneath the haunted Arbiter's Grounds, the face of the snake goddess—the goddess Din as the Gerudo people saw her, a goddess of fire and sand—crumbled. Her eyes fell into her nose, crumbling over her mouth and chin, and the debris rolled down her chest and landed in her lap. Ikal waited to see if the stone was done crumbling and then made her way toward the tunnel left behind.

She laid her ears flat on her skull and placed her paws carefully, moving slowly toward the entrance. No matter how hard she peered into the tunnel, she could not see into it. In fact, there seemed to be some thin, shimmering veil over the entrance as if stepping through it would send her into some alternate dimension. She backed away one step, but she felt the pulse of something greater, more ancient than herself whispering inside of her _go, Guardian. Your true self waits for you—do not back down from destiny._ She shook herself, steeled her resolve, and ran toward the tunnel.

It was like passing through a gel. Her movement slowed, her legs struggling to press through the matter around her. However as suddenly as the obscured movement began it was over. Ikal found herself standing in a large room made of sandstone bricks with ancient Gerudo writing all over the walls. In the middle of the room was a beautiful red rug with golden embroidery on the edges.

Ever remembering her training, the Sheikah turned to check her route of escape before continuing on. The gel-like substance she had passed through glimmered, like a flash of sunlight over the surface of a clear liquid, and behind that shimmer the tunnel opening disappeared. Only the same brick wall remained behind her. There was no escape now—she was here to finish the test or she would be trapped here.

"Da ínésti, Ikal-skir. Dorvídt, a'müs bi. But forgive me, you do not speak my language well so I will speak in your tongue," said a deep male voice behind her. The black wolf turned to face the center of the room again. Standing in there was a tall, green skinned Gerudo male with bright flaming red hair, yellow eyes, and a large ruby on his forehead. He was clad in the battle armor of a Gerudo King and had a sharp, hawk-like edge to his gaze. He looked a lot younger than she had last seen him, not yet a full adult even, but there was no mistaking the visage of the King of Thieves, Ganondorf.

Ikal growled, narrowing her single golden eye, and crouched down. The fur on her neck prickled, her gums and white teeth showing. "Tsk tsk," Ganondorf said. "If I were alive, you would have been dead already Sheikah. Alas, I am now dead and pose no threat to you."

Ikal stopped growling, but didn't relax. She waited for him to explain.

"I look younger than you remember me, yes?" he did not wait for her to respond as he continued. "I am not—and yet I am—the Ganondorf you knew. I am tied to him, but I was separated from him ages ago, when he was twenty-and-six years of age." He paused, checking Ikal's confused and wary expression, and then continued. "That is to say that I am the noble part of his spirit he let die the day he accepted the black curse of the Demon King Demise. I am the part of him that sought power for noble reasons: to save my people. To give us a better way of life than this cursed desert could provide. The Ganondorf you knew has returned to shadow—I am sure he will find a way back to the land of the living someday—but I can pass on when I have finished my task. The Goddesses have kept me here to guide you to your destiny: a destiny that I stole from you. I can only pass into the Land of the Dead once I have returned it to you."

Ikal shook her head, her brow furrowing. She did not relax or move.

"You still don't trust me," he stated. "Let me help you and you will see…" Ganondorf moved toward her. The Sheikah backed away from him until she hit the wall and realized there was nowhere she could run in this spherical chamber. She braced herself and growled, limbs tensed and ready to fight.

The young Ganondorf knelt in front of her, his large green hands moving toward her face. Ikal tried to move one way or the other, but he just moved with her, his fingers hooking under the edge of her jaw where mask melted into fur. His fingers, being all spirit and having no actual physical properties, went into her skin and seemed to grip under the edges of her bones. He chanted something in Gerudo, young wizard that he was, and his hands glowed orange. The light encompassed her face, and she felt a great sucking sensation, as if the mask were being pulled off of her by force. Ikal howled in pain, shrinking away from his hands.

Ganondorf backed away and stood in the center of the room again, feet shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind his back. Ikal opened her eyes and when she looked around the room, she saw merely the room with limited wolf sight as she had before. Her eyes were red and there were two. Her face was her normal wolf face.

On the floor in front of her, the Mask of Truth pulsated with residue from the orange light. "I cannot free you from the collar's canine curse, unfortunately," Ganondorf said, but Ikal was not listening to him. The Mask of Truth shook. Its face contorted in anger and pain and sadness. It rose into the air, shaking and twitching, and a high-pitched moaning filled the air. "I will be here to help you face your trial," the young Ganondorf said, his voice distant. "I will be here to guide you to True Power."

The Mask of Truth halted in midair. Its great golden eye glared at Ikal, its smile twisted. Then there was a bubbling sound and from the back of the mask a pearly white substance oozed. It formed a ball behind the mask which melted into a neck and shoulders and the rest of a lean, pearl-colored body. The fingers and toes were like tiny spikes that wiggled as they grew. Red marks, like those on the mask itself, wove across the white skin like tribal tattoos.

"_Coward of Destiny,"_ it hissed at the black wolf. It crouched slightly as it stood and moved back and forth like a great spider in front of her. _"Could not even remove me yourself, coward. Weakling. Shadow."_

"Stand up to it, Ikal," said Ganondorf, moving around the room until she could see him. His fierce face scowled at her, but there was something in his eyes she had never thought possible of the Evil King: compassion. "You must claim your identity. You must prove yourself worthy. This is your trial. Rise to it, for no one will rise for you."

"I—" she started, her voice shaking, then took a deep breath. She remembered her early days in the Sheikah City. Remembered not standing up for her brother when she should have. She remembered being afraid when Zelda fell on her from that tree branch the day they met. She remembered feeling powerless and in the dark during the Twilight War and doing nothing to help her Princess or Link or Midna or the country of Hyrule itself. She remembered hiding alone in the woods, afraid and ashamed, when the wolf curse first trapped them. "But he is right," she said. "He speaks the truth. I am a coward. I have been powerless to help myself or others. I am a shadow of a person, without my own desires or purpose. Everything he says is true."

"_Good,"_ the Mask hissed, and a pearl-colored tongue darted from its mouth in a snake-like manner. _"Come with me," _it said. _"I will show you your bloodline. I will show you who you have been."_

Ikal looked at Ganondorf. He nodded and turned his back on her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay," Ikal said. "I will go. Show me what you will."

The Mask of Truth laughed, a high-pitched, snake-like sound, and grabbed the Sheikah by both shoulders.

!

"_King, have you not considered the Princess's nightmare?"_

_Ikal found herself in a small feudal-age throne room, such as the one depicted in painting of the first Dynasty of Hyrule. She stood near a pair of large wooden doors now closed and guarded by soldiers wearing the uniforms of the same era. Across from her sat the King of Hyrule, or so she assumed. He sat on a gold-plated throne and wore a large red robe. The Crown of the King, still used in her own era, rested atop his head. _

"_No, Impa, and I will not," he said, looking Ikal in the eye. "It is a child's overactive imagination. It is those old stories you tell her before bed time. It is not enough evidence to justify putting this union in jeopardy."_

"_But your Masjesty," she heard herself say, "my informants tell me the same thing. Forgive my boldness, but word of Ganondorf's deceit spreads throughout the land and only you seem to not heed the warnings given by fate." _

_Ikal turned her eyes to the floor in a show of being demure, but really she was trying to see her own reflection in the polished marble. Her face was much older and fierce, worn by battle and knowledge. Her eyes were deep red, and her hair was silver white. In fact, she was the spitting image of the Matriarch of the Sheikah Tribe, Impa, who served the first dynasty. If she was embodying her past selves, as the mask had said, then this would explain the setting._

"_You speak too boldly, Sheikah. Long have your people served the Royal Family and I remain thankful for that service. Nonetheless, my word is final. I will not instigate another war, not when my country's current alliances are so young and fragile. Any sign of dissent and the Gorons will close off the Mountain path and the Zora's will stay behind their waterfall. They will not follow me into another war against the Gerudo without a personal threat to their own tribes. I will not lay my people on a sacrificial alter that I may be able to avoid through negotiations." _

"_But Sire," Impa said, taking a couple steps forward. "I have seen his movements through the Sheikah Stones. He has infested the Deku Tree. He has blocked off Dodongo's cavern. He has caused Lord Jabu Jabu to become sick with a parasite. Do you not see what he is trying to do? He is trying to take the Spiritual Stones."_

_The King frowned, his large eyebrows lowering in anger over his dark eyes. "And even if he does, he will never be able to draw the Master Sword. The Triforce is safe as long as the Hero of Time never comes to claim the blade. I will not send Hyrule to war with the Gerudo again." _

"_You are making a mistake. You cannot stop fate, King, you can only follow it. There is a larger force at work in our time, the converging of celestial beings in one place. I can see them at work, though I cannot pin them down. If Ganondorf is allowed to continue his actions, then your kingdom will fall and you will be known as a great Fool rather than a great King."_

"_ENOUGH! Get out of my throne room, Nursemaid, and return to your charge."_

"_And what about the other races, Sire? What will you do about them now? Darunia has holed himself up in his chamber awaiting your messenger. Princess Ruto is gone and King Zora is too paralyzed by her absence to see the change in his own deity. The Deku Tree is dying!"_

"_I said ENOUGH Impa! I will hear no more of this! Come to me again with these grievances and I will dismiss you from my service."_

_Impa pursed her lips. She then clicked her heals, bowed stiffly at the waist with her fist over her heart, and left the chamber. Within the consciousness of the Sheikah Matriarch, Ikal contemplated the extent of her past self's knowledge and the way in which she used it. She gathered information from gossip stones and other Sheikah. That, in itself, was interesting because she did not canvas the realm herself. She commanded those under her and gathered their information, using it to bend the ear of the King. He definitely let her go farther than any normal advisor or subject would be allowed to go with her accusations and assertions, showing that he trusted her. _

"Do you not see something else alongside that," _said the dry baritone voice of Ganondorf. _"You have a rare opportunity. Look within her mind."

_Still wary of the Gerudo King's guidance, Ikal did as he suggested. Impa's mind was a swirl of activity. She thought about her charge, the young Princess Zelda, and the King's obstinacy. Underneath that surface activity, however, the Sheikah's Mind was more _open _somehow than seemed possible. Legends said that the old Sheikah trained their minds to see the truth in all things. For those with the sharpest of minds, the Mask of Truth and Lense of Truth were unnecessary items for their minds could already perform those abilities. It was like there was a galaxy in Impa's mind, and it was powerful enough to reach into the fabric of fate and see what was coming and what had come before. A chronicle of all time was written on the tome of her mind._

"_But I do not have that ability," said Ikal. "I do not even command the loyalty of the Sheikah. Matriarch Kishla is their elected." _

"Inconsequential," _said Ganondorf's voice. _"It is within you whether you have accessed it or not. Her spirit is within you."

"_But why? Why was she special? Why am I? What makes us more than shadows?" Impa turned to a small door and opened it, stepping outside into a small courtyard with a ring of humble flowers in the middle. Peeping though the window was a small girl in royal clothing. She turned around as Impa approached, and Ikal could not mistake the bright young face of the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda the First._

"Why indeed…" _said Ganondorf._

!

As suddenly as they had shifted, Ikal found herself lying on the floor in the Trial Chamber in the Spirit Temple. Ganondorf kneeled over her, studying her face. She gasped and backed away from him, but he just gathered his cape, which he had taken off and bundled under her head, and folded it in one of the leather plates on his armor.

"You still do not believe in yourself," he stated.

Ikal said nothing and moved nowhere. She just kept her eyes on the man she knew to be pure evil itself. Ganondorf sighed, the exasperated sound of a worn out soul, and stood.

"I began my search for the Triforce in response to a perceived need in my country," said Ganondorf, beginning to pace as he talked. "I was born into a position of privilege, but when my mothers took me on diplomatic trips to Hyrule all I saw was how much more privileged they were. Their land was green and mine was dead. The winds that blew across Hyrule were warm and gentle. Mine were either too cold or too hot. They lived in a castle surrounded by soldiers and servants and luxury. I lived in a small room in a fortress and the title of King was just another way to say "lead thief". The King of Hyrule and my mothers would argue about Gerudo theft, but I knew that my people stole because our lands were too dead for commerce of any kind. We could not grow crops or raise livestock there, and the prices in Hyrule were too high for us to afford. The trade rate was one hundred of our currency to one rupee. The King of Hyrule was an unyielding man and would not waver on his foreign policy in regards to us. The only way he would provide aid was if we became a part of Hryule itself, forgoing our independence and way of life like the Gorons and Zora.

"Then one day I heard the legend of the Triforce. Even the power of the gods slept in Hyrule. I began to think that they hated my people for some reason. I began to covet what Hyrule had. I began to search for power—and I found it. I found magic power and trained in it. But it wasn't enough. I wanted the Triforce so that I could make Hyrule mine. When the Hero of Time, a young boy at the time, drew that sword my soul was split in half. One half of me, the part that had wanted power to save my people, was sent to the Land of the Dead to await the Chosen of Power to redeem my crime, as I have told you. The other half merged with the source of all evil, the Demon King Demise. He will never be able to understand why he is always struck down. He is a beast blinded by hate, living for evil and destruction. He has no noble conviction or conscience anymore."

Ganondorf stopped pacing and faced Ikal, his eyes sad. "This was our fatal flaw: in the search for personal power, I forgot my people. If had looked at them and their way of life I would have seen that they were happy in the desert. My own jealousy caused the eventual extinction of my people and their way of life."

"I am sorry," said Ikal, her tail drooping. "However, what does this have to do with me?"

"How do you not see?" said Ganondorf. "You _are_ a little dull witted in this life. I will spell it out for you: power is not the ruling of a people or sheer strength alone. The King of Hyrule had power, but he did not use it for the benefit of others. Neither did I. We were selfish men looking out for our own interests under the guise of serving our people. True power chooses you, you cannot seek it out. The search for power is like drinking salt water: you will never find enough to satisfy your thirst. True power only comes to those who will use it only for the benefit of others and not for themselves. This is the lesson of my failure. It is a lesson you must commit to heart."

Ikal looked to the side. Standing there was the Mask of Truth, its mouth ever grinning. _"You are chosen," _it said, its head moving side to side as it addressed her. _"The power lies within you, a gift from one much loved."_

"Very well," Ikal said, walking over to the mask. "Show me. I am ready."

!

"_Do not fret, Impa. I do this for the benefit of all." _

_Ikal found herself looking into the radiant face of a being so beautiful, so powerful, that she could only be a goddess. The eyes looking at her so tenderly glowed with a golden, radiant light and golden wings fluttered on her back. She wore a simple white gown and sandals that seemed to be made of sapphire. The Impa that she was inside now was kneeling on one knee at the feet of the goddess. _

"_My lady," she heard herself saying, "if you do this, who will guide the heroes in future ages? If you are not there to guard the flow of time, who will ensure that the destined find their destinies?" _

"_Oh my faithful servant," said the goddess, leaning down and hooking a finger under Impa's chin. "Thou knowest why I must become mortal. If I do not, then the destined shall not exist and Demise's evil shall destroy the world."_

"_And what about me?" Impa said, her voice shaking with tears. "Am I to die here serving a goddess who no longer exists in an empty temple? Am I to spend the rest of my days without you?"_

_The goddess lowered herself to her knees and drew Impa into her arms. The Sheikah was much taller than the goddess, but she curled around her like a child and a long blond braid fell down the goddess's back. "Thou knowest that I love thee, Impa. Thou art my most devoted servant and my dearest friend. I shall not leave thee alone for eternity—thou shalt be bound to me."_

"_I don't understand," Impa said, drying her eyes and looking at the goddess's face. _

_The goddess rubbed Impa's shoulders with her hands and smiled. "There must be someone to guard the flow of time, Impa. I cannot leave it unattended, and though I cannot make thee a goddess in my stead, I have strength enough to give thee power over time and to bind thy soul to my own. Thou shalt be able to see into the fabric of time and see destiny play out. Thou shalt know who I am in every life and thou shalt be at my side until the hero comes. And when he comes, thou shatl guide him to the path he must tread to fulfill his destiny. Thou art my agent in the days to come." _

"_But My Lady, I don't deserve this honor. I am but a servant." _

"_Thou art my chosen," said the goddess. "In secret I have spoken with Din—the Three Sisters agree with my decisions and shall bless thee with the shard of power, but thou shalt not receive it for many eons. Demise's agent shall steal it from thee and keep it for an age. Thou shalt receive it when so much time has passed that thou shall not remember our time here or thy own power. Din shall watch over thee then, she assures me."_

_Impa frowned and pursed her lips. "If they are so keen on intervening, then why do they not destroy Demise themselves?"_

_The goddess sighed. "Demise's power is out of their jurisdiction—they cannot be partial to good or evil, hence why they are allowing this cycle to be created. The only interference they can allow is to gift three chosen with their power, and they have allowed me to dictate who shall receive what for I do not share their limitation."_

"_And..?" said Impa._

"_And my mortal incarnation shall hold the shard of wisdom, thou shalt hold power, and I have looked through time and found a boy with a pure heart and an unbreakable spirit to hold wisdom. Thou shalt need to help us in this next life, therefore I shall give thee enough lifespan in this incarnation to see the complete eradication of Demise. Then thou shalt pass on and await the next life…but not before saying goodbye to me, for I shall be very sore about our departure."_

_Impa smiled. "Very well," she said. "As long as I get to see you again in some way, then I am happy. I will do as you ask, My Lady." _

_The goddess smiled tenderly at Impa. Ikal was amazed at the connection they shared. Then the goddess reached up and took each of Impa's ears in her fingers. She tilted her head down and kissed her forehead. Her lips rested there for a moment, and Ikal could feel a warmth spread all over Impa's body. A golden light shimmered over her skin and through her mind. She could feel her mind's eye open up wide and knowledge—sheer, pure knowledge from across time—poured into her. _

_She had not realized when she laid flat on the floor, but when her eyes opened the goddess's face bent over her, her thumb gently rubbing Impa's cheek. "Now," she whispered, "thy canst see with my eyes. Use this gift carefully in the years to come. It shall serve thee."_

!

"Thank you."

Ikal's eyes opened. She was laying down again looking over at the wall. Ganondorf's cape was folded under her head again. He sat cross legged on the other side of the room with his eyes closed. The Mask of Truth lay in his lap, a simple mask without a body.

Ikal stood and shook herself off, then took his cape in her mouth and walked over to him. She set it down beside him. "Thank you," she said.

Ganondorf opened his eyes. "You are welcome Ikal-skir." He tucked the cape in his armor again and closed his eyes, silent and still as the snake goddess with her face of stone. Ikal sat beside him. She thought about what she had seen—the radiant face of the goddess and the gift she had bestowed out of such immense love for her servant.

"She loved me—that is, the goddess loved her servant, Impa, very much." Ikal said.

"Yes," said the King of Theives, remaining otherwise immobile. "Her love is the reason you are favored above all others. In you she saw someone with the wisdom and the courage to wield power and not be corrupted. You are not me. You will not make the mistakes I did. In you she saw someone she was willing to entrust eternity to. Someone she was willing to trust her own eternal protection to."

Ikal bowed her head. "I envy the love they shared," she admitted. "Her relationship with the goddess was full of love and tenderness and devotion. Later, Impa's relationship with the young princess was likewise significant. She was as a mother to the young princess and the relationship they shared was strong. I…feel great envy. It is not a becoming quality for one who is to receive boundless power."

Ganondorf opened his eyes, shifting to glare at the Sheikah wolf. "It is not. As a goddess she was devoted to you in love. But as a human her love is for the hero. We both know this. We have seen it play out. Envy must be stamped out in your heart or your heart will be corrupted."

Ikal grit her teeth. They sat silent together looking at the writing on the walls.

After a while Ganondorf held the Mask up. "It had nothing else to show you. Its roll is complete. The humanoid form it took is trapped in the mask. I have attached a string to the back of it. Should you have need of its power, you can put it on."

Ikal ducked her head as Ganondorf strung the mask around her neck. It dangled from her neck a little awkwardly, but it would work. She nodded her thanks.

Ganondorf returned to looking at the walls. "These walls speak of your gift," he said, "I longed to be able to see through time as a child. To see my own future and the success of my people. When I began to envy the wealth of Hyrule I lost that desire and forgot the story these walls tell. I lost sight of my own destiny in favor of something not meant for me. Do not make my mistake—do not doom your people because of your own greed. If you let envy for Zelda-skir'ya affections cloud your mind, the dark side of power will taint your soul. You will become as I was—a perfect vessel for the Demon King's spirit. This is why I will show you one more thing—a scene from your own distant past."

Before Ikal could agree or disagree, Ganondorf laid his large hand on her head.

_Ikal sat outside of the office where Elder Impaz was talking with the young Sheikah's teacher. The destined-to-be was a mere child at this time, barely eight years old. _

_Soon the teacher walked out of the room, giving Ikal a stern look as she passed. Impaz's voice floated out of the room: "Ikal, child, come in please."_

_Ikal hurried in and stood at attention, with her feet shoulder width apart and her hands clasped behind her back, looking straight ahead. _

"_You can relax, child. Sit down." Impaz motioned to a chair on the other side of her desk. Ikal sat and Impaz nodded. "Now then, do you know why you are here?"_

_Ikal tilted her chin down until it touched her chest. "Teacher said I'm too af-affec…uh…I like people too much."_

"_You are too affectionate, yes. No doubt this is a result of your mother's Hylian blood." Impaz settled back in her chair, lacing her fingers together on the desk between them. "This will be hard for you to understand," she started," but please try. Passion is unbecoming in a Sheikah. It leads to the Dark ways. You must cast passion out of your heart."_

"_But Elder Impaz, I don't understand. I love Lizza, she's my best friend. How can that lead to me to Darkness?"_

"_Love forms attachments, child," Impaz replied. "Shiekah are, essentially, shadows. The unions we form are bonds of mild companionship and intellectual admiration, not bonds of passion. When we yearn for intense emotional attachment with a person, it is unhealthy for our souls. We become stationary when we should be fluid. We begin to Darken. You must shy away from Darkness my child."_

"_But…" Ikal said, her brow furrowing. "It doesn't _feel _wrong Elder Impaz. I don't feel Dark when we're playing." _

_Impaz clicked her tongue, her red eyes becoming stern. "Now none of that. You must learn self-control, young one. If you do not calm yourself you will lose yourself." _

_Ikal sighed. "Okay Elder Impaz. I'll try."_

_Impaz smiled. "Okay then. Don't forget this lesson, child. It will make sense in time. Trust me." _

Ganondorf's hand moved away. He returned to his close-eyed meditation as Ikal shook herself. She remembered that conversation—she had indeed tried. She cut off all friendships for a while. She learned to have an intellectual distance from her wayward half-Hylian heart lest Darkness claim her soul. Her brother had not done these things he became a servant of Darkness itself.

"Thank you for reminding me," said the Sheikah to the Gerudo.

Ganondorf nodded. "As your teacher said, do not forget her lesson and do not forget mine. Self control is one of the chief strengths of your soul. Let us hope that you still have it in this life."

Ikal bowed her head. "I will do my best." She looked Ganondorf in the eye and smiled, wagging her tail. "Thank you, Ganondorf. You…would have been a good king had things been different. In return for your help today, I think that it will please you to know that your people are alive."

Ganondorf turned a hard look to her. "Do not mock me, Sheikah. I know they did not survive."

Ikal shook her head. "I can see past and future. Seeing the moment the goddess blessed me with her sight awakened my gift. The Hylians and their new allies moved into Gerudo Valley and took it by force. They built a prison over your temple and slaughtered your people. But a few survived and moved to a neighboring valley to the north, just east of Lake Hylia. It is unexplored and inaccessible to most, but the Gerudo are skilled climbers as you know. The valley is fertile enough that they have been living there quietly ever since. Only one in the land of Hyrule knows that they are there, but she will not tell. Telma keeps her bar and her silence about her people."

Ganondorf smiled. It was the strangest look on a face so accustomed to anger and seriousness. Ikal had only ever known the part of this man full of evil and bound to evil itself. This younger Ganondorf was a different man.

"You would have been a good man," Ikal said, "had fate been kinder to you. We might have even been friends."

"Maybe in the next life," Ganondorf said, and then the Gerudo King rose to his feet and placed his fists on his hips. "They will not bless you until I leave," he said. "Thank you for allowing me to go in peace."

Ikal stood and padded to his side. "Thank you for sharing your insight with me. I will share your wisdom with others and be wary of your mistakes."

Ganondorf nodded. He took a deep breath, looked down at Ikal once, and smiled again. Then the Gerudo King took one step forward and a silver gold light encompassed him. It shimmered over his body and he faded away, a ghost returning to the Land of the Dead for his final rest.

Ikal bowed her head in respect. Had fate, indeed, been more kind then his life need not have been so tragic. Nonetheless, his envy and greed were impulses she understood and that frightened her. If she could not apply the discipline of her ancestors, the self control of her tribe, what might the gift of power do to her soul?

Suddenly a golden light flashed and filled the room. Ikal peered through it, and in its center a figure pure fire stood. Made of red and golden flames, she held a single golden triangle suspended over her open palms.

"_Chosen of Power," _said the golden being, _"I am Din, the Goddess of Power. Thou hast finally reawakened. As your mistress is no longer able to pass this to you, I must give you this myself. Fear not, for this form is but a shadow of my true self. You will not be harmed. Come closer to me." _

Breathless, Ikal walked to the goddess. The flames dances about her fur, but didn't burn her. Each lick of flame felt like a hand softly petting her. The goddess knelt down to the wolf's level and held out the Triforce.

"_You need only touch it,"_ she said.

Ikal swallowed once, and then touched the Triforce of Power with the tip of her nose. It surged through her body like electricity. She vibrated with the power flowing through her. Her mind was a blank of pure, sheer power.

"_I cannot help you more than this," _the goddess Din said._ "However, I caution you to remember the lesson of Ganondorf's life. Power is a gift given for the sake of others, not for yourself. It is best used selflessly and with wisdom."_

Ikal nodded, shaking the haze of the Triforce's power away from her mind. "Thank you, Din. Your Grace. Thank you. I will."

The Goddess snapped her fingers, and in an explosion of red flames she was gone.

Ikal stood in the chamber alone. The entrance to the tunnel reappeared, but she no longer needed to use it. With her gift of sight, she could already see how to use the Triforce. She closed her eyes and in a flurry of red light she disappeared.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for the outpouring of support I received last chapter. I wasn't expecting sympathy or support, just asking for patience and letting people know why chapters take so long, but you all supported me anyway and it brought tears to my eyes. Thank you.

Now, about the choice to make Ikal the holder of the Triforce of Power, because I know you are all wondering. In Hyrule Historia, Miyamoto himself says the following:

"_We named the main character "Link" to convey the meaning of someone who connects. The idea was of a character that would cross time and link the energy spread around the world. There's also a character that would pass that information on to Zelda: an old lady named "Impa." Her name comes from the verb "to impart." This old lady, Link and Zelda were "the three guardians of the Triforce." The Triforce relationship nowadays is between Link, Zelda and Ganon, but that was established in Ocarina of Time; the first Ganon was a villain looking for the Triforce."_

This idea of Impa being the original holder of the Triforce of Power stuck in my head. I had to include it in the story, and it was early enough when I found out that it was easy and natural to weave it in. Daethen Bocobella's article on True Power on Zelda Informer helped a lot, as well as just examining the roll that Impa has taken on throughout the games. It makes a lot of sense to me, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There wasn't a lot of action in it, but I didn't feel like that would be appropriate considering the message that is being imparted to her.

Thank you all for reading and please review!

Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies.

~The Wolfess


	14. Coronation

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Fourteen: Coronation**

It was a busy day in Hyrule Castle. Florists, caterers, waiters, butlers, maids, wedding planners, trumpeters, announcers, and the obligatory wedding party members buzzed about the castle. There was a constant low rumble of busy voices reminiscent of the pre-Obsidian days when the real Princess Zelda held the throne and all were welcome there. Such business had subsided under Teela's rule. The castle was a shadow of its former liveliness and glory. It was mostly empty and shadows seemed to lengthen on its stone walls, pushing back the shreds of sunlight or torchlight that threatened them.

Teela still held court, but it was always in the large throne room and those that came to speak with her stood at a distance. Due to the political tensions in the country there were no more Goron or Zora visitors to Castle Town. There were also no Hyrulians from New or Old Kakariko or Orodonian representatives to point out the differences in Princess Zelda's appearance. The silver-white hair and dark eyes were hidden in the shadows, and those whose minds were unobscured by Obsidian and might recognize the difference were not allowed to visit the Princess. All visitors were either from Hyrule Castle Town proper itself or Bulbin messengers from Gerudo Desert. Such people would not care if the kingdom were run by Ganondorf himself as long as they got their rations on time and in plenty.

Teela was holding court until midday, at which point she would retire to rest and visit with her husband to be. Princess Zelda's personal aids—Katti and Georgetta—were conferring with Teela about dresses and party arrangements and scheduling for the big day. It was to happen tomorrow, and most of the details were already set in stone. All the mind-bendingly dull things that had to be done to organize a wedding were pretty much done, and Dark Link was ready to kill someone.

If the future king randomly killing one of the nobility or wait staff wouldn't have ruined his whole siege of the monarchy, the shadow-man would kill the annoying old man prattling off at him at that moment. As it was, however, Dark Link couldn't ruin his goody-two-shoes brother's pure image _that much_ around this particular annoying old man. Even under the influence of Obsidian, Forrad was as watchful as a guard dog and his sharp mind was dulled little by Dark Link's plot. Forrad ticked things off of his list that Dark needed to know—proper attire, the things that would happen in the ceremony, what Dark would need to say, the after party details, and other such small things—and Dark gritted his teeth and nodded his head and thought _Dark Link, King of Hyrule, unopposed ruler of the Land Where the Power of the Gods Sleeps_. _And when I'm wearing the crown, I'll execute this old dingbat and be done with it._

"Are you sure you understand, Sir Link? This is a lot to retain, and I am not convinced you have been listening."

Dark Link waved his hand and nodded. "Yes, yes, I heard you. I will do my best."

Forrad bowed, clutching his clip board to his chest. "Yes Sir, I am aware. I leave you with this transcript of the ceremony tomorrow to study at will." He held out a scroll to the dark general with a shaking hand. Dark Link had noticed the tremors in the old man's body lately, a sign of age and the onset of sickness, but he said nothing of it. He was curious, as his own mortal body would age and die in just such a fashion and he wondered what that would be like, but he didn't really care for the old man's wellbeing. He wasn't _that_ curious.

"Thank you, Forrad," Dark Link said, bowing as he took the scroll. The old advisor withdrew his shaking hand, bowed again, and took his leave. Dark Link approached the large doors to the throne room and glared at the guards in front of it. Before he could tell them to, the two soldiers hurriedly opened the doors and the little announcer, Pole, shuffled into the room.

"Prince Link, Duke of Verdelupo, General of the Hyrulian Army, Hero of Hyrule, and Future King." He blew on his little trumpet, then bowed and backed out. Dark Link strode over the polished marble floors, the thump of his black boots reverberating through the chamber. He wore his altered general's armor, the silver plates gleaming in the torchlight of the large chamber and the black cloth underneath contrasting with his silver chainmail. He wore this armor more often than his dark version of Link's tunic these days as his visits to various places and people became more official. Soon he wouldn't just be the head of the army—he would be the head of the country itself. His word would be law.

Teela dismissed Katti and Georgetta, who bowed and turned to leave. Dark Link noted with pleasure the bright red of their Obsidian-poisoned eyes and the paleness of their skin. It was refreshing to see a nation full of images of himself walking around. It was almost beautiful.

The guards closed the doors behind the two women and Teela and Dark Link were alone. Dark Link walked around the throne, checking all corners and windows. Assured they were alone, he let the projection fall off of them, dissipating like smoke from their faces and skin colors. He walked over to Teela's throne and sat on its arm, his smiling teeth white against his black lips.

"You seem excited," said the Shinobi, raising an unaffected eyebrow.

"I am going to be king tomorrow," said Dark Link, rubbing his hands togethert. "I believe I am very eager to begin our new life together."

"You mean your new position as ruler of Hyrule," Teela corrected. "I am just a prop."

"Ah, that is true," Dark Link said, "but I have come to be fond of you. You are always so cold, as I was. It is grounding for me. Mortals seem to feel all kinds of passions that I am unaccustomed to."

"Such as..?" Teela prompted, looking a little more interested than she had before. Her master exploring his newfound emotions could be an amusing topic of discussion, and a welcome respite from the obsessive _coup d'état_ talk he usually engaged in.

"Well, such as this—" Dark Link hopped onto Teela's lap and took her face in his hands. Her violet eyes widened, her expression rigid as stone, and Dark Link leaned toward her. He rubbed his lips on hers and smiled. With a little laugh, he kissed her, scraping her bottom lip with his teeth. Then as suddenly as he had kissed her, he hopped off of her lap and grinned at her, his red eyes sparkling with amusement.

Teela's eyes were wide. Her hand flew up to her mouth. She drew her other hand back, as if to smack him, but thought again. He was an unstable creature and such an action could cause her own death, no matter how useful he found her now. "What did you do that for?" she hissed instead, her eyes narrowing.

"A street wench showed me that the other day," Dark Link said, practically bouncing on the toes of his boots. "It's great fun. Kissing she called it. As we will have to do it at the ceremony tomorrow, according to Forrad, I figured we should practice."

Teela gritted her teeth and rubbed her temples with her thumb and forefinger. Dark Link's childlike discovery of human sensations and emotions could be very annoying sometimes. "Well, let me teach you something the 'street wench' forgot to: it's rude to just kiss people. It's generally an action that requires mutual consent. Though moral conventions don't mean much to you, and you can do whatever you want with the 'street wenches', I ask that you observe restraint in that regard with me. Please."

Dark Link tilted his head, frowning. "Fine," he said, shrugging. "I thought it might make you miss your husband less."

Teela's head snapped up, her gaze hardening. "Letaln is dead to me," she said, her voice stiff, "and I to him. I do not miss him."

"Yes you do," Dark Link said, nodding his head. "At the end of the day I'm just a shadow stealing a mortal's body. I can still read your heart like a book. Your weepy feelings for him have been rather annoying lately, brought up by the wedding I suppose, and I thought kissing me might make you stop. It's giving me a headache."

Teela pointed to the door. "Get out."

Dark Link shook his head, crossing his arms. "I don't think so," he said.

"Get out," she repeated, "or I won't marry you tomorrow. You can kill me if you want, but then you'll never be king. Get out now."

"Oh, I hurt your feelings, I see," Dark Link said. He turned and walked toward the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he did. "Fine I'll leave. Just be ready: tomorrow we kiss again, and you won't be able to tell me no."

The illusions rippled over both Dark Link and Teela, restoring their disguises, and then Dark Link knocked on the tall doors. They opened just enough for the dark general to leave then closed. Teela rubbed her temples again, squeezing her eyes shut. For the first time in a long time she let herself remember her husband. Elder Impaz had told her that her first mistake was to love him. She was too full of passions. And Teela believed that Letaln loved her too—but he didn't leave for her. He didn't love her enough to go with her and follow their dark master. He stood with that wench of a princess and the royal-dog-serving Sheikah elders.

Now what was she doing? Marrying again because her own master asked her to? Was it even because he was her master anymore, or was it something more? He had been changing. He wasn't the pure dark entity she had served without question before. His host body, Jadus, had been part Hylian and full of passions himself. More so than Teela by far. These passions seemed to manifest in Dark Link more ever week. He went through mood swings—he would be angry and happy and sad and confused and romantic and mischievous all in the span of an evening. Sometimes she caught herself finding him charming when he was in a good mood like this. Usually it was because he had just gotten to kill someone, that made him very happy, but taking over the throne tomorrow was enough to make Dark Link happy as well it seemed.

Teela sighed and stood. She suddenly felt tired and wanted to rest. She would retire to her chamber for the evening and pray Dark Link didn't decide to try to practice anything else he learned from the 'street wenches' on her that night. A single kiss would give her more than enough to think about until tomorrow.

! #$%^&*()

"I don't care if you have a whole school to feed, Tirin, you'll get the same amount as the others and not a fruit more," Count Durtain said between gritted teeth.

The man he was bargaining with grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his chin. "Those kids are dangerous, Count. I'm not doing it if I don't get an extra crate."

Durtain pursed his lips and then shrugged. "Oh well. That's your loss. There are plenty of Obsidian-sucking soldiers in this city who will do it for what I've offered. I'll take my rations elsewhere."

"Wait!" Tirin grabbed Durtain's shoulder, his irises glowing blood red and desperate. His skin was ashen as the rest, his hands shaking but still frighteningly strong. Stronger than Durtain, who had stopped eating the poisonous fruit and was growing thinner by the day. "I'll do it. I'm sorry. Please don't ask someone else. It's just…my own family…my kids grow more dangerous by the day. It takes more and more to pacify them."

Durtain nodded, jerking his shoulder away from the man's hand and pulling his black cloak tighter about him. "Fine." He slipped a dirty slip of parchment in Tirin's grimy hands. "Here are the directions to her house and the names of the men you will meet there. Follow it to the letter. When I see that my daughter is safe in the cage on the wagon in East Hyrule Field, I will give you the directions to your share. If she is not safe, or not bound, then none of you will get your Obsidian rations. Understood?"

The solider nodded. Durtain turned and left without as much as a goodbye. He stuck to the lit areas on his way back to his mansion. In this city the shadows were more dangerous than the light. Around South Castle Town, on the same street as Agatha's Castle, the count stopped in front of Fanadi's Palace. He glanced around to be sure no one was paying attention to him, and then he slipped inside.

Inside was dark and dimly lit. This was normal here. For once, the Count saw little effect from the Obsidian Plague on this place. Durtain sat on the pillow across the round table from the crystal ball and peered into the shadows of the velour curtains behind.

"My my, Count, it has been a long time," said a buoyant voice behind the curtains. Fanadi slipped out, decked in her normal jewels and silks. Her red eyes didn't glow in the dark like those of the Obsidian-Eaters, but they were still very red. "What brings you to Fanadi's Fortunes, hm? What can I find for you?"

Durtain leaned forward, putting one arm on the table between them. "Fanadi, I need your help to find a way to sneak past Dark Link's hounds."

Fanadi's eyes widened, her fingers wiggling. "Such treason you speak of! Get out of my establishment! I do not know this Dark Link of which you speak!"

Durtain rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're a Sheikah spy. Your eyes are the color of rubies, not blood. They have always been that way. You are the Sheikah's eyes and ears here, and that's fine with me. I'm not working for him anymore. I won't tell anyone. But I am afraid that even though he will be distracted tomorrow, he will post his Shinobi on the walls to monitor who comes and goes. How can I get out safely? And if I make it to Kakariko, how will they accept me? What do I do?"

Fanadi sighed and shook her head. "You put me in great danger coming here," she said, her voice more even than usual. Still, she moved the crystal ball off the table and leaned toward him. When she spoke, it was in a whisper only. "Listen carefully, for I will only say this once and then you must leave immediately. Dark Link has grown emotional and, therefore, paranoid. The Shinobi will be with him in case of assassination attempts. The Castle will be surrounded by them. They are not watching the gates tomorrow. But you are right when you say that New Kakariko will not accept you. They know you as the first bringer of Obsidian—and therefore count you responsible for this plague. Which you ARE responsible. But there is one here who they would accept and listen to. He is being held prisoner in the basement of Dark Link's mansion. There is a grate in the foundation of the house on the east side. If you were to free him and bring him with you, then they will at least let you inside the city."

Durtain nodded. "Fine. What is his name and how do I free him?"

Fanadi shrugged. "His name is Volc. As for how, I do not know how. They have bound him somewhere, somehow, in secret. That's all I know."

Durtain stood up and bowed to the Fortune Teller. "Thank you. I know it was dangerous for you to help me." Fanadi nodded and waved him out. Durtain left the establishment and walked at a brisk pace to his mansion. He would have to wait until the coronation started tomorrow to free Captain Volc. If Fanadi was right it might be his only chance to do so. If she was wrong and the Shinobi are there, then he might die. Count Durtain would get no sleep that night—tomorrow would be the day of liberation, and he had a lot to prepare.

! #$%^&*()

The morning came fast for both Count Durtain and Dark Link. It was a morning of preparation in which each man went over the details of his respective plan and prepared for the eventful day. Dark Link check with the Shinobi to make sure each one was at his or her post in or around the Castle Grounds. He left one at the mansion to guard the cell and the rest of the Shinobi force was ready and watching. Forrad bugged Dark Link most of the morning. Attendants came in and out, dressed him in a fine, regal black tunic, and went over the ceremony again and again and again. Teela was getting similarly prepared elsewhere in the Castle, and they were not to see each other before the ceremony at noon. All eyes in Castle Town where on the coronation and wedding at the castle, turned far away from anything going on elsewhere in the city walls.

!

Meanwhile, Count Durtain went over the details in his mind again and again. The soldiers he hired were to sneak Agatha out of Castle Town and secure her in a cage. It was too dangerous to travel with her free, and he would not leave without his daughter. They would put her on a horse and cart hooked up just outside of Castle Town in East Hyrule Field and wait for him to arrive. Meanwhile, Durtain would find the grate Fanadi spoke of and see if it was big enough to get through. If so, he would take an ax and some wire cutters down into the cell and try to quietly break the chains. If not, he would have to sneak through the mansion itself and who knew what he would encounter in there. He couldn't start until the coronation itself started, however, just to be sure that there would be no one paying attention to little, forgettable, Obsidian-obsessed Durtain sulking around the King-To-Be's mansion.

The trumpeters blew their first wedding fanfare and Dark Link turned to see the wedding party file into the Grand Throne Room before the Princess. The sound resounded through the city. It was the cue Durtain was listening for. He wrapped his black cloak around him and slunk to the mansion. No one gave him a first glance, let alone a second one. When he reached the mansion he went around its east side, as Fanadi has instructed, and it took him a few minutes to find the grate. It was dirty and hidden, but Durtain finally found it. He kneeled down next to it and put his ear to the grate. He could hear the faint clink and creak of the chains. Inside, the top of a man's head could be barely seen. Volc wasn't moving at all.

"Hey," Durtain said, softly. "Hey, Volc, can you hear me?" There was no response. Durtain cursed. The grate was too small to get two men through, and the Count couldn't even tell if Volc was alive or not. He would have to sneak through the mansion, pray there was no guard, free the Marquis, and get them both out alive. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he had hoped, and time was waning.

!

The trumpeters blew a louder fanfare as the last of the wedding party took their positions on either side of the altar. A traditional Hyrulian wedding march began on the piano and all of the audience stood. Dark Link bounced on his toes and tried not to chew on his lower lip. He was nervous. Frightened, in fact, though he would never admit that out loud. It's not very becoming of an entity of pure evil. Just when he thought he had experienced all the emotions and sensations that Humanity had to offer, and now he was nervous.

Princess Zelda—Teela—appeared in the doorway of the Grand Hall. Dark Link's heart stopped. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes painted, and her white dress was big enough to hold a circus in. She walked gingerly, daintily, down the red carpet in the center aisle. Dark Link knew that this wasn't the real Princess Zelda, just as he wasn't the real Link—but they looked the parts. She was his princess. His Queen. She belonged to him for eternity. He would take his counterpart's place in the cycle and Teela would take Zelda's and they would rule Hyrule for the rest of their lives—and, if Dark had anything to say about it—for the rest of eternity. He would find a way to make it so.

Teela reached Dark Link's side. She stole a glance at his face. His red eyes looked oddly tender and amazed as they stared at her. Teela looked away before she started blushing. The High Priest held up his hands. The music stopped and the audience sat down. "Dearly beloved," he started. The wedding ceremony had begun.

!

The Verdelupo Mansion was a ghost house. Even the blind doorman, the deaf boy, and the rest of the servants seemed to be taking a day off. Durtain stuck to the shadows of the hallways and walked softly, carefully, but there seemed to be no point. He made it to the dungeon area without event.

Just as he had feared, however, the Shinobi guard sat at the door to the cell reading a book. The keys hung off of his belt. Durtain was no match for a Shinobi in physical battle or stealth. He could neither sneak by him nor challenge him. Luckily, Durtain had been prepared for this turn of events. He spent the whole night raiding his old spice cabinet and withering stores of regular food. He brushed through old spell books and alchemy books. Finally he found what he was looking for—a potion that used the empty shell of a used Deku Nut and some common kitchen spices to create a vapor that would put anyone who inhaled it to sleep. He was lucky that he had an old Deku Nut as a decorative piece in one of the guest bedrooms. Its flashing contents had long since withered away, leaving the perfect hollow shell for Durtain to fill with his own mixture.

The Count pulled the Deku Nut out of a pouch on his belt. He fingered it and licked his lips. He wouldn't get a second chance. He closed his eyes, said a quick prayer to the goddesses, and then threw the nut right at the guard's feet. The guard didn't notice it at first, but the vapors started seeping out just as Durtain had hoped they would. The Count covered his nose and mouth and peered around the corner to see the Shinobi. The guard's eyes were drooping. When he finally noticed the smoke rising around him, he sniffed and put his book down. He leaned over to peer at the nut and passed out as his hand reached down to pick it up.

Durtain rushed over. He pushed the Shinobi up from his slumped position and unhooked the keys from the guard's belt. Durtain then unlocked the cell door and crossed over to Volc. Marquis Volc was slumped in his chains, completely unconscious. He was dirty and his clothes were wet from the things that fell down the grate onto his head. He was dangerously thin. Durtain could have counted Volc's ribs just looking at his sunken chest. The Count unlocked Volc's shackles, starting with the ankles and then the wrists. The full weight of the Marquis fell on Durtain's shoulders. Durtain's weak knees buckled under the weight and they both fell to the mucky floor.

Durtain rolled Volc off of him and groaned. He hadn't figured his own physical weakness into this little plan of his—he had assumed, stupidly, that Dark Link would give his prisoners the same care they did at the castle and Volc would be able to walk. Durtain placed two fingers on the Marquis's wrist. Nothing. Durtain bit his lip and tried the pulse on Volc's neck. He waited a little longer this time. Finally, he could feel it—it was faint, but the pulse was there. Volc was barely alive, but he WAS alive. And now Durtain would have to carry him out of here and to the carriage without being seen.

The fanfare that signaled the end of the wedding blew.

!

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Dark Link turned to Teela. He took her hands in his and smiled. Teela was determined not to enjoy this ceremony, but she smiled back despite herself. Dark Link smirked a little as he leaned in, just close enough that only Teela could see. She would have rolled her eyes and pulled away from him if she could. As it was, his lips met hers and the kiss was surprisingly tender. He pulled back and smiled again, squeezing her gloved hands in his own.

The High Priest held up his hands again. "And now, Prince Link and Princess Zelda of Hyrule, it is time to step into the roles the goddesses have destined for you. Please kneel."

Dark Link and Teela kneeled side by side, their hands clasped between them. The Priest began his long speech, and Dark Link and Teela spoke when required of them. Yes, they would serve Hyrule until death. Yes, they would serve the goddesses. Yes, they would watch out for the people. Yes, they would work together with each other, the council of nobles, and the common council to achieve harmonious decisions on all matters. It went on for quite a while.

Finally, the priest took the Crown of the Queen off of its silken pillow on the Altar. He placed it on Teela's head. "Zelda, Queen of Hyrule. Long live the Queen." The audience repeated "long live the Queen" three times.

The priest then took the Crown of the King off of the other silken pillow. He placed it on Dark Link's head. "Link, King of Hyrule. Long live the King." The crowd repeated the last time three times as they had for Teela.

"You both may rise," said the priest. Dark Link and Teela rose. Large, luxurious robes were placed on their shoulders secured by bright golden metal plates like much of the older Royal attire. A golden scepter was placed in Teela's hands, signifying the judicious role of the Queen of Hyrule. A golden sword was slung around Dark Link's waist, signifying the military might of the King of Hyrule. The golden Triforce on both of their robes signified the religious rule of the monarchy.

"May I present King Link Nohansen Harkine of Hyrule, Duke of Verdelupo, Savior and hero of the realm, and his Queen, her Majesty Queen Zelda Nohansen Harkine of Hyrule, beloved of the goddesses. Long live the King and Queen of Hyrule!

"Hip hip!"

"HORRAY!"

"Hip hip!"

"HORRAY!"

"Hip hip!

"HORRAY!"

!

The final fanfare blew. Durtain almost threw Volc off of his back onto the carriage waiting in East Hyrule field. He sat down, panting and weakened from the stress of carrying someone else when he, himself, wasn't in good shape. Nonetheless, the day was not won until they made it to New Kakariko.

The four soldiers he hired to capture Agatha waited for him. Durtain looked in the back of the carriage. He found her caged, as requested, toward the back wall. Her breath was shallow and quick and she struggled against the bars like a wild animal, but she seemed unharmed otherwise.

"Thank you all," he said, passing out the parchments with instructions to each man's payment. "Don't kill each other over it all, please. Each man got an equal share and each man's share is hidden in a different location. If you cannot find it, go to my mansion. There is more there and you are welcome to it. I will not be back."

They all nodded and left. When they were out of sight and Durtain was sure he was alone, he unwrapped Volc from the black cape in which he had been hiding him. He positioned a few luggage bags and crates carefully around the Marquis to both stabilize him during the trip over to Kakariko and to protect him from Agatha's reaching, clawing hands. Then he closed the back tailgate, latched it shut and closed the cloth flaps around it all. He stopped to catch his breath, felt his throat crave some Obsidian for refreshment. But his stomach curled away. It would accept nothing now—neither Obsidian nor regular food. But the Count didn't have the luxury to pass out yet—no, not until they were safe. Then he could slip into the blackness of his own mind without guilt or danger.

Durtain climbed slowly into the driver's seat. The mule pulling the cart was thin and old, like the rest of them, but he would do. Durtain clicked his tongue and snapped the reigns, and the carriage lurched forward. "You'll be safe soon, sweetheart," Durtain said. "Daddy will make you better. I promise."

In the distance, fading quickly, Durtain could hear the sound of mass celebration filling the streets of Castle Town. He sighed. "Long live the King…"

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had to finish graduate school. Lol. :D I am done now though! I am officially a Master of Fine Arts and looking for a job. Haha. Nothing much to really say about this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	15. Obsidian Purge

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Fifteen: Obsidian Purge**

The night had a warmth to it. The slightest warm breeze came up from the south and swept over the frost-bitten dirt and weeds of the town road. It was odd to feel after so many cold, biting winds, but Charl welcomed the turn all the same and hoped it was a small indicator of a big change in the wind. Maybe spring would come early this year. Charl was one of a few rough men, once wanderers, who had come to a temporary stop there in New Kakariko. He found the small growing city to be just his kind of place—full of kind people who weren't interested in the Obsidian infestation of Castle Town and some of the small farms in the outskirts of Hyrule. Kakariko was a suspicious town due to the current political climate of the country, that was true, and a war was always on the horizon, but they were mostly self-sustaining and welcomed anyone who wasn't poisoned.

Charl wasn't the kind of man to normally stop in any one place as there was too much to see in the world, but this was a great town to find oneself in for a dangerous, dark winter. While he was staying here he figured he might as well pitch in, which is why he took the night post at the gate closest to Castle Town, near East Hyrule Field. The two ugly, iron gates left by the Bulbins at the end of the Twilight War used to be a sign of hard times past, he was told, but today they were a gift. The town was often grateful that the gates—and their key—were non-removable. Charl kept it locked during his shift and hid the key under his winter cloak alongside a dagger in his belt. If there was an attack, he would use the old wooden bow left there for all the watchmen to signal the town and ward off whoever it was from afar if need-be. Still he felt better with a little backup of his own, and that dagger had gotten him out of a few tough scrapes over the years.

Chewing absently on a piece of dried Deku Leaf, Charl squinted into the dusk and tried to stay alert. His relief wouldn't come until dawn, and until then he was the town's only warning. There was usually a second man on this gate because it was closest to Castle Town itself, but his post-mate, Geoff, fell sick too late to find a replacement. Charl expected the gate to be quiet—messengers from the Castle had announced Princess Zelda and Duke Link's wedding date even in New Kakariko. With such revels in Castle Town, it was doubtful that any of the Obsidian-Suckers would leave. Still, a watch was always necessary in this town it seemed, so Charl checked on the torch left for him and settled in for a slow night.

He wasn't there but a couple hours when he heard the rumbling of some sort of cart. When it came into view, the donkey pulling the cart looked so thin and tired it might fall down dead at any moment, and the wagon itself was in no better shape. The man who drove it was a shadow sunken into itself, blood red eyes glowing in the settling dark.

Charl notched an arrow and lifted the old bow. He sunk the arrow tip right into the wood next to the driver. "That's a warning shot," he shouted. "Come any farther and the next one will be in your heart."

The carriage pulled up to a stop. The driver didn't move or say anything. Charl dipped the next arrow into a vat of oil next to him, then stuck it into the torch fire. It lit ablaze and he shot it into the sky high above the city, keeping one eye trained on their visitor. The Obsidian-Sucker was breathing shallowly and some sort of rattling seemed to be coming from inside the wagon. Charl kept the next arrow trained on the man until help arrived.

"What do we have, Charl?" said Renado, running up to the gate. Behind him were a few armed men from the town.

"Some Obsidian-Sucker," said Charl, "in a wagon. There's something in his wagon that's movin' around." Renado nodded and approached the gate.

"Can you tell us your name, friend?" he said. The armed men and Charl held their weapons ready. "Are you friend or foe?" Renado continued.

The man on the wagon licked his lips with a dry tongue. He blinked a couple times. "I—" he started, but his voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. "I am Count Durtain of the house of Rashak. I seek asylum."

The other men mumbled to each other, their vocal tones hostile. Even Renado's eyes narrowed, his sharp forehead and nose tilting downward. "I know of you," he said, "and you are not welcome here. You brought this plague on our land. If it was not for you and your poisoned Black Apples, this country would be healthy. Go back to castle town and wallow in the bed you made for us."

"Please," Durtain said, too weak to cry louder or more forcefully. "Please, I beg you…for my daughter's sake…"

"I have heard of the Obsidian Children," said one of the armed men. "They are demons. She would kill us the moment she had a chance. They are not human any longer."

"If not for us, then," said Durtain, his eyes widening as he saw his door of opportunity closing quickly, "do it for the Marquis of Duponte. The former Captain Volc. I freed him from captivity and he is unconscious in my wagon. He needs medical attention."

Renado was silent for a moment, then he looked to the armed men. "We need to let him in," Renado said.

One of the armed men shook his head. "Even if he does have Volc, it's a ploy to get in. I say we let them all rot."

Renado sighed. "If we have lost the ability to save one of our own in need, then we are poisoned too. Charl please open the gate. We are coming to investigate," he said to the Count. "If you try to harm us, you will die. Obsidian eaters may be stronger than us, but there are seven of us and one of you."

Durtain nodded and put his hands in the air where the men could see him. The armed men surrounded the cart and Charl trained the arrow on Durtain. "Where is he?" asked Renado. Durtain nodded to the back. Renado and one of the armed guards moved to the back of the wagon. The guard readied his spear and nodded to Renado. The shaman flipped back the flap.

"By the goddesses! It_ is _Volc," Renado leaned over and checked Volc's pulse, "and very weak. He's still alive though." Renado sighed in relief and hopped down. "Hurry," he said, "we need to get him to my house. Now."

"What about him?" one of the guards asked.

"There is no time to doubt the man now," Renado said. "Friend or foe, he brought the Marquis back here. He deserves our shelter for one night." The guard nodded and the five men pulled the donkey toward the town. It followed reluctantly, but it was too tired to fight back.

"Thank you," Durtain said, his eyes dropping. Before Renado could respond, the Count passed out in the driver's seat.

!

"Hurry them in," Renado said. "Be careful with them, please."

The men carried in Durtain and Volc, two to each man, and the fifth man watched the thrashing Agatha in her cage. Renado directed the four men carrying Volc and Durtain to where he wanted them laid, and then followed them out to the wagon.

"Good Goddesses," said the fifth guard. "What do we do with _her_?"

Renado sighed. "Bring her in here," he said, "but we will have to keep her caged for now. If she's not too far gone, we can still save her. There's a chance." The men nodded and lifted the cage together. They carried it into the shaman's house and set it down on the opposite side from Durtain and Volc. The shaman dismissed all but one of them, and that one guard he posted near Agatha to keep an eye on their guests.

!

Renado got right to work. He prayed and fasted for his patients. He mixed the medicinal herbs that had helped others in earlier stages to come out of Obsidian addiction. He barely slept, and his patients didn't wake for a long time. Although many stopped by to check on the shaman, only one person checked on the patients—Barnes stopped in one evening to look in on Volc. He peered at the Marquis with an unreadable face, then slammed his welding mask down and left. Renado kept a close eye on the Marquis, but he seemed not to be making a quick recovery. They tried to feed him something, but he wasn't conscious enough to swallow it. Renado and Luca had to liquefy the nutrients Volc needed and force them down his throat to keep him alive.

After a week or so, the color started coming back to Durtain's cheeks. He woke up and looked around. His eyes had gone down from pure red to his native brown with a bright red rim. He managed some normal bread and cheese one afternoon, and some water. But soon after that he threw it up and became violent, foaming at the mouth. His body thrashed. The town's militia had to hold him down while Renado tied him to the cot. The shakes and the sweats took him. All was dark and painful and he passed in and out of consciousness for the next few days.

Finally the worst passed. Renado woke up one morning to find his patient still and quiet. Worried that he had died from such a severe withdraw, the shaman rushed over to the Count, but Durtain was staring at the ceiling. His face was calm, though impassive, and his body was relaxed.

"How are you this morning, Count Durtain?" Renado asked cautiously.

"Hungry, thank you," said Durtain, finally acknowledging the shaman's presence. "And sore."

"Are you feeling in control of yourself?" said Renado. Durtain nodded. "Okay then, let me call in the militia—for the safety of my other patients—and we'll see about untying you." The shaman retrieved some of the armed men from outside the tent and they stood on guard while Renado untied the Count. Hands on the hilts of their swords or on the shafts of their spears, they watched while Durtain rubbed the raw places on his wrists and took a deep breath. His cheeks were pale, but this was from true malnutrition, and his eyes had no speck of red left in them.

"Hussan, go get a plate of food from Borely. Put it on my tab," said Renado.

"Yessir." The guard ran out.

Durtain watched him go, then looked back at Renado. "Where is Agatha?" he said, his forehead creasing with worry.

Renado bowed his head. "Alive," he said, his voice somber, "but barely. We have had to quarantine her in the basement. There is nothing she can hurt herself on down there, and we can check on her through a metal gate at the entrance at the foot of that statue. Barnes took pity on the girl in her small cage and engineered two gates, one for each entrance to the basement, so that she might have more room to move around. It was…uncharacteristic of him. But that is our concern, not yours. We drop food down to her through the gate here, but she will not eat it. She tried some of the raw meat we left her and promptly threw it up. She will not try any of the normal food we leave her. I am afraid that she is going to have a harder time coming out of this than even you did. Without Obsidian to wean her off of it, I am not sure we can save her. And we will not allow that stuff into this city, no matter the cost."

Durtain's eyes were wet with tears, his head bowed. Hussan returned with a plate of food, which Renado sat next to Count. Durtain pulled it into his lap and took the fork in his hand, but he did not eat yet. "I did this to her," he whispered, his voice choked. Tears sparkled in his eyes but did not fall. "I tried to save Hyrule from tainted blood and corruption, but I became blinded by my hate for the boy. And now that monster is loose on the world and my daughter is dying. She suffers while I recover."

"I would hardly call the new King a monster," Renado remarked, feeling unable to comment on the effect of Durtain's actions on Agatha. "I knew him once. His heart is pure and good. I truly believe that he only wants what is best for Hyrule, and his embracement of Obsidian was a product of that. The Black Food has caused the rest of his character changes. I can only assume the Princess has been affected as well."

Durtain shook his head, raising his eyes to look at Renado. They glared, the Count's face suddenly dark and angry. "You are wrong," he growled. The militia took a step forward, their weapons raised. "The monster on that throne and his illusion of a bride are not the Link and Zelda you think they are. I am personally responsible for summoning him. That creature is darkness itself. He is a manifestation of pure evil created at the beginning of the world. He masquerades as your Link, and his agent—an ex-sheikah matriarch named Teela—is his bride. Hyrule is under foreign control, shaman, and you don't even know it."

The eyes of the militia men widened and their spears lowered. They murmured to each other. Renado swept them out of the house, his face severe, and returned to Durtain's cot when they were alone. The Count had begun eating, his gaze distant and detached. When he slowed and set the plate aside, Renado spoke.

"I have heard this before. From the captain lying in that cot over there, who heard it from his dying wife. We did not fully believe him and he went to the Duke's mansion to retrieve proof somehow. We did not see him again until you brought him here."

Durtain nodded. "Smart man. If he was actually imprisoned, then he must have found something that Dark Link—as the entity is calling itself—must value."

"So you believe this to be true?" Renado asked.

"Of course it's true," Durtain reprimanded. "I caused it. With my greed."

Renado furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"In Castle Town," Durtain explained, "there is a particular alley. It is a very shady place. In that alley there is a shop that deals in black magic. I found a book of spells there written in ancient Gerudo, and it seemed to call to me. I should have realized then that it was bad news, that what I was getting myself into would destroy Hyrule and all my good intentions for it, but I was too blinded by hate and greed to see that. I purchased the book, learned the language, and studied it. There is a section in it that details the existence of a particular creature described only as Darkness itself. It is a negative space with consciousness. The book says that this entity was created at the beginning of the world by accident. When the goddesses made the Spirit of the Hero, who was to rise up in defense of the world in the goddesses' stead, they had to make it pure. To do this, they removed all darkness from it and placed the Spirit in the world. It was pure light, pure good, and is said to rise up in a chosen mortal when the need arises. The darkness they removed to create the Spirit of the Hero, however, had consciousness. It was something they didn't plan on. They cast it out and hoped it would remain trapped forever, for if it was released into the world it would neutralize the Spirit of the Hero and the world would be doomed."

"What does this have to do with the 'imposter' you claim sits on the throne?" Renado asked.

"Can't you see, shaman? Are you not supposed to be wise?" Durtain snapped. "Our world was beset by evil. A hero rose up and rescued it. But the hero was not noble blood. His blood was tainted, and his spirit was tainted by the world and all the Spirit's many incarnations into it. Link was not the pure spirit he was supposed to be. I believed he would hurt Hyrule and the Princess. Believing the book when it said that the Spirit of Darkness would simply neutralize the Spirit of Light, I performed the ritual to call him into our world. At that point he took on a mortal form, called servants of darkness to him—a group of exiled Sheikah called the Shinobi—and put his plan to take over Hyrule into effect. I didn't realize he was going to take the throne. I didn't realize he was going to harm the princess. I didn't realize how bad it was going to be. But his prison was weak to begin with and once I started serving him there was no going back."

Renado sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his chin with one hand. "Hmm," he said. "This sounds fantastical. It could be ravings left over from the Obsidian poisoning…however, something in my heart tells me to believe you."

Durtain laughed, a short, bitter sound. "Whether you believe me or not makes no difference. There is nothing we can do about him now. He is in control of the world as we know it and there is no one to contest him. Whether you can see through the shadows of his deception or not is of little consequence. Even this small village will soon fall to his power. There is nothing we can do to stop it."

! #$%^&*()

Volc woke a couple days later. He managed some hot soup on his own and sat up a little. It was another day until he was well enough to stay awake for most of the day and have conversations. He ate more and more, careful to not overeat after almost dying from starvation, and his strength returned to him quickly. By that time, Count Durtain was up and walking. Though he had been compliant, the town had not yet decided what to do with him so they were confining him to Renado's house until further action could be decided upon. As far as most of the town was concerned, he was a war criminal and should be dealt with as such.

"Hey," Volc said, tired but awake. "You saved me?"

Durtain was sitting on his cot with his back resting on the wall between his cot and Volc's. He nodded. "Yeah…but I did it for Agatha, not for you. I knew they wouldn't let us in the town without you."

"Still," Volc coughed a little, and his voice sounded weak when next he spoke, "it's not easy to sneak in that place. You went through a lot to get me out of there, especially if you were weak yourself. I owe you my life. Although I hate to admit that I owe my life to an elitist scoundrel such as you."

Durtain bowed his head. "I know my ideals have…bothered you in the past. And others. I am beginning to think that I have been wrong…the effect my search for purification of the noble line has had upon Hyrule in this case has caused unspeakable pain. I never intended that. I have always wanted the best for Hyrule."

"Yeah, well, good intentions pave the road to the Evil Realm." Volc said.

Durtain laughed a little. "True enough," he said. "Look Marquis, you were captured trying to prove the truth about the monster we now call king. Though we were once enemies, in my book we are enemies no longer. I would like to help you prove who he is when you are strong enough, if you will accept my help."

Volc was silent for a moment. "I heard what you told Renado," Volc said finally. "I was conscious for a little while. I didn't hear all of it, but I heard enough to know that you are the one who brought that monster into the world. I accept your help, Durtain, because I can't be picky about allies now, but know this: if you turn on me, I will kill you myself."

"Very well," said Durtain. "Get better quickly then. We do not have a lot of time before King Dark Link with his evil bride come to take this town by force."

"You too, Count," Volc said. "I don't want some poisoned Obsidian Zombie at my side in tough scrapes."

"I will do my best," Durtain said. He turned to look directly at Volc, leaning around the wall that separated them. "What were you trying to retrieve in his mansion anyway?"

"A book of magic," Volc said, closing his eyes. He looked as if the extended conversation was wearing on him. "There were some letters in it I think. It might have been the book you told Renado about."

Durtain nodded. "That would get you killed by Dark Link, yes. But it also has the potential to convince anyone of the truth. In fact…" he leaned back against the wall near his cot and looked at the ceiling. "I summoned the demon and that cannot be undone, but there is a way to extract him from his mortal form. I believe that the spell that we used to bind him to it can also be adapted to extract him from it. If we did that, he would be revealed for what he really is."

"But what about his body guards?" Volc asked. "We can't get by the Shinobi."

Durtain was silent for a moment. After a few minutes he said, "the Sheikah could stop them." Durtain turned again and looked at Volc around the wall. "I heard the Gorons talking with Renado about possibly enlisting the Sheikah's help in New Kakariko. Darbus said that they live in Old Kakariko, a city hidden behind a cave in the mountain pass up toward North Hyrule, on the other side of the Eldin Bridge. They were saying that it was impassible and they could never get there. But we could try. It would be dangerous, but we could still try to go there and find them."

"How would we convince them to help up?" Volc asked. "And how would we get past Dark Link's spies?"

"They don't leave Castle Town anymore," Durtain said. "If we travel at night no one in the Castle or in Castle Town proper will see us, as long as we stay along the eastern ridge of the field."

Volc nodded. "Okay. I guess we'll worry about how to convince the Sheikah when we're there, huh?"

"I'll think about it," Durtain said. "You should get some rest now, though. We can't go until you are better."

"Thank you Durtain," Volc said, laying down and closing his eyes. "Maybe…just maybe…we can actually do this."

"We'll see," Durtain responded.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Ooo, an unlikely partnership. Might Durtain be trying to redeem himself? Or is this a plot? Who here thinks that Durtain is evil to the core? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

Anyway, school's out and that means that you all get a new chapter a lot sooner than you're used to! In other news, the fact that Durtain and Volc are practically twins (the only difference is eye color, really) has been bugging me for a long time. It was something I did without realizing it in the beginning of the story and have regretted ever since. They're confusing for me, let alone you guys. I was considering changing one of them to a red head for that reason and because there aren't enough red heads in this story (like...none...I don't think...). I'm leaning toward Volc, but what do you all think? Oh the curses of long-term fan fictions.

Let me know in the reviews, PMs, or on Facebook. Thanks for reading everyone!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	16. Adrienne

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Sixteen: Adrienne**

Few sounds were audible in the quiet central chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds: blue fire crackling in four gilt torches, the worried panting of seven wolves waiting, and a distant clacking of old bones walking deep in the temple. The dull light hadn't changed. The darkness and the shifting sands hadn't changed. It could have been hours or days since Zelda reappeared among them with the gerudo guide and explained what had happened. None of the wolves could tell the time anymore, and none of them cared. They were all focused on the one sound that mattered most: the ragged breathing of Adrienne that seemed fainter with every inhale.

Adrienne's white fur was matted down by a mixture of clotted blood, fresh blood, and sand. Her side and the ground near the bottom of her rib cage were maroon and black with the mixture. It smelled terribly, and blood bubbled up in smaller and smaller bursts from the foul Bulbin crossbow bolt protruding from her side like a black flag of defeat. Though it shook with a liquid sound from the blood building in her lungs, Adrienne's breathing was shallow enough that it did not move her sides much, and her blood was more trickling from the wound than pouring as it had done before. She had lost her consciousness a while ago. Now they waited for the worst.

"If only I were human," Zelda said, her voice heavy. "I could have taken that right out and bound it and everything would have been fine."

Link sighed, but otherwise said nothing. He and the princess sat with the pack rather than apart from it. They decided that they would be able to better support the pack by being with them in this time. For a while the pack shared memories of Adrienne. Kelana and Mutlu, being older than the other wolves in the pack, talked about when Adrienne was a pup. "She was always putting herself in harm's way," said the light gray female. "I don't think she liked feeling like she was slowing us down."

"She was always fiercely independent too," said Mutlu. "She never has accepted help well. Not when she could figure it out for herself."

"When we were pups together," Konuk offered, "she used to slip me good chunks of meat when no one was looking, even though I was the outcast. She was kind."

But soon enough even the talk of warm summers with Adrienne faded, and they just sat in silence. Xenalli stayed just inside the shadows near the wall, as was her place. Even in a time like this, the pack structure remained. Konuk spoke after Kelana and Mutlu, who spoke only after receiving permission from Link and Zelda. Xenalli was the omega, the outcast, and she would neither share memories nor join the pack in their mourning.

The room was quieter than before. Link's ears swiveled this way and that. He stood up and looked around. The packed watched him curiously, wondering what had gotten into him. He sniffed around outside of where the pack was gathered. He could hear the sands and the Stalfos and the faint raspy gasps of redeads somewhere deep in the table, but the most important of all those sounds was gone.

Link ran over to Adrienne. He leaned his head by her mouth. He couldn't hear anything. He tilted his head so that his ear was closer, but still he heard nothing. Her side no longer moved. The last trickle of blood dried on the shaft of the bolt.

"She's dead," he whispered, standing. His tail drooped and his head sank. Kelana started crying and curled up on the floor. Multu curled his body around hers, resting his chin on her back and whispering into her ear. Konuk sat close to the body and hung his head. Xenalli walked away from them, as far as she could without leaving the room, and stared at the body in silence.

Zelda's eyes welled up with tears and she pressed her side to Link's, nudging his shoulder with her nose. "There's nothing we could have done," she said.

"Yes there is," Link growled, his hackles rising. "We could have never brought her here. We could have stayed where we were and figured out the Door of Time rather than following a deranged mad-wolf into the desert."

Zelda growled back, her own hackles rising. "That's my best friend you're talking about," she said. "She had a vision. She believed we needed to come here, and I trusted her." The pack was looking at them now. Mutlu's eyes narrowed. Kelana just cried harder.

"We all did," Link said, his voice raising. "That's the point! And where is she now? Gone with the Triforce of Power while we wait here! Who's to say she's ever coming back?! Who's to say that the power of that evil Triforce hasn't corrupted her already?!"

"I DO!" Zelda shouted, but her voice was not alone. Another voice echoed through the chamber, and a bright red light filled the room. A violent wind picked up, tossing the sand about the room. Link closed his eyes to shield himself from it. The pack was shouting and whimpering with fright. Somewhere off by herself, Xenalli was yelping in terror and pain. The sand stung, the wind was deafening, and the light was blinding.

The red light and the wind died down as suddenly as they had started. Ikal stood at the top of the stairs in between the four glowing poe lanterns, her head held high-stood, for she had put on the Mask of Truth and it had merged with her lupine form. She looked like the werewolves of peasant superstition, standing erect on hind legs like a half-human, half-wolf monstrosity. Her body was covered in fur, but it was in the pearled white and red colors of the Mask of Truth rather than black. Her head looked the same as it had when she wore the Mask of Truth before.

"I do," Ikal repeated in a softer tone, and her expression was gentle. "I have returned, and I know what we must do to return ourselves to normal." As she talked, she descended the stairs and knelt next to Adrienne's body. Her face was sad and her furry shoulders slumped, her long white and red tail drooping.

"You're too late," Link said, his voice hard. "What took you so long? Now she's dead."

Zelda growled at Link, stepping toward her friend. "It's not her fault, Link," Zelda said. "I'm sure she did the best she could—didn't you Ika?"

Ikal didn't respond. Without turning to look at or address anyone, she scooped Adrienne's corpse into her arms and stood up. There were shouts of "hey!" and "put her down!" but Ikal cradled Adrienne's body, closed her eyes, and began chanting. She spoke in an ancient Sheikian language and her voice sounded like it was echoing in some space beyond this world, a dimension between dimensions. "_Wanior fam'dírae tillnac sim aethír, fínr jisora olac, fa'perhûth norlira, lix nipha raniv Adrienneöq varam ríep fim. Yah fas pym ríep ploa raurgae O zor soûae._"

She repeated this over and over, like a chant, and with each repetition her voice grew faster, and with each repetition her voice grew louder, and a red light swelled in the room again. It condensed around Adrienne's body and lifted it out of Ikal's arms, hovering in the air. Soon the light engulfed the dead wolf, and Ikal looked strained, and the symbol of the Triforce of Power glowed so brightly on the back of her right paw that it blinded Link, Zelda, and the rest of the wolf pack. They turned their faces away and flattened their ears to their skulls. Link tried to make his way toward Ikal, tried to stop her, but she flicked her tail toward him and he slid back a yard on the stone tile.

Ikal's voice softened. The red light faded, and the Triforce light dulled to a soft glow on the back of Ikal's paw. Link and the pack opened their eyes. Adrienne's body was gone. Instead, a bright blue ball of fire hovered between Ikal's hands. A red light lingered on the blue ball's edges, but seemed to be fading. Ikal panted a little, her face strained, and snapped the fingers of her left paw. A brass lantern appeared there, the same lantern poes carried pieces of Jovani's soul in when Link hunted them down, and with some effort Ikal maneuvered the ball of fire into the lantern and latched the door.

The room was still for a moment. The wolves gathered behind Link and Zelda, who stood a couple yards from Ikal. Boldly, smelling a possible change in pack order, Xenalli crept closer than she normally did. Link bared his teeth and stepped forward.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you look that way? What did you do to Adrienne's body?" Even Zelda was silent, looking sadly at her friend but standing with Link. Ikal looked at Zelda and her eyes were pained. , In this new form her red eyes, though rimmed with gold, were two and were familiar to Zelda, but the princess looked away.

"Allow me to explain," Ikal said. First she held up her right paw. The symbol of the Triforce of Power glowed brightly there. "I do hold the Triforce of Power. It is dangerous, yes, as all possession of power is. You, Link, know this better than anyone. You are a powerful man—and the power of the wolf stone, given to you by fate, was a trust. A trust you abused. You lost yourself to power, just like Ganondorf did so long ago. That is why we are here. That is why Dark Link exists. There is always danger with power, but it is not evil, and neither am I. This," Ikal now gestured to her face, "is a mask that I can take off now and put on when I have need of it. This form with its thumbs and ability to stand is helpful, and my abilities are still young. It helps to see into the weave that this world is made of. To know how the tapestry is woven so I can manipulate it. I need this mask on now to finish what I started.

"This light," she held up the lantern, "is Adrienne's soul. I have stolen it back from the place between worlds where it awaited judgment. I can rescue her, but there are some complications. I want the permission of her pack first. I can return her to the land of the dead if they desire it. However, you all need to understand something first."

The pack gathered around Ikal. Link and Zelda followed. Link looked wary and slightly offended, but Zelda's confidence in her friend had returned to her. This was still the Ikal she loved, though perhaps not exactly the one she thought she understood. Ikal crouched down to their level. She held out the lantern in front of her, at eye level with them. Link, Zelda, and the rest of the pack formed a semi-circle opposite her.

"The complication is this: Adrienne's body was broken. Completely. I could not return her to her body without making her something horrible. Ganondorf had no qualms about creating horrible creatures for his own selfish desires, but I will not do it. I can do this: I can make a new body for her. I will take suggestions, but I believe that a human form will benefit our conjoined future greatly."

"A human body?" Xenalli said, speaking up for the first time. "Why would you do such a thing?" For once the rest of the pack didn't growl at her. They stood back, defensive.

"If you can turn her into a human, why can't you make her a new wolf body?" Konuk said, obviously confused. Kelana and Mutlu muttered their agreement.

Ikal looked them in the eye. "It is hard to articulate," she said. "Once the soul has left its form behind, we can try to return it to the same form but the soul will reject it. It had already decided to leave it behind. Souls cannot be reasoned with—I wish that I could explain to Adrienne that she needs to return to a wolf body, but she will not understand. Now, when we die and go the land of the dead we are given new bodies. The soul, then, is expecting a new body to be given to it. A new form. I can, therefore, give Adrienne a new body. In this way I can save her from the dead by tricking her."

The wolves looked at each other. In the manner that only true wolves can, they communicated their thoughts without words. Finally, Multu nodded. "Do what you think is best," he said. "If she must have a new form, then one that will help is better than one that won't."

"Are you sure?" Ikal said.

"Yes, we are" replied Kelana.

Ikal looked at Link next. "In the end it's your call. You are the alpha."

Link looked from Ikal to the wolves and back. "Fine," he said. "If you can save her, do what you must."

Ikal inclined her head. She motioned for the wolves to back up, and then stepped to the top of the stairs. She opened the door to the lantern and closed her eyes. "_Pór lira líclo aethír hab del lufau ríep fam'of. Pór lira líclo aethír hab del lufau ríep fam'of. Pór lira líclo aethír hab del lufau ríep fam'of!_" As before, her voice rose higher and her chant grew faster and faster. The lantern floated between her hands of its own accord. The blue light grew brighter and the flames grew higher. The glass in the lantern cracked and the door crashed open. Adrienne's soul floated out of it.

Next to Ikal, a shadowy shape seemed to be forming. At first it didn't look like anything but a vague blob of shadow. Soon it seemed to form a definite shape. A head, shoulders, arms, and two legs. The outline solidified, the shadows gathered and hardened. They appeared to cling to the human form like a shroud.

Ikal took the ball of fire in one hand and place her other hand on the back of the shadowed form. Her chanting grew louder, almost like one long, loud howl, as she pushed the ball toward the form. The Triforce on the back of her hand glowed brightly, blindly into the chamber. Suddenly, in a flash of bright blue and gold, the ball of fire slipped into the shadowed form as if it were dropping into a lake. The golden Triforce light died down. The blue light was gone. Ikal stepped back, her eyes narrowing, and watched.

The new body was still for a while. Then it slowly tilted its head back and groaned. Its fingers started to move and it rolled its head around on its shoulders. The shadows started to fragment in rectangular shapes, then fell off piece by piece from the head down. When the exfoliation of the shadows was complete, it was more obvious what kind of humanoid this new body was. She appeared to be a hylian girl in her early twenties. Her skin was fare and her hair was short, chin length and boyish. It was as white as her wolf fur used to be. There were simple deerskin clothes on her new body for covering. It would be insufficient when they returned to the winter cold of Hyrule proper, but there in the desert they worked just fine. Hey eyes were the one thing that remained unchanged—a dark, hazelnut brown with flecks of green around the edge.

"Adrienne?" Konuk said, stepping forward. His head and tail were low and his body was tensed for flight. "Is that you in there? Are you okay?"

Adrienne blinked a little and looked a Konnuk, her brow furrowed. She raised her hands in front of her face and turned them over, her eyes widening. "What…what happened to me? Why do I have hands?" she said.

"Ikal saved your life," said Kelana, stepping forward beside Konuk, "but the only way she could do it was by giving you a new body. We all gave her permission."

"You are a human now," said Multu. "I hope you can forgive us our selfishness."

"Multu!' Kelana snapped, eyes narrowed a little. He shrugged and otherwise ignored her.

"A….a human?" Adrienne said. "I'm a human?"

Link stepped forward now, ascending the stairs to stand in front of Adrienne. "A hylian to be exact—the same race that Zelda and I are. Hylians can't normally understand wolves, however it looks like Ikal gave you the ability to understand us anyway. That was good of her." He looked at Ikal as he said this last statement, compassion finally returned to his gaze. Ikal nodded in return.

Her work done, the Guardian stepped back. With all eyes turned on Adrienne, only Zelda noticed Ikal slide her large wolf-like fingers behind the edge of her face and pull the mask off. It dangled from her neck by a string as her body shrunk and doubled over, shrinking from the colossal werewolf form to her normal body—small, black, and with her own normal black wolf face. The princess ran over to her friend and nuzzled her.

"I'm so glad you're back, Ika," said Zelda.

Ikal smiled at the princess, but stepped back a step. "As am I," she said.

"What happened in there?"

Ikal shook her head. "Not now. I'll explain everything later."

Zelda seemed confused by her friend's emotional distance, but nodded. They should be helping Adrienne now, not discussing the Triforce of Power. Adrienne had sat down and was attempting to see her entire body at once. Link was with her, helping her coordinate her new body as the wolf pack watched.

"When I first turned into a wolf, I felt awkward. I didn't know how to move to how to feel about myself," Link was saying. "A good friend of mine named Midna gave me the best advice I could have heard at that time: your instincts are right. It's not so different, being a wolf and being a hylian. Follow your instincts. Your body will respond accordingly. It may take a little while to obtain your former grace and skill, but it will come. I promise."

Adrienne nodded. She gripped the edge of the step in her fingers and gritted her teeth, her face full of concentration. She stood slowly. She flexed her toes and her fingers. She took her first step, and she stumbled a little, but Link was there for her to steady herself on. He was a large wolf and at a comfortable height for her. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned to the pack, grinning.

"I did it! I walked! This isn't so hard I think," she said.

"That's great!" they responded, gathering around her. Their tales wagged and their faces were full of joy. Hylian and wolf pack romped around the room in celebration, until Adrienne collapsed on the floor laughing and Konuk licked her cheek.

"I'm glad that you're not dead," he said, "even if you are hideous now."

"Yeah, I know," Adrienne responded. "But Ikal said I could help this way, right?"

Ikal stepped forward now. "Yes, you can," she said. "We need someone who can communicate with the humans on our behalf. We will never obtain our goals in the world we're going to if we don't."

Adrienne nodded. "Okay. I'll help however I can."

"Now for the tough part," Link said. " Getting out of here. Any ideas Ikal?"

Ikal nodded. "I can hold off the Bulbins, if that's what you mean. No one will touch us."

"Okay, then let's get into a formation around Adrienne. She's new to human bodies and can't defend herself yet. We're going to get out of this house of death—and Ikal is our ticket home." Link was all commander now, rallying his troops behind him for the great charge. Zelda watched as the wolves formed around Adrienne and Link took his place at the front. Hay may not have known it when she first called for him that day so long ago now, but he was a born leader. Watching him take command for the protection of others, the princess remembered why she had grown to love him. Why she loved him still, even after his mistakes, even trapped in wolf bodies stuck deep in some dark temple having just cheated death and division once again—she loved this man. Screw advisors and social customs. This man was the best thing to happen to Hyrule since the Hero of Time, and Zelda would not make the same mistake that her ancestor had. She would not let trivialities divide them anymore. When they took Hyrule back, she would stand as its rightful ruler and Link would be by her side, a King protecting his kingdom for the love of the people and for the love of his Queen. She vowed this to herself.

The wolves charged forward. Zelda hurried to take her place with the pack. Link led them across the sand traps and out of the temple. The sun was high in the sky and its light hurt their eyes, which had grown accustomed to the dark. They squinted, but they did not miss the bulbin archers drawing their bows. They did not miss King Bulbin sitting on his blue boar and grinning down at them with his rotten teeth and his bulbous green face.

"We have been waiting for wolves to come out," he said, and laughed a full-bellied chortle that shook his whole frame. The other bulbins laughed as well, sounding like a pack of hyenas narrowed in on a kill. "What are you waiting for?!" King Bulbin shouted. "KILL THEM!"

All of the archers let loose their arrows. Bomb barrels had been set on either side of the entrance and many of the archers were aiming for these. "LINK!" Zelda yelled, jumping toward him. Link growled and bared his teeth, his body coiled to prevent an attack he knew he couldn't stop. Adrienne had crouched on the ground with her arms over her head as the pack huddled around her like a shield of bodies. The arrows flew toward them, the bomb barrels exploded behind them, sending shards of fire and shrapnel flying straight for their exposed bodies.

And then there was nothing. Link furrowed his brow and looked up. Standing in front of them all was Ikal, and her eyes glowed a bright red. The red light engulfed her whole body, forming a shield around them all. She appeared to be straining, but confidant, and she looked King Bulbin straight in the eyes.

"Call off your archers, or you all will die," she said calmly.

King Bulbin frowned for a moment, and then laughed. "HA!" he said. "You jest little wolf. You cannot harm King Bulbin."

Ikal did not respond verbally. She formed a giant ax made out of red light. She swung it toward the right part of King Bulbin's forces and cut them all down in one stroke. They screamed as the ax tore through them and blood spurted on King Bulbin's face.

"Tell me I am bluffing again," said Ikal slowly, "and you will lose your own life, rather than the lives of your people who you do not care about anyway. I want safe passage out of the desert for all of us and a boar for the human, and then I do not want to see any of you. Is that clear?"

King Bulbin trembled. He muttered to himself, then waved off his army. "Bring me a boar," he said. At first no one moved, so he roared it again. "BRING ME A BOAR, SCUM!" The bulbins jumped and rushed around, bringing forth one of their large brown boars. They pushed it toward the wolves and ran away.

Ikal looked it over, checking it for traps or health problems, and then she nodded her approval. "Good. Now leave. I expect our path to be clear—anyone standing in our way will be cut down." The bulbins didn't need to be told twice. They scattered like starlings until only the wolves and the tumbleweeds remained. Ikal sighed and the red light died down. She collapsed on the ground.

"Ikal!" Zelda shouted, running to her friend. "Ika are you okay?"

Ikal groaned and shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Yes," she said. She tried to stand, but fell again. "It's just…a lot of power. I'm not used to it yet. It drains me."

"Then you will rest," Zelda said, her voice firm. Ikal tried to protest, but Zelda would hear none of it. "Adrienne, I need you to get on the boar. That is how you will keep up with us, as wolves run much faster than hylians can. Ikal will ride in front of you until she is strong enough to walk on her own."

Adrienne nodded and, with some struggle and vocal guidance from Link, mounted the brutish boar. Her legs splayed way out on its saddle—she was not a very tall woman—but she took the reins and seemed to understand. It took a little while longer for her to be able to guide it, and she wasn't nearly as good as Link, but she would be able to keep up and that's all they needed. The wolves helped to push Ikal's body high enough for Adrienne to haul it on, then the former white wolf situated Ikal in front of her and held on.

"We're ready," Adrienne said. Link nodded.

"Very well. Ikal secured us passage through the desert, but if they see her like this that may change. A bulbin is good for no promise. Do not rely on them—that was one of my mistakes. They follow only the strongest, and only so long as that person is the strongest. We have to make it through the desert quickly. Please try to keep up, and let Zelda or myself know if you need a break."

!

They traveled all day and into the night. It took them about a week in total to get to the Arbiter's Grounds, but Link seemed determined to cut that in half. They stopped for water when they reached the rare hidden grotto, and they ate leeches as needed. Everyone was eager to return to deer meat and fresh spring water. They stopped long enough at night to rest, and were up and moving before dawn's first light.

Ikal recovered quickly and ran alongside Adrienne. When the new white-haired hylian showed trouble with her mount, Ikal put on the mask so that she could help direct the boar and show Adrienne what to do. Adrienne seemed cautious of Ikal, glancing at the mask when it wasn't on and looking away quickly. Finally one night, while they were resting and the rest of the pack was talking about nothing really, Ikal confronted her about the awkwardness.

"Hey," she said, coming to sit next to Adrienne. She was in her regular form, the mask dangling around her neck as normal. "You're sitting by your boar rather than with everyone else. Are you okay?"

Adrienne nodded. "Yes. I'm just cold…its cold not having a fur coat you know. I'm not used to it. But the boar is really warm, and he doesn't mind."

"I see. We'll have to get you better clothes when we get back in the forest. Link has some stored in his house I'm sure, and he can help you talk to the villagers of Ordon."

"Great," Adrienne said. She was quiet for a while, only looking at Ikal every now and them to stare at the mask and look away when Ikal caught her.

"Does this mask bother you?" Ikal asked, tilting her head.

"No…" Adrienne said. "It's just…before we reached the bulbin encampment you looked at me."

"You asked me to," Ikal said. "I'm sorry if bringing up your mate was painful for you."

Adrienne sighed and looked up at the stars. It was a clear night, and there was a warm wind blowing over the sands. "I just wonder what Alma would say if she saw me like this. A hylian."

Ikal nodded. "I see. Well…logic says that if she loved you, she would have loved you no matter what you looked like. Just look at Link and Zelda over there." Adrienne and Ikal looked at the alphas. They were sitting close together, sides touching, and even though they were talking to the wolves, and stole glances at each other like the young lovers they were. "They're both hylians that were transformed into wolves, and yet they still love each other, no matter what the other looks like."

Adrienne looked at Link and Zelda for a long time, then smiled and nodded. "That's true, isn't it? I think…I think Alma would have stood by me, even through this."

Ikal nodded. "Good. That kind of faith is what will keep you going. Hylians need things like faith and hope to survive, just like wolves do."

"Aren't you a hylian? Don't you need that too?"

Ikal bowed her head. "I am only half hylian. My other half is another humanoid race called the Sheikah and they need neither love nor hope. We are shadows. Shadows do not have their own desires. They merely share the desires of others."

Adrienne frowned. "But you're half hylian too…doesn't your hylian half need love and hope? Doesn't it desire?"

Ikal looked over to Zelda and back to Adrienne. "No, I don't. I can live without desire—I can live without love. I have to."

!

By the time the pack reached Lake Hylia, they were exhausted but glad to be home. The lake had bits of snow and floating ice on its calm surface. Smoke rose from the little chimney on the roof of Fyer's colorful hut in the middle of the lake out of which he ran his cannon game. There was a warmth to the winter air, a sure sign to the wolves that spring was close.

"It feels good to be back in Hyrule proper," Link said to Zelda as the pack walked in the general direction of the woods. They had to move slower because Adrienne couldn't take the boar out of the desert. Link thought about tracking down Epona, but who knew where she would be now. Would she even respond to a wolf howl instead of the reed he normally whistled through? It might be worth a shot later, but for now they just moved slowly and braked often.

The princess nodded. "Although I do wish we were back in the castle. Winters in Hyrule Castle are lovely—roaring fires in the hearth, hot coco, warm soups. Lovely. And my winter wardrobe is beautiful…but I guess that's a little selfish, isn't it?"

"Well, a little," Link laughed. "But that's okay. We miss the small things as well as the big. When I left on my adventure, I always found myself missing my fireplace. I used to cozy up in a blanket in front of my fireplace and just let the world disappear. Sometimes I read books, sometimes I did sketches, sometimes I just stared at the flames. It was my favorite place. The weight of the world on my shoulders, and when it was cold all I could think about was my fireplace."

"Well, your fireplace and my wardrobe. All the glorious furs and soft fabrics and the colors. I do miss my wardrobe."

A glance at the wolves told the couple that their conversation didn't go unheard. They looked bewildered. Zelda smiled a little. "Not wolf furs of course," she said. "Someone tried to give me one once, a 'novelty fur' they called it, but I refused." The silence continued. Zelda cleared her throat. "Anyway…Ikal is there anything you miss?"

"No."

Link frowned at Zelda, then said, "Are you sure? Nothing in Old Kakariko or the castle that you miss?"

"Sheikah do not miss things," Ikal said, gritting her teeth. "We are shadows."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, looking concerned, but Link stopped her. "Not now," he whispered. "When we're alone."

Ikal walked beside Adrienne. The hylian touched her hand to Ikal's head, stroking a little. Ikal smiled, a bit sadly, but said nothing.

!

When the pack finally arrived in Faron Woods they were so excited and yet so tired. They hunted a good deer and ate their fill, and then they slept until all were rested and energetic. They formulated a plan for entering the woods this time. Ikal spent a lot of time meditating by herself to prepare for what she had to do.

It became apparent very quickly that Adrienne needed winter clothes or she would freeze to death. The wolves had been trying their best to keep her warm, but hadn't been very successful. Link said that he would take her into town to get her clothes and supplies.

"Here's the thing," he said. "You have to pretend that I'm your pet. Like a dog."

Adrienne snorted. "A wolf would never be a dog. That's stupid."

"If you don't, they will chase me out. They are protective."

Adrienne looked confused. "I thought they were your friends."

Link sighed. "They were…until I turned into this. And I changed, and they did not like the new me. I am too violent and threatening this way."

"Okay," Adrienne said. "Then you are my pet, alpha. Shall we go?"

Link laughed a little and they left. No one ever hung out around his house, so they went there first. Link was able to jump up to the door himself, but Adrienne had to open it for them. She closed it behind them and stood in the center of the room. "I have some rupees stashed away," Link said, "just in case. It's in the basement. I can't go down there, but you can. When you get to the bottom of the ladder, just go straight and you'll bump into a chest. There will be some rupees in there."

Adrienne nodded and down she climbed. Meanwhile Link sat in front of his fireplace and thumped his tail on the ground. If only it could be lit—but that would have to wait for another day. Perhaps another life time. Link's ears perked up as he heard some bumbling and crashing down below, followed by a sharp "ow!" He was laughing as Adrienne cursed at him.

"You didn't tell me it was so dark down there!" she scolded as she stepped back up the ladder. A small wallet with two hundred rupees inside hung from her hand. It was stashed by Link after his adventure before he left for the castle in case of a rainy day. If ever there was a rainy day, this was it.

"Sorry," he said, still chuckling a little. "But you got it so let's go."

Adrienne acquiesced and they left Link's house and walked toward the main part of the town. Link walked close to her and held his head and tail down, like a demure dog. There wasn't many people out and about in the winter cold that day, so they were able to walk into Sera's shop without much conflict.

"Hello Dearie!" Boomed Sera's loud, cheery voice. She waved with the hand that wasn't holding a bottle of milk. "Wow, what a…fearsome pet you have there," she added, eyeing Link. The hero tried his best to look friendly.

"He's nice," Adrienne said. "He won't bite."

"Ask her for a traveling pack, a winter cloak, some boots, a couple winter outfits, two bottles, and some jerky." Link said. Adrienne repeated his request to Sera.

"All right dearie, give me a moment." Sera started riffling around in the back. She threw a large pack on the table with the jerky and a couple bottles, then came around with a measuring tape to get Adrienne's size for the clothes. "Not often we have travelers round these parts without traveling gear. Where'd you come from dearie?" she said.

"The desert," Adrienne answered without thinking. Link gave her a sharp look.

"The desert huh? You live in that untamed place?" Sera said as she wrote down the measurements and went to her back room to fetch some clothes.

Link glared at Adrienne, who fidgeted as she searches for words. "No…I, uh, was traveling through there. With Link."

"No!" Link snapped. "Don't mention me!"

Sera stopped pulling out clothes. She stuck her head through the curtain, her eyes narrowed. "You're traveling with that brute, are you?" she said.

"Brute?" Adrienne said, ignoring Link entirely. "He's strong, that's for sure, but he's kind. Not a brute."

Sera was quiet. The air was tense. "We must be talking about different Links," Sera said, returning to her rummaging. "The Link I knew was a nice boy. But then he got tangled up in that poisoned black food and now he's just evil, or so they're saying in New Kakariko."

"You knew him—ow!" Adrienne jumped as Link nipped her hand. "What was that for? Fine! I'll stop."

Sera just sighed, writing this one off as a kook, and put the cloak, boots, and three winter outfits all made out of deer skin and fur on the table. "That'll be two hundred rupees," she said, "and I'll even pack it for you if you need to take that brute outside."

"Huh?" Adrienne looked at Link, who was dancing around and fidgeting. He wanted to get out of there. "Oh, okay thanks," she said to Sera, handing over the rupees.

"Thank you dearie," Sera said, tying off the pack and holding it out for Adrienne to slip her arms into. "Safe travels now."

Adrienne changed in Link's house and they returned to the pack. Link had given her a couple stones to help her make fires to cook her meat and a dagger with a sheath to strap to the side of her boot. Where they were going, they couldn't afford for anyone to be unarmed. Adrienne didn't know how to use a dagger or fire stones of course, so Ikal put on the Mask of Truth and did her best to teach her. Once Adrienne was proficient with both, they continued on.

They didn't need a guide to tell them how to get to the Sacred Grove this time. Ikal was feeling strong again and she lit the way for them. Skull Kid appeared, as per normal, but he merely bowed before Ikal, giggled, and disappeared. The way was open. The wolf pack walked straight in to the Sacred Grove.

"Come," Ikal beckoned Link to follow her as she walked toward the Sword Chamber. Link followed, head held a little low. They stopped right next to the sword pedestal and Ikal faced Link. "We must return what you stole," she said, her voice gentle. She tilted her face down until the mask fused onto her, and her body transformed into the white and red werewolf. She looked at Link, her red eyes glowing golden with power, and the mark of the Triforce of Power shone on the pack of her right paw.

"Go ahead," Link said, his head bowed. "I am ready."

Ikal narrowed her eyes. She looked into the fabric of Link's being, searching him and knowing him completely. It took her a little while to isolate that part of his being that was the Master Sword. They were tied together—Link and the sword. It knew him in all his incarnations. It grew with him, learning something from each one. From the first Link, so many eons ago, it learned about partnership and friendship. From the Link of the First Dynasty of Hyrule it learned not to judge a hero by age. From this Link it learned not to ignore its own role at the end of the cycle: to return to slumber until the next hero might have need of its might.

Ikal reached into the hero's body, her hand disappearing in the fabric of his flesh. She touched the part of him that was the Master Sword, wrapped her fingers around its hilt. Then, roaring with effort and power, red light emanating from her form, Ikal tore the blade out of Link's body.

He fell, and Ikal held the Blade of Evil's Bane above her head. Her eyes glowed and the simple color enchantment placed on the blade fell. Its strong blue hilt glittered for all to see. She bent down and checked on Link before addressing the blade.

"I'm okay," he said, a little shaky but already standing. "No blood. Do what you have to."

Ikal nodded, and she turned to the Pedestal of Time. Saying a prayer for forgiveness and favor to the Goddess of Time, the holder of the Triforce of Power plunged the Master Sword back into its pedestal.

Immediately, there was a loud groaning sound. The Guardians of the Grove had awakened and were emitting an odd noise into the air. The ground shook. Link and Ikal ran back to the pack, who were standing on the Triforce symbol in the middle of the grove.

"What's happening?!" Zelda shouted over the sound of the guardians.

"They are obeying my command—they are opening the door by force!" Ikal shouted back. "Without the Master Sword in the human hand of the Hero, this is the only way! Come on!"

They jumped up to where the door was, Ikal helping Adrienne make it up the ledge. A golden light shown through the cracks in the Door of Time. The ground shook worse than ever. Finally, Ikal walked over to it and grabbed the door knobs. She yanked them open, her eyes glowing red and the Triforce of Power glowing on the back of her hand, and they almost fell off their hinges, but they stayed open. Link ushered everyone through, including Adrienne, and finally went through himself. Ikal went last, closing and sealing the door behind her.

The noise was gone instantly. The ground was stable. The pack was standing in a grand cathedral, its marble floors reflecting the almost endless heights of the arched ceilings. They all looked at each other, panting, and waited for someone to speak.

Link cleared his throat. "Welcome to the Temple of Time…almost a thousand years in the past. Welcome to Ancient Hyrule."

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

So, a couple house keeping things. The fans have spoken, and Volc is now a ginger. The story has been updated to reflect that. Thank you to the person who pointed out that I have not one, but two other red heads in my story: Ikal and Kaylea. Zelda too, if you count auburn in the red category. I think of it as redish brown. So, we have more than enough red heads now. Lol.

We have quite a wonderful library of fan art building in the Fan Art album on the Doppelganger Trilogy facebook page. Head over there to see it! It's all really beautiful. And be sure to send in your own fanart if you have any! You can either post it on the facebook page or email it to thewolfess live . com.

In other news, I moved halfway across the country and am settling well, hence the delay in getting this chapter out. Now that I'm out of school, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month and decided to do my 50,000 words on Shadow Kingdom! So although by the time November is over I will be almost done with Shadow Kingdom, I won't be releasing them all right away. Too much of a good thing makes the good thing seem stale. :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	17. Shadow Kingdom

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__!  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Seventeen: Shadow Kingdom**

_Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,  
>Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,<br>To the last syllable of recorded time;  
>And all our yesterdays have lighted fools<br>The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
>Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player<br>That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
>And then is heard no more. It is a tale<br>Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury  
>Signifying nothing.<em>

— Shakespeare's "Macbeth"

**!**

If a normal wedding was exhausting, the royal wedding was five times worse. And if a royal wedding was worse, then the after party for a royal wedding was just a headache. None of the fun romps and loud bands of peasant weddings, no, a royal wedding had to be an affair to remember. There were crystal glasses and gold-laced tableware and silk napkins. The music was all chosen by the Advisors and the Nobles themselves, fit for nothing but stuffy formal dances and napping. Nonetheless, this was their after-wedding celebration and the King and Queen were required to be there.

Teela had a new dress sewn by the finest tailor just for the occasion, and Dark Link had a dinner dress tunic to wear. Both were made to particularly highlight their golden crowns. The more Dark Link wore it the more he liked it. After all, wasn't his head made for a crown? Yes, he thought, from the moment he was created he was destined for this moment. This crown was his and his alone. This country, this power, and all of this luxury were his reward for enduring the curses the goddesses have heaped upon him.

The nobles talked and whispered and giggled. Dances took place down on the main floor, while hors d'oeuvres and drinks were served at the bar. The hall was the same one that Zelda's introduction ball for Link was held in so many months ago, and it was decked out in black and silver. It was clear what colors this monarchy favored, and the more fussy nobles were, in general, happy about the color choice. It matched the food being served—a banquet of Obsidian such as none of them had ever seen before. It was beautiful to see the Obsidian reflect the torchlight like perfect dark mirrors. In this winter chill, some thought, it made everything seem warmer.

Dark Link and Teela sat on the King and Queen's throne at the head of a large banquet table. Dark Link was talking to a few people around him about army affairs, while Teela chatted with a few of her Ladies in Waiting about nothing that she was actually interested in. Neither of the monarchs seemed particularly engaged in the affair, but the people choked it up to nerves over the much whispered-about wedding night.

In truth, Dark Link was just excited. His mind was racing with plans and ideas now that the kingdom was his. He could invade the sea-going nations beyond the western mountains. He could quell the upheaval in Kakariko by hanging everyone in the town. But hanging was too nice—perhaps he would torture them first and put them on pikes along the roadside for all to see. Yes, he liked that idea. Then there was the matter of the little disguises that he and Teela had been required to maintain. If they had all of the power now, why not drop the disguises and do whatever they wanted? It's not like the people would dare to revolt. After all, he was their only source of Obsidian. He could take it away in a moment and they would be lost without it. Helpless as blind mice. Dark Link grinned just thinking about himself in all of his dark glory sitting on the throne of Hyrule and acknowledged for who—and what—exactly he was. No ruses. No pretending to be his irritating light brother and the royal wench that was his lover. Just Dark Link and his bride, Teela, unquestioned rulers of Hyrule.

Dark Link turned to Teela with a sly grin on his face. He tapped her on the shoulder. She excused herself from the conversation she was listening to and turned to him with a single raised eyebrow. "Yes husband?"

"Will you dance with me?" he said, tapping his black-gloved fingers on the table top.

"Excuse me?" she said, both eyebrows raised now. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Dark Link said, already standing and holding out his hands to the fake princess. Teela frowned and sighed, and then remembered that people were watching. She gave the best fake laugh she could muster.

"Ok, fine, Link!" She said, as extra happy and glowy as everyone expected her to be. She let Dark Link help her stand and escort her down to the dance floor.

Dark Link turned to the band, who stopped playing and smiled at him. "A waltz please," Dark Link said, his grin only growing, "and make it a smoky one, if you know what I mean."

"You got it, your Highness," said the lead musician, and the band struck up a particularly sensual, smoky waltz number called the "Rosenkavalier Waltz". It was moody. It was dark. It jumped and turned in an erotic dance. It was just what the King wanted.

Dark Link loosened his collar. He tapped his toes and rolled his shoulders like a fighter. He held out his hand to Teela and grinned. "May I have this dance my Queen?" he said, bowing to her.

Teela curtseyed in response, careful of her huge dress. "Of course, my King."

Dark Link started by guiding her left hand to his shoulder. He placed his right hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left. They started moving backwards, turning their hips and dancing quickly. Dark Link turned Teela, guiding her in a breath taking twirl that sent her grand dress rippling out in all directions, before he carefully twirled her back into him. He guided her to and fro upon the dance floor, their legs stretching long for low dips and moving quickly or slowly as the beat required.

Dark Link was strong and confident. He lifted Teela up over his head, dress and all, and he twirled her around and brought her back. He guided her like someone born waltzing. Who knew that in all of his eons of tortured existence, the shadow of a man had learned how to waltz? The whole party had gathered around them to watch the sensual dance, and Teela could barely keep up as Dark Link expertly maneuvered her around the ballroom floor.

Finally the music slowed. Dark Link drew Teela close and smiled. "One for our fans?" he whispered, and before Teela could respond he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was a long kiss, meant for lovers. It was a kiss that was demanding something. The whole party erupted with clapping. Teela wanted to pull away, she wanted to yell at him, to make him stop—but to do so would ruin their cover. So, despite herself, despite her history, Teela relented to Dark Link's searching lips. She kissed him back. She kissed him long and deep and with as much passion as he put into the waltz itself.

When they pulled apart, something had changed in them both. Dark Link's bloody red eyes looked almost tender. Teela's hard, steely violet eyes seemed almost warm. Their breath was short and ragged, full of emotions neither of them really understood. Just then the band struck up a lively tune and the other party goers bounced back onto the floor. The highlight was off of the royal couple for the moment.

Dark Link shook himself and cleared his throat. "Thank you, my Queen," he said, bowing again.

Teela curtseyed in return. "Thank you for the lovely dance," she said. "I would never have guessed that you would be good at it."

Dark Link shrugged as he guided Teela off the ballroom floor. "It's not so different from steps in a sword battle. Dancing was good practice to keep my feet nimble and my reflexes agile during all of those boring years spent in limbo waiting for the next Link to be born. After all, I had to do something during all that time. Dancing just…made sense. It seemed like a logical use of my time."

"Hm…and you said you had no interests before you were incarnated. Besides killing Link of course."

Dark Link laughed. "Well, maybe a few."

!

The night went on well after the winter sun had set and a fresh layer of frost had settled on the dead plants outside the ballroom balcony. After all the banquets were held and the partygoers were satisfied, after the noble families were hushed away in their carriages, after the tables were cleaned and the papers were signed Dark Link and Teela were finally going to be alone—after just one last hassle for the evening.

"Can't you just make this quick?" Teela snapped as the maids started taking off her gown.

"We'll do our best your Highness," said Georgetta, standing to the side with Katti. They had just finished going over some specifics for the next few weeks while the maids worked. Dark Link and Teela were thinking of going on a honeymoon, but felt it was too cold and too risky to do anything noteworthy. Instead they decided to just clear their schedules for the next few weeks and live it up around the castle. Why not spend some time just doing whatever they wanted in the warm walls of Hyrule Castle?

"You know," Dark Link said, lounging on the giant bed in the Royal Chamber with his boots off, his bare feet wiggling back and forth on the comforter. "I'm excited to just run around the castle for a week. I feel like I still haven't really gotten to know this place."

"FINALLY!" Teela exclaimed, and as she did so the maids all came hustling out from behind the dressing curtain, taking the dress with them for cleaning. "Katti, Georgetta, you both may go now. Thank you for your help."

The two women bowed. "Of course your Highness. Have a good evening."

They left the room on the tail end of the maids. Behind the screen, Teela slipped on a modest but attractive violet gown with black lace and came around the curtain. "I am too," she said. "I want to see if I can find some things in the library. Hidden books of spells or something that might be useful to us. All the secret information hidden in these walls and I can't believe I haven't had the time to go look for any of it."

She sat at Zelda's vanity and looked at the Princess's reflection staring back at her. She reached up and touched her face with her forefingers. Just then the illusion fell away, black smoke vapors rolling down her body, and all she touched was her own pale skin. The only eyes looking back at her where her own desolate, bruise-colored, violet eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Dark Link said after the silence lasted a few moments too long, watching her from his place lounging on the royal bed.

"What do you care?" Teela asked.

"I don't," Dark said. "It's just that there's nothing else to talk about right now. You're my only company."

"I am so glad that you value my thoughts," Teela teased, her tone dry, but she answered his question anyway. "I was thinking about my eyes. I was thinking about how, in Sheikah society, they are the sign of a traitor."

Dark stopped wiggling his toes and looked at her, his deep red pools harder to read than the red irises he had when the illusion was up. "Do you think of yourself as a traitor?"

Teela shook her head. She drew the brush through her hair, which had been growing a little longer as of late, and set it down. Then she went over to the bed and sat on the edge. "No, I don't," she said. "I think that they are a reward. A reward for discovering what our true calling is—a life of passion and desire. A life of emotion. Perhaps even love. The Shiekah throw all of this away, as if it means nothing, but I know better now. There is such reward in desire."

Dark Link moved down the bed toward her, a grin tucking at the corner of his mouth. "Speaking of desire…" he started, dancing his fingers across the bed to her.

Teela slapped his hand. "The answer is still no," she said, raising an eyebrow. "And I'm surprised you even bothered to try. Honestly, why do I even share my thoughts with you? You don't listen anyway."

Dark Link shrugged and stood up. "I had to try," he said, stretching his arms above his head, "and I do listen by the way. I just don't normally care." Teela rolled her eyes, and Dark shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm honest," he said. He walked over to the vanity and put his hands on Teela's shoulders. She tensed, gaze suddenly full of ice, and her hands curled into fists. It was as if their moment on the dance floor had vanished when the illusion was taken down. Dark Link just smiled and started rubbing her shoulders, his ebony fingers massaging circles into the muscles by her shoulder blades, her shoulders, and down the sides of her spine.

Teela shivered as his fingers started massaging her neck muscles. She relaxed despite herself, her head turning this way and that, whatever direction her master wanted. Suddenly his fingers stopped, right on her jugular. Her eyes opened and widened. She looked in the mirror at Dark Link's face. It was angry and shadowed, his nose scrunched and his eyes squinted. Teela swallowed, and didn't move or say anything.

After a while his fingers relaxed and continued moving down her back. Teela swallowed, again, throat suddenly dry. He wasn't Letaln, she reminded herself, and they weren't really a happily married couple. He was a sadistic, bipolar entity of pure evil and whatever desire or emotions he showed now were merely the result of his stolen body—Jadus, Ikal's brother, another man full of passion and prone to large emotional swings.

"Are you…okay?" Teela ventured when she was sure the bout of anger was safely behind them.

"I was thinking about Link and Zelda," he said. "About how many lifetimes that goddess-spawn has enjoyed the royal life. This life. About how many lifetimes my brother has enjoyed the praise of the people. A hero. This is all I ever wanted: fame, glory, and power, yes, but more than that. I wanted love and home and belonging. As long as he is out there somewhere…as long as he exists, he could always take all of this from us. At any moment he could burst through that door, freed from my shabby shackles by some favor of those biased Goddesses we call mothers, and back I go. To the void. And you will be dead, all of the Shinobi I'm sure, and the Obsidian will be gone and the people will become clear minded and they will have their happily ever after. And it sickens me. It makes me very, very _angry_!" His fingers were tightening on her shoulders as he talked and by the time he finished, he was clamping down pretty hard on her flesh.

"Ow!" she said, pulling away a little. Dark Link blinked, almost bewildered, and looked down at Teela.

"I apologize," he said, stepping back a step. "I only meant to help you relax."

Teela turned around slowly, her guard up lest he have another mood swing. "I understand that you would be angry. I can't imagine how many lifetimes you have suffered this, master. The goddesses are a joke. They are cruel and unfair."

Dark Link nodded, looking far away. He walked back into the large royal closet. There was an entire section with clothes fitted and styled just for him. The new king. And yet, they were not what Dark Link would have chosen, no. They were what Link wore. And the people didn't agree to let Dark Link be king. They made Link king, to stand alongside their beloved Zelda, not his loyal Teela. At the end of every day, he was still living in Link's shadow. He was still nothing but a dark reflection of his light brother. Nothing but some evil doppelganger.

"I do not like these," he said. Teela walked through the door and selected a warm, fur-lined black robe. She wrapped it around herself and turned to face her master.

"Why not? They were all commissioned for you. You did the sizing and everything."

"They were commissioned for _him_. They are _his_ style. They are _his _measurements. I chose this body because it was the same size and appearance as _him_, so that the people would believe me to be _him. _And now they do, and I am still nothing. I have achieved nothing. No one trembles at my name—I do not even have my own name."

"You are wrong," Teela said, crossing the closet to Dark's side. "Look at what you have done. You have built all of this. Not him. You destroyed him through the people themselves and then won them back. You are persuasive in a way that he never could be. He is too simple I think. And you do have a name: Dark Link. That is your name."

Dark scoffed. " Oh please, 'Dark Link' is not much of a name. But what else would I call myself? I am not Link, and yet I am. I am his dark self. That is all I am. How can a dark reflection have any accomplishments of its own? Couldn't they be attributed to him? All I did was move people in the direction they were already going. I took advantage of Link and Zelda's mistakes. That's all. It's nothing special."

"And yet your well-planned scheme has given you all of Hyrule," Teela said, "and me to help you rule it." She moved in front of him and started unlacing the collar of his dress tunic. He watched her in silence as she undid his belt and threw it on the floor, then drew his tunic up over his head. He raised his arms to let her, saying nothing still as he shivered when the winter cold hit his undergarments. There was no fire in the closet and it was cooler than the rest of the bed chamber.

Teela was sorting through his clothes. She seemed to be looking for something. "I had something made for you," she said as she rifled through the clothes. "I am, by birth, a Sheikah. The Sheikah are the loyal silent protectors of the Royal Family. Naturally, therefore, we are trained in some aspects of royal culture. We are not taught to mimic it, obviously, but we are taught to understand it. You never know which young Sheikah girl will prove herself worthy to be the princess's royal guard, after all, and the selection is made a little later in life. One of the things we are taught is all about the _fascinating _nuances of royal attire…." Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. "Here it is. When I knew that you were being crowned King of Hyrule, you would not be able to wear the general's armor anymore. It would not befit a king the way it does a duke. A king's clothes are mostly frilly and expensive. I knew that they would fill your wardrobe with clothes befitting a king, but that these clothes would not fit you. So I had this custom made—for you to wear on the throne and into battle, Sire."

Teela pushed out a mannequin wearing quite a striking outfit. Its most prominent feature was a dull silver breastplate. This breastplate was shaped like the ribs and sternum of a skeleton. The shoulder pieces were also skeletal. There were small interlocking metal plates that ran up the back of the neck like a spinal cord and hooked onto the base of a head piece that, though optional, was shaped like an angry-eyed skull. The face of the skull would slide into place over the top half of Dark Link's face in battle. The crown of Hyrule was locked into this whole apparatus with tiny latches shaped like finger bones, keeping the crown protected, prominent, and secure. Arm bones ran down the sides of the arms, linking with black leather gauntlets inlaid with silver hand bones. There were silver bones likewise inlaid on the black boots. Underneath the armor itself were chain mail and black cloth embroidered with the Hyrulian crest in a light gray. The cloth garments draped like the General's armor did, but looked more ornate and bold. There was a space on the belt for Dark Link's sword to hook in, for easy access, and a couple pouches for whatever necessities Dark needed.

Dark Link circled around it. He lifted pieces of it and smiled to himself. "A wedding present, dear?" he finally said, smirking at Teela over his shoulder. "But I didn't get you a single thing."

"It is not a wedding present," Teela snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I had this made for you because none of the garments that are typically made for kings will fit you. You are different. _You are different, Dark_. Can't you see?" Teela gestured to the Hyrulian crest on the armor. "Look here. It's different. I designed it myself—for you. For us. For OUR Hyrule." Dark did look—the crest was similar, but different in a few key ways. The triforce was upside down, for one. This was the sign of the Dark Tribe, little heard of in eons past. Of course the Sheikah would have record of them, Dark thought. The Hyrulian phoenix looked more like a raven, as well, and in its talons it gripped a large black apple.

"This is…wonderful," Dark said, a grin spreading on his face.

"There are banners and flags, napkins and seals, everything the castle might need all ready to be installed. Everywhere the Hyrulian Seal was once displayed, your seal will now shine forth. This is no Hyrule, you are no Link, and I am no Zelda. They made you king and they cannot take it back now. I say, take your kingdom in your hands Dark. Reveal who you are, who we are if you must, and let those Obsidian-drunk fools try to stop you. This is your kingdom and mine—a Kingdom of Shadows. "

Dark Link started laughing. He hoisted the armor off the mannequin and spun around the room with it, laughing and laughing. "A Shadow Kingdom!" he said, hooking Teela's elbow with his and spinning them both out of the closet and about the room. "Hyrule will finally belong to Darkness itself!" They spun and spun, dropping the armor on the ground somewhere in the process. Finally they collided into the bed and tumbled onto it, laughing like the newlyweds they were pretending to be. Dark Link pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at Teela, a sadistic sparkle in the soulless depths of his red eyes.

"I shall I reveal who I really am, and neither the Hyrulian Army nor the Hyrulian people will be able to stop me. Not only do we have the Bokoblin and Bulbin forces behind us, a few days without Obsidian will send them crawling back to my feet. It's all in the bag." He sat up and went over to the armor, licking it up off the floor and looking at it, rubbing his thumbs over the sparkling silver bones. "Why couldn't I rule the kingdom, just me?" he said, more to himself than to Teela. "I have defeated him. I don't need him. I can live without him hounding me…sure I can…."

Teela sat up and listened to Dark Link ramble to himself. He was so obsessed with besting Link, she sometimes wondered if he really was capable of living without the hylian hero to oppose. Could Dark have goals of his own? Would he be able to live any kind of life if there was no one to kill, no one to best, no one to set his goals for him. _I guess we'll _see, she thought. _There's no going back now. _When Dark's monologue seemed to stall, she stood and crossed the room to him. She stood in front of him and took the armor from his limp hands.

"Do you want to put it on?" she asked, smiling. "We can take an evening stroll around your castle. Let you and the servants get used to it."

Dark Link grinned and nodded, holding his arms out to his sides. Teela unhooked the clasps and put on the breast plate first, arranging the cloths and the ribbed piece over his gray collared shirt. The shoulder pieces fit nicely into place, followed by the shin guards, the boots, and the leg pieces. The helmet was last, and at this point Teela hesitated.

"What is it?" Dark asked, frowning. "Put it on!"

"There is one more thing—it is in the main throne room, sire."

Dark wasted no time. He turned on his heel, stalking from the room as Teela tightened her robe around her and followed, and Dark slammed the ancient, carved doors behind them. The castle was abandoned, as Teela had requested. Only a few servants bumbled about, and she had made sure that these were the ones who had vision impairment problems. They would worry about no one finding out their true identities and ruining them before they were ready. As they wove through the corridors and up flights of stairs, Dark's pace slowed and his fervor subsided. He fell into a silent revere, and Teela chose to follow behind him without asking why.

Up and up they walked, through stone corridors lit with single torches, the shadows of suits of armor thrown carelessly over the old walls like living things. Dark Link could not give life to them. If he could, he would fill them with black souls and make his own army out of them. But the hero's shadow was not the Evil Demon King—he was a Dark King, a Shadow King, but nothing more. He was not Ganondorf, able to possess things and give life to the dead. He could not create living things or change real things to something else. He could not even change the appearance of Teela's hair color when she was under the illusion. All he could do was make a good smoke and lights shows. He was more of a magician than a warrior, more of a trickster than an evil god. Perhaps in the grand scheme of the universe that is all he was—a trickster, laughed at in his worse times and feared in his best, but ever destined to fail to the sword of the victorious hero. Perhaps he was not even truly evil, but just envious. Envy can turn a heart green and black. It can be a disease to the soul, driving the best of us to murder and hate. Envy is the root of greed and the driving force behind all heartlessness in the world.

They had reached the outer steps that curled around the outside walls and up to the throne room. Dark Link stopped on the threshold, curling his hands into fists. Here was the spot where Link went from just another warrior to a legend. Here is when he first crossed the threshold into the trap Ganondorf had waiting for him. Here is where he first triumphed over the evil king. Link had done great things—truly great, mighty things. All Dark Link had done was manipulate people behind the scenes. He wore the faces of others: Durtain, Teela, the Shinobi, even the face of Link himself. Never had his own face been associated with some mighty deed or some terrible happening. He only schemed and instructed, acting through others. More shadows and illusions. Spiders multiplying behind a rotten wall. Perhaps it was time for the spiders to emerge. For the magician to come out from behind the curtain and take a bow. Perhaps it was time for the trickster to triumph.

Dark Link stepped over the threshold and into the throne room. The tapestries of the wedding had been removed, and hangings in the throne room in the torchlight were banners and flags bearing Teela's dark crest. The normal blue rug leading up to the throne was blood red. The tapestries and the fabric on the cushions of the throne itself were black and bore the dark crest shining in silver thread. The symbol of the three goddesses holding onto the Triforce had been removed, replaced with the dark Triforce—a black, upside down triangle representative of the Demon God Demise, source of all evil in the world, and Dark Link's personal patron. Giant skeletal hands emerged from the sides of the dark Triforce and stuck out of the sides, palms up. In right one was a sparkling black apple, shining in the light. In the other was the fabled dark Master Sword of the Demon God Demise.

Dark Link strode right up the blood red carpet and up the stairs. When he got closer to the throne, he saw that sitting on a black pillow on the cushion was an intricate crown, but not the traditional crown worn by Hyrulian kings of ages past. This one was silver instead of gold, and instead of laurel leaves it had bones that looked like stretching bat's wings. The centerpiece of the crown was a giant, sparkling, blood red ruby instead of a sapphire. Dark Link took off the crown of kings past. He threw it over his shoulder, and it clattered across the marble tile. He put on his skull-like helmet and closed the visor, then lifted the new crown from its pillow. It slid and locked into place on the helmet as if they were made for each other, and Teela had made sure that they were.

Dark Link turned and looked out upon his throne room. His kingdom. The red pools of his pupil-less eyes shone through the sockets of the mask like a Stalfos coming to life. Dark Link looked like the picture of death. He placed his hand on the black hilt of his illusionary sword and smirked. He sat on the throne of the King of Hyrule. "If I am nothing but a trickster, destined to fail," he said, his voice echoing in the great hall, "if all I accomplish in this life is to live in one glorious, shining moment of false victory and fall, just like every time before, to the ridicule of history…then at least I can enjoy this moment. This moment when the trickster is king and the magician is master of the stage. At least I can say that for a while, for one glorious moment in the spotlight of time, I was the master of my own fate."

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

This chapter is in honor of the release of A Link Between Worlds. I'm taking a break in playing LBW to upload this for all of you who can't enjoy this amazing game yet. Many sites, including Zelda Informer, say that it is the best Zelda game yet. So far, I would compeltely agree! I haven't enjoyed a Zelda game this much since I played Ocarina of Time when I was 12...and that's saying a lot.

In other news, NaNoWriMo is going well…I'm on chapter 22. :)Thanks for reading and please review!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	18. Sheikah vs Shinobi

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Eighteen: Sheikah vs. Shinobi**

It took a few weeks for the Marquis and the Count to fully recover their strength, and their heart, for the journey to the hidden village. When at last the day came, they took Epona and the horse that pulled Durtain's wagon out the northern gate. It was night when they left, and no one commented on their journey or wished them a safe return. As far as the townsfolk of New Kakariko were concerned, the two noblemen had brought nothing but bad things to their small village, and their antics just provoked the crown further than anyone was comfortable with. Most were happy to see them go.

Volc and Durtain made their way across East Hyrule Field at night just as they planned, tracing their way across the eastern ledge as far from Hyrule Castle Town as they could. It was fast moving—neither man had much to talk about with the other. Theirs was an uncomfortable, forced alliance. Volc had not forgotten Durtain's role in all that had happened, and Durtain himself was preoccupied with worry for his daughter's health. Volc caught Durtain looking at the city gate a few times, but he said nothing. He knew what the Count was thinking: he needed Obsidian for Agatha, and most of it was in Castle Town. The Marquis would not be making a side trip for the Count at any cost.

As dawn painted the sky a fiery orange, they approached the bridge just before the entrance to the tunnel that led to Old Kakariko with caution. Bulbin's no longer guarded it, but the shadow of the mountains hung over them. It was as if the shadows in this place were alive, concealing hidden eyes in the dark. A single guay crowed overhead, circling them as if they were dead men. Volc gripped Epona's reigns a little tighter and clicked his tongue, urging her forward. Even the noble mount seemed hesitant, tossing her head and trying to back up when they got close to the mouth of the cave. Finally, Volc dismounted and slapped her rear so she would gallop away.

"Won't we need her later?" Durtain asked as he dismounted his own horse.

Volc shook his head. "It's okay. She's Link's horse, but she has been following me since he…disappeared. She will come when I call." He stepped toward the mouth of the cave, his eyes peering into the shadows around them. "Although I get the feeling that we won't be needing to take a horse home…if we get home at all."

"Good feeling," said an unknown voice from the shadows to their left. A Sheikah crawled along the wall like a spider, emerging from the shadows and jumping to the ground in front of them. Four others appeared behind them.

Durtain swallowed and lifted his hands over his head. "We come in peace?" he said.

Volc lifted his hands as well. "I don't think they care," he said as the Sheikah grabbed both of their hands and tied them together with rope.

"I can see that," Durtain snapped. "Hey! Be gentle now!"

"Wait, please," Volc said. "We want to talk."

The Sheikah who first talked to them came in front holding two thick black sacks. She didn't respond: she sacked their heads and tightened a chord around the base of the sack to keep it snug. They felt their bodies jerked forward and allowed themselves to be led, bound like prisoners, into the hidden Sheikah City.

!

When the sacks were finally removed, the two noblemen found themselves in a pitch black chamber lit only by a couple small blue flames. Once their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in a large room standing across from what appeared to be a panel of elderly judges. This was, in fact, the Sheikah High Council. They were meeting in the same room that Teela, the elders, and Zelda had met in when the princess first emerged from the Shadow Temple unscathed the day that the tribe was split and the Children of Darkness were born.

"We know why you are here," said a small white-blond haired Sheikah elder in the middle, Elder Kishla, the new matriarch of the Sheikah tribe since Teela's exile. "We know everything," she amended. "What we don't know is what, exactly, it is in that cursed mansion that you want so badly, and why you think the Sheikah would ever help you."

Volc swallowed, tugging at his bound hands a bit. His wrists were already red where the rough rope chaffed them. "Well, it's...you see, it's a book…"

"Speak confidently, sir. You don't have all day," said Kishla.

"What he means," Durtain said, stepping forward, "is that what we need in the mansion is a particular book that Dark Link holds dear."

Elder Kishla narrowed her red eyes. "And what do you know of this book, Bringer of Darkness?"

Durtain sighed. "I deserve that title," he said. "That's why I know what it is—it's an ancient book of evil magic written in Gerudo. In it is the spell Dark Link had the Shinobi and I use to help him incarnate into a physical form."

"If that is what you plan to use to convince the people of New Kakariko betray the crown, you're wasting your time," said one of the other elders. "That will prove nothing but your own deceitfulness."

"And we will not risk our people fighting for it," Kishla added, firmly. "Our numbers are already too small."

Durtain chuckled. "You are thinking too small," he said. Kishla raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised by his boldness. Durtain continued. "If the book just contained the spell that brought him into the world and gave him physical form, why would Dark Link guard it? I have read the book. It also contains a spell to rip him from his physical form and another spell to break the curse on that black food. If we can do that, he loses his hold over the people and over Link and Zelda. He returns to being nothing but a powerless illusion."

Kishla leaned forward in her chair. "That, sir, is something useful. And how do you plan to get him in a position where you can perform the ceremony?"

"It is a spoken spell," Durtain said. "All I have to do is read it and touch his forehead with my hand at a certain point. Combined with the other spell, his power over the people of Hyrule will dissipate in a moment."

"Uh, that's where I come in," said Volc, glancing at Durtain. His eyes shot daggers, as if to scold the Count for not sharing the rest of the details with him before. "If I can rally the people of New Kakariko, we can lure Dark Link into an open battle on East Hyrule Field. With a little luck and a lot of help, we can subdue him."

Kishla sat back. "I see," she said. She looked at the others. After a few moments, she stood. "Unbind their hands" she commanded. A couple Sheikah guards removed the ropes from their hands. Kisha crossed the room to them and folded her hands in front of her. "That is indeed a good reason, and a cause that we will fight for. Although we swore that the Shinobi, as they now call themselves, would never see the red of our eyes again, we will break this vow in order to restore Princess Zelda to the throne of Hyrule. We will help you."

"Great!" Volc said. "So…when do we start?"

"And how do we get past the Shinobi?" Durtain added. "They are the biggest obstacle standing in our way."

Kishla made motions with her hands to some Sheikah in the room that Volc and Durtain couldn't see. "Leave that to us," she said. "We leave tomorrow night. Make yourselves comfortable until then."

They left exactly as dusk fell the following night. The Sheikah amassed as many as could be spared and they left in shifts so as not to attract too much attention. Kishla, a couple hand-picked guards, and the two hylians left last. They traveled back the way that Durtain and Volc had come, heading for the East Gate, while the rest of the Sheikah headed for the back wall of Castle Town in the north field. Durtain and Volc's company were dressed in rags and traveled on a small cart pulled by a quiet mule. A couple bushels of fake black fruit sat in baskets on the back of their cart to make them look like rural farmers. When the guard on the castle walls noticed them, they wouldn't think twice about checking. Farmers who were still eating black fruit came and went from the markets in Castle Town every day. Durtain just hoped that Kishla wasn't bluffing when she said that the Sheikah could handle the Shinobi. He had seen the Shinobi at work and he wasn't so sure they could.

!

Letaln was leading the main force of Sheikah to the north field. His loyalty to the true Sheikah ways had proved the beginning of a great turn around, and he had become one of Kishla's most trusted leaders. They traveled in the shadow of the eastern canyon, scaling the back wall of Castle Town when they met with the river and couldn't walk anymore. One by one they crawled up and over the back wall like a string of spiders, little scurrying dark spots on the shining white walls of Castle Town.

When they dropped down on the other side of the wall, they were met by a troupe of black-clothed Shinobi. Violet eyes met red ones in a stony silence.

"Letaln," said the Shinobi in the middle, nodding her head.

"Zara," Letaln said, recognizing the woman who was, at one point, second in command to Teela and himself. "Still serving her, despite all that she has done?" he said.

"Always," the long silver-haired Shinobi said, passion filling her voice. "You know I can't let you reach the mansion, Letaln."

"You can try to stop us," Letaln said, drawing his dagger and crouching in a ready position. The Sheikah behind him did likewise. "We outnumber you two to one."

"We have already died once," Zara growled, drawing a long black katana. The Shinobi followed her example. "We do not fear dying a second time."

It started fast. Both sides leapt into the air, brandishing their weapons. Whip met dagger, katana met scimitar, and fist met foot. They were a blur of black and white, fighting from wall to ground, on both sides of the north wall behind the castle. Needles flew through the air like flies in a summer heat, buzzing by their ears on their way to meet their marks.

!

Meanwhile, the group at the East Gate made it through without conflict. The wooden wheels of their cart rumbled over the cobblestone streets, unheard over the normal noise of shouting in the market as people haggled the merchants over Obsidian. The Sheikah, hidden under peasants clothes, walked on either side of the two hylians on the cart. In particular they watched Durtain, whose eyes followed the Obsidian passing from hand to hand like an alcoholic in a bar.

The Verdelupo Mansion was all but abandoned. Dark Link had clearly moved all of his Shinobi to his new permanent residence in the castle. The Sheikah weren't dumb enough to assume that their diversion on the north wall was occupying all of the Shinobi, or that Dark Link would leave the book without guard. They would be lucky if he left the book at all. Durtain was hoping that in all the excitement over the wedding, his former master wouldn't have thought to take the book with him right away. Surely he was still up there reveling in his new acquisition of Hyrule and making plans to further his rule.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kisha whispered, "our source tells us that the King and Queen have elected to spend their honeymoon alone in the castle for a few weeks. They have not emerged for anything, nor has any word come in or out of the castle. The only servants left in it are either sight-impaired or blind under the guise of 'protecting those with nowhere to go' even during this private time. The book has most likely not been moved."

Durtain nodded. Their cart rumbled to a stop just inside the gates of the Verdelupo Estate. The gates looked as if they had been forced by some hungry Obsidian-Eater not too long ago. The grounds were ignored and overgrown by weeds. The front door of the mansion was hanging off of one hinge and swaying, creakily, in the wind.

Kishla motioned to the Sheikah she brought with them. They shed their peasant cloaks and proceeded to scale the walls of the mansion, sticking to the shadows and the undersides of overhangs. It took a while, but when they came out, they nodded to Kishla and resumed their post at the Elder's side. "All is clear," Kishla said, and they all walked in.

!

Zara and Letaln crouched across from each other breathing hard. All around them the Sheikah and the Shinobi were fighting. Some had already fallen, though most of the bodies underfoot were black-clad Shinobi. The second force of Sheikah were already arriving over the wall, leaping into the battle with fresh energy.

"You have lost," Letaln said. "You chose the losing side, Zara."

Blood spattered Zara's cheek. "We haven't lost, fool," she said. "You think we left the book unattended? You think he had forgotten it?" She laughed, a mad chortle flowing into the dying gasps of her people as they fell all around her. "We know of your friends entering the mansion! We know everything! They will fall to his trap…they will die!"

"NO!" Letaln shouted, and while Zara's head was thrown back, her arms held out to the side as her mad laughter grew louder than the battle itself, Teela's old lover thrust his dagger through her chest. Her laughter stopped. She looked down at the dagger and up at Letaln, her eyes suddenly sad.

He caught her as she fell and lowered her to the ground. "I'm sorry," he said. "You turned to darkness. I had no choice."

"That…is why…I left," she gasped. "To have…a choice. To love…to hate…to die…as I choose."

"It is a foolish thing to die for," said Letaln, tears welling up in his eyes.

"So is…blind loyalty…" Zara whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed no more.

!

Kishla, Durtain, and Volc reached the top unscathed. They met no one. They heard nothing but the creaking of a settling old mansion. The hairs on the backs of their necks were raised.

"This is it," Durtain said, stopping in front of the ornate doors to Dark Link's study. "This is where the book should be."

"Let us enter then" said Kishla, nodding to her guards to open the door. They stepped forward the turned the handles.

!

Letaln lowered Zara's body to the ground and stood. The fighting was winding down. Only a couple Shinobi were left and they fought to the death. Letaln called the remaining Sheikah to him. "The book is a trap," he said. "Matriarch Kishla is in danger! Go, protect her!"

!

When the door clanged open, what stretched out before them was a room full of shallow water and mist. A single dead tree stood in the middle on a knoll of sand. They walked slowly inside, their footsteps splashing water about their feet. The mist rose, obscuring their vision. The doors slammed shut behind them.

Volc and Durtain looked behind them when it shut, but the Sheikah all kept their eyes forward. Whatever was waiting for them in the mist would be ahead, not behind.

"I don't see anything," one of the guards said.

"Be careful," was all Kishla replied.

Beyond the tree there was a stone pulpit. On the pulpit, black as the dark of night, sat the book in question. Kishla motioned to her Sheikah and they sprang into action. One went to the right, one to the left, and one stayed with the group of three. When the two sent ahead reached the pulpit successfully, they grabbed the book and started back.

Suddenly, a shadow materialized from the mist. Its form condensed and standing in front of each of them was a Dark Link. A third one rose in front of Kishla's group. The three Dark Link's smirked and spoke at the same time.

"I'm surprised you even tried," they said. "Now you'll have to die."

"RUN!" Kishla shouted to Volc and Durtain, pulling a simple wakizashi out of a sheath on her back.

"Where?!" Volc shouted back, drawing his own sword. "The door's locked!"

"And gone!" Durtain added, pointing to where the door was. All around them seemed to be nothing but an endless field of water and mist.

The Dark Links charged, and their swords were met by the blades of the Sheikah. They pushed against each other until finally the Sheikah on the right broke and leapt back. The Dark Link swiped at the Sheikah's head. The Sheikah dodged and stabbed at the shadow, which jumped on top of the blade and stood there, looking down at the frozen Sheikah with a gloating expression on its face. Laughing, the shadow stabbed downward and its sword severed the Sheikah's spinal cord. He dropped to the ground, dead, and the shadow turned to the last guard in the room and beckoned him forward.

Volc and Durtain ran to the Sheikah guards' aid. Kishla seemed like she could handle herself. She met the shadow blow for blow, dodging and jumping faster than the shadow could stab or swipe. She read the shadow's tricks before it played them, and stayed on the defensive.

Soon a pounding was heard in the room. There was shouting and slamming that echoed through the chamber. "We're coming!" Letaln's voice sounded through the room.

"Just hold on until they get in!" Kishla shouted to those in the room, grimacing with effort as her wakizashi locked with the shadow's sword and they pushed against each other.

"What else would we do?" Volc growled, swiping fruitlessly at the shadow on the left. The Sheikah he was helping was on the ground bleeding from a wound on his stomach.

The fighting went on, neither Shadow nor Sheikah gaining any ground. Finally the door burst open, materializing from the illusion as it did so. Lataln and his group poured into the room, some already bloody from the battle before.

"The book!" Kishla yelled. "Get the book out of here!"

Durtain was nearest to it. He looked at the book, then around the room. Careful not to draw attention to himself, he lunged for it and drew it to his chest, holding on as tight as he could. He tucked his head and ran straight for the door, not bothering to look back.

The shadow fighting Kisha hissed as Durtain ran by. "GO!" Kishla yelled, pausing just a moment to watch the count exit safely. Suddenly, the shadow plunged his sword through her gut. She looked down at it, then up at the jeering shadow. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

"KISHLA!" Letaln yelled, coming up behind the shadow. He thrust his dagger through the shadow's heart and it dissipated to nothingness.

"Leave me you fool," Kishla hissed. "Protect the book—get it safely to…Kakari..."

Letaln had dropped her and started running for the door, the rest of the party joining him, before she finished speaking. She lay alone in the chamber as the illusion faded, the bodies of a few Sheikah who had also fallen lying beside her on the carpet as she took her last breath.

!

"Hey!" Volc shouted, running after Durtain. "Hey, stop! We're out of the mansion, it's okay! STOP!"

Letaln dropped in front of Durtain and grabbed the count's shoulders before he left the grounds. Durtain struggled, shouting "let me go!", but other Sheikah were already there grabbing Durtain and holding him still. Volc caught up and took the book from him.

"Let me go!" Durtain shouted. "I have to get to Agatha! I have to get the book to her!"

"What?" Volc said, his voice low and dangerous.

"I have to say the spell or she'll die!" Durtain whined, his eyes pleading with his captors.

"What spell?" Letaln spoke up, looking confused.

Durtain stopped struggling. His dark eyes glared at them and his jaw clenched, the muscles of his jaw flexing as he held his teeth tightly shut.

"Sir, we can't stay here any longer," one of the other Sheikah said, addressing Letaln. "Dark Link probably already knows we have book. His physical limitations are the only reason we are still safe."

"You're right," Letaln said. "Forget donning a cover. Just take them and return to the hidden city." He turned to Durtain. "We will discuss this further there."

They escaped the city without conflict. The Obsidian-Eaters didn't care who they were as long as they had no Obsidian in their hands. Durtain maintained his silence as the Sheikah dragged him back to the hidden city. He would utter no word that would further incriminate him. They were approaching the Bridge of Eldin when someone touched Lataln's shoulder and pointed to the entrance to the path through the mountains that would lead to their city. Coming out of that path and heading toward them were all of the Sheikah left behind—young men, children, elderly, and those women left behind to guard them. Behind them they pulled wagons full of precious books and relics that had to be preserved. They brought nothing of a personal nature with them—they were the Sheikah, after all, and sentimentality was not in their nature. Letaln ran across the bridge to them, and the other hurried to catch up.

"Why are they here?" Letaln said, meeting the woman he left in charge in the middle of the bridge. "What happened?"

A young guard spoke up. "The temple," she said. "The damned crawled out of the pits. Invisible hordes streamed from the temple. We tried to fight them off, but there were too many. We had to abandon the city."

"They are illusions," Letaln growled. "This creature does not have that kind of power!"

"These illusions can kill," was all the guard said. Letaln sighed.

"We could go to Kakariko," Volc suggested. "It's safe there. He hasn't tried to move on us yet."

Letaln grit his teeth, curling his hands into fists. "We have no other choice. We will have to take refuge with the Hylians for the first time since the Great War." He turned to Durtain, his red eyes burning. "But not before we speak to this one." Letaln grabbed Durtain by the front of his shirt with his left hand and pushed a dagger into Durtain's stomach with his right. "What were you saying about the book of spells?"

"There is no spell to remove him from his physical form!" Durtain blurted, holding his hands up. "I lied! There is only a spell to stop the effects of the Obsidian."

Volc stepped up, his hands balled into fists. "I'll kill you for this," he growled. His hands started shaking. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he reached for his sword, but Letaln stopped him.

"He is not worthy of the peace of death," said Letaln. "Make him suffer by letting him live."

"Why?" Volc said, his green eyes never leaving Durtain's.

"Because Agatha's the only thing I have left," Durtain said. "I would do anything…anything to save her."

Volc stepped forward. Letaln tried to stop him, but he held up his hand. "It's okay," he said to Letaln. Then he looked at Durtain again. "Kaylea…she was the only thing I had left. And that monster you unleashed upon the world killed her. For no reason. He killed her."

"I know you want to stop him," Durtain said. "So do I, honestly! Really. But he can't be stopped. I'm sorry."

"I _will_ kill him," Volc said, starting to walk toward Kakariko whether anyone followed him or not. "Mark my words."

"Revenge will get you nowhere, Volc," Durtain shouted after him. "Trust me, I know. It'll only get you killed."

Volc stopped, not bothering to look back as both of his hands clenched and unclenched. "Then at least I'll die fighting him," he said. He looked at Durtain over his shoulder. "And you are the last person who should be giving moral lessons to me."

"Come on," Letaln said, breaking the tension. "We need to get everyone to Kakariko before Dark Link gets his troops out here." He turned to the woman he had first addressed. "Guard this weasel closely," he gestured to Durtain. "He's still the only one we have who can read that book."

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned for chapter 19 coming in January 2014.

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	19. Link in the Past

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Nineteen: Link in the Past**

"Welcome to Ancient Hyrule."

An unfamiliar sun shone through the ornate windows of the Temple of Time. Light extended the iron configurations across the stone flooring, crossing one another atop a large tiled Triforce inlaid in the floor by some unknown mason. Carved in a strip around the lower portion of the grand walls were sages praying to the goddesses, as was the purpose of this temple once upon a time. The same stone guardians seen in the future stood in their spots opposite the main stairway on either side of an archway engraved with ancient Hyrulian script. Even now the guardians seemed to be protecting the sword chamber just beyond the archway, their beady eyes appearing to watch the group of wolves enter. Golden beams of metal jutted out of the archway like beams of sunlight, symbolically lighting the way to the greatest treasure of the land—a treasure once held by the land's greatest hero.

Silence met Link's grand proclamation. The wolves didn't know what he was talking about and were already sniffing around the corners and marking scents like the territorial creatures they were. Adrienne wandered around with them trying to sniff things, but seemed confused when she couldn't smell much of anything. Ikal appeared to know the information about their current position in time already and was waiting for instructions on what they would do next. Link felt disappointed for a moment and lowered his head until he looked toward the princess.

Unlike the others, Zelda was awestruck. Of all of them, she could appreciate the magnitude of where they were. She knew the legends and history of this place better than even Link did. It seemed that the towering arched ceilings and delicate carvings whispered to her of the mysteries of ages past. If only these walls could tell Zelda their stories, as they told them to Ikal. If only Ikal would share the stories these walls told. The red wolf glanced over at her companion, but a stony look indicated that Ikal was not eager to talk. Too excited to be disappointed, the princess looked back at the grand room and descended the stairs, her paws silent on the marble floor. Her head was raised, gazing at the grand arching ceilings and decorations as if she were trying to force the temple to tell its secrets to her.

"Do you want to see the sword chamber?" Link padded up beside her. His tail wagged a little in excitement. Once again, the princess was the only one who could share his enthusiasms and interests, and Link felt closer to her than he had since before Dark Link's forced transformation.

"Can we?" she asked. "Is it not sealed?"

Link shook his head. "It wasn't when I was here last. Come on!" He ran forward, loping toward the archway and up a short flight of narrow steps. Zelda followed after, while Ikal waited at the top of the stairs for everyone to come to their senses.

They exited the narrow stairway into a large domed room. Link moved to the side so that Zelda could get a better view. In the sword chamber, light shone through stained glass windows. They cast colorful mirages over the pedestal of time, where the Master Sword should be resting in all of its quiet majesty. However, when the two wolves walked into the chamber to gaze upon the blue hilt sparkling in the light, there was no sword there. Link's brow creased.

"I don't understand," he said. "When I came here the last time, I had the sword in my hand and the pedestal was like this. Empty. But I thought that because the sword is back in its pedestal in the future it would be in its pedestal here as well."

Zelda looked at Link, her eyes widening. "Do you know what that means?" She asked. Link shook his head. He honestly had no clue. Zelda walked over to the pedestal of time and looked down at it in silence for a while. Finally she wagged her tail once or twice and looked up at Link, her expression changed. "That means that the sword is not here because it is with its master."

"You can't mean…" Link started.

"If I am right, then yes. This is not just ancient Hyrule—this is a time in which one of the heroes lived and carried the Master Sword. Which hero and what time period is the mystery."

Link gave a wolfish grin, his tongue lolling out over his bottom teeth. He had that look on his face that said he was puzzling something out, figuring out a solution to some complicated puzzle. What exactly that was Zelda didn't know, but it was a good sign. She hadn't seen that look on his face in a long time. "Only one way to find out—" Link said, "let's get out of here." Link turned and ran down the stairway, toward the front door where Ikal waited. Zelda followed after, eager not to miss a moment of Link's genius.

"Come on everyone," Link said, authority returned to his voice. "It's time to get out of here."

Link, Zelda, and Ikal were already at the top of the stairs, gathered in front of the door of time. The rest of the pack started padding up the stairs to join them. Ikal raised an eyebrow at Link. "Exactly how do you plan to do that?" she said. "We can't go through the front door, obviously."

But Link wasn't approaching the front door. He was turning to the left, facing one of the huge windows. "We're not going out the front door Ikal," he said, leaping nimbly onto the stone balustrade. He raised his tail to help him balance, stretching his nose out toward the stone windowsill. "I can't see it very well, but I know that the window is right here. We're going to jump out of the window. We may get cut a little, but I'll clear the bulk of it away so the rest of you should be fine. When we need to come back, we'll just break in through the window again and leave out the door, like planned."

Zelda smiled, moving to stand right behind him. "Great idea," she said. "I am with you, hero."

Link turned his head just enough to catch her eye. It had been a long time since anyone called him that and meant it. Something passed between them, an understanding bottled inside one long look. Finally he shook himself, adjusted his footing, and leapt toward the window without any further delay.

Glass shattered everywhere. Some of the wolves made barking noises in surprise, and Ikal leapt in front of Zelda, shielding the princess with her body. When the glass had settled, they all looked at the window. Link was knocking away some of the more dangerous barbs with his nose and body, and then he smiled at the other wolves from the windowsill. "It's okay!" he called. "Come on!" Then he ducked through the broken window with their limited sight they could see him no more.

"Well, I am not waiting!" Zelda said, her voice filled with excitement. She leapt onto the balustrade and then across to the windowsill, her red body soaring gracefully through the air. She turned and smiled at Ikal with such excitement that the Guardian couldn't help but smile back, and then she was gone as well.

One by one all of the wolves leapt across the gap. Finally only Ikal and Adrienne were left. The new Hylian fidgeted with the straps of her pack, looking over at the window with a sad gaze. "I can't jump that far now, can I?" she asked Ikal. The Sheikah wolf shook her head.

"No, you can't. But I will help, don't worry." Ikal put on the mask and her body transformed again—she rose up on her hind feet, as if they were legs, and when the transformation was complete she flexed her arms and wiggled her paw-like fingers. She smiled at Adrienne and propped one leg up on the balustrade. Unhindered sunlight streamed from the broken window onto her transformed body, and the pearly white and red patterns glimmered. Adrienne shielded her eyes for a moment, so bright was Ikal's body reflecting the light.

Adrienne only hesitated a moment, but she gathered herself and nodded. Ikal laced her fingers together and held them down and away from her body. "Just jump into my hands. I will launch you to the windowsill. You'll have to land yourself though. You can roll when you get on the ground outside." Adrienne nodded. She went back a few paces and braced herself, crouching down a little. She stuck her tongue in her cheek. Finally she broke out, running full speed toward Ikal. She placed one foot in Ikal's waiting hands, and like promised, the werewolf launched the pale Hylian toward the window.

Adrienne soared through the air. She flailed her limbs and screamed—and she smacked into the edge of the hands scrambled to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing to hold onto. She tried to push herself up with her feet, but the wall was too smooth and too far away. "HELP ME!" She screamed, moments from falling.

"I got you!" Ikal said. She launched herself over the balustrade and landed on the ground under the window. Pushing herself up as far as she could stretch, she shoved the top of her head under Adrienne's feet. "Steady, steady," she said, trying to move with the flailing wolf girl. "I've got you."

Adrienne steadied herself. "Thank you," she said, trying to look down at the werewolf.

"Just get up there," Ikal said, her neck starting to quiver from the strain of stretching out so far and supporting another's weight.

"Right, sorry." Adrienne pulled herself up and knelt on the sill. "What do I do now?"

"Now you jump down. See the others down there?"

Adrienne craned her neck out the window, and then ducked back in. "Yeah, I do," she said. "They are standing on some grass."

"Great," Ikal said. "Jump to the grass and roll when you land. That will help you absorb the fall."

Adrienne nodded. She took a deep breath and ducked through the break in the window. Ikal heard her screaming all the way down, and then a quiet "oof". Satisfied, the werewolf walked back to the balustrade, took off her mask, then jumped to the sill and out the window.

!

The warm winds of summer greeted the pack on the other side. Zelda found herself squinting against the light, and Adrienne took off her winter cloak, stuffing it into her pack in a haphazard manner. Ikal took off her mask and stood back, looking around as the others closed their eyes and drank in the warm sun. They were standing in a grassy side yard on the east side of the temple. A small flower patch stretched along the walls underneath the window sills. In front of the temple a larger and grander garden flourished. All of this was complimented by a shallow rectangular pool of standing water. Lilly pads floated on the surface and coy swam in semi circles. Ikal wandered around to the other side of the temple, observing the grand front doors and ornate decorations. The goddess of time stood over the threshold, her glorious wings folded behind her, looking down serenely on all who entered her temple. On the other side of the temple, a large hedge maze had an entrance. Ikal couldn't tell how far the hedge maze stretched, but a small wooden sign told her that Hyrule Castle Courtyard itself awaited those who dared to enter the labyrinth.

Ikal returned to the rest of the pack. They had gotten over their excited reveling in the warmth of summer and were waiting for the dark wolf to rejoin them.

"Anything interesting?" Link asked, itching for exploration like the adventurer he was.

"The layout of the garden and its proximity to what sounds like a buzzing marketplace leads me to believe that we have arrived in the Golden Age. There is also a hedge maze leading to the castle courtyard," Ikal said. "Which means, if my knowledge of the history of Hyrule Castle Architecture is correct, that we have arrived late in the age, after the reconstruction of Castle Town and the Temple of Time. Hyrule Castle's reconstruction was last. Having not seen the castle, I cannot say how late in the age we are."

"Since we already know that a hero lives in this time," Zelda said, "then this leads me to conclude that we have arrived in the very lifetimes of the legendary Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time themselves."

"These people," said Kelana, stepping forward a little. "Can they help you?"

Link and Zelda looked at each other. "Yes," Link said, though the assurance lining his voice did not reach his eyes. "I'm sure they can. We just need to find them…and figure out how."

"We should start by leaving the city," Ikal said. She had wandered over to the top of the stairs leading to the main market to catch a look. "There are a lot of people down there and you, of all wolves, should know what happens when ONE wolf wanders into a market, let alone a whole pack of them." This last comment was directed at Link, and if wolves could blush he did.

"Yeah," he said, looking at Zelda. "I can explain that…"

Zelda rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure you just did it for kicks."

"Well, there would be kicks all right," Ikal said, her tone serious. "This may be considered a golden age, but it was on the tail end of a lot of war and strife. To them we look like a pack of wolfos and they would kill us on the spot."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave," Link said. "Any idea which way we should go?"

This time it was Zelda's turn to speak up. "According to the old maps, we might be able to follow the temple wall all the way back. We should find our way to the field eventually. It will not be without danger, but it is better than being in the middle of the city. However, I do not think we should leave so soon."

"Why not?" Ikal asked, cocking her head.

"Because although a whole pack could not go into Hyrule Castle Town, or even one wolf alone—Link proved that as long as Adrienne is with one of us, we can pass safely."

"Great idea!" Link said. "I'll go with her and report back to you guys before sundown."

"Actually, this time I am going," Zelda said, and there was no room in her tone for argument. "I know the history of this place better than you, and therefore I will know better questions to ask and what to look for."

Link pouted a little, hanging his head and drooping his tail, but acquiesced.

"Good" Zelda said. "So, are you ready Adrienne?" Adrienne nodded and stood, brushing the grass off of her clothes. They walked to the top of the steps, and just below Zelda could see people walking back and forth. "Do you have any questions?" Zelda asked, looking up and the new hylian. "I am sure it can be very confusing to turn into a hylian, let alone having to converse with other hylains. Are there things you do not understand?"

Adrienne rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, yeah…but I'm figuring most of it out. I don't always understand the things you and Link talk about. If someone says something I don't understand, will you help me?"

Zelda nodded. "Of course."

"Great, then I'm ready." Adrienne responded.

"We will be back before sundown," Zelda said, looking back over her shoulder and grinning a little at Link. "That is when you wanted me home, right dear?"

Link laughed, wagging his tail a little. "Before the moon rises at least! Gotta keep an eye on vixens like you two."

!

Castle Town Market was a buzz of activity. Zelda and Adrienne slipped into the hustle and bustle relatively unnoticed. The hordes of people around the market stands never paid attention to anything but what deals were on the auction block, and not many of those left were paying attention to the stairway to the temple. It must have been normal for people to show up at the temple without having gone up those stairs because of the hedge maze Ikal saw that connected the temple and the castle courtyard. Zelda reminded herself to check out that hedge maze later and discover where, exactly, it led. She was burning with curiosity—being given an oppertunity to see the ancient Hyrule Castle was a chance she would not pass up.

The first thing Zelda noticed that was different between the Castle Town Market of the future and the past was the speed at which people were traveling and the number of people. There seemed to be fewer people moving through Castle Town Market in this time, and many of those present were just sitting or standing around. In Castle Town Market of the future there were always people running to and fro, always busy running some errand or late for something. People were rushed and rude. They didn't want to be interrupted or slowed. A few people relaxed, but not many.

The wolf and the girl began to wander around. Their slow, ambling pace was not as unusual in this place as it would have been in the future. Adrienne was wide eyed. This was her first real glimpse of Hyrulian culture, even if it was the Hyrulian culture of ages past. She whispered questions almost constantly at Zelda, who did her best to answer.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A fruit stand," Zelda said. "They gather fruit from the trees and sell it for people to buy."

"What is selling and buying?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, it is a complicated system all Hyrulians adhere to. We trade money for goods or services. It is called economics."

Adrienne blushed a little, looking confused and bashful. "And…I'm sorry…what's money?"

"Oh dear…this one is harder to explain. Do you understand what trading is?"

Adrienne nodded. "Trading is where one gives something valuable to another in order to receive something of equal or greater value. Like, I gave you my deer bone and you showed me your secret hiding spot in return."

Zelda wagged her tail. "Good. Well, many races traded things like jewels and gold—precious stones that were worth a lot to all people. In time, in order to simplify the trading system, the King and Queen gathered all of the valuable stones in one great vault and counted up the value. They then made these little crystals called Rupees, and each different color represents a different amount of valuable things in the vault. They called it money, or currency, and now money is traded for goods or services instead of the things of direct value themselves. We still use this system in the future, although it is a lot more complicated."

Adrienne nodded. "So that's why Link had me get that bag from his basement and give the rupees to the fat woman."

"Link says her name is Sera," Zelda laughed. "And it is not nice to call people fat."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Adrienne apologized. They had wandered around the whole market area. It was a lot smaller than Castle Town of the future. They had one central area, and a couple back alleys, and that was it. Adrienne sat down on the edge of the central fountain, and Zelda sat next to her.

"What next…" Zelda mused.

"What are those?" Adrienne asked, pointing at the shop signs.

"They show what the people in those buildings are selling. That one," she pointed her nose toward the mask shop with its grimacing sign and its draping curtains, "says that it is called the Happy Mask Shop. The one with the pot on it, that is the round brown thing with steam coming out the top, says that it is the Potion Shop. Next to that is the Bazaar."

Adrienne nodded. "Hmm…a lot of things in your world have to do with money, don't they?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose that is true. It is not really a good thing. Your wolf life is so…peaceful."

Adrienne looked down at her boot-clad feet and frowned. "I know…I loved it."

Zelda moved a little closer, letting her furry side touch Adrienne's leg. "When Link, Ikal, and I are returned to our normal forms we will shelter you. You will have a peaceful Hyrulian life in Hyrule. I promise."

Adrienne nodded. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a while watching the townsfolk move around and listening to conversations. At one point, a very heavyset elderly woman wearing a white and blue dress talked with a slightly younger woman who was always swinging her torso back and forth as if she had an itch.

"Mamamu Yan, I heard that Richard the Fifth died," said the swinging woman. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said the heavyset woman, apparently named Mamamu Yan. "They've never been the same as my first little Richard, but I still loved him. He lived a good fourteen years. I'm holding a doggie funeral next week up at the temple."

"I'll be sure to come," said the swaying woman. "You know who else passed away recently?"

"Someone died? Who?"

"Honey and Darling! Passed away in their sleep."

Mamamu Yan covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "Really? They were so young!"

The swaying woman nodded. "It made sense that they passed away together. You know, with Darling's war injury that never really healed and Honey's breast cancer. It's sad that we won't see them dancing in the square anymore. I will miss them."

"Well that is sad," said Mamamu Yan. "I suppose that means that Honey and Darling's shop will closed."

"Their daughter and her new husband, Sweetie and Sugar, are going to run it now. At least that's what I heard."

The two women started walking toward the shop in question, a relatively newer looking building than the rest that boasted the most fun games in town if you had the skill to use bombs, arrows, and bombchus. Zelda was just about to get up, figuring that this sort of gossip was all they were going to hear from the townsfolk, when a younger woman with short dark hair wearing a yellow sundress approached them. She had a chicken in her arms and a little white bonnet on her head shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Hello," said the cucco woman. "I haven't seen your faces here before, and I know everyone who's been here. I've lived here all my life. I used to chase cuccos around when I was a little girl right over there by the road to the castle. My name is Kari."

She held out her hand to Adrienne, who looked at it for a moment. She leaned over and sniffed it, at which point Zelda nudged her leg and said "You are supposed to hold her hand in yours and shake it."

"Oh!" Adrienne said aloud. She grabbed Kari's hand with both of hers and shook it fiercely. Zelda just lay on the ground and covered her nose with her forepaws.

"Umm….Okay…" Kari took her hand back and looked at it, then wiped it on her lacy apron and held it behind her. "I guess that means you're really not from around here…where are you from?"

"I come from the fut—" Zelda sat up and looked sharply at Adrienne. "I mean, I come from the forest. To the…uh…the south I guess?" Zelda growled a little and Adrienne held her hands out to the side, looking down at the red wolf with an exacerbated expression. "What? I'm doing the best I can! You talk if you don't like it!"

"Yeah, well…good luck…" Kari said, starting to back away.

"Wait! Stop her!" Zelda shouted.

"Please wait!" Adrienne said, reaching out and grabbing the girl's hand. "I'm…confused is all. I haven't been into places like this much. Can you help me?"

Kari hedged a little, glancing around to see if there was a way she could escape without looking rude, then sighed and stopped. "Sure," she finally said. "What do you need?"

"Ask her to tell us about the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny," Zelda said quickly.

"Um, could you tell me about the…what were they…the Time Hero and the Destined Princess?" Adrienne repeated, wringing her hands in worry. Trying to remember all of these human terms and customs was difficult for the wolf.

"You mean QUEEN Zelda, the 'Princess of Destiny' as they once called her?" said Kari. "Well, you must be behind the times if you think she's still a princess. She's been queen for going on…let's see…over forty years now. The King was from the neighboring country of Labrynna, and he still spends most of his time in its old capital city, Lynna City. The Queen stays here in Castle Town. His lands expanded the boarders of Hyrule to include much land to the north and west of Castle Town, including a new mountain range called the Talus Peaks. There's a really nice waterfall right by them that the Zora have made a new settlement in, and the river that comes down from there connects to the river here in Hyrule. The younger kids are starting to call it Snowpeak, from what I understand. It's pretty blustery there. Anyway, a large part of the Gerudo Desert belonged to them, including the section that the old Spirit Temple used to be built on. They called it the Nuun Highlands. The Gerudo claimed it, but that was just thievery. We knocked down their pagan temple and built the prison there years ago, so that has been good for us. But look at me ramble on. You didn't want to know all about the history of the Labrynnan-Hyrulian union."

Adrienne looked down at Zelda, completely lost. Zelda touched Adrienne's leg with her tail, as if to say _it's okay, you don't have to understand_, but otherwise kept her eyes locked on Kari. Adrienne sighed a little and said, "it's okay. It's…very interesting. Please tell us more."

Kari seemed to forget her discomfort at once. She sat down next to Adrienne, pleased to have someone to ramble to. "I visited Lynna City once. It's smaller the Castle Town, that's for sure. The Western Palace there is more like a large mansion than anything. The King fills it with intimidating paintings and suits of armor. I think the queen wants to use it as an outpost for the army more than as a getaway. Queen Zelda doesn't leave the city much anymore. She runs the country all on her lonesome, though the young princess and the prince are learning. They're not so young anymore I guess. The years just blend together after a while. I hear she goes to the forest every now and again—the queen that is—to see _him_. Why he won't just take the dukedom she offered and come live in Hyrule where he belongs is beyond me."

"Him?" Adrienne asked, seeing Zelda's ears swivel to alert attention.

"The Hero of Time of course. Where have you been? He just saved the world is all…you think you'd have at least heard of him. Everyone has heard of him. Not that anyone sees him at all, just the queen. I think it's really nice of her to go see him every now and then, to thank him. Him being such a hermit. He lives alone in a hut by the edge of that forbidden wood, Kokiri Forest. I think he's gone a bit senile in his old age. Probably the woods' influence."

Zelda nodded to herself and nudged Adrienne. The wolf-girl looked down at the red wolf, then nodded and stood up. "Great, thanks. I think I got what I needed."

"Wait, but…" Kari started, looking confused and clutching her cucco closer to her.

"Bye!" Adrienne said, running back toward the Temple of Time with Zelda just in front of her, leading the way.

!

"Hey, look, they're back!" Konuk's voice greeted Adrienne and Zelda as they bounded up the stairs to the temple courtyard. The rest of the pack came out from the shadows of the temple where they had been hiding and surrounded the two.

"What did you find out?" Link asked, his head tilted in curiosity.

"A lot of nonsense," Zelda said. "Political intrigue, the history of the Labrynnan-Hyrulian Union, geography. Some people named 'Honey' and 'Darling' died, whoever they are."

"It was confusing," Adrienne added, sitting down on the grass and petting Konuk's fur. "I didn't understand most of what she said. The girl talked so fast."

"Anyway," Zelda interjected. "I did find out some useful things. The Princess of Destiny is now Queen and the Hero of Time is an old hermit living on the edge of the woods. We have arrived in their lifetimes, but very late in them. They must be in their sixties, at least, if the Princess of Destiny was dubbed Queen over fourty years ago, like Kari said."

Link wagged his tail, his eyes lighting up. "Really? I'll really get to meet him?"

Zelda nodded. "Maybe. Kari says he lives alone in a shack on the edge of Kokiri Forest. That forest is to the south, if I remember right. But he's a dangerous man, too…we don't want to scare him and end up on the end of his sword. He was never known to love any animal but his horse."

Link nodded. "And rightfully so…but still, he can't be that bad. He was never a brute or anything."

Zelda nodded. "True enough," she said. "Well, we should get moving if we are going to make the woods by sundown. We cannot stay here."

"What about seeing the castle?" Link asked.

Zelda glanced toward the hedge maze and sighed a little. "If it is this late in the age, the one standing there is the one I already live in, and it has not changed much since then. If we have time I would like to see it…but I do not have to. For now, we need to find a place to rest for the night. That is our priority."

"Sounds good to me," Link said, turning and starting to walk toward the opening on the east side of the temple. "Maybe we'll find something to eat in the woods."

The pack agreed and they ran around the side of the temple. Toward the back, they found a small path through the trees used by some local wildlife and followed it through some underbrush and over some pretty steep rocks to the edge of Hyrule Field. They paused to look around for Hyrulians or other foot traffic before stepping out onto the field. The pack ran on ahead, following a scent trail along the edge of the water, but Link abruptly stopped. The pack paused and looked at him, but Zelda came back to stand by his side.

"What is it?" she asked, worry on her features. "What is wrong?"

Link smiled slowly, wagging his tail. "Nothing is wrong," he said, his voice soft. "It's just so…different. But the same too."

Zelda tilted her head to the side. "The field?"

"I was thinking while you were gone about when my first adventure started and how exciting it was. The first time I left the borders of Faron Forest was when I set out on my adventure. My friends had been stolen and I had been torn from my home, turned into a wolf, thrown in prison, broken out of prison, stolen weapons from my friends in Ordon, been turned away forcibly by my oldest friend, met a mystical light spirit, been returned to human form, given the clothes of some dead hero, and been told that it was my destiny to save the world from the greatest evil to ever enter the cycle of life…all on one twenty four hour period." Link looked down at his paws, chuckled a bitter little chuckle, and then looked to the right at the open gates of Hyrule Castle Town. "Zelda, I spent a childhood practicing swordplay with sticks, drawing, and daydreaming. Our biggest threat was the monkeys stealing stuff and goats getting out of the pen. The day that King Bulbin raided Ordon and the Twilight came, Rusl gave me my first wooden sword. Not even a real one Zelda. I'd seen his, maybe touched it once or twice, but I had never even owned my own wooden sword. I was so excited. I thought he was finally going to teach me how to fight. Kii, the monkey who helped us find the Sacred Grove, had been stealing baskets from villagers and Talo was so intent on stopping the monkey that he chased her right into Faron Forest. I went after him, and when those Bokoblins were running toward me with the intent to kill in their eyes, something…something I can't even describe…lit up inside me. I took my wooden sword and beat the monsters to death with it like a club. I killed for the first time…and rescued Talo and Kii. It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me, Zel. I felt like I found my calling.

"Almost right after was when everything happened. By the time it was over, I was plopped down in the middle of the spring I had always washed my horse in wearing some dead stranger's clothes and being told that I was a hero…that I was chosen…" Link nodded his head and sighed. "I wasn't afraid then Zelda. I wasn't overwhelmed. I was outmatched and unprepared, yes. I was afraid and worried for my friends, yes. But I was also excited. I felt like this is what I had been dreaming about my whole life. I got the keys from Coro and unlocked the gates to Hyrule Field and for the first time I left my home. I left everything I knew behind. I had no horse because she had been stolen by the Bulbins. I had two bottles and a lantern. I had no weapons other than a decorative sword that I was supposed to give to you for display in Hyrule Castle and a shabby wooden shield with a goat on it. A sword and shield and a heart full of dreams and adventure-lust. I stepped out on that field and it was so big and expansive. I just stopped and looked for a moment, trying to drink it all in. I had never seen an open space so big before.

"This moment," Link said, stepping forward and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "This moment, stepping in to a new world unknown to me, leaving the familiar to enter a huge empty field…this moment reminds me of that first time. The moment when my life changed forever wasn't the moment that destiny decided it was time to take everything away and throw me into something. The moment my life changed was the moment I took it all in and responded with courage and excitement. It was the moment I willingly chose to leave my home and step into that field."

Zelda walked over to him and licked his cheek. Link jumped and blinked, then looked at her and smiled a little. He nuzzled her neck. "You did not feel pressured into your destiny then, did you? Or thust upon, like you felt later?" she said.

Link shook his head. "I didn't. And today…today I'm starting to feel that excitement again. For the first time in a long time, I feel excited to go into the unknown." Link smiled at the field, and then licked Zelda's cheek again. "I'm glad you're here with me, Zel," he said.

Zelda looked at him for a moment, noting the confidence in his stance and the sparkle in his blue eyes. It was that same sparkle she had first seen in him when he took on the task of being her general. The sparkle she used to see in him every time he undertook something new. It was the very first shreds of courage reentering his heart. "I love you," she whispered. "Do you know that?"

Link wagged his tail and grinned. "Yeah, but it's still nice to hear," he said. "I love you too." They looked at each other a moment more before returning to the pack. The wolves and Adrienne were all crouched at a calm eddy in the river drinking water as if they weren't all listening to the alpha's conversation. Link laughed. "Come on you guys, I know you were listening. Let's get going." They wagged their tails looked at him with laughing expressions, standing ready, and Link jerked his head toward a grove of trees in the distance. "See that?" he said. "Just over that small hill? The trees?" They nodded, already starting to move before Link even gave the word. "That looks like a great place for us to regroup and figure out our plan." The wolves acknowledged him by wagging their tails again or nodding, and the whole pack moved out. Link smiled to himself. They were all starting to move like a unit. They were starting to think like a family. They knew what he was going to say and obeyed before he even finished saying it. They cared for one another and helped one another. They ate together and slept together and fought together. He only hoped that their loyalty to him would continue to the end of whatever it was that fate had in store for them all.

By the time the pack reached the woods, it was past sundown. Link and Zelda remembered tales of the Stalchildren who rose from the ground in Hyrule Field at night, but none arose before them. It was an age of peace, and without Ganondorf's malicious spirit there to rouse the unsleeping, evil spirits of the world, they weren't rising to trouble people.

The pack made it to the forest's edge without incident and jogged along it. Link and Zelda caught a glimpse of a shack in the distance, near the main opening to the forest. Its windows were glowing with warm color against the dark of night. As curious as they were, however, they were too tired to do anything about it. They decided to go rest for the night instead. Link chose a place for them to enter and they made their way into the forest's edge. They found a small cave that was easily defensible and curled up together, a large heap of wolves and one chilly but well surrounded Hylian.

As his eyes drooped, Link whispered to Zelda, "Zel, what do you think there is here that the Light Spirit wanted us to find?"

Zelda shrugged, resting her chin on Link's back and closing her eyes. "I do not know. He did not give specifics. He just said that something here in the past will set us free."

"Well, I hope we find it…" Link whispered, letting his own eyes close. "I still haven't gotten to really kiss you."

Zelda wacked him in the side with her tail. "Sleep now, you rogue," she said. Link chuckled and settled in for a good night's rest.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and are excited for the announcement of Hyrule Warriors! I don't have a Wii U so I won't be playing it, but it looks cool. I'm sure it won't be much more than a side story, like Soul Caliber 2 was. But his design is pretty cool.

How do you all like Ancient Hyrule? I enjoyed writing about it. :) But enough jabbering from me. Please review and let me know how you like (or don't like I guess) the story so far. If you do a signed review I may even reply. ;) Thanks for reading!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	20. Two Heroes

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty: Two Heroes**

Kokiri Forest was still, as a cursed place always is, but it was not silent. A faint Kokiri tune lilted through the trees from somewhere deep in the shadows of the forbidden wood. It was a happy sound, happy enough to trick the unsuspecting Hylian into its dark greenery where they would become Stalfos and wander the woods forever. Morning sunlight made its way through the thick treetops, turning the leaves a lighter shade of lime green and dappling the forest floor with patterns. The warm light fell across Link's sleeping face and his fur began to warm as well. Soon, roused by the dawn light as in the days of his twilight adventure, the hero opened his eyes. He yawned a little and looked around, taking in his surroundings like one who had never seen them before. Although he had seen them in another life, had known Kokiri Forest like he knew himself, he now remembered neither who he had been nor what this place had been to him.

Everyone else was still asleep. Link considered waking them, but then he thought better of it. It had been a trying time for them all, and perhaps it would be unfair of him to wake them so early, even by wolf standards. _It's not like we're losing time,_ he mused, and chuckled to himself. He untangled himself from the dog pile of wolves and trotted in the first direction he saw fit. It would be easy to find them again just by sniffing them out.

The morning light was beautiful, and although the night had gotten a tad chilly, it was already a warm summer day. The colors of sunrise streamed in through the forest canopy and birds were singing and Link could even smell the faint scent of deer somewhere grazing, unaware that wolves might be in this area of the forest. Licking his chops at the thought of deer meat, he decided to sniff it out and see if it was small enough for him to take down alone and bring back as a little breakfast snack for the pack.

He lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed, catching the scent on the breeze. It took him a moment to figure out which direction it was strongest in, and then he crouched down and started creeping toward it. It took him longer to get there than he expected, the breeze took the deer's scent quite far, but finally he found it: a young buck with only two points munching on the new growth of a bush. Link crouched down farther, barely daring to breathe. As long as the wind was in his favor, he was okay. It was deer for breakfast today.

Just as the large gray wolf was about to pounce, there was a soft crunching sound from the other side of where the deer was grazing. It was clearly the sound of a twig cracking under a boot, and Link wasn't the only one who heard it. The deer's head bolted up and he was leaping away in that bouncy way they do before Link had even blinked. He growled and leapt out into the clearing—at the same time as the hunter on the other side.

"Damn!" snapped the hunter, clutching his bow in one hand with an arrow notched ready to fly. Link flattened his ears to his skull and stepped back. He was about to turn and run when he caught a glimpse of the bow. It was made of a dark wood with iron pieces engraved with simple designs on either side of a cloth-wrapped grip—and it was the same as his own bow, the bow that had belonged to an ancient hero and was guarded by the Gorons for generations.

Link stopped moving completely. The hand that gripped the bow was old and mostly covered by worn leather gauntlets. The wolf's eyes followed the gauntlet-clad hand up to a shoulder with a tattered green sleeve, and an old, wrinkled face. Traces of blond still lingered in the old man's beard and the hair sticking out from under his floppy, long hat. Although one eye was scarred over and covered by a patch, the good eye that turned to look at the wolf was a bright, sparkling blue. It was the same blue he saw every day in the mirror. It may be an older visage, but so much of this man's face was the same as his own. It could be no one but the Hero of Time himself.

"Sorry buddy," said the Hero of Time. "Guess I ruined both of our breakfasts." The ancient hero shrugged and slung his bow over his shoulder. He started to walk away, so the wolf Link ducked his head and followed. The Hero of Time stopped and turned around, a frown deepening lines caused by a lifetime of worry and pain. "Hey, I don't want any trouble now." His hand was already holding a dagger. Link didn't even know when the old hero had pulled it out.

Not wanting to scare him off, wolf Link wagged his tail and rolled over. The Hero of Time put the dagger away and laughed. "You're just a big puppy, aren't you?" he said. He crouched down and rubbed Link's furry white underbelly, then straightened up. "I gotta go, though. I'll have to rustle up something else to eat this morning."

He started walking again, and wolf Link followed again. This time the Hero of Time didn't turn around right away. Instead, he walked until they were almost out of the forest, and then he stopped and turned to face the wolf. "Come on, now. I don't have enough for two." Wolf Link had sat down when they stopped. He tilted his head and thumped his tail on the ground. Best to play dumb puppy, he thought, and for good reason. It worked. The Hero of Time growled to himself, ran an old, calloused hand through his hair, and finally acquiesced. "Fine. I do owe you this time. But don't cause any trouble, and don't be greedy."

The Hero of Time turned and kept walking, Wolf Link following beside him at his left hand. Soon they came to the shack that the pack had seen the previous day. The Hero of Time walked to the front and opened the door. He held it open and stepped aside, motioning for the wolf to come in. Wolf Link was happy to oblige, and trotted right in. He circled on the center rug and lay down, big eyes looking up at the Hero of Time expectantly. The Hero laughed. "By all means, make yourself at home. Be my guest."

The Hero of Time closed the door and locked a deadbolt. The room was dark for a moment, but he threw the window shutters open and let the daylight inside. Setting his bow and quiver down in a corner, he went over to a large chest and started riffling through its contents. Wolf Link took the opportunity to look around the shack and see where, exactly, this hero of legend was living.

It was humble, that was for sure. There was a little fireplace with a rug in front of it, on which the wolf now lay. On the mantle above the fireplace sat a few simple items—a brown clay ocarina, a little wooden shield with a strange symbol carved in red, a slingshot, and a tiny boomerang with green stripes and a red gem. Wolf Link's eyes roamed from the mantle to the walls, and he sat up a little bit to better take it all in. The walls of the hero's home were covered in things. On one wall there were swords of various shapes and sizes—these Link recognized from his studies as a child. Some of them were legendary—like the golden diamond pattern of the Gilded Sword and a violet blade with black roses on it called the Great Fairy's Sword. Others were easily obtainable, but wolf Link was amazed to see so many of them in one place. The Razor Sword was there, along with both the Giant's Knife and the Biggoron Sword. Wolf Link looked over at his ancestor, and that is when he noticed a particular blade on the old man's back: the Master Sword itself.

_Apparently I'm not the only one who doesn't like to let it go,_ wolf Link thought to himself. _Wonder what his excuse was. _After gawking at it for a moment and remembering its familiar feel in his hands, he looked at the other walls. Most of them had masks on them of various kinds. There was a mask that reminded him of the Postman's hat, a black wiry mask with eyes that looked like it hadn't slept in ages, a creepy hooded mask with glowing eyes, the face of a stalfos, and a lot more. There were over nineteen masks on the walls. Wolf Link couldn't pick out the five famed transformation masks that he had read about in the hero's journal. Perhaps, he mused, the hero kept those locked away in his chest there. The huge chest was the only other thing in the room besides a small table and the hero's hard-looking bed. It was a huge blue and gold chest with multiple compartments and locks everywhere.

The Hero of Time had just found what he was looking for in one of the smaller compartments on the front of the chest and had crossed over to the fireplace. He lit a quick fire in the hearth and scooted an iron table into the rising flames. On that, he set a skillet and cracked a couple eggs into it. He settled down on the stone floor beside the fire, pushing the eggs around with a deku stick every now and then, and smiled at the wolf.

"Hope eggs and jerky sound good to you," he said, "cause that's all I got. Gunna hafta go get more eggs from Malon soon. Can't hunt as well lately with my bones cracking the way they do. You'd think I was turning into a stalfos or something, the way they creak and complain these days. It's always worse in the mornings, after a cold night." He leaned over and checked the eggs. He pushed them around a little again, and then took them off the fire. Using the Deku Stick, he pushed some on the floor for the wolf, then set his down on the floor next to him. He took out a leather sack that he had retrieved from the chest and served them both a couple large pieces of jerky. Wolf Link wrinkled his nose at the jerky—knowing full well how many times he had resorted to jerky breakfasts in the past and surmising how often the Hero of Time had as well.

"I know, it's not that fresh," the Hero of Time said. "If you don't like it, you can leave and I'll eat it." The wolf ducked his head and lowered his tail. He crouched down to start licking up the eggs and jerky off of the hero's floor. The Hero of Time laughed. "That's better," he said. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, then the Hero took out a journal and started writing in it. The wolf recognized it as the journal he had read in the future. He scooted over to the Hero of Time and tried to peer around at the journal.

"Hey now, get back," the hero said, pushing at the wolf with his free elbow. "Give me some room. I'm already not that good at this, without having you drooling all over it. If you must know, I'm writing my life down. Maybe someone can learn from it…I don't know." Wolf Link huffed, obviously irritated at not being able to look, and finally lay down at the Hero of Time's feet.

He wrote for what felt like a long time. After a while the hero closed the journal and slipped it back into one of the many compartments on the chest. "You're awfully tame for a wolf," he said finally, looking down at the large grey wolf lounging at his feet. "Why are you hanging out with an old hermit like me, huh?" The wolf thumped his tail on the floor. He raised his head and pushed it against the Hero of Time's sword hand. The hero hesitated, then went ahead and rubbed wolf Link's ears. "You're better company than most people," the hero said. "I won't complain if you want to stay here sometimes. But listen here, I need my space. You can't stay here all the time."

As if on cue, there was howling in the distance. Wolf Link's head shot up, his ears alert and his eyes looking out the window. It was Zelda's howl, and he could tell she was worried about where he was.

"That your pack?" the Hero of Time said. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it up and stepping aside. "I won't keep you. Go ahead."

The wolf Link hesitated, but he finally got up and trotted out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Hero of Time when he was out of the door.

"You can come back if you want," said the hero. "And if you don't, thanks for visiting."

Wolf Link wagged his tail and ran away. It took him a little while to find the scent of his pack, but when he finally did he ran back to them. They were all exactly where he had left them, waking up with blinky and blurry eyes. Adrienne was chewing some jerky, and the wolves were hunting down small animals like rabbits and mice to eat. Zelda and Ikal were just sitting together looking awkward, which was strange to Link. They both looked at him when he walked up.

"Where were you?" Zelda demanded the moment she caught sight of Link. She stood and walked over to him, her hackled raised slightly. "I was worried sick!"

Link lowered his head and wagged his tail, trying to look cute. "I'm sorry, Zel," he said. "I was hunting a deer to bring back for breakfast when I ran into myself."

Ikal looked incredulous. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, kind of myself. I ran into the Hero of Time. He was hunting the same deer, but he scared it off and we ran into each other. He let me come back to his hut with him and eat breakfast."

Zelda and Ikal were silent. Their jaws had dropped. They looked at each other, then looked at Link again. "Seriously?" Zelda said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Link stepped back a little and winced. "I'm telling you now, at least!" he said. "We can go back tonight, I'm sure!"

Zelda seemed to settle down. "Well, okay. But someone needs to stay here and make sure the pack and Adrienne are okay."

"I will stay," Ikal volunteered immediately. "I can offer the most help to Adrienne with this thing," she jiggled the mask hanging around her neck.

"Hey, he has a mask just like that on his wall," Link said. "In fact…see that hole in the center of the forehead? That might have BEEN his mask."

Ikal tilted her head to look at the mask, then shrugged. "That's interesting, but hardly relevant."

"Ugh, what is wrong with you lately?" Zelda snapped, glaring at her friend. "You have been so aloof. It is starting to get on my nerves, Ikal."

The Sheikah wolf shrugged. "I'm sorry, princess."

"Just like that!" Zelda exclaimed. "Since when did you call me 'princess'? We have known each other since childhood!"

Ikal turned around, looking off into the depths of the foliage. "The fate of the world is on our shoulders, and you're worried about how I speak to you?" she said, doing her best to sound disdainful. Only Adrienne and the other wolves caught the pained look in her eye. "This is neither the time nor place to discuss our relationship. There are bigger matters at stake."

Zelda clenched her teeth and growled, her hackles raising again. Shaking herself, she turned around suddenly and started walking out of the forest. "Well, in that case we are wasting time here. Come on, Link, let us find the Hero you speak of and see if there is any way that he can help us."

Link looked at Ikal, then back at Zelda. The princess was already trotting into the forest, well away from them. He ran after her and caught up. "Hey!" he said. "What's up? You guys have an argument I missed?"

Zelda sighed, slowing down a little. "I do not remember one. She has been weird…not just since the Spirit Temple either. Ever since we turned into wolves, she has been weird. I do not understand what is wrong with her. She will not talk to me." Zelda shook herself again. "But she is right. This is not the time to figure out what is wrong with her. We need to figure out how to become hylians again. Did you see anything that could help?"

Link shook his furry head side to side. "No," he said. "There was a lot of stuff, but I don't know what most of it is. I wouldn't begin to know what to look for."

"Then I guess the best course of action is just to follow him for a while, huh? If anyone would have the power to set us free, or at least know who can, it would be the Hero of Time or the Princess of Destiny."

Link nodded. "And where the hero is, the princess is bound to follow…"

Zelda wagged her tail. "Right. And as long as Ikal is watching the pack and keeping an eye out for useful information herself, then we can spend as much time following him as we want."

"I don't think we'll need to follow," Link commented. "He asked me to come back if I wanted to. I think he prefers the company of beasts over the company of hylians."

Zelda laughed a little, starting to relax in Link's presence. "That sounds so much like another hero I know…."

Link laughed as well. "Yeah, well…he also has an attachment to the Master Sword. He still has it. And he's old. Like, really old."

"I'm sure that _she_ has already scolded him about that," Zelda said. They were exiting the forest near the hero's hut. Link expected him to still be inside, but instead of having to scratch on the door or something to get the Hero of Time to open it, he was already outside. A young horse with a chestnut coat and a white mane and tail was standing with him. She was a large horse with a fine saddle that betrayed the hero's true economic standings. He may look poor, but the Hero of Time never hurt for funds.

The hero had dressed in a green tunic with chain mail that Link recognized. It was his own outfit, given to him by the light spirit when he was turned back into a Hylian the first time. The Master Sword and an ancient version of the Hyrulian Shield looked at home on his back. Though the day was beautiful and the hero had been so cheery that morning, he looked a little agitated as he packed the young draft horse's saddle bags. Not wanting to scare him, the wolf Link made a whining sound to let him know he was there.

"Hey there," the Hero of Time said, turning around and smiling down at the wolves. The hero put both of his hands on his hips and stood with his feet shoulder width apart as he looked down. "So, you brought a lady friend…" he said, crouching down to be on eye level with the two wolves. "Hey there girl," the Hero of Time said, looking at Zelda. He looked at her carefully, and a frown started growing on his features. His gaze was lingering on the symbol of the sheikah eye on her forehead. "What odd markings you have," he said slowly. "If I was a more careful man, I wouldn't want you around me with that. But, happily for you, I'm an old man and the old woman you remind me of would not be so sneaky."

He straightened and swung himself up on Epona's saddle. "You two can't come with me. You'd scare the ladies I'm visiting. Thanks for coming around though." He waved at them, then nudged the horse's sides and galloped toward the large, naturally walled structure in the middle of the field. Not to be deterred, Link and Zelda followed him at a distance. They watched him ride through the large front gates before they couldn't see him anymore.

"The gate says 'Lon Lon Ranch'," Zelda informed Link as they came up to it. Link couldn't read ancient Hylian as quickly as the princess could.

"That's nice," Link shouted. He was already jumping up a tree and scrambling onto roof of a house.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she called after him. Jumping in wolf form was becoming easier and easier for her the more that they did it, and she caught up to him in no time. He was crouching on the side of a building looking down. Rather than speak to him, she crouched with him and looked where he was looking.

Below them, the Hero of Time was dismounting. An old woman with bright red hair, despite her obvious age, walked over to him with her arms held out wide.

"Link!" she said as they hugged. "It's so good to see you. How's Epona the Second treating you?"

"Well, I still miss her mother sometimes, but she's doing great."

"The fact that Epona lived as long as she did is a testament to how well you took care of her," Malon said. "I would trust no one else with one of our finest horses. But come on, you didn't come here just to talk about your horse. What can I help you with?"

The Hero of Time smiled, a little sadly. "I'm seeing her tonight. And I needed some more eggs."

Suddenly Malon was sad too. "Well, I can help you with the eggs," she said, her voice soft. She hooked her elbow through his and patted his arm. They went into a house, and the two wolves on the roof jumped down to look in the window. Malon was getting some eggs out for the Hero of Time. She wrapped them up and put them in a basket, which she handed to him.

"Thank you," he said. They were standing very close together, their hands touching over the handle of the basket.

"I wish you wouldn't see her anymore," Malon murmured, her eyes searching the hero's face. "It hurts you so much…and I hate seeing you hurt like this. I just wish you were happier. I wish…sometimes…."

The hero pulled his hand away, his body tensing. "How's your husband?" he asked, his voice a little harder than before, but also resigned. Malon sighed, stepping back as well.

"He's fine. Sleeping in the barn, as usual. You'd think I would have married someone with a better work ethic than my father."

He chuckled, but the sound was halfhearted and his smile didn't reach his eyes. "And your son?"

"Ronin is fine," Malon said. "He's taking time off from running the tavern to take some of our young calves to market in a couple days. I'm hoping for a good return on them." They started walking back toward the door. "He's more excited than he normally is though. I think he might have his eyes on Kari's daughter."

The hero laughed a real laugh this time and smiled. "They will raise fine cuccos, I'm sure." he said as they moved toward the door. The wolves were so intent on the conversation that they didn't think about hiding, so when the Hero of Time and Malon left the house the wolves stayed put. Malon jumped and screamed when she saw them. Wolf Link and Zelda to jumped back as well, Link's eyes shifting around to see their best route of escape.

"Woah, woah!" The Hero of Time said, bracing Malon with his arms. "It's okay, it's okay," he said, holding her body still. "They're…my new friends, I guess."

Malon's breathing slowed and her body relaxed a bit, so the hero let go of her. "Your new friends are WOLVES?" she finally said, shifting a piercing glare at her old friend. "And you DIDN'T warn me?"

The Hero of Time shrugged. "I told them they couldn't follow me. I guess _they didn't listen_." He narrowed his eyes at the two wolves, who lowered their heads and sat down. The Hero of Time sighed and walked over to Epona the Second. He tucked the basket of eggs in her saddle bags. "I guess it's time for me to go." He turned to Malon. "Sorry to bring ruffians like them into the ranch." He jerked his thumb toward the two wolves.

"The only ruffian I see is you," she said as he swung himself up onto the horse. The hero laughed down at her, and she patted his boot. "Goodbye, Link," she said, her voice soft.

The Hero of Time smiled sadly at her and nodded his head. "Bye," he said. "Thanks for the eggs." Then he looked at the wolves. "You two come with me," he said, his voice stern. "We're going to have to talk about this 'following me' thing you're fixed on."

The hero walked his horse out of the ranch, not looking back at the red-haired old woman who wrapped her arms around herself as she stood by the door to the ranch house watching him leave.

!

"Now, we have to talk." The Hero of Time had dismounted and was putting the eggs away. The two wolves sat just inside the door watching him, their tails swaying slowly on the ground. The hero turned back to them and crossed his arms over her chest. He narrowed his eye at them and frowned. "I'm not looking for any new companions," he said. "I'm not ready for this kind of a commitment."

The wolf Link and Zelda just stared at him. The Hero of Time sighed. "Well, if you're staying at least that'll ward off the thieves. I suppose I can't stop you from following me to the castle tonight either, huh?"

Wolf Link shook his head, his tongue lulling out over his bottom teeth in a canine smile.

The Hero of Time laughed. "I think this'll be fun," he said. "It's been a long time since I've had a partner." The hero started moving around the house, getting things out and putting them away. Finally he got out all of the tunics he owned—all five of them—and tried to decide which one he wanted to wear.

"Too red—too blue—too black—too purple—white? Seriously? It looks more like yellow now, I should get a new one." In the end he decided that green was the best option and stayed like he was. Then he went outside and took a deep breath. He turned to the wolves, who had followed him out. "What do you think? Do I look nice?" They wagged their tails and the hero nodded. "Okay then. Since you're coming, let's just walk there. We have all day, after all."

It was a leisurely walk. The Hero of Time wasn't in much of a hurry, and he didn't say anything. Knowing that he couldn't hear them—it was an animal thing—Link and Zelda talked about what they had observed a little, but didn't talk much either. Both were lost in their own musings and observations. The wolf Link watched the Hero of Time as he walked, remembering the days in his adventure when the Hero's Shade instructed him in the ways of the sword. Zelda looked around at the distant mountains and rivers, absently naming off landmarks she remembered from the maps of ancient Hyrule she had studied.

By the time they reached Castle Town, the guard was lighting the outer torches. He waved at the Hero of Time when he noticed him approaching. "Hey there, Link. You almost missed it—raising the gates as soon as I finish lighting these. I'd say be careful, but I know you'll handle yourself."

The hero nodded. "Yep. Thanks Macnara."

The guard lit the second torch and jumped down. He was young and enthusiastic about his gate job, practically bouncing on his toes as he went to the gate mechanism. He watched the hero walk in, his eyes lingering on the wolves.

"Why are you bringing wolfos in here?" said Macnara. "You're not usually the type to keep monsters, Link. You know we don't normally allow them in the city."

The hero turned his good eye on the guard and narrowed it, his face stony. "They're wolves, not wolfos. If you'd ever seen a wolfos you would have known right away. Wolfos have longer legs and bigger paws so that they can stand on their hind feet, which you don't see on wolves. Wolfos have large, long dagger-like claws on their forepaws to attack with. Obviously, these wolves don't have that either. Wolf heads are more proportional to their bodies than wolfos heads. Do your monster research if you're going to watch the gate. You should know what a friend looks like and what a monster looks like. There's a big difference."

The young guard tucked his chin and shuffled his feet. "Sorry, Link," he said. "I'll go get a book on it tomorrow, promise."

The hero nodded. "Good." With that the guard turned back to the gate mechanism and started raising the bridge. The Hero of Time and the two wolves continued into the city proper. A few people were still milling about in the town square, and they eyed the hero with a mix of trepidation, suspicion, and awe. The more people were around, the more the hero hunched his shoulders and looked at his feet, or stroked his beard with his gnarled hands. He took the steps up to the temple two at a time, and the wolves bounded after him.

There was no one loitering around the temple at night. A small brown dog danced in front of the sheikah stones and said hi to Link and Zelda when they walked by.

"It's still weird to me that I can understand them," Zelda commented as they nodded to the dog.

"I hope you don't have to get used to it," Link said. "I sure have."

The Hero of Time wasn't slowing down so the wolves could have a chat with the dog though. He strode right into the hedge maze, raising his head and straightening his shoulders. He tried to brush his beard with his fingers briefly, and then adjusted his hat. The wolves watched him with amusement in their eyes. Zelda remarked that it was cute that he was so jittery when meeting the queen, even after all the years and lifetimes they had known each other.

The hedges rose higher than the hero's head. He could not jump to see over them, or peer to see through them. They were thick and dark, and the hero hadn't brought a lamp. In the dark of the night, the only light to show the way was the light of moon. It only took a few turns for Link and Zelda to feel lost, and they walked close to the Hero of Time's heal. He, at least, didn't seem lost at all. He blazed ahead, walking a little quicker the closer they came to wherever it was they were going.

Finally, they came out in a clearing. It wasn't, however, the castle courtyard itself—which Zelda had expected. Instead, it was a little clearing lost somewhere inside the maze. In the center was a small fountain lit by magical fairy light, and a little stone bench. On the bench sat an old woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wore the finest old gown Zelda had ever seen, and on her head was the very same crown that she herself would someday wear—the crown of the Queen of Hyrule.

The hero stopped in his tracks when he saw her. It was as if he had hit an invisible wall and couldn't take another step. The queen stood. Her face was worn with worry and care, but as her eyes landed on his frame, her lips turned up in a smile. She held out her right hand, the symbol of the Triforce of Wisdom glowing brightly alongside her rings and bangles.

It only took a few steps for the Hero of Time to cross the distance between them. He dropped on one knee and bowed his head. He removed his left gauntlet and took her hand in his own. The symbol of the Triforce of Courage glistened on his hand, and their twin lights were brighter than any other light in the courtyard.

The hero raised his head until his eyes met hers, and neither of them removed their hands. Slowly, the hero turned her palm over in his and bent his head, laying a gentle kiss on her bare skin.

"Hello Zelda," he said with his lips against her palm, his voice rough.

"Hello Link," the queen responded, brushing the hair from his eyes with her free hand. "Please rise, sir." The hero stood, and the queen sat down on the bench again. She patted the spot beside her, and the old hero lowered himself onto it. He grimaced a little. "Are you okay, Link?" the queen asked.

"My bones hurt more and more every day," he responded. "I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. I haven't been very kind to my body over the years."

The queen laced her arm through his and entwined their fingers. She leaned against him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I haven't helped," she said. "All the times I have asked you to take up arms for Hyrule…all the things you have sacrificed for me."

The Hero of Time didn't respond. He also didn't look at her or relax. The queen straightened and let go of his hand, looking at him with a confused expression. "What…oh," the expression on her face changed, becoming dark and frustrated. "How was Malon today?" she asked, her voice cold.

"She and her husband are fine," the hero responded. "Speaking of, how is yours?"

It was the queen's turn to stiffen. Her chin raised a little. "Must this ever be a point of contention for you?" she asked, her tone bitter. "I committed to marrying him before you returned. We've rehashed this a million times. I have not seen him in months—he does not leave the side of his mistress in Lynna City. You know that."

"What a sacrifice for you," said the hero, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "A life of luxury with children and a country that adores you."

"And a husband who I never loved," she said. "I was just fulfilling my duty. You didn't have to say yes, you know."

Link finally bowed his head and his shoulders sagged. "Yes I did," he murmured. "I could never say no to you…not when you ask it of me. I can never deny you anything you ask."

"Plus," the queen continued, ignoring his comment, "I offered you all the wealth and honors and comforts anyone could want and you denied them. You didn't have to live like a hermit—that was all your own fault."

The hero scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Like I wanted to live every day seeing you and _dear King Ambros_ walking around the market looking like lovesick newlyweds."

"Well if you're going to be sulky like this every time we meet," Queen Zelda snapped, "then maybe we shouldn't meet anymore. Maybe we should just stop seeing each other."

The hero laughed. "Yeah right," he said. "We've tried that before, remember? Ten years ago? And we couldn't help ourselves." He reached over with his left hand and hooked his pinky with hers. "We're tied, Zelda. We were meant to be together. Although this is definitely not the ideal way, I would rather have some of you than none of you."

Zelda sighed and looked up at the stars. "Sometimes, I feel so selfish for asking you to stay with me."

The hero smiled, and their fingers intertwined again. "Sometimes I feel selfish for saying yes, when there was another who wanted my affections. He still sleeps all day, and Malon runs that ranch by herself like she always did. Her son is too busy managing the bar in Kakariko to help her much unless she twists his arm to do it or there's a girl involved. If I was his father I would have set him right. If I was her husband, I would help her more. But her husband gets jealous when I'm around, so I can't help her out unless he's sleeping."

"I can't imagine why, with all those sparks flying between you two," the queen said, a smirk on her face.

"Sparks are nothing compared to the fire that burns between us, Zelda," Link whispered, grinning as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Will you stop that, you old imp," she laughed. "Your beard scratches me so. You'll make my face become as calloused as yours. Why won't you shave that hideous thing off? It's looking all peppered and unruly."

The hero jutted his chin out and grinned, reaching his hand up to stroke his beard. "It's warm in the winter," he said, "and it intimidates people. I like it."

"Well I don't," she said. "What would you do if I wouldn't let you kiss me until you shave it off?"

The hero laughed. "Your loss," he said.

The queen socked him in the arm. They laughed, and their little fight was forgotten for the moment. The wolves looked at each other, but didn't interrupt. The queen didn't seem fazed by the wolves at all, and when she casually asked about them he just responded with 'they've been following me. They're nice.' That was that, and the conversation moved on. They talked late into the night, as the moon rose higher and higher overhead. They never shared more than an occasional kiss and their fingers laced together was the extent of how much they touched. She was pure and he was noble, and their hearts were completely in love despite it.

When the moon had positioned itself right above their heads, the queen looked at it and sighed. "Our time is up," she whispered. "I must return to the castle."

The hero frowned. "I will wait for your messenger," he said. "Goodnight Zelda."

"Goodnight Link." The queen leaned over and kissed him, beard and all.

He grinned as she stood up and brushed her gown off. "So you're still kissing me after all?" he teased.

"Don't rub it in," she called over her shoulder as she walked toward the exit that led to the castle. She paused there and turned to look at the hero. "I love you, Link," She said, and her eyes were sad. "I always will."

The hero bowed his head. "I love you too, Zelda," he said. She turned the corner and was gone. The hero's shoulders slumped and his eyes dulled. They glistened with unshed tears as he stood and whistled for the wolves, patting his thigh. Wolf Link and Zelda followed, their heads and tails down, as the Hero of Time led them out of the maze and toward the one place in all of Hyrule where he would find solace: the Lon Lon Tavern in Kakariko Village.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Happy Valentine's Day readers! Here's a little sad love story, just in time too. If you don't have a valentine today, I hope you can curl up with some chocolate and this chapter and just enjoy. Perhaps play Ocarina of Time again in honor.

I have a special place in my heart for Ocarina of Time Link and Zelda. Their star-crossed love makes me sad, but I so love seeing them together. I hope you all enjoyed the romance in this chapter. This is the first real kissing in this story! Took long enough I guess.

Well, as always thanks for reading! I love seeing your reviews and look forward to your feedback. And unlike some authors, I do love the long reviews the best.

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	21. The Shadow King

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty One: The Shadow King**

The crowd collected in Hyrule Castle Town square was overflowing into the side streets. People had gathered there from all over the city, as well as some from the farms outside the city that still supported the crown. They were a gray skinned, red-eyed lot of Obsidian Eaters that crowded, pushed, and argued with each other, and Dark Link was pleased with his handiwork. He had erected a large stage from which each person there could see him, and all his henchmen were at the ready around its base.

Dark had called in his monstrous troops: the blue or violet skinned Bokoblins from the dark wood lined up alongside the green skinned Bulbin hoards. King Bulbin and Tribal Leader Bokoblin stood at the base of the stage with the strongest of their people to protect the King. The rest of the beasts stood around the rim of the crowd to maintain order and refused to let anyone leave. They were a stinking, bulbous, violent, grinning lot of monsters won over to Dark Link's side by sheer wit alone. The dark king was proud to see them there, so loyal to one they hardly knew, as the hylians they contained and constrained would soon be: captive by fear and trembling. By complete helpless dependence.

On this cold, dreary morning, Dark Link climbed the steps to the top of the platform. Teela disguised as Queen Zelda followed close on his heels. He was dressed in his new skeletal armor, the helmet with its bone crown tucked under his arm. Teela herself was dressed in the royal gown in all black, her crown and armor mirroring that of her dark husband. The banner hanging down the front, normally bearing the crest of Hyrule, was bearing her master's new crest: the dark reversed Triforce, hovering above the head of a raven with a black apple in its talons.

Dark Link stepped to the edge of the platform, his stride cocky and menacing at once, and looked out over his people. The fake Queen Zelda stood next to him, her eyes cast down in a demure fashion. Her white hair almost blended in to the gray-white clouds behind her head. The people all turned their attention away from each other, raising their eyes up to the platform. They began to cheer, shaking their fists or their Obsidian-filled hands in the air. A dull chant grew to a roar.

"_King Link, King Link, King Link, King Link!" _

Dark Link raised one hand in the air. The chanting stopped. All eyes turned upon him. All voices halted, awaiting his command.

"Thank you for coming," he said, his voice amplified by magic in a way that the real princess had never been able to master. "I have gathered you here today to be witnesses on the most important day in Hyrulian History: the day that the kingdom of Hyrule finally belongs to darkness."

A few people cheered, but those who had actually managed to listen despite their Obsidian-drugged minds stayed silent, their expressions growing confused. Dark Link grinned, and as he did a black smoke enveloped him and Teela alike. It shook and moved, enveloping the entire platform and then swelling away, clinging to their forms like second skins. The people murmured. Some close to the front started to scream. Dark Link could make the illusion fade more subtly, but he was showing off. He wanted them to be impressed. He wanted them to be afraid. He wanted more of those screams to fill the air.

The smoke fell off of the King and Queen, dissipating bit by bit from the crowns of their heads to the toes of their boots. It hovered around their feet, filling the platform again, and Dark Link and Teela stood with no illusions to mask their true appearance. Teela raised her chin and crossed her arms over her chest, her proud purple eyes peering down on her stolen subjects. She took a step back and turned to Dark Link, falling on one knee behind her king. Dark Link held his hands out, palms parallel with the floor, his fingers spread wide. The endless blood red pools of his eyes radiated red light, dancing with mirth. His grin was terribly white against the blackness of his skin. His silver hair and clothing were all that remained unchanged—and these served just to confirm that he really was the person that had walked among them—and he, not Link, was the one they had crowned king.

With a slow turn of his hand, Dark Link raised a column of the black smoke up and twined it around himself like a sash. It swirled around his torso a few times, then slithered up over his shoulder and seemed to attach itself to the back of his armor. It rolled down and spread out—a shadow cape for a shadow king. There were shouts in the audience growing. People were angry. The crowd started to surge against the platform, and the Bulbin and Bokoblin troops beat them back with fists and clubs. Hylian blood dripped onto the cobblestone streets.

Dark Link laughed. "You fools," he chuckled. "How do you intend to dethrone me? You have already crowned me king! It cannot be taken back!"

"What if we take it by force?!" One proud old man shouted. Dark Link looked down and recognized the princess's aging advisor, Forrad, glaring up at him from the crowd below. Dark grinned right back, one eyebrow raising higher than the other.

"If you resist me," he said, "I will not have to kill you. What is a kingdom without subjects, after all? No, if anyone resists me I will simply take all of their Obsidian away. I did not find it—I created it. And I can reclaim it just the same." To prove his point, he raised his left hand in the air and snapped. Every shred of Obsidian in the square vanished right then and there, materializing on the platform in large piles. It glistened in the daylight, dark bottomless pools of colorless black, as if every fruit and vegetable and bean were covered in crude oil. Dark Link held out his hands and spun around, gesturing to it. The people were screaming now. They thrashed against the platform, tearing at the monstrous guards, minds white with mad panic.

"DO YOU WANT THIS BACK?" Dark Link shouted, his grin practically curling from ear to ear. "Then accept my rule! I am Dark Link, and you may call me the Shadow King!"

As if on cue, the banners of Hyrule were torn down as far as the eye could see. Dark had positioned a servant at each one to hoist the new black banners high. The outline of his crest glittered in silver on each one, their centers black as the apple which Dark Link now pulled from a pouch on his belt. He took a deep bite, and the statue of Link and Zelda which had stood in the square since Durtain erected it in secret in the night was knocked down. A troop of Bokoblins marched forth, and on their shoulders was a statue hewn of obsidian rock. They carefully put it in the old one's place, and the figure of King Dark Link stood twice as high as the previous statues had. Black apples were strewn about his feet, and he held one in his hand and held it out as if offering it, with an evil smirk on his face.

"_Dark Link, Dark Link, Dark Link,"_ the chant rose. More joined, and it grew into a louder roar than the first one. "_DARK LINK, DARK LINK, DARK LINK, DARK LINK!_"

The Shadow King laughed. He snapped both of his fingers, returning the Obsidian to his subjects with extra piles of twice as much than they had before at each person's feet. Dark Link laughed and he laughed and he laughed, and his black banners fluttered in the wind, and his shadow bride took her place at his side, and the people began to eat and feast. The feasting would last for a few days, after which very few people objected to the Shadow King's rule. The Shadow King generously provided to all, and he began to erect monuments around the city. Some of them where in honor of himself, others were in honor of Hyrule's new patron God: Demise, the Demon God of dark legends.

The wise ones whispered that the sacred light went down on the land of Hyrule that day and the goddesses turned their faces away. The few who had consciousness enough to see the evil of what was taking place fled Castle Town in the night. Dark Link let them go. He would deal with resistance soon, and his vengeance upon them would be recorded on the tomes of Hyrulian History.

History would call this time the Shadow Age, and so the reign of Dark Link, the Shadow King of Hyrule, began.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

I know this is a short chapter. Forgive me! But things are getting really good, and there is some exciting stuff coming up. Stick with me readers! There is light at the end of this tunnel.

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies._

~The Wolfess


	22. Genesis of the Kakariko Resistance

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Two: Genesis of the Kakariko Resistance**

It was another boring night on the watch and Charl was at it alone again. He had switched gates for a few weeks, but at least the gate on the northern side of the town tended to get more action. If anyone was coming from Castle Town they generally used the north gate. The southern gate was so difficult to get to because travelers had to cross Kakariko Gorge to even reach the gate, and that's assuming that the bridge wasn't out or that there would actually be someone coming from the direction or Ordon besides the Ordonians themselves.

Nonetheless, despite all of the cold, boring nights on the gate watch, it was nights like this one that kept the ranger coming back to protect a town he didn't even belong to night after night. Nights like this, when odd sounds rumbled out of the dark like the first roaring yawns of a black storm. Charl sent for Renado immediately and strained his ears and eyes to see what dark beast, its hour come round at last, slunk forth from the bowels of Castle Town.

He could hear it from far off in the utter stillness of night while all the people of New Kakariko were tucked asleep in their beds. In the pitch dark of the mountain canyon corridor, the sounds grew closer and Charl could make out the rumbling of wooden cart wheels and heavy, labored breathing. By the time that the first person was seen, Renado had arrived at the gate with a small battalion of men, Gorons, and Sheikah. The Shadow Tribe had officially taken up residence there, but they were not seen that often. The Sheikah remained as invisible as possible, even with so little housing available in their one horse town. Volc had also come to the gate, and he stood beside Renado with a sword and shield in hand, ready for whatever might emerge from the unnaturally dark night.

A pair of piercing red lights appeared first in the black wall of night. It was followed by a hoard of other pairs, red and horrifying as they approached. Charl couldn't help but shake a little. He knew what was coming—or rather _who_ was coming—but he had never seen so many at once. The Obsidian Eaters were making their way from Castle Town. They were coming to Kakariko to consume…consume everything and everyone. He had seen stragglers meander from the town before, even a couple small groups, but it wasn't just one grey-skinned, red eyed person who came hobbling out of the darkness this night—it was a whole bunch of them. Not so many as to be called a 'horde' necessarily, but 'a good sized crowd' was a good term for them. They came carrying their possessions in carts or packs or just in their arms. There were old people and young people, babies and warriors. Volc organized the soldiers on the front line and stood in the middle with Renado, tensed and ready for a fight. The people pressed together in front of the gate, crowding the bars. Renado could see them fill the tight corridor, at least until it turned and he could see no farther. They panted heavily and their red eyes glowed in the dark.

"Why do you come to our gate?" The shaman shouted, his voice deep and commanding. "Your kind is not welcome here. We will not eat the poisoned food." The crowd looked at him dully, then they slowly parted down the middle. An old man made his way through them. Renado recognized the chief advisor to the princess immediately and took a step closer to the bars. "I had worried about you, Forrad," he said to the old man, "but I'm afraid I can't let you in either old friend."

"Please," said Forrad, his voice as weak as his body looked. "I only followed her majesty's orders. But it was not really her majesty—it was some imposter woman with purple eyes. And the demon who leads her. Dark Link, the Shadow King. We have all been tricked."

Renado narrowed his eyes. Volc's heart skipped a beat. The shaman glanced over at the captain, who shot him a look that clearly said _I told you so_. "Do you mean to say that the King and Queen are imposters? That they are not the real Link and Zelda?" Renado said, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

Forrad and the other Obsidian Eaters nodded and shouted, everyone trying to give their own version of events. Forrad tried to quiet them, but his voice was too weak to carry. He looked up at Renado, his red eyes asking what his voice could not convey.

"SILENCE!" Renado roared, holding up his hands. "Let the Royal Advisor speak!"

The crowd quieted down. Forrad cleared his throat. "Thank you, Renado," he said. "Yes, that is what we mean. He announced it today in the square…there was a big smoke show, and he used magic to manipulate all of the Obsidian in the square. He threatened us by taking it away, and now he is hosting a big festival of it to win people over. He thinks intimidation and bullying can make us follow him without asking 'why'—but he is wrong. We will not do it. We heard that the people here do not eat Obsidian and do not follow all of the crown's orders. We want to live here. We want to help impeach him."

Renado was quiet, his facing growing dark and private as he mused over this information. The Obsidian Eaters were silent as well, except for their fast-paced, heavy breathing. They awaited his decision. Sighing, the shaman leaned over to the new Sheikah Matriarch, a younger elder named Shima. "What do you think?" he asked.

Shima nodded her head toward the Obsidan Eaters. "When you look at them, shaman, what do you see?"

Renado looked out over the crowd. He saw mothers carrying babies with razor sharp teeth. He saw children restrained by ropes and in cages. He saw old men wasting away, more Stalfos than men. He frowned and his eyes began to water. "I see a lost and hurting people," he said. "I see our brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers. I see our countrymen—true Hyrulians—a people who, even poisoned by the enemy's lies and tricks, will not stand behind anyone but the true monarch of Hyrule: Zelda Nohansen Harkine, Princess of Hyrule."

The Obsidan Eaters started to cheer. The soldiers and Gorons and Sheikah of Kakariko were murmuring agreement and nodding their heads. Renado didn't need to look at Volc to know the captain agreed as well.

"We will let you in, for you are our brothers and sisters. Your are our countrymen, and the day that the people of Kakariko Village turn away a Hyrulian citizen in need is the day we will have given ourselves over the worst evil of all: selfishness. So you all may come and we will make room. However, that black food must be left behind. We have real food here and you will not go without. Line up in two lines. You and your possessions will be checked individually before coming through the gate. All Obsidian will be discarded in piles by the canyon walls and burned to ashes." He paused, looking out over the crowd of red eyed, sallow faced people. His own expression was full of sympathy. "It will not be easy," he said. "Some of you will be too weak to survive the Purge. Some, too old." He looked down at Forrad, concern lining his mouth before he looked back up at everyone else. "Thanks to…Count Durtain," he said the name with obvious distaste. Everyone knew of the deceit and how many lives it cost, "we have a method to free your children, but it will not work on adults. Come now, two lines."

As the soldiers moved out to check them, Renado turned to the nearest Goron. "Call Darbus," he said. "We need to figure out some place to house these people, and we need to check our food supply. Have him and the elders meet us in my house." The Goron nodded and rolled off, in the direction of the path up the mountain. Renado turned to Shima next. "Can your people get a messenger hawk to Telma? We need to get her out of there. If this is truly an imposter, it's no longer safe for her to spy for us. Also, send one to Auru and another to Rusl. We will need the resistance force that stood up for us in the twilight war. We need them now more than ever. If you are willing, I would like to have the wisdom of the Sheikah Elders to guide us in our deliberations in my house." Shima promised that they would come and passed along the orders about the messenger hawks. Renado turned finally to Volc. He knew that he didn't even need to ask. "Meet us there as soon as possible."

Renado helped supervise the search of the Obsidian Eaters and found room for them in the inn or people's houses. Meanwhile, the guards collected all of the Obsidian they had confiscated in the channel and set it on fire. The smoke was black and foul smelling as it rose in air, leaving nothing but gray ashes behind.

!

The round space inside Renado's house was more than a little crowded. Darbus and the four Goron elders had come, and they sat on the northwest side of the house. Shima and the Sheikah elders sat on the northeast side. Volc and a few of the primary Hylian organizers from Kakariko village sat on the southwest side. Forrad, alone, represented the Obsidian Eaters. He sat on the southeast side of the house with a wide girth given to him.

"Thank you all for coming," Renado said, holding his hands out to the side and turning in a circle. "These are dire times. Forrad, you said that you had evidence to back your claim?"

The old advisor nodded, and he pulled a flyer on thick parchment out of the tattered lapel of his jacket. Renado thanked him as he took it, and when he unfolded it he found a painting of Dark Link in his royal armor adorning the parchment. Behind him stood the black statue and Hyrule Castle decked out in the King's new black flags. On the bottom it said "Long Live Dark Link, Shadow King of Hyrule."

"He distributed these along with each person's new supply of Obsidian," Forrad said, twining his fingers to stop them from shaking. "He was impressing his image in the minds of the people alongside the distribution of that black food—and it was working, I think. Most of the people of Castle Town are already worshiping him as the Demon God returned. I do not think that is true though. He honors the Demon God as his patron, he calls him Demise, and other than a few magic tricks he shows no godly traits."

Renado nodded, looking at the parchment with renewed interest. "There's no question about what we must do, then," he said to everyone gathered. "A false king has taken the throne from the family of Hylia. We must return her majesty to the throne…wherever her majesty is."

"I think they're dead," Volc said, crossing his arms over his chest. A murmur arose from the gathering, and Renado glared at the former captain.

"Explain," he said, his voice terse.

"If the princess was in trouble, she would go to the Sheikah, wouldn't she? Aren't you guys her eternal protectors or something like that?" The Sheikah seemed indignant, but confirmed that that was, in general, their role. Volc nodded. "Uh huh…and have you seen either her or her infamous body guard since the army returned from the mountain campaign?"

All eyes turned on the elders. Shima looked at the ground. "We have not. We have launched search parties repeatedly and found nothing."

"And Epona follows me now," Volc said. "I know that horse…she would follow no master but Link—unless he had died. I know that."

"If they are dead," Renado said, his voice hesitant, "then we must be prepared to take Hyrule back without their help. We must also be prepared to elect a new monarch from among us. Most of the noble houses are completely corrupt and given over to Obsidian, and the princess had no heirs." The room was silent. The magnitude of what they were doing had hit them, and it settled upon their minds and hearts like a weight.

Darbus broke the silence. "We always knew it would come to this," he said. "From the beginning…when we decided to go against the orders of the crown. That act of public collective defiance could have ended in no other manner but war."

"These are villagers and farmers and poisoned city folk," said one of the hylians from Kakariko. "They—we—are not an army. We can't fight the hoards of King Dark Link."

"I can train them," Volc said. "With help from the Twilight Resistance group."

Renado nodded. "That is a good plan. We will flesh it out more later. For now, Darbus, I was wondering if you could help us with the housing problem."

"What did you have in mind, human?" said the proud Goron patriarch.

"Your people can punch through a mountainside in a couple hours. Can you all punch into the mountainside here and fashion houses from the stone?"

Darbus and the Goron elders whispered, and then he turned back smiling from ear to ear. "Sounds like a great challenge!" he said. "We'll do it!"

Renado bowed. "Thank you my friend. Of everyone gathered here, we owe your people the most."

Gor Coron grinned and waved his hand. "We learned a mighty lesson in the Twilight War," he said. "Hylians and Gorons…we are in this together. We will not fail to come to your aid in the future."

"Ayee! We are all bruddas!" said Gor Ebizo, smiling and nodding. "Bruddas stick togeda!"

It was Forrad who spoke next, his old eyes shrunken and hollow, still glowing red in the irises because of the poison flowing through his veins. "Brothers stick together indeed," he said, his tone grave, "and yet you are so willing to write your brothers in Castle Town off as a lost cause."

The room fell silent. The hylians from Kakariko were shuffling their feet and looking at their toes. The Sheikah were passive and unreadable. Volc rolled his eyes a little.

"Aren't they?" he asked. "It's not like they came back. And you all brought that stuff with you when you came, as much as you claimed that you wanted to get rid of it. We had to take it from you by force. That doesn't make you much better, does it?"

Forrad's voice rose a little and his whole body seemed to tremble with anger and weakness as he spoke. "Just because we chose to be loyal to the crown, no matter what the cost to ourselves, does not make us evil!" He wheezed at the end of his statement and bent over coughing. His fingers clawed at a large sack tied to his belt, but it had been emptied of its Obsidian. His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees.

"Get him to the couch!" Renado shouted, motioning toward the Kakariko Village troops to help move him. They ran over and picked him up, carefully moving him over to the cot in the corner once used by Volc himself. The old advisor rolled over onto his side, coughing and coughing, until he was gasping for breath in between coughs. The shaman grabbed the arm of the nearest villager. "Get Durtain from down below—now!"

"Yessir," said the young man, and he darted away. Within moments, the count was upstairs. His looked sullen and slightly irritated at being called up.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Renado pointed at the old advisor. "Help him. Now."

Durtain rolled his eyes. "I told you already, the spell won't work on those who still have good in their hearts. It only works on the pure evil. It's a book of dark magic, you imbecile."

"Perhaps you can at least ease his pain," said Renado through gritted teeth. "Do it or we will send you back where you crawled to us from."

"Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't work." The count went back downstairs and came up with the book of evil magic. He walked over to the coughing old man, then looked at solider who had come to get him. "Well, where's my seat?" he snapped. The soldier narrowed his eyes, but brought Durtain a stool. The Count rolled his eyes and sat down, opening the book to a marked page.

"Ínes éško," he started, his voice sounding bored and dull. "Šidad Babkųk žų čoλ asko, ra zayza žų asko kénčų sérn notat pi va fawndü bųžųš, aš e-éna jkar,"

One of the Kakariko hylians by Volc, assuming that the marquis also had learned ancient Gerudo, leaned over and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "What's he sayin? I don't understand."

"Essentially," Volc whispered, "It translates to: Evil God of Darkness, great Father of all that is bad, this vessel of darkness has been tricked by the trickster, and now he needs a hand. But I was never very good at languages."

Durtain read and reread the words. Soon a purplish-black light surrounded Forrad's body. When the purple light had completely enveloped Forrad, Durtain stopped reading. The old man's coughing died down. He grew quiet. All eyes were watching him carefully, counting the rise and fall of his breaths.

Durtain snapped the book shut. The loud sound echoed through the room, and some there gave him dirty looks. He ignored them and walked back toward the basement.

"If it worked on him" Renado said, stopping Durtain by grabbing his arm, "then it will work on the others. We must start immediately."

"Just wait," Dutain said, his tone dry. All eyes turned to Forrad again. The old man took a deep breath, then turned back around. The eyes that looked at them remained unchanged—they were bright red.

"At least it helped him," said one of the Sheikah.

"Indeed, but it is a small comfort," Renado murmured. "He will still have to try to survive the purge."

Durtain resumed his walk back to the basement door. "It worked on Agatha because there was no shred of good left in her," he said, his voice suddenly more gentle. "Now I have to try to get her to remember who she used to be, but at least the influence of the fruit is gone. She is no longer violent. It may work on their children, and I will help them..." his eyes grew soft, and his face pensive. "I never want children to suffer…it's the least I can do."

With that, he disappeared down into the basement where his daughter waited. Volc watched him go, then walked over to Forrad and bowed before the old advisor.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I spoke too hastily."

Forrad nodded, a little shakier than before. "I chose to stay rather than to fight," he said, softer and gentler now, "as did many others. We did not choose so because we didn't see the evil of the black food or the changes in our monarch…we chose so because we have seen her Majesty's goodness. We have seen her wisdom, given by the goddesses themselves. We believe in her no matter what…and that is an unconditional loyalty." He paused and took a deep, steadying breath. His hand twitched, but he didn't reach for the pouch this time. This time he gripped the edge of the cot. "I have served the royal family all my life, as did my father before me, and his father before him. My son will serve when I pass on to the field of death. I will not let some evil apples separate me from my Lady…never."

No one spoke after that. They all had turned inward, inspecting their own hearts. Renado finally broke the reverie, but he did so quietly. "It's late," he said, "and we have much to think about and do. Let us meet here tomorrow and get started. We can't delay very long."

They all said goodnight and wandered away to their homes.

!

The next day, everyone got to work on their respective tasks. The Sheikah decided to send a small band to escort Telma to Kakariko before it was too late to get her out. They also sent the hawks to the rest of the Resistance Force and helped Renado and the other leaders finalize the practical aspects of the plan. Their militia was not big enough to survive the direct attack from Castle Town that was surely coming, so blocking the northern exit was unavoidable. None the less, the trade route between Ordon and Kakariko had to remain open and healthy, for the moment at least.

Volc thought that Mayor Bo should move all of the Ordonians into Kakariko. Though Renado and the Goron Elders agreed with him, they realized that they didn't have housing for them or their goats. Without the goats, both of the cities would lose vital things like milk, cheese, and meat when available. They were in a very dangerous position, and a meeting would need to be called to confer with the people of Ordon on how to best protect them. If the Shadow King decided to hit the Resistance where they were the most vulnerable, then Ordon would be the place.

The Gorons wasted no time getting to work. They worked through the day and night, pounding their mighty fists into the canyon walls. Finally, they managed to collapse enough rubble to close off the northern gate completely. Others were already making progress on more housing. They decided not to touch the Spirit Spring area, as that was a sacred place and was never to be defiled for humanity's temporary needs. The last thing they needed was to further anger an already angry light spirit.

Truth be told, Renado prayed at the spring every night. He prayed for patience from the spirit. He prayed for guidance and understanding. The shaman received little feedback—but he had noticed, over the course of time, that the spirit seemed to be withholding judgment. He had not decided if the efforts of the people of Kakariko would be effective. If not, Renado was sure that the spirits themselves would clean everything up—to the detriment of all life currently in the land of Hyrule.

Count Durtain ended up being put in charge—under strict supervision—of working with the Obsidian Children. It took a few sessions for some of them to surface, but once they did it was encouraging to their parents and other family. Hope began to grow in the hearts of the Obsidian Eaters loyal to the crown, even as their bodies fought desperately against them. Georgetta and Katti—Princess Zelda's day to day personal advisors and planners—were among those who had fled to Kakariko, along with the cook, the carriage driver, the announcer, and a few others. Along with old Forrad, they struggled nobly as their bodies fought off the poison of Obsidian.

As they all slipped into the coma stage, Darbus finished off a large meeting house. The villagers made it homey and comfortable, and then the soldiers started moving the comatose bodies in. The children who were freed were moved in there with their parents, but there were always plenty of people around to talk to them and keep them occupied. Like Agatha, most of them didn't remember who they were or who these people were, but deep underneath there was some vague recognition of a bond that went deeper than memory.

The Sheikah brought Telma into the city a few days after the Obsidian Eaters first arrived. Renado heard her before he saw her, and he rubbed his temples and groaned.

"I still don't understand why you boys are pulling me away!" she was saying. "I was doing just fine, and you can tell that shaman that he doesn't have to worry about me." They rounded the southern corner, and a few of the people watching the group actually laughed out loud. Telma strode at the front of the line, grayish make up obviously swiped off of most of her face in a hurried manner—some of it still showed on the edges of her chin and her whole neck and bosom were gray. Her eyes looked red, but she was currently in the process of taking out what appeared to be small, red lenses as they strode into the town. She threw them in the dirt as they came out and continued to wipe at the makeup on her neck with what was now a gray hand towel.

Stumbling behind this force of Gerudo magnitude were the Sheikah. Each of them was laden down with Telma's possessions. One had her cat, one had a couple suit cases, one had the cat's suitcases, and so on. They were truly a hilarious procession, and Telma talked without pause the whole way into town. "Really, was it so hard to just load up the wagon? Then yall wouldn't need to carry all of that you know. But since you rushed me, the least you can do is carry my bags—Hey!" She had caught sight of the shaman, who was trying to slink back into his house. He froze in his tracks and turned slowly, only to meet with an angry pair of Gerudo eyes. "What is the meaning of this? I am just fine! No one suspected me, honey, and we could have used a good pair of eyes in the capital to keep watch on those two." She turned to the nearest Sheikah, never missing a beat. "I knew it the whole time, you know—that couldn't be my Link, I said. He never comes by to see me anymore and he hardly eats. That's just not like that boy. And I've met the princess a time or two, and boy was she changed. I knew it. I was saying so from the beginning."

"Telma, it is not safe," Renada said, holding both of his hands up in a defensive manner. "Madame Fanadi has been called back as well and is settling in one of the new houses the Gorons have built for us. We're consolidating all of our allies here as much as we can."

Telma raised an eyebrow, obviously doing some quick thinking. She narrowed both of her eyes and got right in the shaman's face. "And what about those Ordonians?" she said, her arms crossing. "They're not here and you made no mention of calling THEM back. Who's going to protect them, hm?"

Renado looked away. His voice, when he spoke, was quiet. "We have no room for them and their goats," he said, "and we cannot sustain life without the goats."

Telma scoffed. "HA! That's a load of hog wash. You got a whole mountain up there sugar! If you can grow crops enough to sustain all these people up there, then you can grow some grass for them goats to eat. You just listen here," she pointed her finger, thrusting it right in his face. "You get those sweet people up to this here town and you get them here quick. If you don't, you'll have to answer to me."

Renado gulped. "Yes madam," he said, and he stepped back a few steps and bowed.

"Well, if that isn't the Telma I know and love," said an old voice. The barkeep turned around to see the famous resistance group—Auru, Ashei, and Shad—coming in the door behind her on three fine stallions. It was Auru who had spoken, and he stopped his mount as they drew close to where the shaman and the gerudo had been speaking. He swung off and landed solidly beside his horse. He took two quick steps and engulfed Telma in a hug.

"Well, if it isn't old Auru!" Telma said, laughing and smiling as she hugged him back. They pulled apart, and Shad and Ashei dismounted their horses and had their turns hugging Telma as well. "The whole gang's back together," said the barkeep, tears in her eyes. "If that isn't a little spot of joy in these dark times, I don't know what is."

"Minus our two Ordonians," said Shad, and they all nodded.

"Well I just spoke to this hard-headed shaman here about Rusl and the other Ordonian townsfolk," Telma said. "They'll be moved over SHORTLY," she glanced back at Renado as she said this.

"No sign of Link?" Auru said.

Telma shook her head. "Not even a whisper of him in Castle Town."

"And no word of him or the princess here either," Renado added. "We're not counting on them in this war—we're on our own."

The old general frowned. "Not good," he mumbled, stroking his beard. "We haven't heard anything either, and without the help of the Goddesses' Chosen fighting this bastard, we're in trouble."

"But not without hope," Ashei added, finally speaking up. "We can do this, Auru," she said.

Auru nodded. "Oh, I never said we couldn't. Just that we're in trouble. There would be many less casualties with the Chosen on our side."

"Well, enough chit chatting out here in the cold," Telma said. She turned to the Sheikah holding her things. "You guys and gals go put my things where I'm sleeping. I'll find it later. And take these three fine people's horses with you. I want them bunking near me, you hear?" The sheikah nodded and hurried off, a couple soldiers grabbing the three horses and dragging them with them. Telma then took the arms of the three resistance members as dragged them toward the inn. "You three come with me. We're going to strategize, just like in the old days. And I hear they have this great milk here called Chateau Ordona I've been dying to drink…."

As they strode off, already talking strategy and catching up on old times, Renado sighed and smiled, despite himself. He was right to bring them all back—despite her overwhelming personality, Telma brought light and life into any room, and the expertise of the resistance group would be invaluable. Those four together, plus everyone else they had, and not only would they win, people might even have fun living here in the mean time.

The shaman could feel a warm wind blowing. Spring was coming. With the snowmelt would come battles and hard times as the people of Castle Town thawed and got restless in the spring air. But until then, the once-small village of Kakariko would be getting ready. They had their work cut out for them. Worried, but hopeful, the shaman walked to the stables and readied a carriage. He better get the people of Ordon back to Kakariko quickly, before Telma had his head and he didn't live to see the spring at all.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

This is the first real movement we've had on this storyline in a while. The three strands are about to weave together, readers! You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading, and please review!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. We're almost at 100 likes, and I'm thinking about having a contest when we hit 100. You'll just have to wait and see what you could win._

~The Wolfess


	23. Song of Healing

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Three: Song of Healing**

"Take one down, pass it around, eighty seven bottles of Chateau Lons on the wall! Eighty seven bottles of Chateau Lons on the wall, eighty seven bottles of Chateau Lons! Take one down, pass it around, eighty six bottles of Chateau Lons on the wall!"

The Hero of Time was rip roaring drunk. He sat on a center stool at the bar in Lon Lon Tavern leading the whole establishment in a rousing chorus of One Hundred Bottles of Chateau Lons that was starting to give Zelda a headache. Every other chorus, he took a big swig of his premium milk and stared at the painting of Queen Zelda and the royal family that hung on the back wall. A few crocodile tears rolled down his old cheeks, and then he would start singing again.

"Eighty two bottles of Chateau Lons on the wall, eighty two bottles of Chateau Lons! Take one down, pass it around, eighty one bottles of Chateau Lons on the wall!"

"We have got to get him out of here," Zelda finally said, turning to Link. They were sitting slightly behind the Hero of Time. "This is embarrassing."

Link nodded. "I feel bad for the guy," he said. "I'll get Adrienne to come drag him away." He stood up and shook himself, and as he walked toward the tavern door—which had been left open to get some fresh summer air in the musty establishment—a few of the patrons stopped singing and looked at the large wolf with worried expressions. The Hero of Time was oblivious of course. He had seen so many strange things and been followed by so many random creatures that it seemed perfectly natural to have two full grown wolves decide to follow him around. He continued crying and singing at the top of his lungs while paying the worried mumbles of the other patrons no mind.

Link stepped out, planning to run to the woods and grab their hylian friend to drag the Hero out of bar, when she and the pack stepped out of the shadows behind the tavern. "We were never far," Ikal said in response to Link's questioning look. "We wouldn't leave either of you unprotected." The black wolf nodded at Adrienne, who proceeded to follow Link into the bar.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked Link as they paused outside the open doorway, brushing her hair away from her face.

He nodded his head toward the Hero on the bar stool. "Just touch his arm and tell him it's time to go home," he said. "Be careful—if he's anything like me on a bad day, he can be a little unpredictable."

Adrienne nodded and swallowed. She wound her fingers through the fur on the back of Link's neck for a moment, as if taking courage from the feel of wolf fur in her fingers, and then stepped forward. "Excuse me," she said, her voice soft, as she touched the Hero of Time's arm.

"HEY!" he roared, jerking his arm away. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone." He took a big gulp of his milk, and he never once turned to look at who it was that touched him.

"It's time to go," Adrienne said, a little more firm this time.

"Says who?" said the hero, turning around and sizing up the wolf girl in a glance. "You can't even wear real clothes, weirdo," he mumbled.

"You've had enough," Adrienne said, her voice plenty firm now, and took his arm again. "It's time to go home."

The hero didn't even look up from his drink. He jerked his arm away again. "Make me," he said, his voice a little dangerous. Adrienne threw up her hands and growled in exasperation.

"Let me help," said a quiet female voice. The wolves and the wolf-girl turned to see Malon standing there with a sad look in her eyes. She came up on the Hero of Time's other side and sat down. "Hey there, ugly," she said. "You look like you got beat in a brawl with a pack of wolfos."

"Did not," he said, looking at Malon out of the corner of his eye. "Just had a few of these…and got socked in the heart by some selfish goddesses playing with the destiny of mortal men."

"Ooohh, destiny, I see. Well, me and my friend here are going to help you home, and you can tell us all about destiny on the way there."

The hero nodded and let Adrienne and Malon help him up. They held his arms on either side, steadying him as they walked out the door. Link and Zelda followed, with the rest of pack close behind. They stumbled down the main thoroughfare of the little village and through the gate in silence, and as they walked down the stairway toward the little bridge that would take them to the main field the hero started to tell them all just what he meant, exactly, by destiny.

"Let me tell you girls about destiny," he said. "It's cruel. The goddesses just decide what you're gunna do and don't let you make your own choices. You're tied to this woman, and she doesn't give a damn about you."

"She gives plenty of a damn about you," Malon said. "That's the problem. You both give too much of a damn about each other."

They had crossed the bridge and Malon had a horse waiting there with a small cart attached to the back. "Yeah well…" the hero said as the two women helped him lay down on the cart. "I just don't understand…why she can't be with me. She's the queen, can't she do whatever she wants?"

"Will you ride with him?" Malon asked, swinging up onto the horse. Adrienne nodded and climbed into the cart, crouching down next to the hero in a very wolf-like fashion. The cart jerked forward and the wolf pack trotted alongside. Adrienne nodded and smiled as the hero ranted, not really sure what anything he was saying meant. Malon, for her part, guided the horse in silence across the quiet, moon-dappled expanse of Hyrule Field.

They stopped in front of Link's cottage and Malon dismounted. Adrienne crawled off of the cart and the two women helped the hero inside his house and into bed. Link and Zelda followed them inside and lay on the center rug, as out of the way as possible. Malon started a quick fire, and then stepped to the door with Adrienne. She touched the white-haired girl's arm gently. "Thank you for helping him," Malon whispered. "Do you need help home?"

Adrienne shook her head. "I live with the wolves," she said. Malon started to question, and then looked over the wolf-girl's shoulder. The whole pack stood there, their eyes reflecting the firelight in the night.

"Hmm," Malon said, pursing her lips. "You'd think I wouldn't be surprised by these things after being friends with this guy my whole life," she said, mostly to herself. "Well, goodnight then."

Adrienne nodded. "Goodnight," she responded, and walked back to her pack. They went into the tree line, stopping just behind the cottage where they were unseen but could hear everything that went on inside.

Malon closed the door and walked back over to the fire. She poked it a few times, stoking the flames higher, and then pulled a bottle of red potion out of her apron. She uncorked it and poured it into the iron pot that the hero had hanging over the fire pit, then stirred it with a wooden spoon that also came out of her apron.

"You still here?" the hero asked. Malon answered without turning around.

"Yes. I just want make sure you're okay before I leave."

"You're too good to me," he mumbled, turning over on his cot to look at the ranch woman. His hand hung over the side, and wolf Link pushed his head under it. The hero scratched the wolf's ears absently. "How did you know I was there?" the hero asked.

Malon sipped a spoonful of the red potion, then took it off the fire and poured it into a mug that the hero had sitting on a small end table by the fireplace. "You always go there after you see her," she said, her voice tired. "And you always drink too much."

"I have good reason to," the hero said. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Goddesses, why does my head always hurt so much afterward?"

Malon handed the hero the mug. "Drink this, it'll help," she said.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot, taking the warm mug in his hands. He took a few sips and smiled a little. "Warm red potion always makes me think of you," he said. His eyes lingered on Malon's sturdy form as she turned back aroung and took the pot off of the fire. The fire brought out the red in her hair and it made him smile. "Why do you always help me?" he asked.

"Because you don't deserve this life she's given you," Malon answered, her back turned to the hero as she cleaned up the pot and her spoon. "And because I care too much about you to watch you make a fool of yourself. Things between us may not have worked out, but…"

The Hero of Time caught her hand. He gently tugged her around and locked eyes with her, holding her gaze for an extended moment. "Thank you," he said, his expression sad and intense.

Malon tried to tug her hand away, but the hero wouldn't let it go. He set his mug down with his other hand and stood up, and then slid his hand around Malon's waist. He pulled her into his arms, their faces mere inches apart. Their breathing was heavy, their eyes burning with the chemistry that had always been there.

"Link, don't," Malon said. "You're drunk and I'm married."

He blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said as he let her go. "I just…."

Malon touched his cheek gently. "I know," she whispered. "Me too." She stepped away from him and spun away. Sweeping her spoon and empty red potion bottle back into her apron, she left Link's pot sitting in the wash tub uncleaned as she hiked her skirts in her hands and ran out of the cottage door.

The Hero of Time sat back down and took the red potion, sipping it slowly. It was still warm. His head started to clear, and with it the sadness returned in force. He had driven it away for a little while, almost, but hadn't quite succeeded. He never did. He could hear the sound of Malon's cart rumbling away through the night, and he distracted himself by listening to it until it had faded away completely.

When all had fallen silent and all that he could hear were the sounds of the night animals, his own crackling fire, and the howling of the wind, the hero finished the red potion and set the cup down. He would get no sleep that night. Sighing, he reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a blue ocarina. It sparkled with a magical light of its own. As he turned it over in his hands, Zelda gasped.

"That is the Ocarina of Time!" she said.

Link squinted at it and wagged his tail. "It fits the description," he said.

"No, I know that this is it," Zelda said. "It passed back into the hands of the Royal Family upon the death of the Hero of Time and has been in our possession ever since. I have seen it a few times—it is well hidden. Its power could be used for terrible things if it fell into the wrong hands."

The Hero of Time lifted the instrument to his lips started to play. The first song he played was familiar to Link—it was the very same song he played to call his own horse. It was Epona's Song. Smiling inside, he laid his large head down on his forepaws at the hero's feet, closed his eyes, and listened.

"Poor guy," Zelda said, gazing at the hero's sad face and then down at Link. She wrapped her tail around her forepaws to keep them warm until the heat from the fire filled the rest of the room. She figured it must be late summer here, as the nights had more than a hint of winter cold to them. "He is tied to a woman who didn't return the depth of his devotion to her, and had to spurn the affections of a woman who might."

"I don't know," Link said, wagging his tail. "No responsibility, friendship and affection when he wants it, and all the independence in the world…seems pretty great."

Zelda shot a weird look at him. "You do not actually mean that, right?"

Link laughed. "I would have at one time," he said. "But ever since we were trapped like this I've been thinking. A life without responsibilities and stress is boring. I was always bored in Ordon. I read and drew because I was always daydreaming about going places, seeing things, meeting people, that sort of thing. Being anywhere but in Ordon. Having responsibility is kind of fun, and a part of that is having people who depend on you. And being depended on is fulfilling. Trapped like this, unable to help anyone, protect the people I care about, or really love the woman I love…it's really opened my eyes."

"That is good to hear." Zelda said, cocking her head at him.

Link wagged his tail a little, looking up at his past self entranced in playing. The hero went from one song to another. Some of them wolf Link recognized from his previous encounters with the hero's spirit. The hero had had him howl a song to call upon him, and many of them were songs that the past hero was now playing. They obviously meant a lot to him, even in death.

The wolves stopped talking to listen, and as the night went on and the sun rose overhead, they could have forgotten why they had come. They could have relished the freedom and lack of pressure. They could have basked in the presence of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, following them every moment to learn everything they could about themselves. They could have watched the sunrise every morning, rushing into view like an eager dog greeting its master as the Hero of Time called it to the horizon with the Sun's Song. He was a man of power and mystery. He controlled the flow of time and the very heavens themselves. His presence overshadowed every other legendary figure in history.

"I have never told you this," wolf Link suddenly started, his eyes turning from the orange of the sunrise back to the Hero of Time's face. "When I started my adventure I knew nothing of the ways of the sword. The only sword I had was a wooden practice sword, and Rusl had just given it to me the previous day. And then, just before I stepped into my first temple—the old Forest Temple deep in Faron Woods—a golden wolf appeared before me. He was glowing and obvious otherworldly. He had one bright red eye and the other eye was scarred over." Already Zelda's eyes shot to the Hero of Time, but her ears were cocked toward Link, listening intently. "I thought he was an enemy and tried to attack him, but he pounced and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was on the floor in this cloudy mysterious realm, and the golden wolf sat across from me. He howled, and as he did so he turned into a giant stalfos wearing this strange armor with a bird's head on it and one eye glowing in its socket. In his right hand he held a round shield with a sun pattern, and in left was the rotting, degraded form of a cracked, aged Master Sword."

"What are you saying? That the ghost of the Hero of Time attacked you?" Zelda said.

"No," Link responded. "He instructed me. I thought he was more of an enemy in this form than when he was a wolf and he knocked me down with ease. I thought I was dead before my journey had even started—but instead of killing me, he helped me up and he said these words that I will never forget: _A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," _wolf Link recited._ "You may be destined to become the hero of legend…but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power…and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. _

"_If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule form the horrors it now faces…Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold! There are six hidden skills for you to learn…those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero…the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you…Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words…'_. And I will remember them. I will remember him. I found those stones and I called him, and he taught me songs from his life as well as sword techniques. I learned from him in so many ways. He was, in a sense, my greatest companion on my adventure, and my greatest teacher.

"At the end of our time together, he said something that comes back to me now as a lesson I should take to heart: '_Although I accepted life as the hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after. At last, I have eased those regrets. You who have marched through countless foes, each mightier than the last... You who now gaze to the future with vision unclouded... Surely you can restore Hyrule to its stature of yore as the chosen land of the gods. ...Farwell! Go and do not falter, my child_." Link looked at Zelda, his eyes full of emotion. "You see, Zelda, now that I see him I understand his words more than I had when he first said them to me. Courage is not just taking up a sword and facing evil. He did that, but in the end of his life, the Hero of Time was still a coward. You see him now, living alone because he's afraid to be with people. Loving two women who can't love him back because he's afraid of being alone, but he's afraid of really loving someone more.

"I think that courage is having the courage to live with people and take responsibility. It's the courage to face normal life as well as the tough things. It's the courage to be strong _inside_, not just outside. I lost my courage because, inside of myself, I grew bitter and weak. I was filling myself with regrets, just like he did. I resigned myself to life and its tasks rather than embracing them. Now I think that my vision is truly unclouded. Now I can see him for who he is: an old man wasting away full of regret, with no real courage left in his heart. And though I owe so much to him—I am him, in a way—I will not share his mistake. I will find a way for us to be free of this curse, and when I do, we will remove Dark Link and the imposter from the throne. We will take back Hyrule and make it the chosen land of the goddesses once more, like the Hero of Time wished it to be. And I will never back down or cower from my destiny again."

As Link spoke, the triforce that had faded from the back of his paw began to glow. It was so soft at first that no one noticed. The Hero of Time played a gentle, love-filled rendition of the royal family's song that made both of the wolves' hearts heavy with sadness, and then he paused. The ocarina fell to his lap. He looked around at the masks on his walls for a long time, memories playing across his features like shifting shadows. Finally the Hero of time lifted the ocarina to his lips again and played one last, sorrowful song: the Song of Healing.

The triforce glowed brighter now, and Link noticed. His heart skipped a beat—had he proven himself? Had he found his courage again? He had no time to reflect on this however, as visions began to swim before his eyes. He saw the people of Ordon embracing him and sending him away. He saw himself before the army, all of them cheering his name. He saw himself surrounded by people, bearing much responsibility and weight upon his shoulders, and completely happy. He saw himself with wolves at his heals and the people of Hyrule looking up at him for guidance.

Zelda also saw visions. She saw her people happy and well fed. She saw them crown her queen, and she saw Link at her side. She saw herself free to make decisions without restrictions, respected by her people and—most of all—respected by herself.

The ocarina playing had stopped. Link and Zelda opened their eyes, and their wolf faces fell off. Two masks clattered on the ground in front of their hylian feet. Each one looked just like their wolf faces had, but with orange lines tracing through the edges of the masks that were reminiscent of the lines that went through the wolf stone.

Link and Zelda picked them up and looked at them, and then looked at each other. Each was wearing their normal clothes—Link, his green tunic, and Zelda, her royal gown. The black tendrils were still on her forearm, barely hidden by the long gloves she wore. The triforces on their hands glowed brightly.

"Link," Zelda said aloud, her eyes welling up with tears. Her voice could be heard by all, and not just by animals. "We…we are back. We are us again."

Link didn't speak. He crossed the space between them with one stride and took her in both of his arms, pressing his lips against hers in a desperate, hungry kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon wrapped both of her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same ferocity that he had shown. They kissed for a long time, as if they would never kiss again, and only parted when both needed to breathe.

They looked at each other for a moment more, and then Zelda remembered the other hylian in the room. They both turned and looked at the Hero of Time.

"Well…" the hero said, his eyes bewildered and amused. "That was unexpected. So I'm guessing that you weren't really hanging out with me to enjoy the pleasure of my company. Just a pawn of destiny again, like always."

"No, and yes," Zelda said, curtsying to the hero of old. "We came to you hoping you might be able to help us, yes, but mostly we were just interested in your life."

Link bowed from the waist. "We are from the future, sir, and we owe you a personal debt of gratitude. More than we can say."

The Hero of Time held up a gauntleted hand. "Say no more," he said. "I am done with time travel and I am done with destiny. I have had enough for one life time. Go in peace and leave me alone."

"But—" Link started.

The Hero of Time had turned away and was rubbing his face with both hands. "Just go," he groaned. He lay down and pulled his blanket around him. The fire was had begun to die in the hearth and the sunrise had faded in the eastern sky.

Zelda took Link's hand and shook her head. The twilight hero sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at this past self. "Thank you…for your guidance." The Hero of Time made no response, and the two hylians from the future paused only one moment more before they turned and left the hut for good. The pack was standing outside the door. Ikal stood beside Adrienne, the lupine-mask of truth in her hand. It appeared to be the same as it was before, and she had no additional mask.

Before Zelda could ask, Ikal explained. Her powers of premonition and knowledge were growing already. "The Song of Healing only works on those who are in the room. As I was outside the room, it did not work on me. However, your curse was tied to Link's imprisonment, and mine was tied to yours. Therefore when you were set free, so was I."

Zelda nodded, and she laced the gloved fingers of her left hand through the gauntlet-clad fingers of Link's right. He raised them up and looked at them for a moment, then kissed the back of her hand. "It's good to hold your hand," he said.

Zelda was about to agree, but Ikal cleared her throat. The two destined stopped gazing into each other's eyes long enough to pay attention. "There will be time to reunite later," she said. "For now, we need to return to the future. We can't delay. Have you forgotten that your country needs you—and needs you both?"

Link nodded his head, his eyes serious and brimming with courage. There almost seemed to be a bright green rim around his retinas, as if the Spirit of the Hero had awakened within him and was agreeing as well. Ikal nodded, her heart relieved. They were back—they were truly back, and they needed to jump back through the window and return to the Kingdom of Hyrule they belonged to before there was no light in it left to save.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

I know that this update is a lot sooner than normal, but I couldn't help myself. I was so excited to upload it! Anyway, my girlfriend got me a gameboy advanced with the gamecube link cable for our 4 year anniversary, so I've been playing the Wind Waker and using the Tingle tuner. Never thought I would have heard myself saying this…but Tingle actually kind of a great character in that game. Don't knock it until you play through Dragon Roost castle with him! He's actually really fun. Weird and slightly creepy, but fun!

Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think. I really look forward to them, even after all these years. Thanks for reading!

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. We're one away from 100 likes, and I'm going to announce a contest on the facebook page when that happens. _

~The Wolfess


	24. The Return

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Return**

In the sacred grove, the guardian sentinels stood silently by as the Door of Time creaked open. The first thing that the hylians and their wolf pack noticed was that there were birds singing in the treetops and warm sunlight was streaming down on the bare branches of the trees. If they had looked closer, they may have noticed the smallest buds peeping out on some of the branches, promising new life yet to come.

Having forgotten that it was still winter in their time, Zelda, Adrienne, and Ikal were all shivering. The princess helped Adrienne to take out and put on her winter clothes, and the wolves cuddled close to Ikal in hopes of lending some of their body heat to her. Link just took a deep breath of the crisp, cold winter air and smiled. He felt so alive—he was back in his own body, in his own time, full of courage again and ready for the next step in his destiny. He was fascinated that it had been so easy for them to come back. They had just walked through the door, although Ikal had had to be the one to open it. It wouldn't respond to Link or Zelda. Opening the pathways of time to return to their natural time stream was never as hard, it seemed, as trying to leave one's natural time stream to begin with. Link felt more familiar with this now than he ever had—it was as if meeting his past self had returned some of his past memories to him, and he remembered what it felt like to travel backward and forward through the streams of time.

Zelda bustled around, getting everyone organized and together. Communicating with the wolves now that they were hylians again was proving difficult, and Adrienne often had to communicate for them. Link frowned at that. He hadn't thought about the effect that returning to their hylian forms would have on their wolf friends. Determined to discuss it later, he wandered down to the ground level and walked over to the Master Sword.

It sat glistening in its pedestal, and the blue hilt seemed to speak to him. His sword hand twitched, longing to feel the ridges and planes of its majestic hilt in his palm. However, when his fingers twitched he found they were already holding something: the wolf mask left behind when the Hero of Time played the Song of Healing. Link turned it over in his hand, examining its own planes and ridges. It was odd to look at his own face detached right there in his hand, but that's what it felt like. This wolf face was as much his as the hylian face he now wore. He couldn't choose between the wolf and the hylian—and he realized that he should never have tried to hide it to begin with. As the Hero of Time had said when all that Link knew him as was the spirit of some unknown, ancient hero: _one who has_ _the spirit of the sublime beast_.

"Hey," said a soft voice. Zelda stepped up beside him, her hand on his shoulder. When he acknowledged her with a nod, she let her hand trail down his arm and rest on the curve of his lower back. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Link smiled. "I'm thinking…" he looked from the mask to the sword and up to Zelda's smiling face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful here in the grove. "I'm thinking that I'm going to need a new sword," he said. Zelda laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you will," she said. "We will have to get you one that is finely made. A good sword for a good swordsman."

Link sighed. "No sword can measure up to that one," he said. "It's…meant for me."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, it is. Let us hope that you will not have need of it again until the next life."

"In the meantime," Link said, switching the topic on purpose as he turned his back on the sword. "I have one stored in my house in Ordon that I can use until we get a better sword. Can't be unarmed." They had started walking back toward the pack.

"We are not unarmed, though, are we Link?" Zelda stated, her question more rhetorical than an actual question. She held up her own mask. "The forms that are locked inside these masks…they are powerful, and they do not need weapons."

Link frowned at the mask. "I'm worried about putting it on…has the evil of the crystal's magic been locked in the mask, alongside the wolf? Or has it been neutralized by the mask?"

Zelda tilted her head a little, holding her mask in both hands and stroking its face with her thumbs. "Somehow…I think that it is alright. That these are gifts. For example, while you were gazing at your old sword and daydreaming, I was trying mine on. We can hear and communicate with the wolves in these new forms, and there is something else that you need to…well, you need to experience it for yourself."

"I suppose that I'll have to," Link said. They had reached the pack and were standing together near the exit to the Sacred Forest. "We need to get out of these woods first."

"Where should we head?" Zelda asked. "There is so much that we do not know about the world. How has it changed? What has Dark Link done while we have been gone?"

Ikal finally spoke up, her mask hanging around her neck even in humanoid form, "I was thinking we should head for Ordon," she said, "but we should pay our respects at the Spirit Springs in Faron and Ordon first. They were the ones who kept faith in us, even when the light spirits of Lanayu and Eldin gave up hope." Zelda and Link agreed, and they began moving toward the entrance to the sacred woods.

Link and Zelda walked up front, lost in their own world. Ikal could hear them discussing plans and tactics, including Dark Link's possible motives and which people in the land might have a chance of rebelling, and therefore might be possible allies. Adrienne and the pack followed close behind the two hylians, and Ikal took up the rear. She had things of her own to think about, and she was careful to keep a close eye out for the Skull Kid who watched over the woods. His interference would be the last thing they would need at this point.

Ikal looked around the forest and found herself surprised by how different it looked from the higher vantage point of a humanoid. Not only that, but the benefits she gained from the extended sight of sheikian eyes reopened the world. She could see squirrels in the distant treetops. She could pick out the falling white snowflake from the background of the gray sky with minimal effort. There were some senses, however, that she found herself missing. As a wolf she would have known the squirrel was there because she could smell him. She could have seen things in the spirit world that humanoids were not able to because she could sense them in a way that only wolves can. There were tradeoffs with every good thing in life, she guessed. Become a wolf, lose your sheikian body. Return to sheikian form, lose your wolf senses. Serve the princess, get turned into a wolf to begin with. Serve the princess, become exposed to emotions like love and companionship and worry when you were not supposed to feel emotions. Become the holder of the Triforce of Power. Not be able to love at all, ever again.

The Sheikah was surprised by how quickly the princess and the hero returned to their normal selves. Already they spoke of kingdoms and battles, allies and enemies, while she felt stuck thinking about where the pack would find their next meal, and what they would do about the wolves now that the animals had fulfilled their purpose. The three hylians had come in and killed their alpha, upended their social structure, and dragged them all through the battle with Skull Kid's puppets just to get some information. They then dragged them across the entire country of Hyrule, across the desert, and through the Bulbin hordes so that Ikal could get her power. One of them died, actually died from wounds sustained in the battle, and then what did Ikal do? Turn her into something similar to a wolf so that she could at least still have her senses and normal abilities, like a large dog? No, she turned her into a hylian—all for them. Because they needed her to translate and ask questions in ancient Hyrule when none of the wolves could communicate with hylians.

Ikal looked at Adrienne, and after a moment the wolf girl turned her head slightly and looked back at Ikal. The sheikah looked quickly away, but she heard Adrienne excuse herself from the conversation she and the wolves had been having. She dropped back alongside the sheikah and fell into step with her. Her white hair fell across her eyes as she tilted her head and looked at Ikal.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. "You do not seem as happy to have your body back as the alphas do."

Ikal met Adrienne's eyes for a brief moment, and then looked at her feet again. "What does the pack say about us?" she finally asked, her voice quiet.

"You can't hear them?" Adrienne asked. "I thought that all hylians could hear like I do."

Ikal shook her head. "No…you are special. You can hear the voices of all animals, not just wolves. I gave you that ability so you could still communicate with us, but the rest of the humanoids in the world cannot hear as you do."

Adrienne thought about that for a moment. "So, I'm special? Like you are?"

Ikal raised an eyebrow. "I am not so special," she said. "I am just another aid to those two," she gestured at Link and Zelda. "They are the stars of this celestial show, not me."

Adrienne shrugged. "They are special, yes, but not like you. You have the mask. You returned life to me and gave me powers. You opened the door that took us into another world. On a personal level, you have instructed me and helped me more than they have. I do not know the history of all that is going on and it's rather confusing to me, to tell you the truth, but what I do know is that in my eyes, from what I have observed, you are very special as well."

Ikal smiled, and she reached over and took Adrienne's hand in her own. "Thank you," she said, her red eyes a little more shiny than normal but not quite tearing up. She squeezed Adrienne's hand and then let it drop. "But, I am not supposed to be special. I am a shiekah—we help others shine and protect them from the darkness which would blot them out. We do not shine ourselves."

Adrienne rolled her eyes a little. "It does not sound as if I would like being a sheikah," she said. "Thank you for not making me one."

Ikal laughed a little. "I didn't think you would like the change in eye color," she teased. "Sometimes I think that red is a rather evil-looking color for eyes."

Adrienne smiled. "I think your eyes are beautiful," she said, her voice soft. Ikal blushed a little and looked away, tucking a loose strand of long burgundy hair out of her eyes, just as Link and Zelda stopped in their tracks. They had all reached the edge of the Sacred Woods and the wolves looked ready to jump, but the hylians held back.

"It's okay Link," Zelda said, her mask in hand and ready. "I already put mine on and took it off. It only hurts a little, and I promise it will come off."

Link hesitated still, looking down at the inside of his mask with trepidation. Finally he took a deep breath and put his mask on. The initial transformation was painful in the same way that touching the wolf stone had always been painful. It was nothing that he couldn't handle or was afraid of, though the pain itself was new for Zelda and Ikal. He was afraid of the evil magic that created the wolf form to begin with. He was afraid of himself. Link knew, however, that courage was not the absence of fear. Rather, it was being brave despite fear. It was putting on the mask for the sake of others, because it was what the world needed him to do.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he could see higher than before rather than lower, and his eyesight was the same as it had been when he was a hylian. He could, however, choose to use the wolf's senses to look around and see what hylians could not. He looked at his hands and found that they were large, hand-like paws. He was standing erect on his hind feet, a large, towering werewolf version of his wolf self. It was as if his hylian form had merged with his wolf form to create this towering creature, and the wolf stone was nowhere in sight. He could not feel its evil influence on his senses, whispering to him in the back of his mind. He could not feel its power within him. If there was external power that he felt, it was the same comforting, healing power that had poured from the ocarina of the Hero of Time when he played the Song of Time.

Link looked away from his own hands and feet to see that Zelda and Ikal had also put on their masks. He was taller and bigger than both of them, but they were quite powerful-looking themselves. Ikal looked as she did before, the transformed mask of truth doing its work reliably even now that she was a Sheikah. He supposed that the goddesses had planned that—even after they received their healing, their sheikian friend would still be their equal in every way, and yet also slightly different than them.

Zelda herself was obviously smaller and more slightly built than both of her friends. Still, she stepped toward the ledge where the wolf pack waited for them without fear, ready to lead them to the next step as if she owned the world—and soon, when they restored her to her rightful throne, she would. Link was happy to see the ruler in her returned, and he was happier still to follow her lead wherever she might go.

"See, not so bad" she said, wagging her tail. "Now we just need to figure out how to get Adrienne across with us."

Ikal stepped closer to the wolf girl, her white and red paw reaching out to rest on the white-haired girl's small shoulder. "I will carry her," the sheikah volunteered.

Link nodded. "If you carry her, then I will carry her pack at least. That's a lot for one person to carry and still make these jumps."

"Fine," Ikal said, and she helped Adrienne take the pack off. Link took it, holding it in his hand since there was no way it would fit over his large, furry shoulders. He walked over to the edge with Zelda and they both crouched down, their tails stretched straight out to balance them. They leapt at the same time, landing with a loud thump on the first wooden platform. Four quieter thumps followed as Kelana, Mutlu, Konuk, and Xenalli followed.

"Are you ready?" Ikal asked, turning to face Adrienne. The wolf girl swallowed, looking down at the canyon beneath the platform, then nodded.

"You'll catch me," she said. "You have the power to catch anyone, right?"

Ikal wagged her tail. "Yes, I can and I will." She then turned around and crouched on all fours. Adrienne crawled onto Ikal's back, wrapping her arms around the red and white wolf's neck and her legs around Ikal's torso. Ikal stood up, hitching the small wolf girl a little higher and holding on to her forearms with both hands. "You still okay?" she asked.

Adrienne nodded, and added, "as long as you are, then yes."

"Let's go quickly then," Ikal said, and she wasted no more time. She crouched down, bracing herself in a runner's pose with one leg in back to push off of. She sprang forward like a bell had blown, running full speed toward the edge. Adrienne squeezed her eyes shut, holding on as tightly as she could. Ikal braced both large hind paws on the edge and pushed off, launching into the air.

She flailed for only a moment as Adrienne's added weight on her back sent their weight swaying too far back as they soared through the air. Adrienne screamed, and the wolves already on the platform howled out in fear, but the holder of the Triforce of Power adjusted quickly. She threw her weight forward and stuck both her legs out just as they touched down on the wooden platform. They landed solidly, and Ikal's legs buckled a little, but she steadied herself before she fell with one large paw on the railing. She then straightened and stood solidly.

Adrienne was shaking a little. Link and Zelda were already jumping to the next platform. Ikal let go of the railing and patted the wolf girl's arm. "See, I got you," she said, wagging her tail a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Adrienne said, tightening her grip on Ikal in preparation for the next jump. "Let's do this."

The next jump was smooth, the sheikian having figured out how to compensate for the additional weight on her back, and they all made the rest of the jumps safely. On the other side, the whole pack stood by the path that led up to the forest temple and took a deep, steadying breath.

"This is where we officially met," Adrienne said, climbing off of Ikal's back. Xenalli looked at the spot where her mate had died, then tucked her tail and slunk to the corner to be alone. The pack ignored her and wagged their tails, looking up at Link and Zelda towering over them.

"Yes, and we thought you were lying when you said you were hylians," Mutlu added. "We were obviously wrong."

"We are sorry to have dragged you all over Hyrule for our sake," Ikal said, feeling truly apologetic. The wolves, however, just seemed to shrug it off.

"We are a pack," Kelana said. "That makes you our family. You have been better leaders than Nazim and Xenalli ever were. They were cruel, but you are compassionate. They were selfish, but you sacrifice for others and for each other. We will follow wherever you go."

"But where we go wolves aren't generally accepted," Link said, his face sad. "There are no trees and no hunting. Where will you stay? What would you do? Would you become tamed for us?"

"Do you not want us to come with you?" Konuk said, his quiet voice ever timid. "It just sounds like…"

"Of course we want you," Zelda said. She looked at Link, her eyes defiant. "I do not care what royal or social protocol say," she said, her voice agitated. "These wolves have sacrificed everything for us. We will care for them, whatever they may need. Who knows, maybe someday I will want to go for another hunt. I cannot do that alone, can I?"

Link wagged his tail, and then gave a loud barking laugh. "I thought I would never see the day," he laughed, looking at her with a tender, sparkling gaze. He loved this woman so much. "You are wonderful," he said, stepping over to her and touching her arm with his paw.

"Thanks Link," Zelda said, stepping back a little. "But you have dog breath, and now that I have a choice I would rather you wait to touch me until you are hylian again." They all laughed and relaxed, glad to know that no matter what changed they would stay together. They were a pack, a family, and family sticks together.

! #$%^&*()

"_You return,"_ said a voice that sounded like light itself. The three chosen had taken their masks off and were standing ankle-deep in the waters of the Faron Forest spirit spring. Adrienne stood with the wolves just behind the chosen, at a respectful distance from the spirit. _"I see that you have found your destiny, Chosen of Power,_" said the light spirit.

Ikal bowed. "Yes, I have. Thank you for your guidance."

"_You have more, yet, to learn about yourself,"_ the spirit said. _"You will, in time, find the peace for which your spirit longs." _Ikal nodded and stepped back, sensing that the spirit was done with her. It seemed to turn its attention on the remaining destined. _"It is good to see that you both have re-discovered yourselves and, by association, your power. It gives me hope." _

Link and Zelda both bowed low. "You believed in us when the others had given up," Zelda said. "We owe you everything."

"_This world is our world too,"_ said the spirit Faron. _"The evil that now controls Hyrule will not stop his acquisition of power, and we are mere guardians. We could not hold back the onslaught of Ganondorf, and we will not be able to hold off this foe for long. You truly are our last hope." _

"I will not fail you again," Link said, his eyes hard and his stance confident. "I will not fall to him again. I have learned my lesson."

"_Good…now go…there is one whom you must see in Ordona's spring,"_ said the light spirit. His presence faded from the spring as suddenly as it had appeared. Link and Zelda walked back to the pack, and Zelda was starting to shiver. Unlike Link and Ikal, whose suits were well suited to any weather, Zelda's dress was not sufficient. Adrienne had already changed into one of her winter outfits. As they all walked toward Ordon Spring, Zelda rubbed her upper arms and shivered. Link tried to wrap an arm around her, but he didn't have much warmth to offer her.

"Here," Adrienne said, taking her cloak off. "My clothes are warmer than yours. This'll help."

Zelda smiled, wrapping the cloak around her. "Thank you," she said. "You know, you make a very pretty hylian Adrienne. How are you adjusting?"

"I miss not having to worry about temperature changes so much," Adrienne said. "We just shed fur or grow fur accordingly. We don't have to think about clothes like hylians do. But I'm adjusting. Ikal has been explaining things to me."

Zelda looked over at her friend and smiled. "She's a good friend to have," the princess said to Adrienne. "I met her when I was really young, and she has watched over me my whole life."

Adrienne smiled. "Who watches over her, though?" she asked.

Ikal spoke up this time, smiling a little. "I'm a big girl. I watch over myself," she said, and winked.

Zelda smiled and grabbed Ikal's hand, pulling her closer. The princess looped one elbow through Adrienne's arm, and the other through Ikal's. She pulled them both close with her elbows and smiled. "I watch over her, Adrienne, and I will watch over you too. We are all family, after all. We are a pack, like Kelana said, and that makes us family." Adrienne smiled and Ikal tugged her arm away, looking uncomfortable. Zelda glanced at Ikal, irritation written on her features, and seemed as if she were about to say something about it when at the front of the pack, Link stopped in his tracks.

They were in front of Ordon Spring. Zelda glared at Ikal, determining to have a word with her later and find out what all of this 'ice' was about in a time of such great rejoicing, and then trotted up to Link's side. "What is wrong, Link?" she asked. Link shook his head and just motioned inside the spring.

There was a large cart tied to Daru, the work horse he bought for Ilia so long ago, and it was laden down with a little bit of everyone's possessions. Standing by the horse, who was tethered and ready to move, was none other than Link's best friend, Ilia. At least, she used to be his friend before the last time he came to Ordon. Link remembered that day so clearly. It haunted him. He was losing control of himself, of the animal inside himself, and he hurt those that he loved the most. He got in a fight with Fado, who was just trying to protect Ilia. The ranch girl had been hurt and insulting Zelda, and Link in his animalistic hunger had grabbed her shoulders so roughly that they bruised in the shape of his fingers. Mayor Bo threw him out and he hadn't been back since. Who knew what they thought of him now, with the dark imposter doing who knows what out there in the land of Hyrule. Who knew what all had happened since he was last seen by anyone in the towns?

Zelda took Link's hand in her own, twining her fingers through his. "It is going to be okay, Link," she whispered. "They care about you. Do not be afraid." She squeezed once and let go, shooing the rest of the pack back a little. This was something that the hero needed to do by himself, without their help. Link swallowed hard and bounced on his toes a little, as if he was preparing for battle. Finally he took a deep, steadying breath and stepped into the spring.

Ilia was alone in the spring. She had her back to him and was washing Daru down before their long journey. She spoke softly to the horse, and the hem of the simple, fur-lined cloak she wore dragged in the healing waters. Just beyond her Link could see a faint golden shimmer glitter in the air, and he waved a hand in silent recognition of the Light Spirit who watched. The young goat-like spirit, Ordona, had watched over them his entire life.

"You're going to freeze if you don't take better care not get your clothes wet," Link said, not moving from where he stood. "Your dad wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Ilia's body froze. He couldn't tell if it was in shock or in fear, or a little of both. She dropped the horse brush in the water and turned around slowly. When her green eyes locked with his clear blue ones, both sets of eyes began to fill with tears. Link stepped a little closer, his heart jumping in his throat, but Ilia stepped back into Daru, who bent his head over the ranch-girl's shoulders and whinnied loudly, as if daring Link to come a step closer. The hero stopped, and his shoulders slumped.

"What are you doing here?" Ilia said, her voice barely above a whisper. "How are you still alive? Where have you been?"

"There…is a lot to explain," Link said, "and I will explain. There will be no more secrets in my life. I have learned some tough lessons, and there are lessons yet to learn. Ilia…I'm so sorry…."

Link didn't have a chance to apologize any more. The ranch girl ran across the spring and threw herself into Link's arms, burying her face in his chest. Link held her tight, rubbing her back and resting his chin on the top of her head. They were quiet like that for a moment, just happy to be near one another again. Eventually they both pulled away, and Ilia was smiling up at Link as if, now that he was here, everything would be alright. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, and her thumb ran over some scars that lingered there.

"I don't remember some of these," she said softly, and her hand went up to what remained of his ear, lost so long ago when Ikal's brother, Jadus, cut it off to bring Dark Link to flesh, "and I didn't get the chance to ask you about this the last time you were here."

Link reached up and touched the ear nub, and sighed. "Yeah, I have a few new scars…but scarred skin is stronger than normal skin, you know. I'm strong than I was before," he pointed a thumb at his chest, "in here. I've grown a bit."

Ilia nodded and looked down, suddenly bashful. "I'm sorry too, Link…I shouldn't have said what I did. I was so confused and angry at you. People were saying such terrible things for so long and I didn't know what to think." She looked back up at Link, her expression suddenly serious. "You should have come back sooner. We've needed you here, Link. Things have been very difficult for everyone here and in Kakariko. We're all barely holding on."

"What's been happening?" Link asked.

"I'll get Rusl and let him fill you in. He knows more of the details than I do." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the spring, talking all the while. "Actually, we're all leaving Ordon and moving to Kakariko. It's too dangerous to stay on our own down here now that the truth is out and we're opposing the crown."

"Woah, what?!" Link said, trying to stop them and failing.

"I told you," Ilia said, "Rusl will explain everything!"

Link dug his heals in and forced them to stop. Ilia looked back at him with confusion. "What?"

"I'm not alone," Link said, but he smiled to put her at ease as he said it. He turned and whistled. "It's okay guys," he said. "Come on out. I need you all with me."

Zelda walked out of the shadows of the trees first, long-dead leaves and small twigs already sticking out of her hair and gown. Behind her, the four wolves followed, and Ikal and Adrienne took up the rear. Link walked over to Zelda and held her hand, smiling at her in a way that said 'I'll explain later, but everything's okay'. He then turned to face Ilia, turning very slowly. "You already know the princess," he said, and Zelda smiled and waved in her proper way. Link then motioned to the rest of the pack standing behind them. "The rest of these are my pack. They are my new family, and where I go they go."

Ilia swallowed, looking at the four wolves with obvious fear. "They…ah…hmm. Are they safe, Link?"

Link nodded. "I promise. They won't hurt a thing."

Ilia shook her head, more than a little confused, and shrugged. "Well, I guess bring them then. Everyone will be in their houses getting the last few things they need together before we leave."

They walked into Ordon and Link stopped just outside his house. "I just need to stop in my house and grab a sword and some supplies really quick." Ilia nodded and stood outside beside Zelda. The two women smiled and nodded at each other, awkward tension hanging in the air.

"And how have you been, Ilia?" Zelda asked, a polite smile on her face.

"Could be better, but fine," Ilia said. "And you?"

"About the same."

The conversation died again. They could hear Link rummaging through things in his house, but the hero didn't come out yet. "Wonder what could be taking him so long?" Ilia wondered out loud.

Zelda laughed. "He is probably having a difficult time deciding which bow to bring, or how many potions. He takes longer than me sometimes."

Ilia laughed. "That's for sure."

They fell quiet again, suddenly shy once they realized they had actually been having a friendly conversation with each other, and after a while Link finally came out of his house. He had his old Ordon Sword on his back, the same blade he had used in the beginning of his adventure before he obtained the Master Sword.

"That's all you grabbed? A sword?" Ilia said, raising an eyebrow. "What took you so long then?"

Link smiled. "No, I have everything I need. It's in this pouch here—" he gestured to a leather pouch on his belt. "It's a magical pouch. Came with the outfit. Quite nice really." He climbed down the ladder and stood beside the two women, looking as if having a magical pouch were no big deal. In truth, Zelda couldn't help but notice how light and excited he seemed. He was unburdened by the evil of the wolf stone, and he seemed freed from a weight on his shoulders. He was the Hero of Light once again, standing confident and ready for whatever came their way. He was the man she fell in love with again.

Link caught her staring at him and gave her a questioning look. Zelda just smiled and looked away, staying quiet as Link and Ilia talked and the whole pack moved toward the main part of the town of Ordon.

"Hey everyone!" Ilia shouted, her voice carrying through the small village easily. "You all need to come out here and see someone!"

Rusl's door was the first to open, and he walked out with sword in hand. "What is it, Ilia?" he said. "Is everything okay?" That's when he saw Link and stopped in his tracks. Link straightened his back a little, widening his stance. He raised his chin. The hero would not cower before Rusl's judgment—he would take it like a warrior and defend himself. The others had come out of their houses. Children and adults all gathered around, murmuring and whispering to each other. Rusl walked over to Link slowly. Mayor Bo was close behind, his face grave as his hawk-like eyes watched the wolves gathered at Link's back.

Rusl stopped in front of Link and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked him over from head to toe, and then looked behind him at the pack. His eyes lingered for a while on Zelda's face, a worry crease forming in between his furrowed eyes. "So you've decided to return," he said, still looking at Zelda for a moment before his eyes moved back to Link. "A with a bunch of monsters following you again." He spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes flaring with controlled anger.

Link planted his feet. He curled his hands into fists then uncurled them forcibly. He took a deep breath and a step back. Zelda moved behind him slightly and placed a hand on the small of his back, subtly enough that no one would notice but the pack standing behind them. "They are not monsters," Link said, his voice steady and quiet, but firm, "and neither am I. You are wrong to classify everything with claws and teeth as monsters. I tell you that these 'beasts' as you would call them have taught me more about courage and loyalty and family and perseverance in the face of tribulation than any human could. We," he reached behind him and took Zelda's hand in his bringing her to stand beside him, "we owe them our lives, and our bodies, which I will explain later if you are willing to listen. However, if you cannot look beyond your prejudice to see the nobility in the beast, then I will take my pack and leave Ordon. We will save Hyrule without your help. It is your choice, Rusl."

Rusl glowered for a moment more. His eyes shifted from one to the other, down to the wolves, and back up. Finally he uncrossed his arms and sighed. "I do not approve of this," he said, gesturing at the wolves. "Wolves attack our goats. They could attack our children. How can you possibly control such savage beasts?"

Link set his teeth, and he reached inside his pouch and pulled out the wolf mask. He held it up for all to see. "Because I am one of them," he said. "I have been one of them since the day that King Bulbin stormed into our lives and brought the Twilight War with him—and when I was trapped in the body of a wolf and afraid, I came to you for help. Do you remember Rusl?" Link's eyes were blazing now, old wounds open in his heart. "It was shortly after the kids were taken. You were gravely injured, but you heard something splash in the water and came out of your house, leading with your sword and a torch rather than with your head." Rusl's eyes widened, remembrance sparking in them. "You found a wolf with this face out there, didn't you? And you attacked him. I came to you for help, but you did not even pause to look in my eyes and see that I was no threat to you. You attacked me without hesitation, without thought. Who is the real monster Rusl? These, who only hunt deer, and of those they hunt the sick and the old in order to make the herd stronger? These who mate for life and have a complicated social order? Or we hylians who call everything with sharp teeth a monster and do not hesitate to kill them?" Link shook his head. "I have been wrong, and so are you. True courage is not having the courage to kill. It is being brave enough to stay your hand in favor of mercy, and brave enough to kill only when necessary. We warriors with blood on our hands are the monsters here, not them. We can learn a lot from them about looking out for the world and for each other."

Rusl was quiet. He looked subdued. Sighing, he sheathed his sword and shook his head. "I do not know what to think of your claim," he said, eyeing the wolf mask still in Link's hand. "But your words are wise. If I have harmed you…then I am sorry, Link."

Link smiled and stepped forward, extending his hand to Rusl. The old swordsman looked at it, and then grabbed Link's forearm with his hand. Link locked his own hand around Rusl's forearm. This was a warrior's hand shake, only given to one who you consider your equal as a sign of great respect. Link smiled, and Rusl pulled the boy closer and hugged him tightly. "I have been so worried about you," he said, his voice full of emotion. "You are like a son to me, Link. I have only wanted the best for you."

"It's okay Rusl," Link said, his voice gentle as he patted the older man's back. "We've all made mistakes. But I'm here now, and from what Ilia tells me we have a lot to talk about."

Rusl pulled back and nodded, still not letting go of Link's forearm. Link smiled at patted the swordsman's hand, then let go for both of them. Before they could say another word to each other, the rest of the townsfolk gathered around him. They bustled about and asked questions. The adults wanted to know where he'd been and what he meant with that wolf mask. The kids wanted to know if they could pet the wolves, a request which Zelda gently refused when she saw the look of slight fear on Mutlu's muzzle.

"Come on now," Mayor Bo said, pushing everyone aside. "We don't have time for all of this. You can talk to Link on the road, now, we gotta go. Get your things and move out." He crossed over to Ilia and touched her shoulder with a large hand, shooting an uncertain look at Link. "Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked. Link rolled his eyes a little, but said nothing.

"Of course, dad," Ilia said. "This is Link we're talking about. If he says the wolves are okay…I trust him."

Mayor Bo nodded. "Okay then. Go get your things from the house. We gotta go."

Ilia nodded and waved at Link, then ran back to her house. Bo already had his pack on his back and seemed ready to go. He turned to Link and extended a hand. "If Ilia trusts you and Rusl is at least passing you for now…well, that's enough for me. Good to have you back, my boy."

Link took Mayor Bo's hand and shook it. "Thank you, Bo. It means a lot to me."

Bo nodded. "Well, it's good you showed up when you did. We're going to need you, and I guess your pack here, to guard us on our way to Kakariko. We got big trouble here, Link. That artillery you left us—thank you. It's come in handy holding the monsters from Castle Town at bay—and I'm not talking about the bulbins and bokoblins that the self-crowned 'Shadow King Dark Link' has sent down here."

"Shadow King?" Zelda said, finally stepping forward. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! Princess, I plum forgot you were here!" Bo bowed low before the princess, and Zelda laughed and touched him on the shoulder.

"No need to bow to me now, Bo," she said. "I am not, currently, the monarch of the land from the sound of what you just said."

Bo straightened up. As he spoke, some of the people of Ordon had begun to gather. "Begging your pardon, Princess, but you are the true monarch of this land. Hyrule needs you to retake the throne and lead us."

Zelda inclined her head, smiling a little. "Such duty I have forgotten…but no matter. Hyrule needs more than a princess. She needs her hero, and her valiant people, and yes, she needs me too. We all work together to make Hyrule the great land of the goddesses, where the golden power rests. I will need all the aid you can provide in order to save this land, Bo."

Bo nodded. "You have it, Princess Zelda." He looked around and saw that everyone was gathered, then nodded to himself. He did a quick count. "Okay, everyone's here," he finally said. "Let's meet up with the wagon and get going. Link…and his wolves here…are going to help Fado, Rusl, and Colin protect us."

The three men in question stepped forward, and "men" was certainly the term. Rusl was always the competent swordsman, but Fado and Colin were looking more experienced and competent than Link would have imagined. Fado, once the dumb but gentle oaf who always let the goats out, had a few scars on his arms and a nasty one on his neck. Strapped to his back was a two-handed broadsword so large that Link wasn't exactly sure he would be able to lift it. As for Colin, he had obviously hit his first growth spurt, and like most young boys going through that stage, he had grown over a foot taller. He was still shorter than Link, but he could no longer be called a child. He sported a sword and a wooden shield on his back to prove it. They all started walking to the spring.

"Hey Link!" Colin said, falling into step beside the hero, and Link could hear that his voice was changing. It was deeper than Link remembered. "Good to see you back—you look like you've been through hell."

Link smiled. "And you look like you've grown like a weed. When did it start?"

Colin shrugged. "The first day of winter. Hey, I've always believed in you Link. I never thought that King Dark Link was really you. The others laughed at me, but when the messengers from Kakariko came and told us the news, turned out I was right."

"Thanks Colin," Link said. "It means a lot to me."

They all turned into the spring and Ilia and Fado made some last adjustments to Daru's hitch. They loaded Malo, who was still very short for his age, Uli with now-toddler Suun, and Sera onto the wagon and pulled out.

"Okay," Rusl said, taking charge of the procession like a military commander. "Here's what's going on Link: we got the command to move all of our people to Kakariko, but the messenger ran into a small army from Castle Town on the way. We've dealt with raiders and small bulbin or bokoblin parties in the past, but this is an actual army. They're coming down here to wipe us out because of our connection to you, I'm sure. I don't know how far away they are, so we may run into them on our way to Kakariko Gorge. We're going to try to skirt the south eastern side of the field and sneak into the gorge, but we'll see." Link nodded and Rusl continued. "So, I need Colin and Fado to work the sides. Ilia, you stay up in the driver's seat and take care of Daru. I just want you to focus on the horse and the wagon. Mayor Bo and I will watch the rear. Link, if you could—"

"Zelda and I will take the front," Link said, cutting Rusl off. The older swordsman looked annoyed and defiant, wanting to keep the princess protected, but Link kept talking. "Trust me Rusl, I know what my pack can do. Ikal, will you focus on watching over Adrienne and the other innocents? Have Adrienne communicate to the wolves to spread out equally on both sides. That includes Xenalli, no matter what you all think of her. If I see her slacking, I'll handle it myself." He looked over at the former alpha female, his eyes threatening. "And you don't want me to have to do that, Xenalli."

The pack spread out as Link commanded, and he and Zelda took the front. "Use your mask if you have to," Link said to her, and he glanced back at Ikal to make sure the Sheikah had heard. Ikal nodded her acknowledgment. Link looked back at Zelda. "I know you're missing your sword, so I expect you'll have to unless you can steal one from one of the attackers. I'll be right beside you, so don't worry."

Zelda smiled. "I think you are worrying enough for the both of us, Link," said the princess. "I can handle myself, thank you."

Link laughed a little, his attention shifting to the horizon as they moved past Faron Spring and approached Coro's house. "I know you can, I've seen you hunt," Link teased. "Hey Coro! Get over here! Don't you know that an army's coming to bowl this place over?"

"Oh hey guy!" Coro said. "You know, I've been safe in my house all this time, I figure I'll just stay here if it's all the same to you."

"We've already talked about this, Coro," Mayor Bo said. "You're coming with us. Don't make us take you by force."

"But I don't want to live in the city, man! The city is ugly. I'm a woods kinda guy."

Link walked over and grabbed Coro by his afro, dragging him over to the wagon. Fado lifted him up and threw him in, to Coro's loud protests. "You'll be a dead woods guy if you're not careful," Link said. "You're coming and that's that." Coro grumbled but settled down, and the group moved out of the gate and into Hyrule Field.

!

The field looked quiet at first, but something was odd about the horizon. It was black as night, as if a black cloud were slowly marching toward them. The wolves were the first to realize what was coming toward them. At the sound of their growls, Rusl, Colin, and Fado took out their weapons. Link looked at Zelda, who nodded back at him. She knew what he wanted to do. "This might look a little frightening," Link said to the Ordonians behind him, "but trust me. We're perfectly safe. It's just that this is a few more than I imagined."

The sound of chanting and marching feet floated across to their ears. Ilia snapped the reigns, sending Daru rushing forward. The people on the ground jogged to keep up, but the wolves had an easy time of it. Link, Zelda, and Ikal put on their masks.

The transformation was a lot faster this time for Link and Zelda, and they roared on the other side of it like animals. The Ordonians screamed, but Link could hear Colin shouting "he said it would frightening, it's okay! Steady everyone! He's just Link, remember?" Link wagged his large tail and looked back, trying to look as gentle as possible, but he didn't have much time to be friendly. The single unit—for now that it was closer, Link could see that it was indeed a larger unit, but a solitary unit of the army nonetheless—was upon them.

He roared, pushing off of his hind feet and leaping into the mass of black and silver-clad Hyrulian Soliders, their red eyes soulless as they rushed at the wagon, intent on leaving nothing and no one alive. Zelda was right beside Link, and they tore into the soldiers with teeth and claws. Rusl and Bo were fighting with them, but the rest of the wagon party—Ikal included—kept going as fast as possible.

When the wagon entered the narrow passage to Kakariko Gorge, Link tugged on Zelda's arm with his large paw-hand and pointed at it. The goal was to protect the wagon, not destroy Dark Link's unit. Zelda nodded and ran to the wagon, knocking aside some soldiers on her way. She was careful not to seriously hurt them—they were, after all, her own people and it felt wrong. Rusl and Bo were taking no prisoners, however. They cut through the Obsidian Army without hesitation, hatred on their faces, and moving farther away from the path to Kakariko Gorge in the process. Link howled at them, but they ignored his cry. Growling, he elbowed a nearby solider in the face and then leapt in front of Bo and Rusl. They looked at him as if he were just another monster, and raised their swords to strike, but Link stepped back and shook his head, holding his arms out in front of him. Their swords stopped at the last moment.

"Link?" Rusl said, blocking a nearby sword blow as he got his wits about him. Link pointed at the wagon, then howled in pain. He stumbled a bit and turned, reaching behind him. Sticking out of the back of his shoulder was the head of a rusty-looking, double-headed hand ax.

"Link!" Mayor Bo shouted. "Come on Rusl, let's get him out of here!"

Link shook his head. His vision was blurring. There were soldiers rushing at them, and he spun around, roaring in protest, his clawed hands digging into Hyrulian flesh and tossing bodies to the side. But his head was getting fuzzier and fuzzier. He could feel a hot liquid matting the fur on his back. He stumbled backward. He could hear Rusl and Mayor Bo shouting something, hear their swords blocking attacks and fending off soldiers. He felt a pair of large hands grip his furry shoulders. But he could see nothing, and soon he blacked out entirely.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Hello everyone! Happy May to you all! I hope YOU, at least, have flowers. We're just barely getting buds here in Minnesota, but at least the grass is green. Mostly. So we hit 100 likes! YEY US! Well, really, YEY YOU GUYS! I'm hammering out the details of the contest. I'll announce it in the author's notes of chapter 25, which should be uploaded before the end of the month. Keep an eye out! In the mean time, you still have time to like the page and get in on this.

As always, thanks for reading! I'll be looking forward to the reviews. :)

~The Wolfess

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. _


	25. Catching Up

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Five: Catching Up**

"What is this thing?"

Link was hearing voices. What was that voice? Why couldn't he see anything?

"How could you bring such a creature here? Get this monster out!"

_Hey, it's not nice to call people monsters_, Link thought. Why did his whole body hurt? Why couldn't he seem to move?

"It isn't a monster, Renado. It's Link." Finally, a voice he recognized. It was Bo.

"Link? You mean…"

"Yes," ah, another familiar voice. This one was Rusl. "I don't understand it myself and I don't know how to get this thing off of him. It's like a mask or something…"

"I can explain," Zelda said as she entered the room. She had her own mask in her hand, having just taken it off. She kept it on longer to help the Kakariko soldiers bar the southern gate behind Bo, Rusl, and the wounded Link. Although, barricading the gate had not seemed all that necessary because the Obsidian Army stopped once they saw their prey had enter the city. It was as if they had orders not to attack Kakariko—not quite yet at least.

Renado and Volc stood across from Bo and Rusl at the foot of the statue. In between them, bleeding on the floor, was Link. They had taken the ax out, but he was obviously in bad shape. Bo and Rusl had more than a few wounds as well, and Kakariko women who had volunteered to be army nurses were tugging at their arms so they would lie down. Neither man budged—they wouldn't leave Link's side.

At Zelda's entrance, Renado and Volc stopped looking at the dying hero all together. Their jaws fell open at the sight of their Princess standing in the doorway as if she had always been there. Renado was the first to bow, and Volc went one step further—he fell on one knee and fisted his hand over his heart: the ultimate salute a solider could give to their monarch in the Hyrulian army.

"Oh, stand, can you not see that Link is dying while you two waste time bowing?" Zelda scolded as she rushed over to Link's side. She fell on her knees beside him, her royal dress puffing out around her. Her face was lined with worry. "Come on Link," she said, reaching her fingers around the edge of his large wolf face She hooked her fingers under his jaw line, feeling carefully for the ridge she knew would be there, and tugged the mask off. Link's body shrunk before their eyes and his fur shrunk back into his body. Soon, the young hylian man lay bleeding into his green tunic, his face beading with sweat and red with fever.

"Oh sweet Hylia," Renado swore, rushing over to the young man. "Volc, help me lift him."

They lifted Link up and put him on a medical cot, turning him over so they could see the wound. It was smaller, as the wound seemed to have shrunk in proportion to the amount that his whole body shrunk. Renado crouched down, examining the wound carefully. "It is deep," he said, "but mostly clean. I think we can sew it shut if we can stop the bleeding."

The nurse was already bringing over towels dipped in an antiseptic solution that stunk badly. Link hissed as the solution was applied to his wound, and Zelda breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he had a little consciousness. She crouched by his head, stroking his damp bangs out of his eyes. "Hey," she whispered as Renado continued to clean the wound. "Are you still with me Link?"

Link groaned a little and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled a little, then grimaced. The shaman had gotten the last bit of dirt out of the severed flesh while the nurse got the needle ready, and he had just begun to stitch the wound shut.

"There are those eyes I love," Zelda said. She settled down on the floor next to him, obviously not intending to go anywhere. Bo, Volc, and Rusl looked at each other, and then went to the other side of the hut. One of the other nurses in the house came over and started looking at Bo and Rusl's wounds while Volc asked questions about what they had seen and what they knew about Link.

"What about the goats?" Volc asked, running a hand through his ginger hair. "Did you bring any? I don't know what we'll do without—"

"No," Rusl snapped. "There wasn't time, and now it's too late. The southern field is barricaded and probably being watched by Dark Link. We won't have any goats."

"This is hardly the time to talk about this," Bo said. He turned a worried eye on the princess and the hero. "They're back, and we need him as much as we need her. Whether you Kakariko people like it or not."

Volc crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Link. A shadow passed over his face, memories private and haunting. He sighed, shook his head, and turned his back to the scene.

"Just a scratch, Zel," Link was whispering, trying to smile through the pain of Renado's stitching. "I'll be fine in no time."

"Actually, Link," Renado said, "it's a bit more than a scratch. The ax was laced with an Obsidian-based poison. The Obsidian Eaters told us about the development of these weapons. You are going to have a hard recovery."

"Oh Link," Zelda said, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Why did you have to get yourself scratched? I thought I told you no more scratches."

Link laughed a little, but he was obviously in pain. "Sorry, Zel," he whispered, unable to speak any louder. "I love you…I'll be okay."

Renado nodded, his work done. "You certainly will be," he said. "We've been developing an antidote. You'll be over the poison in a couple days if you get enough rest. The wound will take care of itself."

"In my pouch," Link whispered, trying to reach his pouch. "I have…a red potion."

Renado nodded. "The mixture we cleaned it with had red potion in it already. Save yours for another time. The wound will heal."

The shaman stood, bowed to the princess, and walked over to the other men. Link's eyes closed, despite how hard he tried to keep looking at Zelda's face bent over his own, and soon he was fast asleep.

!

It did take a couple days for the poison to work its way out of Link's system. At first Durtain was monitored as he came in to speak the spell that would help Link get through the Obsidian poisoning a bit easier. However, Zelda was not comfortable having him there, and once she memorized the spell she did it herself and Durtain was banned from Renado's house all together.

They had a better suite prepared in the inn itself for the Princess and the Hero, but Renado wouldn't let Link move until he was sufficiently healed, and Zelda wouldn't leave his side. The pack also took up residence in Renado's home, refusing to leave the side of their alphas. They all cuddled together on the floor by Link's cot, and the fur of the wolves and the small fire kept the hylians warm.

Finally, three days later, Link's eyes opened. He groaned and blinked a while, then smiled as he noticed Zelda asleep with her head resting on her arms, which were propped on the cot by his head. He moved slowly, testing out how hurt he was, but his back seemed to have healed nicely and the stitches only hurt a little. His head also hurt a bit, but it wasn't too bad. Link propped himself on his elbow and turned over, noticing absently that they had taken his tunic off and he was laying there in nothing but the lower portion of his underclothes—the grayish-brown pants he wore under the tunic, tucked into his boots. There were bandages around his torso and back, and they felt freshly changed.

The pack was sleeping nearby, Ikal and Adrienne on cots close to them. Link smiled and turned his gaze down, taking in Zelda's sleeping form. He stroked her hair, tangling his fingers in the auburn locks. She groaned a little, and Link bent his head down and kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, your Highness," Link whispered, planting another kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Link?" Zelda said, her brow stitching together in confusion for a moment. Then her features cleared, and she smiled a huge, joyful grin. "You are awake Link!" She said, her voice barely above a whisper and obviously still sleepy. Link stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Yeah, thanks to you I'm sure."

Zelda turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm, holding it to her face with her own hand. She closed her eyes and smiled, a look of complete happiness on her face. "I might have had something to do with it, yes," she said. "But Renado has been diligent in your care. They are all a little frightened by us, so we have been left mostly alone."

"Which is helpful," Link said. He sat up and tugged Zelda's arm, silently asking her to join him on the cot. He wished that he at least had his undershirt on as well as he felt uncomfortable with his naked chest exposed to the princess. Blushing and confused, the princess complied with his request anyway. She tried to avoid looking at the scarred skin of his chest. Once they were sitting side by side the hero turned his body toward her and took both of her hands in his own. He took a deep breath, and his hands were a little unsteady. Butterflies fluttered in his gut. He looked over at the pack, making sure they were still asleep, and then he looked at Zelda again.

The Hero of Light caught the princess's gaze. For a long time he just looked in her eyes and stroked the backs of her hands with his thumbs. Then his hands slid up her bare arms, over the black marks left on her in the land of the dead, over the supple skin of her upper arms. They traveled back down again, and Zelda shivered. She had changed into a simple pair of clothes—trousers and a shirt as there were no dresses to spare in the city. Link's hands slid from her arms to her shirt and one of them stopped there, resting on her side. His other hand slid up over her supple shoulder and cupped her cheek. They were both breathing fast, their eyes intent as they became lost in one another's gaze.

Link leaned over, his breathing nervous and quick, and touched his lips to Zelda's. He kissed her once, twice, just two little pecks on her tender mouth, and then he pulled away. His eyes were so scared as he looked at Zelda again, and hers were confused and a little scared as well. But soon Zelda smiled and Link smiled back. Link tucked his chin a little. "I know that I kissed you before, in the past, but that's not how I pictured our first kiss. Not really. I want to kiss you properly…if I may." Link whispered, letting his hands drop to take a hold of hers again.

Zelda leaned toward Link, her hair falling over her shoulder, and this time it was her hands that moved. "You are not the only one," she whispered, "who has waited for this…." and before Link could think about what she was doing, Zelda took his mouth in hers. Her kiss was passionate and gentle, and Link responded in kind. His arms wrapped around her back, and her arms twined around his neck, and they got lost in each other. It was as if their mouths were made to fit together like that. Sparks flew between them, sending shivers and tingles through their bodies. It was as if an electric current tied them together, two magnetic poles sticking to one another. The whole of the universe finally sighed, content that what had needed to happen for millennia had finally taken place.

They were panting slightly when they pulled apart this time, and Zelda smiled, her eyes shining with happy tears. "I love you Link," she whispered, holding his face in both of her hands. "I have been afraid of loving you for so long…for lifetimes, in fact. You are so different from me, and I am afraid that one day you will resent me for tying you down. There are so many places you could go, people you could save, and adventures you could have. But I have learned so much during this time we have spent as wolves. So much about living, about what is important in life, and I cannot go another lifetime without loving you in front of the whole world. I will not hide our love anymore. Never again."

Link smiled and drew one of her hands to his lips, kissing the tip of each of her fingers. "You are my life," he breathed. "You always will be. Even if I did go travel the world, I would do so in your name, and long to return every day." He wrapped his arms around her waist again, and they sat like that on the cot, simply holding one another close until they both fell back asleep.

Two cots over, Ikal lay awake pretending to be asleep. She had been watching over them without intruding. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget what she had heard. She tried to push her emotions aside, tried to remember what Ganondorf had said about desire and power. But her shoulders trembled and on the back of her hand the symbol of the Triforce of Power very faintly glowed.

!

When Link and Zelda awoke the next day, they found themselves alone in Renado's house. Sunlight streamed through the windows, falling across Zelda's face as she blinked, sleepy-eyed, up at Link. Link propped himself on an elbow and looked down at her, brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers.

"Good morning, Zelda," he said, smiling.

"Good morning, Link," she replied, reaching over to hook her pinky through his on the bed between them.

Link leaned down and kissed her lips. "And what do you think we should do with our day?" he asked, tilting his head a little. Blond bangs fell across his eyes. "We could hunt mice, or scratch our backs with our feet, or smell each other's butts…"

Zelda laughed out loud, throwing her head back and just letting it out. Link chuckled too, smiling at the memories of how comfortable they had gotten in their wolf bodies. Zelda quieted quickly, though, and looked at Link seriously. "Honestly," Zelda said as she reached up to tuck his bangs behind his ears, "we need to find out what's going on. We should meet with Rusl, Renado, and Bo and ask questions."

Link sighed. "I guess we should," he said, letting go of her hand. He sat up and swung his feet to the cold dirt floor. He looked down at his toes and wiggled them a bit, smiling to himself. "It is nice to have toes, isn't it?" he said. Zelda sat up as well and slipped her feet into a pair of boots that had been provided with the tunic and pants she wore.

"I suppose," she said, "although it would be nicer if I had a proper wardrobe to wear."

Link spotted his tunic and boots across the room, washed and ready to wear. He crossed over to it and began to pull his chainmail tunic over his head. "Admit it," he said, his voice muffled through the chainmail. Finally he got his arms through and the heavy metal layer dropped into place. "You like dressing like a boy," he continued, pulling on the green tunic and adjusting it over the chain mail "I, on the other hand, forgot how much work it was to put this on."

Zelda had tilted her head to the side and was quickly braiding it. She finally pinned it on the top and tied the bottom with chords of fabric. "Well, maybe I do and maybe I do not. That is for me to know and you to…wonder." She grinned at Link and batted her eyelashes, making him fumble with the clasps of the various belts and pouches he was trying to fasten.

"I guess I'll just let my imagination go to work then," he said, grinning wolfishly at the former princess as he put on his boots and made sure they were secure. Finally, dressed in full hero attire, he looked around for his sword and shield. "Hey, Zelda, have you seen my sword and shield somewhere?"

Zelda walked to the door and held it open, allowing the warm sunlight to fall on her body. She smiled and looked back at Link, squinting her eyes to see him inside the dark house. "Auru and Ashei took them for some reason. I decided that it would be safe to trust them with your weapon care."

Link sprinted out the door past Zelda, a huge grin on his face. "The resistance is here?!" he said, suddenly excited. "Who else is here?"

"They are supposed to be gathered at the bar in the inn today. I would imagine that Borley and Telma might be having a squabble over something related to the inn," she added, tilting her ear into the wind to better hear the distant sounds as she closed the door behind them. "Judging from the shouting."

"What are we waiting for!" Link said, breaking out in a sprint toward the inn. "Beatcha there!"

"Hey!" Zelda laughed, running after him. Link reached the door first and held both of the doors shut as he spun around to face the running princess. "Unfair," she accused as she pulled up to stop in front of him. "You had an unfair lead."

Link shook his head, grinning impishly. "Nope. I won and that's that."

Zelda jabbed her forefinger into the middle of Link's chest. "I demand a rematch."

"Maybe next time," said a loud voice from inside the bar. The door pulled inward and inside the frame of it was none other than old Auru. "For now," he said, "I want to give both of you a hug." Just as he said, he pulled both of them into a firm hug. When he let them go, Auru dragged Link and Zelda inside the bar. It was darkly lit, as usual, but the atmosphere was cheerier than usual. Everyone was excited to have the Princess and the Hero back on their side. It gave them hope, which was more than most had experienced for a very long time.

A large round table had been constructed in the center of the room, and around it sat everyone that could have something to contribute to the war planning. There was an empty space between Ashei and Shad where Auru had obviously been sitting. Next to Shad was Renado and Captain Volc, followed by Rusl, Mayor Bo, Darbus and the four Goron Elders, Sheikah Matriarch Shima and Letaln, and finally, sitting next to two open spaces obviously reserved for Link and Zelda, Forrad sat slightly turned to see Princess Zelda. While Link walked over to greet everyone, Zelda stood back and locked eyes with the only real father figure she had known. Shaking, looking thinner and weaker than she had ever seen him, Forrad stood and turned to face her. His eyes, only mostly red at this point, shimmered with tears as he held his hands over his heart and bowed.

"Your Highness," he said, his voice emotional and weak. "I am so glad…" but he was cut off as Zelda crossed the space between them in a few quick strides and engulfed him a gentle but loving embrace. His eyes widened in surprise at first, but soon he just smiled and hugged her back. "I thought I taught you not to hug in public?" he said, rubbing her back a little.

"I do not care," she said. "I missed you."

"And I—nay, we, all of the citizens of Hyrule—have missed you, Princess Zelda," he said, pushing her back a little so he could look at her face. His red eyes searched her face for a while. "We have need of a strong leader," he said, his voice quiet. "We have need of a Princess, not a girl. You must be strong again, for your people."

Zelda frowned and stepped back from Forrad, her shoulders squaring a little. "To show emotion and one's humanity," she began, loud enough for all to hear, "is not a sign of weakness. It is this humanity that makes us more than pawns of fate or monsters. I will never put on an artificial persona in order to fulfill a stereotyped roll again. This country does not need a cookie-cutter queen. It needs a real one. Treating the act of ruling like a theatre production was my greatest mistake."

Forrad bowed and sat down, saying nothing more. His face became shadowed and distant, full of memories and regrets. Zelda sighed, not wishing to be harsh on him but understanding that in order for Hyrule to be saved it had to change, and in order for Hyrule to change she, first, had to set the course for that change. She held her head high and stepped to the chair beside Forrad. A soldier bustled in from the door to grab it for her, but she shook her head and pulled it out herself. Everyone at the table exchanged a look. Zelda would not be waited on, and it was different for them to see her that way. Auru was the first to stand. Renado followed his lead, and soon everyone at the table stood in honor of the Princess. Link circled around and took his place at her side, his head slightly lowered in deference.

Auru lifted his goblet, already half drained of its Chateau Ordona. "To the return of the Princess," he said. "May she bring peace and prosperity back to the Chosen Land of Hylia."

"Hear, hear!" Everyone in the room responded, whether they were at the table or not.

Zelda bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you," she said. "Words cannot express how grateful I am for your faith in me. I disappeared without a warning or trace and still here you stand, ready to win back Hyrule and willing to allow me to lead her and her people once again. We will save Hyrule from what ails her, and return her to her place as the Chosen Land of the Goddesses."

Zelda sat and everyone sat after her. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "So," she said, her tone more down to earth. "A lot has happened that Link and I have missed. Fill us in, and we will fill you in on our journey as well. There are things that you all need to know about what is going on if you mean to help us retake the throne of Hyrule."

Volc began the tale of woe, and each person chimed in. Soon a picture of what had really happened since they left began to form. Link and Zelda both asked questions and received answers that they often didn't like.

"Now, the wedding ceremony was sudden," Forrad was saying. "One day that Shinobi devil announced that she had gotten approval to wed General Link and the next, it seemed, they had this grand ceremony in the Great Hall. There were tapestries and shining gold and silver everywhere. You should have heard the sigh of contentment from the people when King Link kissed Queen Zelda—"

Link choked on his Chateau Ordona. "Wait wait wait," he said, pounding his chest with his fist. "We're married?!" he squeaked, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat again. "And you didn't think to tell us that before?!"

Zelda, blushing profusely and looking slightly panicked as well, patted Link's hand on the table between them, "No, no, you see it's not legally binding for us."

"I'm not so sure," Forrad said. "At the time Teela and Dark Link were you. They lived your lives, signed your names, and all of the paperwork says that you two got married."

Auru was nodding, and smirking at the same time. "Living in wedded bliss," he said. "How does it feel you two? Link, King Link I should say, forgive me for not bowing and kissing your royal ring when you entered. I might be needing a new favors though…."

Everyone around the table laughed, but Zelda pursed her lips. "If Shad and Ashei went to a priest and said 'our named are Ilia and Fado and we would like to be married' that priest would not know any better. Even if he drew up all the paperwork in Ilia and Fado's names, that still does not mean that it is legally binding for them. The fact remains that it was not them who made the vows. Getting such a false marriage annulled would be a simple matter."

Link was sweating and his leg had begun to bounce nervously. "Can we just skip this?" he said, his eyes looking down at his mug of milk as if it was very interesting. "We have a lot to cover." Some around the table were still chuckling, but Forrad ignored them and continued the tale.

When they were caught up to the most recent point—when Dark Link revealed himself, the Obsidian Eaters came to join Kakariko, and the war became official—Renado trailed off. The sun was high and hot in the sky outside. Quite some time had passed, and their conversation needed to get going faster. Link began the true story behind the Twilight War, though he did gloss over some of the unimportant details—like where he had gathered the mirror shards. The point was that they had gathered them. Together, Link and Zelda explained everything that happened during the final battle, Midna and the wolf stone's roll in their salvation, and what happened after the war was over. They explained how the darkness brought into the world by Durtain took advantage of a bad situation and manipulated everyone—Link and Zelda included. They then spoke of what they had done to regain their human forms.

Once all the tales and questions had died down, the light had faded outside and torches lit up the night. Everyone looked tired and worried. Finally Link leaned back, finished off the rest of his Chateau Ordona, and nodded, as if to himself. "So," he started, "it sounds like we need weapons, more allies if there are any to be had, and a strategy. I can do that...I just need my sword. Which is where, by the way?"

Auru leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, braiding his fingers atop his knee. "Ahh," he started, " that would be hard to say. You see, we gave it back to old Rusl there and he gave it to the boy, Colin, and Colin took it...uhh…who knows where." Link started looking a little frustrated and opened his mouth to protest, but Auru laughed and continued to speak. "Although, we might have a spare sword and shield that you can use." He signaled to Shad, who pulled something wrapped in red velvet from under the counter. "You see, Link, we three have traveled the world. That's what we do. On our travels, we have found many wondrous treasures, this sword and shield being one of them, and since none of us really wield swords of this style and we knew that you, of course, favor the double-edged long-sword paired with a shield, we thought we might bring them for you. As you seem to be in need of a better blade than that dull mockery of a sword—no offense Rusl—we thought this was the perfect time to give it to you"

Shad unfolded the velvet, and on the table lay a sheath. It was red and black with gold accents. Link took it and drew the sword from its sheath. The sword was inlaid with golden diamonds along the blade and accents of gold in the hilt with some sort of red metal. Auru continued speaking as Link turned the blade over in his hands. "We found this blade buried in a distant land. It was said to belong to a hero of old, as most strong blades claim to, and we…rescued it from its useless owner, shall we say. We took it to the best blacksmiths to have it cleaned and touched up, but it was in fine shape. It is called the Gilded Sword. Now, I know that you are accustomed to the length and weight of the Master Sword, and this sword is a touch shorter than that one by about 6 inches, but I promise you that you will find this blade stronger. The Master Sword is a magical weapon, and powerful for that reason, but that does not make it the strongest. Similarly, you will find stronger blades than this in the world. Nonetheless, you should find it an improvement once you adjust."

Link grinned and ran his thumb over the gold diamonds in the blade and then slipped the sword back in its sheath. As he started to attach the sheath to his shoulder strap, Auru signaled to Ashei. "And of course," Auru said, "what is a new, stronger sword without an equally strong shield to accompany it?" Ashei pulled a large shield from under the table and placed it next to the sword. It had a reflective surface that depicted two wolves howling up at a Triforce in the sky. It was edged with a reflective, forest-green trim that had small gold accents on the corners. "We could think of no better shield for the Duke of Verdelupo than this particular Mirror Shield," Auru finished. "The man who creates these is known for making strong, but light shields of various types. There is no shieldsmith better."

Link ran his fingers over the shield like a man falling in love. He picked it up and slipped it on his right arm, adjusting the straps to his comfort level. After swinging around his arm a bit to feel its weight and balance, he finally slipped the shield over the sword on his back. He bounced on his toes, feeling the weight and placement of the new weaponry on his body. It felt natural and light, lighter than his old weaponry for sure. He stepped back and drew the sword and shield again, swinging them around a couple times. They felt strong and well balanced. They were different for sure, but he was excited to get to know them. Re-sheathing them, he bowed to Auru and the gang.

"I cannot thank you enough," he said. He straightened again as he continued to speak. "These are beautiful…and you have no idea how good it feels to have a sword in my hand again. Using your teeth is effective, yes, but disgusting and brutal. To use fine weapons such as these brings the art back into war."

"Art is all fine and good," said Captain Volc, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, "but what we need right now are weapons for the rest of us, not just weapons for you. Do you have any magical solutions for that stuffed somewhere up your sleeve, _Hero of Wolves_?"

Link ignored the jab and smiled at the captain. "In fact," he said, "I think I do. And I'm going to need everyone's help to get them here."

! #$%^&*()

Dark Link reclined on his throne in the Great Hall with his legs tossed over the arm. His skeletal helmet rested on his knee. He turned it over in his hands once and a while, gazing into its empty eyes. Then he would look around at the tapestries on the walls bearing his crest. He smiled to himself when no one was looking, feeling a new sensation in his stolen black heart…a warm feeling much akin to contentment. Not that Dark was able to label such a feeling himself, having never felt such things before. Nonetheless, he was beginning to forget his sorrows. A millennium of waiting for the right time to get rid of that stupid Goddess-Chosen Hero, and now he had done it and the whole world was his for the plucking. As long as he could keep his own stolen kingdom in line, that is, and the first step to doing that was getting rid of those idiots who dared resist his rule.

The door to Dark Link's throne room creaked open. In stepped a small, gray-skinned solider, his Obsidian-induced red eyes glowing in the dark. He bowed, his armor rattling as he did so. "Your…Your Highness…General Gorkenheim returns."

"Ah," Dark Link said. He sat up properly on his throne and put his helmet on, his red eyes glowing through sockets that were once empty. "Okay, send him in."

The soldier backed out, still bent in a deep bow. Soon the door creaked open a little more and in stepped the dirty, hairy form of Link's former slave—Gorkenheim. He wore standard armor, his rank marked only by a red plume in the helmet, which was currently tucked under his arm. He stood shaking just inside the doorway, wiping his sweaty palms on his dirty pants repeatedly.

"Well, approach," barked Dark Link, already feeling impatient. "Can my own General not approach me with confidence?"

"Yessir," Gorkenheim said as he scampered up to the base of the throne. He dropped down onto one knee and fisted his hand over his heart.

Dark Link waved Gorkenheim's show of loyalty aside. "Yes, yes, now. Tell me how your slaughter of the Ordonians faired."

"I—it—uh…well, y'see, here's the thing…" Gorkenheim sputtered.

"Spit it out!" Dark Link snapped, his eyes flaring up like fire.

The General shrunk back, shaking even more than he had before. "We—we didn't kill any of 'em. Not a one, Your Darkness."

Dark Link's eyes narrow, dangerous red slits shining through his skeletal mask. "Excuse me?" he growled. Gorkenheim didn't answer. He just backed away and kept his head bowed. Dark Link gripped the black apples carved into the silver arms of his throne. Slowly, he pushed himself up to stand. "What do you mean," he started as he took the first clinking step down from his throne, "that you 'didn't kill anyone'?" Dark Link stepped down another step, his armor clinking again. General Gorkenheim began to whimper, shrinking toward the door.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault! There was nothing I could—"

"WASN'T your FAULT?" Dark Link shouted, crossing the space between him and the cowering man in a few quick steps. He grabbed Gorkenheim by his bulging neck, rolls of gray fat bulging through Dark Link's squeezing fingers. "I gave you a hoard of monsters and soldiers endowed with super-human strength, speed, and bloodlust to go after a handful of measly villagers and you FAILED?! HOW IS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT?!"

Gorkenheim clawed at Dark Link's hands, gasping for breath. His eyes began to bulge. Finally Dark Link let go, dropping the General to the ground in a gasping heap. The Shadow King began to circle Gorkenheim, tapping his own lips with one forefinger. "What to do, what to do…this was your only chance, Gorky, and you screwed it up. Too bad for you. But, now that I have no use for you, I can't have you living to eat all my Obsidian and enjoy the pleasures of my kingdom, now can I? What use have I for a failure in my new, perfect Hyrule?" Dark Link drew his shadow sword from its sheath on his back, its crimson blade shimmering like blood in the torchlight.

"IT WAS LINK!" Gorkenheim shouted, holding both of his hands up in defense.

"HWHAAT?" Dark Link snapped, his sword hand falling limp at his side. He stumbled back a couple steps, as if struck physically.

Emboldened, Gorkenheim continued. "Yeah, Link and Zelda were there with a whole bunch of wolves! They put on these masks and turned into huge wolf-monsters. We couldn't even get close before they ran into Kakariko. But we wounded him real bad, King Dark Link! We threw a huge ax into his shoulder when his back was turned. We did!"

"Is that so?" Dark Link whispered, almost as if to himself. His eyes were unusually wide and his breath seemed short. "Has he found a way to escape me then?"

"Your Majesty?" Gorkenheim said, confused by the King's sudden shift.

"Yes...majesty…yes, and I should thank you Gorkenheim," Dark Link shifted gears again, suddenly calm as he hoisted his sword onto his shoulder and strode over to Gorkenheim. "You have brought me this information and I am so very…." Suddenly Dark Link swung his sword down. With one mighty swoop, the shadow blade cleaved Gorkenheim's head clean from his shoulders. The former general's face was twisted in a horrified scream as it topped to the floor. "…grateful." Dark Link finished. Gorkenheim's body slunk to the floor, red blood pouring onto the dark marble.

"TEELA!" the Shadow King shouted, walking back up to his throne.

"Yes, Dark?" The Shinobi in question slipped out of the shadows and sat at his side, leaning her hip on the arm of the Shadow King's throne. Only she could get away with being this close when he was in a murderous mood, and Dark Link knew it. He threaded his arm around her waist and turned a wicked smile up to her, his fingers tracing small patterns on her back.

"Killing someone always does make me feel better about life," Dark Link remarked, glancing over at the bleeding corpse starting to stink on his floor.

Teela nodded, letting her arm rest on his shoulders. Her fingers reached up and started playing with the grayish-silver hair sticking out of his helmet at the base of his neck. "Then Link's blood will make you the happiest man on the Goddesses' red earth."

Dark Link nodded. Effortlessly, he pulled Teela down onto his lap and swung her around until she was straddling him. He held his hands behind her back to steady her and grinned. "A part of me hoped he wouldn't be so…so _easy _to get rid of, I think," he said. "It felt too easy. Where's the reward in it?"

Teela was a little surprised, but she masked it. She had begun to learn that the quickest way to make him angry with her was to fend off his advances too quickly. And if she was being truly honest with herself she would admit that these violent, sensual moods of his were exciting to her. "And how do you plan to kill him?" Teela asked, her voice a little huskier than she intended.

Dark Link leaned up, his nose almost touching hers. "I think we'll be attacking Kakariko a lot sooner than I planned…" He leaned up as he spoke and, despite herself, Teela leaned down. His voice was barely a whisper. "They're small and weak compared to my army," Dark Link said. "We will slaughter every…last…one of them." The Shadow King captured his queen's lips in his, and Teela couldn't help but kiss him back. Dark Link pulled away first, taking the lead. He scrapped his teeth along Teela's bottom lip as he pulled away. Smiling, she licked the beads of blood he left behind.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Man, lots of kissing in this chapter huh? Well, it's about time. :)

So I have lots of things to go over about this chapter, but ffnet won't let me post the reference links or pictures. If you're interested in learning about the sword choice, head over to the facebook page and take a look. I'll post a link there to an article on Zelda Universe comparing sword strengths (yes, the Gilded Sword is ACTUALLY stronger than the master sword!) and if you can't picture Adult Link wearing the Gilded Sword ("wouldn't it be too short?") I have a reference picture for that too. It looks REALLY cool actually!

And, remember how I mentioned there might be a contest if we hit 100 likes on the facebook page? Well…YEY! We did hit 100 followers on the facebook page! 108 as of this weekend to be exact. I am going to be put all of the names for people who have liked the page in a hat and draw one name at random. Below is some info on the contest:

**FAQ: **

_What is the prize?_

A .pdf e-book version of the first book in the Doppelganger Trilogy, The Hero of Wolves.

_Do I have to like the facebook page to enter the contest?_

Yes, you do. As it is a celebration of the facebook page getting 100 likes, it only makes sense. :)

_When will you draw the name?_

Well, I'm doing some heavy revisions, both to content and the cosmetic look of the book. As that will take some time, I'll draw the name as soon as I'm done. Lol. That'll probably be about a couple months.

_Why a pdf file instead of a real ebook?_

For money and security basically. It costs a lot of money to sign up with a website like amazon and actually register the book as an ebook, plus there's so much extra web and file formatting involved. Not to mention the fact that Nintendo might take it down. On the security end, I don't want people to be able to copy it and post it online themselves. Theft is, unfortunately, a legitimate worry this day and age. I've had it happen to me before.

_How will I get the pdf?_

Ideally, I'll just send the file to you over a private message on facebook. If it's too big (and it might be) then I will need to get an email address from you to send it to. I promise nothing else will be sent but the ebook pdf.

_What kind of changes will I find on the pdf?_

In terms of content changes, it'll mostly be some serious polishing. Whole sections might be rewritten or expanded, and most of the typos will be gone completely. Some small details might be changed for consistency. However, none of the changes will affect the overall story. They are just to make it read smoother and sound more cohesive, as it has been written over a large period of time. In addition to that, you will get to see the front and back cover for the book.

_Will it ever become available to everyone else?_

It all depends on demand. Maybe. But, I am planning to release it as a print book that you can order some day…..but not quite yet. :D

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! To enter the contest, just like the facebook page. Just as simple as that!

~The Wolfess

_Please"like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. _


	26. A Walk in the Dark

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Walk in the Dark**

Around the meeting table inside the New Kakariko Inn and Tavern, the major figures in the recently-named "Kakariko Revolution Party" were shouting at one another. The argument could be heard all the way outside the front doors and up in the balcony. At the bar, Borley kept the drinks flowing and Telma walked around quieting other patrons and taking food orders. It was all they could do to prevent more noise than necessary for the group.

"Why CAN'T we go out the southern gate?" Volc demanded, jabbing his finger on the large map that lay open on the table.

"Hey," Auru interjected, swiping Volc's hand away. "Be careful with my map. It's old, like me, and it's the only one we have."

Volc folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. I still think trying to take the north gate to the Upper Eldin section of East Hyrule Field is stupid. That field is nothing but a leever-infested expanse of open terrain. We will be sitting ducks."

Link shook his head. "He won't attack yet, Volc," he said, his voice calmer than the others as he gazed down at the map. "I know Dark Link better than most. We're…tied at the soul level somehow, but I don't understand why or how. All I know is that Dark Link has a problem: me. He desires to defeat me above all else—and he wants to do it in a way that will make him look good. He cares too much about presentation, how the battle looks, to do something smart. So all we have to do is travel in such a way that he will feel like beating us in the field would be insulting to him."

"That look on your face tells me you already have a plan," Shad commented when Link didn't elaborate.

"Well, yes, a rough one so tell me if you have anything better. I say we travel in a small group—ten soldiers, Volc, Auru, and Myself. Small enough to barely be called a raiding party. We'll only travel at night, and we'll take the long way by following the canyon edge along the east side of the field. It'll look like we're trying to be sneaky and planned poorly. If Dark does happen to get word of us, he will feel like we're being stupid. In that situation, sending out his whole army to kill me would be too easy. He wants a large, grand clash in that field, our army standing across from his much larger one so he can gloat. He doesn't want to pick us off in the night."

Ashei was nodding her head. "This sounds like a good plan, yah?" she said. "Volc?"

Volc frowned. "What's wrong with taking the southern route?" he repeated, sticking to his guns on the matter despite Link's explanation.

"It will double our travel time," Link said, "and we don't have that time to waste."

"Plus," Auru added, gesturing to west Hyrule Field on the map, "that route takes us through the Lower Lanayru portion of Hyrule Field. That's like running right through Dark Link's side yard. Not even he would pass up that opportunity."

Volc sighed. "I can see that," he said. "Fine. So once we make it across the field, IF we make it, then what?"

Link leaned over the map and pointed his finger, tracing their route as he talked. "Well, we take the Bridge of Eldin over Zora's River. Once we're across the bridge we can escape into the mountains and we'll be fine. I doubt that Dark Link has his troops spread through Hyrule yet, so I don't think he'll have people—or monsters—posted on the walls. If he does, I can take care of them with my bow. I've done it before."

"Elder Shima said that you can stop in Old Kakariko to wait out the daylight hours," Zelda finally chimed in, indicating its position on the map even though it wasn't drawn on it. "Just before night falls, you will tackle the second half of the mountain pass and come out in Northern Hyrule Field—Upper Lanayru—with the cover of darkness."

Link nodded in agreement. "That's great. Now, we're not going far into the field. We're going to follow the mountain walls in the northernmost section to a large tunnel that connects Upper Lanayru to the lower bowl of Zora's Domain."

"And the Zora's are just going to let us waltz in there?" Volc asked.

"Ralis is a friend of mine," Link said. "Plus, we'll go straight to the mouth of the cavern that leads to Snowpeak. The Zoras are fast, but not even they can go warn Ralis and come down with a whole unit prepared for us that quickly."

"Okay," Volc said, nodding his head and looking intently at the map. "You've convinced me. So when do we leave?"

Link stepped outside the door and looked up at the sky. Stepping back inside, he closed the door behind him. "The sun is just beginning to set. We already have the horses and Temla's wagon loaded up, so I think we should go now. Everyone is ready right?" The people gathered voiced their confirmation and began to leave to gather their things off of the table. They all hurried out of the inn.

"Volc, wait," Link said, catching the Marquis's arm. The ginger-haired captain stopped and looked back at the hero. "Can you pick the soldiers to come with us?" Link asked, releasing Volc's arm. "You know them the best, and I trust your judgment."

Volc nodded, casting his eyes down at the floor. "Fine," he said. "Ten men coming up, _sir_."

Link and Zelda were left to watch Volc walk away. The hero sighed and looked at Zelda. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he said.

"Something tells me that he is still holding a grudge," Zelda said. She was dressed in a violet tunic and tan pants with laced-up knee-high boots over the lower portion of the pants. "He lost a lot because of us, Link."

Link nodded and sighed. Wordlessly, he stepped closer to the princess and gathered her in his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Link leaned his cheek on the top of her head and smiled. "I wish I could just stay here with you," he whispered. They had agreed that Zelda needed to protect the village and its people while the weapon gathering party was away. Also, Zelda felt like she needed to be there when Ikal and the pack returned. They were still gone and Zelda was starting to worry.

Zelda raised her head and kissed Link. He leaned into the kiss, drawing her body closer to him. Zelda let her arms snake up around his neck. She loved the feel of his lips and the taste of his kiss. Increasingly she found herself wishing that she could kiss this man as often as she wanted to, for as long as she wanted to, for the rest of her life.

They pulled apart and Zelda brushed her lips across Link's twice before giggling a little and grinning at him. Link grinned right on back at her. No words were needed between them. Zelda just laid her head on his shoulder again and Link rubbed her back slowly until someone opened the door and cleared their throat.

"That time already?" Link said, not raising his head yet.

"I'm afraid so," Auru said, and then nodded his head at the pair and ducked out.

Link let Zelda go and kissed her one more time. He raised his hand to cup her cheek and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. "I'll miss you," he said.

Zelda raised her hand to cover his and turned her face into his gauntlet-covered palm, kissing the leather there. "And I will miss you as well," she said. "I will walk out with you."

Link nodded. "I would like that," he said, holding out his left hand. She took it in her right and they walked out of the inn hand in hand.

!

East Hyrule Field was quiet to the untrained eye. It was a barren expanse spotted with the remains of some long-forgotten wall. Perhaps the wall was built to protect travelers from the leevers that pop out of the ground or the bulbins that have always patrolled the field as Hyrulians passed from Hyrule Castle Town to Old Kakariko Village when it was a bustling place. No one really knew. Now it was just an empty space people crossed as quickly as they could to get from one place to the next.

The small group chosen from the Kakariko Revolution Party to make this dangerous trek was gathered on the edge of the field where the rocks of Death Mountain met with grass. Standing on the rock was the one place where leevers wouldn't pop up, and therefore the one place where it was safe to wait. Telma had generously given them permission to borrow her cart and her horse to pull it. It was empty now, so eight of the KRP soldiers were hiding inside. It wouldn't be a good enough ruse to fool someone smart, but the casual eye—such as a scout or guard on the walls of Castle Town who doesn't know what he's looking for—wouldn't think too much about them.

Next to Telma's cart was Daru, the white stallion Link had purchased for Ilia all those months ago. She stood beside it and brushed its mane, while the other Ordonians stood back closer to the road back to Kakariko with other family members belonging to the soldiers chosen to go on the trip. Link and Zelda approached them now, still hand in hand.

"Hi," Link said, smiling. He hadn't really had a chance to see them since he woke up the day before. Everything was moving so fast already.

Uli stepped forward and pulled Link into a tight embrace, baby Vesuun wide eyed and quiet in a harness on her back. Link hugged Uli back, ruffling Suun's hair as he did so. When Uli pulled away, her eyes were shining. "Link, you know that you've always been a son to me and Rusl. I expect you to be careful, you hear me? We just got you back and I just can't stand the thought—" she broke off and turned around, covering her face with the back of her left hand as she started crying.

Rusl rubbed her back and looked sternly at Link. "You know what she means," he said. "I don't like the thought of staying behind, but I understand why. I'll protect the town in your absence along with the others who are staying. We'll be watching for your return."

Link barely had time to nod before Bo chimed in. "Hey, will ya bring back some heavy armor that'll fit me, Link? This old man can be a berserker when he wants to."

"Will do, Bo," Link said. "And a variety of weapons for everyone."

"Will you teach those of us who've never used one, bud?" Fado said.

Link nodded. "Of course. Look, the sun's almost set. We need to get moving." He turned to Zelda and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back at him. "You be safe," Link said, his eyebrows creasing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Link," she responded, moving to stand with the Ordonians. The other soldiers finished their goodbyes and everyone moved to stand with the wagon.

Volc, chosen to be an official captain for the KRP, had been standing by the cart the whole time. He finished his last checks and approached Link. "I've been keeping something of yours," he said, rifling around in his pouch for it. He pulled out Epona's charm. "She saved my life," he said, his voice quiet and his eyes downcast, "and she has been there for me in my darkest hours when everything else I've loved and cared about was taken from me. I think you might need her now."

Link took the charm from Volc and stared at it for a while. Suddenly, he took a quick step forward and hugged Volc. Volc stood rigid, his arms down at his sides, but Link didn't let go. Finally Volc patted the hero twice on the back, and Link backed off a little.

"What was that for?" Volc asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'll explain when we're on the road," Link said. Without further delay, he put the whistle to his lips and blew Epona's familiar song. Sure enough, she galloped full speed from the direction of the field. She came to a skidding halt before Link, digging her hooves into the dirt in order to stop. Link launched himself at her large neck and man and horse hugged each other as best as they could. Both were almost deliriously happy to see each other, and some would say that this reunion was the most joyous of them all.

Link swung up on Epona's saddle in one fluid motion. She danced on her hooves, happy to have Link's familiar weight on her back. Volc mounted Daru, and Auru climbed up in the front seat of the wagon with the remaining two soldiers. Link moved to the front to lead the party, and Volc stayed at the back to keep an eye on their rear. With one last wave back at the loved ones they were leaving behind, Link moved them out just as the sky truly darkened and a crescent moon began to creep its way into the late winter sky.

!

Link had his sword drawn as he led them along the canyon ridge. Every now and then he leaned down to look over the edge into the bottomless abyss below, but for the most part he kept a wary eye trained on the field. No one was walking, so any leevers that popped up were just trampled by the horses' hooves or the wagon wheels, leaving no one harmed. They were more pesky than dangerous if you knew how to prepare for the swarms of leevers that sometimes surrounded you in a full circle. On horses it didn't matter, which was exactly why Link had suggested they travel this way in the field. The problem was if bulbins decided to attack. He didn't have his gale boomerang, it was locked up in the chest in the army compound, and so he wouldn't have a way to put out the fire if they attacked the party. Their only hope was to travel quietly and unnoticed.

Two yards from the large stone gate that led to the Bridge of Eldin, Link thought that they were in the clear. All they had to do was make it through that gate and everything would be alright. Just as he lifted his heels to spur Epona on faster, however, a familiar chortling cry rose behind them. Link spun Epona around to face the field as Volc pulled up beside him. A small party of Bulbin Riders was charging hard toward them atop their giant, stinking boars. They were already fitting their flaming arrows.

"Go," Link said to Volc, gripping Epona's reigns tighter. The mare nodded imperceptivity—they had done this before and she knew the drill. In fact, there were less of them this time than there had been when Colin was in danger. They obviously didn't know who they were attacking.

"But I—" Volc started to protest.

"No time! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Link shouted, kicking Epona's sides hard. She reared up on her hind quarters. Link's Gilded Sword glinted in the moonlight as he held it above his head and roared a battle cry into the empty night air. The chestnut mare landed hard and sprinted forward, her own furious whiney joining Link's voice as they charged into the oncoming bulbins. Volc gritted his teeth and turned Daru, riding back to the wagon as it rumbled across the stone bridge.

Wind whipped past Link's face, tossing the tail of his hat around furiously. He raised himself up to stand in his saddle, his sword held high above his head, and his eyes met with the yellow eyes of the driver of the lead boar. Link's mind was quick to work. There were only three boars, each with two riders: a driver, who each had clubs that were mostly useless while driving such a dangerous animal, and an archer. The archers were the more dangerous of the two enemies while on horseback. Bulbin archers fitted their black bows with flaming arrows, and their aim was surprisingly impeccable.

But the Hero of Light was not afraid. He had fought this battle before, a long time ago. Before he had even been through the Goron Mines, Link chased a hoard of bulbins through the streets of New Kakariko to rescue a small child, Colin. On that day there had been five boars and King Bulbin himself to face, and he'd been using the Ordon Sword. With the Gilded Sword in his hand, just about the same length as the Ordon Sword Link figured, three boars would be like a casual ride through Upper Eldin during the Twilight War. A cake walk.

Epona and the lead boar ran full speed at one another. Neither wavered. Neither blinked. The two other boars flanked the first one, and the archers astride them were already shooting arrows. The angle for the arrows wasn't good yet and they landed with their flaming tips harmlessly in the ground on either side of Link and Epona. Link and the driver of the lead boar stared at one another. The bulbin's brow began to crease, his hands shaking on the reigns. Epona could feel the dirt kicked up from the boar's hooves hitting her chest. The steam-like breath of the huffing mounts floated into the air between them, mixing as they rose into the cloudy sky.

At the last moment, Link and Epona feinted to the right. Link dug his sword into the driver's stomach, yanking the impaled bulbin off of his mount as Epona continued between the lead boar and the flanking one on their right. Link tipped his sword downward, allowing the corpse to fall off of it as he turned Epona around. Arrows whizzed by his ears. The bulbins were turning their boars as well. The remaining archer leapt from his driver-less boar onto one of the others and notched another arrow. Link began to guide Epona away from Castle Town, toward the northern ridge, but the bulbins were catching up. The extra archer released his arrow, and his aim was true.

Link leaned way to the left, all but falling out of Epona's saddle as the arrow—which would have pieced his heart—sailed harmlessly past. It took him a moment to heave himself back up in the saddle. By the time that he did, the remaining two boars were pulling alongside him. Link swiped his sword at the trio on the left, then across his chest at the pair on the right, then again on the left. His blade met with soft, rank green flesh each time. The archer from the lead boar fell dead to the ground, leaving only one archer on the left boar. Arrows flew back and forth across Epona.

They were riding along the north edge of the field in the direction of the Bridge of Eldin. Across the bridge, the wolf man could see that the wagon had stopped on the other side and he cursed to himself. If the boars got too close they would abandon their difficult opponent and attack the easier target: the helpless wagon. Link knew that he needed to get them away from the bridge. He glanced over the boar to his left and eyed the canyon they were tracing.

Link jerked Epona's reigns to the left. She whinnied in surprise as her body lurched, ramming hard into the boar. She quickly regained her balance, but the boar tossed its head. Mad with the surprise—as Link knew it would, having driven them before—it started weaving out of control. The driver of the boar on the right, afraid it would ram into their boar in its mad haze, weaved his in the opposite direction, away from the bridge. Link rode just alongside the mad boar, making sure it couldn't weave too far away from Link's intended destination for it.

Sure enough, the mad boar took a sharp turn to the left and hurled itself—along with its two riders—into the raging river far below. Link pulled back on Epona's reigns. She neighed and reared up on her hind legs. Link used the momentum to turn her in the exact opposite direction. She landed and launched into a run.

The driver of the final boar had stopped his mount in one of the pools of water frozen on the field to watch the outcome of the battle. He obviously hadn't thought about the ramifications of stopping there. He kicked his mount, trying to get them started toward Link, but the ragged thing couldn't get a footing. Its hooves slipped and slid on the ice. Finally it fell over, tossing both of its riders to the ground. The two bulbins slid away from it, but stayed next to each other as they tried to stand.

Link rode up just as the two bulbins got to their feet. Before they could even turn to see where he had gone, Link leaned way over in his saddle and sliced their heads clean off their shoulders. The bodies fell onto the ice just as the final boar hauled itself back to its feet. It stood still, waiting for riders who would never come. Link stopped Epona. He looked around at the four scattered corpses and the two rider-less boars, and then he raised his eyes to the bridge that led to East Castle Town.

Staring at him from the shadows of the bridge, Link could just make out a hulking green form with red eyes astride a giant blue boar. King Bulbin inclined his head toward Link. Link nodded in return. The brutish king rode back into Castle Town, and Link continued to the bridge. He wasn't exactly sure what silent exchange had just taken place. If King Bulbin's sign of respect was any indication, then the hero thought that Dark Link might be having a surprise mutiny on his hands. One could only hope. The KRP could use all the help they could get.

Link and Epona reached the wagon on the other side of Eldin Bridge. Both he and his horse were breathing hard as they halted before the waiting wagon. Auru, Volc, and the soldiers were staring at the hero, their mouths slightly open. Link glared back at them.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put us into?" he snapped.

Volc snorted. "We could have taken some stinking Bulbins. Right boys?" The group of soldiers shouted a resounding 'Huzza!'

Link nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "I know you can. But what about the wagon? We don't have anything to put out a fire on the wagon. It would have burned up, and our journey would be over already. We can't bring back the weapons we need with our arms alone." He was glaring at Auru in particular now. "And YOU should have thought about that, Auru. I brought you because I thought you were more strategically-minded than that."

Auru and Volc were quiet. They looked at one another and then cast their eyes down. Link nudged Epona's sides and guided her in front of the wagon, entering the narrow passage through the mountains that would lead them to Upper Lanayru. "There won't be any retaliation from behind," Link said over his shoulder. "Let's just get to Old Kakariko and rest. We'll start out with fresh heads tomorrow."

Volc was silent. He was looking between Link and the field over his shoulder repeatedly. Auru, however, gathered himself and spoke. "How do you know they won't attack?" he said. "Won't this just make them report it to their King and get more bulbins on our tail?"

Link shook his head, never once taking his eyes off of the canyon walls. Too many times he was ambushed by bulbin archers on those walls. He could hardly believe that there were none there now. "I know they won't attack," Link said, "because they just realized that I am still alive—and the man they are following isn't me."

"I don't understand," Auru said, but behind him Volc's eyes widened. He was remembering a day, long ago it seemed, when Link lost it and beat King Bulbin to a pulp. He was remembering the Bulbin Campaign and all the time they spent securing those treaties with the monstrous race. The bulbins never pledged their loyalty to Hyrule itself, not really. They pledged it to Link and to the Hyrule guarded by Link. Suddenly, Volc looked on the whole controversial campaign, and the hero who had talked the councils into it, with new eyes.

They were approaching the entrance to the village. Link pulled Epona to a stop just outside. As he dismounted, he explained himself for Auru's benefit. "The bulbins follow the strongest side. Their respect—and allegiance—has to be earned. I earned that respect in the war, and after the war. They know that I am alive now, which means that I am still the strongest man alive in their eyes."

The soldiers had all dismounted and were readying the wagon and the horses. Link gave them a few quick orders and then looked at Volc and Auru, his expression dark. "Dark Link never earned King Bulbin's allegiance," said the hero. "He can't wield what was never his to begin with. That loyalty belongs to me and me alone." Everyone gathered knew that the wolf man wasn't just talking about the Bulbins.

The ten soldiers took up places on either side of the wagon. Together they hoisted it up onto the rock ledge. The horses had to be guided up onto the ledge, but once they realized what was wanted of them they were able to jump up themselves. They guided the wagon and the horses down the rock path punched out by Darbus during the war to give Link access, and then tied them up in the village. Link let Epona roam free, as he always did. He knew she would be safe. She always was.

Once they were sure that everything was secured and that the village itself was clear, the KRP band searched out a large room for them to lay their bed rolls in. After some quiet talking, they fell asleep. Even Auru and Volc lay down their bed rolls and hit the sack. Link ducked out the broken back window and lay down on the grass. He preferred to lie on the earth over some bedroll any day. He lay on his back and folded his hands behind his head. The winter stars met his searching eyes, and the hero sighed. A pre-dawn light was beginning to turn the sky a lighter shade of blue. The sunrise would soon follow. Link turned over onto his side. He rolled to his other side. He tried lying on his stomach. Despite his best efforts to close his eyes and sleep, Link couldn't do it. His soul and his body felt restless. Finally, the wolf man just sat up and looked around him.

He was lying in a small grassy area surrounded by a fence behind one of the largest buildings in the run-down town. Once, a large cat there had invited him to play a game of hide and seek with the lonely feral cats of the town. It had been a fun relief from the strenuousness of the later part of his adventure, and they gave him a surprisingly good reward for taking the time to play with them. Link hadn't wanted to accept it, but Midna had insisted. Across from where he sat, one of the ancient hero's howling stones whistled its lonely tune. Link closed his eyes and listened to it for a moment. He could almost hear the Hero of Time playing this very song on his ocarina into the still, cold air.

Link stood up. Maybe if he walked around for a while then he would finally feel tired enough to sleep. Quietly, he ducked into the building and walked around the sleeping men and out one of the broken front windows. He walked around the village. He petted the cats, the few who were left. He looked up at the stars fading in the brightening sky.

At the first small hint of color, Link went to the watchtower. It was the highest point in the city. He climbed up and up and up. Finally, he hauled himself onto the platform at the top and sat down, turning his body to face east. The mountain rose to the north, and to the east its foothills and smaller crags were just low enough that Link could see the sun beginning to rise. Oranges and yellows caressed the horizon. The hero lifted his chin and felt the warm winds of spring coming from the south. He hadn't been so alone in a long time—nor had he felt so lonely. There was a time when being alone was peaceful for him, but no more. He ached for his friends and his family. For his fireplace and his books. Perhaps settled life hadn't been half as bad as he had thought. Link opened his eyes and watched pinks and purples spread over the sky, highlighting the undersides of the scattered clouds.

"Beautiful sunrise," came a voice from the ladder. Link jumped and turned his torso. Volc was hauling himself off of the ladder, a little more out of breath than Link had been.

"Hi Volc," Link said, nodding to the captain and turning his eyes back to the sunrise.

Volc stepped over and sat beside Link. "This okay?" he asked, gesturing to where he sat.

Link nodded. They were quiet for a while. As the sunrise began to fade to the pale blue of a morning sky, the hero turned to the marquis and furrowed his brow. "Why are you up here, Volc?" he asked. "I thought you were asleep." _And I thought that you were still being a jerk to me,_ he added in his head.

Volc was quiet for a minute. "You never got to meet my wife," he finally said, his voice soft. He ran a hand through his ginger hair, and his eyes were shining with tears already. "We talked about it, but you never got to meet her."

"I'm sorry to hear about her passing," Link said. "She sounded wonderful."

Volc nodded. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "She was my life. I loved her more than Hyrule itself—and yet she died to protect Hyrule. To save a land that had failed her from its own deserved demise." The marquis turned his eyes back on Link, and his face was at once terribly angry and terribly sad. "I have hated Hyrule and the princess and you for that. For making her love this country and its leaders more than she loved me."

"Volc, I doubt—" Link started, but Volc cut him off.

"Let me speak," he snapped. His hands were shaking. "Let me speak before I lose the strength to speak at all." Link nodded, and the marquis continued. "Look, she was the first person in Hyrule to realize that the princess on the throne wasn't the real princess. And she was the first civilian to have the courage to go right into your mansion and tell you about it—only that it wasn't you in the mansion. It was Dark Link impersonating you. And when he poisoned her and I found her and brought her back, I was the one who was quick to blame you. I blamed you for everything. I hated you and Hyrule itself. But Kaylea, she—she never lost faith. As the poison and the Obsidian withdraw combined to kill her before my eyes, she used her last breaths to tell me that the princess and the general were imposters. That you two were gone. She used her last breaths to ensure that I knew it wasn't your fault. I didn't believe her, and I set out for castle town to kill you. I wanted to watch the life leave your eyes myself."

Volc shook his head, his shoulders slumping. "I was wrong. Kaylea was right. She was the last person in Hyrule to believe in you—you owe her our allegiance."

Link bowed his head. "I am eternally grateful to her," he said. "I have no words to express it."

"When I saw you fighting today," Volc said, his voice soft again, "and heard your words afterward…well, I think I finally understand. I understand why my wife used her dying breaths to defend you. Why she had faith in you—and why I, too, should have faith in you. You are powerful and courageous beyond all others. Even the monsters of the world praise you. And yet you are humble, and would lay down your life for the greater good of Hyrule and its princess. For us." Volc shook his head. "I know of no mortal besides the princess herself who even compares to you. You two are blessed by the goddesses above all others…and with the chosen of the goddess on our side, and on Hyrule's side, how can we lose? How can we be defeated? Even through darkness and turmoil, though evil may seize the land and all hope seem lost, still you both returned to us. And you will always return, won't you?"

The marquis looked at Link with imploring eyes. Link smiled. He patted Volc's back in a brotherly manner. "Of course we will," he said. "If it is within our power, if the goddesses still smile on us, we will always return to Hyrule's side."

Volc smiled. He stood up and dropped on one knee, bowing his head before Link. "Then I will follow you until my last breath is gone," he said. "I can only pray that when all of this is said and done, you will stand by Zelda's side as our King and guide Hyrule to a golden age she has not seen since an age eons and eons past."

Link opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away. His eyes stung with tears unshed. "I'm speechless," he finally said.

Volc smiled and straightened. "You don't have to say anything," he said. "I'm going to get some sleep. You should too, ya know." Link nodded, and with that Volc got on the ladder and went down. Link was left sitting alone trying to comprehend what had just happened. With a final look at the sky and a sigh, Link went down the ladder. Perhaps he should try to sleep before trying to comprehend the changes in his life.

! #$%^&*()

Below the feet of the army, two humanoids and four wolves walked in the darkness of the abandoned Sheikah city. Unaware of the KRP soldiers sleeping above their heads, they continued walking to their long-awaited destination. They had been traveling for days, and after resting for a while in Ikal's family home they were finally going to reach their destination. The Chosen of Power slowed to a stop in front of the gates of the Shadow Temple, raising her eyes to view the large stone door carved with a bold Sheikah eye. Over the years, this ancient door had both kept the unworthy out of the temple and kept the evil inside the temple locked away. Today, it was but another obstacle for the Sheikah.

Ikal weaved through the unlit torches until she reached the center of the room. She stepped onto the pedestal there. Turning in a slow circle, she examined the torches around her. Finally she stopped, facing the door to the temple, and there she paused.

"I don't want you to come with me," Ikal said. "I never did."

"We came to protect you," Mutlu said.

Kelana wagged her tail in agreement. "You are beloved of the alphas. They would not wish harm to come to you."

Adrienne smiled up at Ikal, pulling her cloak tighter about her. Things were very cold for hylians. "It was our duty to accompany you until we knew you were safe."

"Well, you can't come with me inside this place," Ikal said, frustration leaking into her voice. "This is a place from which I may never return, and….and Zelda needs you. The alphas need you in New Kakariko to protect them."

"But—" Konuk started to protest, his head and tail held low.

"No buts," Ikal said. "Go back to Kakariko. If they ask where I am…tell them I have gone home."

The wolves looked at one another. Finally, they looked up at Ikal. "Fine," Mutlu said, speaking on their behalf. "We will return. But we will leave one of our number here to help you."

"I'll stay," Adrienne volunteered. She stepped closer to Ikal. "You return to the alphas and tell them where we are. I will stay to watch over Ikal."

Kelana and Mutlu agreed that this was good, and the pack set off for the entrance to the Sheikah city. When they were safely out of earshot, Adrienne turned back to Ikal. "Why are you doing this?" she snapped. "It's stupid!"

"You don't even understand what, exactly, I am doing," Ikal responded. "You should go with them. You'll just slow me down in here."

"I'm not leaving you. You wouldn't leave me." Ikal had no response, so Adrienne continued. "You might as well explain what we're doing here."

Ikal sighed. She turned around to face the wolf girl. "This place is a sacred place for my people. As a shadow race, we are always in danger of becoming tainted by darkness. When we feel out of balance, traditionally we come here to face the darkness within us and become purified. It hasn't been used for that purpose in ages, but once Zelda purified the temple my people started using it again. I need to regain balance in my life…this is where I will do it."

Adrienne nodded. "Okay," she said. "Then let's go."

"Stand back," Ikal commanded. Adrienne nodded and moved to a safe distance from the circle of torches. Ikal closed her eyes and held out her right hand, palm facing down. The symbol of the Triforce of Power glowed brightly in the darkness. With one quick movement, she turned her palm face up. All at once, a quiet flame rose in each unlit torch. The door shuddered. Dust fell off of it as it rumbled up into its slot. The Shadow Temple sat open, its yawning maw ready to receive the two visitors.

Ikal stepped off of the pedestal and walked over to the door. Adrienne jogged to catch up. Just before entering, Ikal stopped and looked at her companion. "You can go back," she said. "It's not too late. I'm sure you could still catch up with them."

Adrienne shook her head. She reached over and took Ikal's hand in her own. "I'm staying with you, no matter how many times you try to push me away."

"You owe me nothing, Adrienne," Ikal whispered, casting her eyes down at her feet. "I could have put you in the body of another breed of wolf. Instead I put you in a form that would serve us and you have to live with it. It was selfish of me. I'm sorry."

Adrienne's grip on the sheikah's hand tightened, causing Ikal to look at her. "Maybe it was what you needed… maybe it was selfish… but maybe I'm glad you did it." Ikal had no response. She bit her lower lip and looked away from Adrienne's intense gaze. Ikal took a deep breath. They walked together, hand in hand, into the Shadow Temple.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Hello Everyone! It has been a little longer waiting for this one, but trying to juggle writing Shadow Kingdom with editing the Hero of Wolves has slowed down the process. The Hero of Wolves IS almost 600 pages long, so editing will take a while. I would say that I am somewhere between a fourth and a third of the way done with it.

Luckily for both me and all of you, I would say, I have good news! In the past month I have obtained and, as of two days ago, started a new job. I'm literally doubling my yearly income! Now, while this has huge personal ramifications for me, what does it have to do with you, you ask? Well, my new job happens to be a regular 8-5, monday - friday kind of job and I'll be busing in and out every day. This gives me two built in hours of writing time every day (during the bus ride) and a TON more time in the evenings and, for the first time EVER-WEEKENDS, to devote to writing! I'm really excited to get all of my time back from the retail industry where I've been dumping it, and I'm excited to see how far and fast I can take this trilogy to completion.

In other news, Zelda Informer has started a brand new Fanfiction Friday feature! I wrote a whole tirade on the facebook page a while ago about how the modern Zelda community has abandoned its fans, and specifically those of its fans who love fanfiction, but ZI has proven me wrong. It's wonderful to see that there is still one major Zelda website that still focuses on the Zelda Community itself. PLEASE! Go over there and read the article, leave a comment, anything. Show them that this feature is worth keeping! And if you happen to want to recommend the Doppelganger Trilogy...well, I'd be much obliged. ;) The more people mention this story, the higher the likelihood that he'll feature it. :)

Last, but not least, my good friend Celeborn00 has finally finished his masterpiece "Forgotten Demons." I'm sad to see it end, but it's truly a magnificent and well written fanfiction. If you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT! I give you permission. ;D And congratulate Celeborn on a job well done. I'll miss seeing your updates in my inbox, my friend.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

~The Wolfess

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. _


	27. The Snowpeak Ruins

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Snowpeak Ruins**

Night fell on the empty remnants of Old Kakariko Village with the distant, echoing howl of a wolf. Link's eyes snapped open. He shook himself and stood up, brushing the dead grass off of his tunic. Ducking into the larger room, Link found it empty. The sound of people outside in the main street of town answered his unspoken question as to their whereabouts.

Out in the main street, two soldiers were readying the wagon and gathering up the horses. The horses took a quick drink from the shallow square water hole opposite their sleeping quarters, and then a soldier guided each to its place. Volc was practicing archery with five of the soldiers over by the open area near the entrance. They used the sides of the building as targets. Auru was teaching the remaining three a few of the finer points of swordplay. It was obvious that these men were not experienced recruits, and every chance they had to train was beneficial.

Link smiled to himself as he watched the training. He yawned, stretched his back and neck, and tilted his head back. He was enjoying the feel of the night air. It was warmer than it had been in a while—a sure sign that spring would come soon. Finally, stretching his neck one more time, he walked over to where the Marquis was training. "How goes the battle?" he asked, leaning against the stack of crates in the middle.

"Good morning, Link," Volc said, giving the hero a little half smile. "Or evening I guess. Anyway, just a moment more and we'll be ready."

The hero nodded and wandered over to where Auru was teaching. He watched the old man show the young soldiers some basic footwork patterns. When they had practiced a few times, Auru had them pair up and practice with each other, using wooden sticks for swords. Link laughed when they tripped over their own feet and stumbled, but it was all in good humor. They caught on quickly. Soon both the fencing lesson and the archery lesson were over and the men moved into position around the wagon.

"All right," Link said, standing where they could all see him. "Today, we don't have to worry about Castle Town so much. Castle Town's north wall has always been neglected. However, we have to be quiet. Just because it's neglected doesn't mean that they won't send a party out to investigate if a lot of noise is heard. What we do have to worry about are the monsters dotting Upper Lanayru. There should only be a few in our path tonight. I'll pick them off from a distance so we can move quietly. After that, our biggest challenge yet awaits: scaling Snowpeak Mountain. Luckily, once we're at the top I think you will find yourselves…uh, pleasantly surprised…by what we find."

With one last glance back at the fading billboards of Old Kakariko, the procession made their way down to the ledge. They lifted the wagon down carefully, like they had the night before. Everyone climbed in again, since it was still faster than walking, and Volc mounted Daru. Link called Epona and took the front. They trotted the rest of the way to where the path opened up into Upper Lanayru, where Link held up his hand. The company pulled to a stop behind him.

Wordlessly, the hero pointed to a single Lizalfos and two Tektites blocking their way along the upper wall to the entrance to the cave. He rifled around in Epona's bags, hoping what he left there so many months ago during the Mountain Campaign would still be there. Finally his fingers brushed what he was searching for: his bow and quiver. He pulled them out, momentarily brushing his fingers over the familiar wood. He had missed his bow sorely. Shaking himself, Link hooked the quiver onto Epona's saddle. He took an arrow out and notched it in the bow. Pulling back the string, Link sighted down the length of the arrow. He would pick off the Tektites first. After all, they were the most annoying.

Link took a deep, steadying breath. He watched the bouncing pattern of the first Tektite. Then, as it was coming down from the peak of its bounce, he released his arrow. It hit the red bugger just as it landed in the deepest part of its crouch, and it crumpled to the ground dead. Link did the same with the other, and then turned his attention on the giant, armor-covered lizard.

The problem with Lizalfos was that they made really loud noises when they caught sight of an enemy and they were very tough to kill. If he approached it as normal Castle Town would surely be alerted and send someone out. However, shooting it from a distance wouldn't do much. The arrow would only glance off of its tough hide. Luckily, Link had an idea.

Link aimed at the giant lizard's skull. As he let it fly, he kicked Epona into a sudden gallop. The arrow hit the Lizalfos just as its back was turned. By the time that the Lizalfos shook its head to get out of its stunned trance, Link jabbed his sword at the base of the Lizalfos's skull, severing it completely. The creature's eyes rolled back in its head and it fell, silently, where it stood. Link turned in his saddle and motioned for the cart to follow him.

They raced across the stone path cut through the mountainous north side of the field. Soon they found the tunnel that Link had promised them was there and it was just big enough to fit the cart through. Link and Volc dismounted their horses. After clearing some rubble in front of the entrance, Link guided Epona into the tunnel. The cart followed after him, trailed by Volc leading Daru. The tunnel was dark and cold. The ground was rough, littered with rocks and uneven patches, so the group went slowly. When all light seemed to be gone, Link pulled out one of Coro's lanterns and lit it. A warm light filled the cave, guiding them onward.

Soon the air became damp. Then walls of the cave began to glisten with water. They could see a small point of light ahead of them. That light grew larger until it was obvious that they had found the exit. Link stopped them just inside.

"We have to leave the cart and the horses here. The Zora never check inside this cave. They've mostly forgotten it was here, I think. When I found it, both entrances were blocked by giant boulders. The Zora mostly take the waterways to Upper Lanayru, and to the castle from there." Link riffled through Epona's packs. He put away the lantern and kept his bow and quiver on him, as well as a large empty sack. All twelve KRP soldiers also had a large sack with them. Link was banking on getting some help from Yeto and Yeta to get the armor to the wagon, but just in case it was good to have a sack they could carry back and forth.

"Okay," Link said once the horses and wagon had been secured and everyone was lined up. "So there are two ways to get down from here: one, we could just jump. The waterfall basin is very deep, so that would be fine. Two, you can scale down the rocks and vines to our left. We'll have to come up that way on the way back, so either way is good. The other tunnel you see on this ledge with us goes up to the throne room, so you definitely don't want to go that way. Got it?" The men affirmed their comprehension, so Link continued. "When you get down to the basin, just follow my lead. They will recognize me, and hopefully they'll just let us through. If not…well there's only a few of them, so use the butt end of your sword. We won't be killing any of them for any reason, you hear me?" Again, another affirming grunt. "Okay then. Let's go," Link said.

The hero stopped to make sure that the soldiers who decided to take the long climb down and Auru—who said that he was too much of an old codger to jump like that—could see where the rough path down went. Satisfied that they understood, Link, Volc, and a couple of the braver soldiers all took a running jump off of the ledge. They landed down in the cold waters of the waterfall basin. Link was the first to surface, and he treaded water until he saw all three of his companions pop up.

"Follow me," he said once they got close enough to hear him over the roar of the waterfall. "If they seem alarmed, we clock them on the head and get everyone through. Got it?" Volc and the two soldiers nodded. Link looked up to see how close Auru and the others were—closer than he had thought they would be. They were all very fit men, and Link knew that getting them all to the top of Snowpeak would be no problem.

Satisfied that the men climbing down would join them shortly, Link swam toward the icy entrance to the mountain path. There were three Zoras on shore—two on either side of the tunnel and one standing by the water. All of them had the ornamental war helmets and spears of Zora guards. Link furrowed his brow as they drew closer. If these Zora decided to fight, it would be no joke. The Zoras were fierce warriors when they wanted to be, and trying to clock actual armed soldiers on the head wouldn't be easy.

Link reached the shore, and Volc and the two soldiers swam up alongside him. Gripping the snowy grass of the bank, the hero hoisted himself up on shore.

"Halt!" shouted the Zora closest to shore. Before Volc and the two soldiers had even managed to get fully out of the water, a spear was already pointing at their chests. "How did you get here? Zora's Domain is completely off limits to all Hylian people!"

"Hey," Link said, putting on his most disarming ranch-boy smile. "Long time no see. Don't you remember me? I was the one who saved Ralis, remember?" Auru and the other soldiers had made it down and stopped just around the corner from the encounter. They were gripping their sword hilts in white-knuckled hands and preparing to move forward. Link, however, caught Auru's eye and almost imperceptivity shook his head. He wanted to avoid a confrontation that would turn bloody. Thankfully, Auru understood the movement and held out his hand to his soldiers to stop. Still, they drew their swords just in case.

The Zora guard was not wavering. "Turn around and go back the way you came," he said, his watery voice firm.

"Come on," Link said. "You don't remember me even a little? Ralis taught me how to catch Reek Fish, remember? I caught one right over there by Mother and Child rocks. I'm just passing through to the mountain to see my yeti friends. If there was another path to get up there, I would avoid Zora's Domain all together."

The guard lowered his spear. "The Reek Fish? I saw the guy who caught that! He wore a green tunic just like you…so that was you?" The Zora flipped up the mask on his helmet. Underneath the fish head, he was smiling excitedly. "That was so cool. Only Ralis can catch them, so I know he had to have taught you how. I never knew the Reek Fish guy was also the guy who saved our prince—well, king—though. Makes sense why he would teach you his secret in that case."

Link nodded, smiling and resting his hands on his hips. "Yeah, that was me. Ralis and I are good friends now. Hey, do you mind if my friends and I just go through to Snowpeak? There's no other way in and out of that place, and I swear we'll come straight out."

With all of the Zora's attention on Link, Volc motioned for Auru and his soldiers to put their swords away. They did so just in time for the Zora to turn around and look at them, taking stock of how many people Link had with him. Auru smiled and waved at the guard. The Zora's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion.

"These men are dressed like soldiers. Why are you bringing soldiers to Zora's Domain?" His spear was up again, and his helmet mask down.

"It's a hard trek up the mountain," Link said, "and that's when I did it in summer. On the tail end of winter here, I'm sure some of the passes are blocked. I needed some help clearing the snow. Anyway, these are men from Kakariko, not the castle at all."

The Zora lowered his spear gain. "Hmm," he mused. "I'm not sure…but, well, you seem to mean well. And I have to help out a man who's caught a Reek Fish, right? That's no small feat!" He turned to the guards on either side of the entrance. "Hey! Let these guys pass will ya? This is the guy that caught a Reek Fish! Remember that?" The Zoras at the entrance gave a resounding _'oh yeah!' _and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Link said, smiling. He motioned for Auru and the other soldiers to join him as they walked to the tunnel.

It was a quick jaunt through the small passage, and when they came out on the other side they were met with a blast of icy air. It was significantly colder here than elsewhere in Hyrule, and although the sky was clear the air itself was so cold that the hylians could feel their nose hairs freeze instantly upon breathing it in. One man coughed a little, the air like knives as it went through his windpipe.

The water dripping from Link's hair and clothes had frozen already. Water drops turned to snow as they dripped to the ground. Everyone was shivering already and scooting together for warmth. "Well, here we are," Link said, turning to the men shivering behind him. "I know it's ready cold—trust me, I feel it too—but as soon as you all get moving your bodies will warm up. We need to move fast though. We have quite a climb ahead of us."

They moved out wordlessly. The less they spoke, the more they could conserve their energy for the climb up the mountain—and it was no small climb. First they scampered down a thin, snow-covered incline. The snow was so deep that they sank up to their waists in it and it was very slow going. Once they reached the bottom and moved away from the rock wall, the wind could finally reach them. It blew so fiercely that it picked up the loose top snow and blew it around. The men couldn't see anything but a wall of white and Link's green tunic just in front of them.

Link stopped and came back to them. "Don't be afraid!" he shouted over the wind, and he held up his wolf mask for them to see. They nodded, understand what he was doing if not why. Link put on the mask. Once the transformation was over, he towered over his hylian counterparts. He shook his fur coat and lifted his nose into the wind, catching the scents there. He could smell the slightly disgusting scent of Reek Fish, though it was very faint. Following it, he made sure to move slow enough for the hylians to keep up with him.

From the back, the hylians could see that in his new form Link was able to walk almost on top of the snow. He didn't sink in at all with his wide, large werewolf paws. He was also a much larger and darker target for them to spot in the white blizzard, and it was obvious from the way that he stopped to sniff the air and then continued along a purposeful path that he was following a familiar scent. Although he looked frightening, they were quickly very grateful for his strange form and the abilities that came with it.

Link led them to the edge of a body of water. Though parts of it were normally liquid and others were chunks of ice, it was so cold here in the winter that the whole lake was frozen solid. At least, the top 6 inches of the water was frozen enough for them to cross it without jumping at all. In front of them, Link's movements were ever purposeful. He stopped to sniff every now and then, but he was following a path that only he could see.

Link had helped them up a couple steeper inclines and stopped by a single tree on an overlook near a lone stone on an outcropping. It had the Sheikah Eye carved into the stone. He bowed his head, as if paying his respects, before turning to return to the group under the tree.

"We're getting close to the ice cavern," Link said, his mask in his hand. "From there it's a lot quicker." He put the mask back on as he finished talking and began to walk. They trekked on in silence for a while. Suddenly, someone at the back of the group stopped.

"You okay, Eomer?" Volc asked. The man in question furrowed his brow.

"I thought I heard somethi—ARGH!" Before the man could finish speaking, his body was jerked under the snow. The hylians shouted and tried to get over to where he had been, but they were slowed down by the waist-high snow drifts. Link, much lighter on his feet, was able to get back a lot quicker. He stopped just a few steps back from where Eomer had been standing and looked down to examine the spot. The snow was starting to shift in a way that was familiar to Link. As if a snowman were building itself, a form rose from the snow. It was a White Wolfos, and its snarling was the only sound to rival the howling of the wind. As suddenly as the first Wolfos had created itself, a second one rose from the snow behind it, and a third. The three White Wolfos began to circle the group of Hylians, snarling and gnashing their fangs. The first one, obviously the alpha, raised his head to howl—the sure sign of an impending attack.

Link gnashed out as the same time as the first Wolfos leapt forward. The hero caught the snow creature in his arms, the claws on his hand-like paws digging into the creature's sides. The Wolfos thrashed its body, snapping its jaws at the wolf man, but Link had no patience for it. He sunk his teeth into the creature's neck. His jaws—slightly larger in this form than in his regular wolf form and much bigger than the Wolfos's neck—clamped down on either side. There was a sickening crunch and the creature's whole body went limp. Link tossed it aside, baring his blood-covered fangs at the two remaining Wolfos waiting a pace away. They walked to the left and then to the right, and then they leapt into the snow and disappeared.

Link stepped over to the spot where Eomer had vanished. He jerked his mask off and stowed it away in his pouch. "Quick!" he shouted, motioning the hylians over. "Dig in the snow! He's under there, I promise!"

"But they're gone," Volc said, although he was already maneuvering himself under Link and digging in the snow.

Link drew his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield. "No, they're not," was all he said, his eyes scanning the blizzard around them. It would be a lot easier if the conditions weren't absolute white out, or if he were somehow able to scent them. The problem with White Wolfos was that they were not real creatures—they were made out of snow, and when they died they returned to the snow. Link glanced at where he had thrown the dead Wolfos's body. As he watched, it crumbled into a pile of snow and blew away.

Just then Link heard a Wolfos howl. He spun around, his sword leading and his shield up, just in time to catch the Wolfos leaping at his back. His sword caught the first creature's shoulder, and before Link could yank it out the second one was running toward his right arm. Link smashed the second Wolfos with his shield, and the first one jumped back of its own accord. They began to growl and stalk back and forth, watching Link.

The KRP soldiers were digging underneath where Link stood. He could see a hand wiggling its fingers under the snow. Link took a couple slow, bogged down steps forward just as the first Wolfos ran at him again. It dodged left and jumped right, but Link kept his guard up and moved his body with it. When the creature launched itself into the air, teeth leading, Link was ready for it: he thrust his sword straight up through its muzzle and into its brain. The creature crumpled to snow before its body could hit the ground, and Link turned his attention on the final Wolfos.

The soldier's head and shoulders had been dug free behind him. Link could hear Volc and Auru talking with him, making sure his mind was okay before they moved him too much. However, Link didn't have much time to pay attention to the man's answers. The final Wolfos jumped forward, running straight at Link without any fancy weaving. He jumped up like the last one had—like they all did when they went in for the final attack—and Link impaled it in the same way.

The Wolfos's body fell to the ground and crumpled to snow. The wind picked it up and blew it away. Link looked at his blade. What had looked like blood turned to snow as well, and Link wiped it off on his tunic before he sheathed the weapon. He would have to dry it off when they got to the mansion.

"How is he?" Link asked, turning around to face the men.

"I'm okay sir," Eomer said. He had been dug free and was standing with the others. His face and hands were quite blue, but he seemed mentally together. "I'm ready to go."

Link trudged over to him and put one hand on the man's shoulder. The hero locked eyes with him and nodded. "Good man, soldier," he said. With a final pat, Link took out his mask and turned to the others again. "We are almost there," he said. "I'll dig out the entrance quickly and you all will have to sneak through. I'll follow after I cover our tracks."

The men nodded. Link put on his mask and transformed. He shook out his fur and sniffed the air again, and then he continued to lead them onward. They reached what looked to be just another snow bank without many more Wolfos sightings. The men knew what to look for now and how to fight them, so they walked with their swords out and ready. Link walked toward a part of the snow along the wall that looked more sunken than the rest. He sniffed around for a moment, sensing the draft of reek fish-scented air he knew would be wafting out of the hidden entrance.

Once he had located its exact spot, he dove down and started digging. Normally he just dug enough to get his own body through, but this time was different. He had to dig deep and hard enough to clear it out so that his men could make it though safely. The men, for their part, fended off the Wolfos so that Link could be uninterrupted. Eventually, the hero had dug a pit deep and wide enough for everyone to snake their way through. He howled to get their attention and then dove in himself. Auru and Volc noticed first and started ushering the men through one by one. They then dove in themselves, disappearing in the hole Link left behind for them.

On the other side, they all stood panting and looking at the entrance, weapons ready. Link, however, covered it with snow, shutting them in completely. When he was done, he took off his mask. "They won't follow," he said, tucking the mask safely away in a spot where he could access it. "They cannot go where there is no snow for them to hide in, as they are made of it. Come on," he began walking past the lit torches in the underground tunnel they found themselves in. "We're almost there."

The men exchanged a confused glance, but put their weapons away and followed silently. Link took them to a rock wall covered in vines. He climbed up nimbly, and they followed with much less grace. Once at the top, Link killed a couple Ice Keese waiting for them as if they were flies, and then they came to a large, round stone door. In the door were the imprints of two very large hands.

"Excuse me, Link," said Volc, voicing what all the men were thinking, "but do you know what made these hand prints in the rock?"

Link had his hands on the stone door, preparing to roll it away, but paused and looked at the inquisitive Marquis. "My friend did," he answered, as if that were all they needed to know. He jerked the door open and rolled it away, revealing the quiet moonlight atop the mountain's crest. He stepped out into the crisp air and breathed it in as the men exited behind him and looked around. It was silent and clean-smelling up there. There were no Ice Keese and no Wolfos on the top of Snowpeak—just silence and solitude and one large, ice-covered tree.

Link and his men began moving toward the tree. The closer they got, the more they could hear two voices talking—a male voice and a female voice. They seemed to be arguing about who won a race of some sort.

"Yeto was faster," insisted the female voice, but the deep male voice laughed.

"No, no, Yeta was holding back on Yeto. Yeta would have won."

"No, my love, I never cheat!" she insisted.

Link reached the top first and cleared his throat. Yeta and Yeto spun around, the two giant snow beings towering over him with big smiles on their faces.

"LINK!" Yeto exclaimed. "How is Link doing? "

Link laughed, motioning for his men to slowly follow him into the yetis' sight. "I'm doing great Yeto," he said, and then motioned behind him "I brought some friends with me. I thought you could show them your home."

"Yeah?" said Yeta, the much smaller female yeti. "What you want to see old house for, huh?"

Link smiled. Yeta was the brains of this relationship, and even now she could see right through his ruse. "Well," he said, allowing his shoulders to sag a little and his smile to fade, "to tell you the truth, Yeta, things in Hyrule aren't going very well. I need your help."

"YOU need YETO'S help? HA!" the giant Yeto threw his head back and laughed. "That is funny! Well, Yeto would be happy to help Link. You saved Yeta's life, and we owe you."

"Sled down to house, uh?" Yeta said, smiling. Without further adoo, she flopped on her belly and was off, leaping over the snow dunes like a fish. Yeto shook the tree hard, causing all of the giant ice-leaves to fall off instead of just one. He took one and sledded down after Yeta.

"Seriously?" said Volc as soon as they were gone. "You want us to follow two giant and rather terrifying creatures down a mountain on leaves of ice?"

Link nodded. "Yeah! It's not as hard you make it sound. Just watch me."

Link hopped on one of the ice leaves and started pushing himself forward. It picked up speed quickly and soon he was sliding down the snow and toward the trail on the right. Not wanting to be left behind, the men began jumping on theirs one by one. Volc and Auru went last, taking up the rear to make sure no one got left behind. At least, that's what they would tell everyone later.

There was a lot of falling and getting back up, or chasing after stray ice leaves. It was a slapstick show the whole way down the mountain. But finally they all pulled in to the mansion and left their ice leaves in a snow bank. Link stood on the steps waiting for them, a big grin on his face.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked, his hands on his hips. "Come on in. Yeto's got some soup ready to warm us up."

"In?" Auru asked, still huffing and puffing from their bumbling trip down the mountain.

"Yeah," Link said, motioning above his head. "In there."

The men looked behind the hero and there in front of them was the giant, snow-covered ruin of Snowpeak Mansion. Its blue roof rose like a church steeple into the white sky, and its firm walls looked like the most inviting thing they had seen since they left Kakariko.

Link led them up the front steps and inside the front door. They shook off their clothing just inside the entryway and looked around at the old paintings, suits of armor, and expensive-looking antique rugs scattered about the great hall of the mansion. "What is this place, Link?" Auru asked, his voice full of an explorer's wonder.

"I know that this is the home of the yetis you saw before. I also know that it's brimming with artillery, weapons, armor—everything we need. Beyond that, I have no idea what it used to be. Some military outpost maybe. All the banners have a seal on them of some kind that I don't recognize, but there seems to be a lot of weaponry incorporated in the seal. Also, I think it was a long term operation since there is enough space and weapons and rooms here to house a whole army. There's even a chapel for the men to pray at, though to whom we have no idea. I don't think it was Hyrulian at all. Point is that it's been abandoned for centuries, and all the weaponry is ours for the taking. We will need Yeto's help though, Auru. We can't take this all back by ourselves."

Auru nodded. "So do you think we'll have problems convincing the beast to help us?"

Link frowned, gritting his teeth a little. "We will if you call him that," he snapped. "Yeto is a friend. He is a good cook with a compassionate heart. Just because he's big and scary-looking doesn't mean you should jump to conclusions about his character by calling him a _beast_."

Auru bowed. "I apologize," he said, furrowing his brow. He had never known Link to be outwardly sensitive about this topic, but the old general also didn't find himself surprised by it.

Volc stepped forward. "So, we'll follow your lead then," he said to Link.

Link relaxed a little and nodded. "First, we sit with them and have dinner. Pumpkin and Goat Cheese soup that'll warm you to the bones and fill you with energy. We'll fill the empty bottles I told you all to bring so we'll have some for the trip home and then we'll talk to Yeto, when we're all relaxing around the fire after dinner—well, breakfast I guess."

"What happens after that is up to how he reacts, then," said Auru. At Link's confirming nod, the old general sighed, rubbing his forehead a little. Life around Link was proving to be full of odd twists and absurdities. He wasn't sure if he liked the strangeness of it all or if it made him feel old. "All right then. Let's go have breakfast with some yetis."

!

Yeta had gotten bowls out while Yeto made the soup. By the time that Link and his men filed into the kitchen, they had warm bowls of soup waiting for them. They all took their bowls into the fire-warmed living room and began to eat. The men were starving. They slurped up bowl after bowl of the soup, and Yeta kept them coming while Yeto lounged by the fire with Link and talked. For a long time they didn't talk about much. They just sat together, both being creatures of few words, and enjoyed their soup. But eventually Link began to tell Yeto about the troubles he alluded to before and how his small band of survivors was without weaponry or armor to protect themselves.

Yeto seemed like he didn't really understand what Link was talking about, but he was sympathetic. Finally, Link maneuvered his way to the question he'd been trying to ask the reclusive yeti all along.

"Yeto…I admit, I have a big favor to ask of you and Yeta."

The yeti ho-hummed and leaned back in his large chair. "Yeto thinks that he knows what little human wants, but speak."

Link nodded. "Will you help us collect the armor and weapons and artillery from your home and get it down the mountain?"

"All of weapons?" Yeto asked, his voice dubious. "It frozen under ice for years. Will take much time to break free."

Link shook his head. "Well, not all of them," he said. "We only have one wagon to take it back in anyway. But as much of it as we can fit in the wagon I hope."

Again, Yeto ho-hummed. He grunted and thought for a long time. Finally, as Yeta was taking the men's empty bottles to fill them with one last round of cheesy Pumpkin and Reek Fish Soup, the large yeti nodded in agreement. "Yeto will help Link," he said, "because Link helped Yeta when she was sick. Yeta and Yeto's happiness is thanks to you, tiny human. Those fish men in the lake would have attacked Yeto before he could ask for help—but you, you not judge yetis on our appearance, but judge yetis on our hearts. Yeto and Yeta are grateful."

Link patted the large, white creature's hairy arm. "I understand, Yeto," he said, smiling. "You're welcome…and thank you, my friend."

Yeta poked her head in with the first round of filled bottles. "Sleep now," she said, taking the next batch to be filled. "Rest today, and in the evening we will get to work."

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you both," Link said again, leaning back and stretching his weary muscles. There were quiet yawns around the room as every KRP soldier agreed and began to get off the floor where they had been seated. They shuffled about picking their bowls up and taking them to the kitchen, and a couple of them even began washing them in the wash basin in the corner like civilized guests in a civilized home. For the first time in many of these men's lives they began to look at the world as not just civil people and monsters—but as good creatures of all types and shapes, and bad ones. Good hearts and bad hearts, no matter how scary the face. They would sleep soundly that night, tucked in warm—if quite dusty—beds knowing that they were safe under the yetis' grand roof. In the evening, as usual, their work would begin.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Another month, another chapter. Not a lot of news here: I'm still hard at work editing the Hero of Wolves (which is coming along fantastically, if I do say so for myself), and I've been doing some research for some stuff coming up in the trilogy that has been fruitful.

On a personal level, I love my new job! It's awesome! And I got hooked on the Game of Thrones book series (not the TV series…yet) and have been reading those like a starving person. What's funny about that is that I haven't read a novel (or any work of book-length prose) that wasn't either **A)** assigned in class **B)** classic scholarly literature or **C)** for research purposes in _**about 9 years**_. Most of what I read for pleasure is actually poetry or textbooks about poetry. Lol. So I'm enjoying reading a _genre novel _(le gasp!) _FOR FUN_ (le second gasp!).

As always, thanks for reading and please review! I do so love the reviews. :)

~The Wolfess

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. _


	28. Zora's Domain

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Zora's Domain**

A cold sun rose over Snowpeak the next morning. It was a sun straining to make its light seep through the clouds covering Hyrule in a thin, white veil to shed what light it could over the winter-locked land. The thin light gave the morning a hazy look as Link and his KRP soldiers awoke late the next morning to a new day.

They were all very tired. Men struggled to keep their eyes open as they worked at the ice with pickaxes and hammers, but Link said that it was best if they did the work in the morning as quickly as they could and try to make it back down the mountain before the sun goes down. Trying to cart all of this stuff down the snowy mountain in the dark while fighting off White Wolfos was a fool's errand, and likely to get someone killed. Grudgingly, they took their four measly hours of sleep and woke bright and early to the smell of some unidentifiable meat roasting in the kitchen with a host of eggs and some stale toast. They weren't the freshest ingredients—indeed, where the Yetis got the grain and eggs at all was a mystery—but it tastes good nonetheless and the soldiers had been grateful for the warmth and nourishment.

Link ran a tight ship. There was no time to dally around. They helped Yeta clean up breakfast and then they marched their way through the icy halls of Yeto's home. In order to get to the room where Link had first seen the weapons and armor, they had to go through the empty room behind the kitchen, out into the icy center courtyard, and through a west door. Yeto took them through a few additional doors and passageways, finally coming to a small room lined with wooden cabinets full of swords, spears, battle axes, bows, and arrows. There were even some shields hanging from the walls. Everything was covered over by a thick wall of ice, however. It was obvious that these cabinets had not been touched for ages.

The soldiers had gotten right to work, which is where they were now. Men were down on their hands and knees with their pickaxes chipping away at sheets of ice that seemed as thick as steel. Link stood off to the side with Yeto and a large cloth map wrapped in leather. Link held it up and pointed to various rooms, and Yeto grunted simple agreements or gave brief feedback. Neither of them were fond of talking overmuch, so to hear them trying to have a conversation was comical. Link would point to a room and say 'armor here?' and Yeto would grunt or say 'no, here?' 'behind the bars?' Link would then say, and Yeto would grunt an agreeing 'uh huh'. Most of their sentences stayed between one and three words or some grunting.

Volc would have gotten more of a chuckle out of it if the ice breaking was going faster. Despite the fact that they had been at it for a good half hour, it was as if no progress were being made. The men were beginning to get discouraged, and Volc himself was feeling anxious. Quietly, Volc wandered away from where he had been monitoring the work. He crossed to Link.

"Link, Sir," Volc said, concern lining his features. "Forgive the intrusion, but at this pace it will take us days to get this stuff free. And we don't have days."

Link walked over to watch the men work. After a moment, he nodded and scratched his head. Before he could speak, however, Yeto pushed past him.

"Bah!" he exclaimed as he approached a section of the cabinets that no one was working on. "This no problem for Yetis! You watch, you see." No sooner had he spoken then he balled his hand into a giant fist, pulled it back, and swung it full force at the ice.

It splintered and cracked beautifully, all the way through. Link waved a couple soldiers over and they used their pickaxes to pry the shards away. It took a little work still, but they got the ice cleared. They pulled out a few of the swords underneath and held them out for Link's inspection. The hero took one in his sword hand and held it up before his face. The blade was old, that was for sure, and not as finely tempered as some. The ancient people's techniques for folding metal did not seem as refined as those that Rusl has taught Link in their small forge at home, and the blade seemed rough and without elegance. However, the ice preserved the blades as if they had been suspended in time. They were free of rust and tarnish, and the blade was still snug and firm in the hilt. He stepped back and did a few sword drills with it. It was a little heavy, and the weight was more centered in the hilt rather than balanced throughout the sword, but it would serve their purpose nicely.

"Very good," he said, handing it back to the soldier. "Yeto, can you do that to the other structures in here? Then my men can do the rest."

"Yeto is glad to help!" roared the jolly giant, and he went about the room cracking the rest of the ice as necessary. Once the Hylians were back at work with their pickaxes, much more effectively this time, Link, Yeto, and Auru went on to the next room Link and Yeto had identified on the map. This one was full of suits of armor, shields, and artillery. Yeto helped them crack the ice on this room as well, and Auru went back to the previous room to show Volc and the KRP soldiers how to get there when they were done.

In this fashion, they made their way around the mansion cracking out all the weaponry, armor, and artillery they could find. Periodically Yeta came and brought the soldiers snacks or food, but for the most part they all worked on getting the stuff out and transporting it into the main hall just inside the front doors of the mansion. Link and Auru worked on organizing and categorizing what they had, what condition each piece was in, and what they could carry. Volc and Yeto helped the soldiers break out and collect all of the weaponry, armor, and artillery. Yeta just went around and served everyone, making sure they all had soup to keep them warm when they needed it.

When Yeto brought down the last of the canons, the KRP soldiers carrying one cannonball each, Link knew they were done. "This is all of it?" he asked Captain Volc.

Volc nodded, his ginger hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Yessir," he said. He had picked up a pickax and started hacking at the ice himself, and he felt as sore as the rest of the men. "Every sword, ax, bow, shield, helmet, and cannonball in the place. If only we could carry it all."

Link looked up at the towering stacks of armor and artillery and sighed. "I wish we could as well. Unfortunately, we can't transport it all ourselves. If you all head over to that stack over there," he motioned toward select items set nearest to the door, "that should be all we can take. If you have more room when all of that is packed up and think you can carry it all the way back to New Kakariko, then let Auru or myself know and we'll load you up with some extra stuff."

"Yessir," Volc said, flashing a salute at Link. Link nodded, and the marquis turned and started shouting orders to the soldiers. They all hustled about filling their packs with as much as they could carry. They also filled a wagon-sized box sleigh that Yeta had found for them to transport the items for the wagon. Yeto carried it down himself, and he would help them carry it down the mountain too.

"Yeto," Link said as the last items were being loaded into the sleigh. "I can't thank you enough. We owe you our lives, believe it or not."

The giant, hairy creature laughed and slapped his belly. "Tiny human owes Yeto nothing! Consider this payback for what Link did for Yeta. Yeto and Link equal now."

Link smiled and nodded. "Equal," he agreed. Volc and Auru were lining up the soldiers at the door and making sure everyone was ready to make the trek down the mountain. Link gave one last mournful look at all the armor they were leaving behind. "Sorry to leave your hall so messy, Yeta," he said as the shorter, female yeti waddled up behind them. "I wish we could take it all with us. We need it all…especially the cannons." They had packed one cannon with a few cannonballs, but that was the most they could carry. It was highly debated between Link and Auru in the first place. For all the space it took up, they could have carried more swords, bows, and helmets. In the end, Auru convinced Link that the cannon's long range and power could be useful against any artillery or siege equipment that Dark Link may bring from Hyrule Castle's armory. They would have none, and being able to smash Dark Link's artillery before he could use them would be to their advantage. They were able to carry so few cannonballs, however that the cannon would have to be carefully used.

"Do not worry," Yeta said as she starting passing out bottles of warm soup. "Yeta and Yeto will clean, uhn. Maybe Link will come take in future, uh?" The soldiers thanked her for their soup, slipping it in easy-to-access pockets in the sides of their packs.

Yeto moved in front of the sleigh in the back and picked up the large wooden handles. Link walked to the front of the small company, standing with Volc on his right and Auru on his left. "It'll be faster going down the mountain than it was going up," Link said to them all. "Getting down the mountain with our load will be the easy part of this trip home." He was silent for a moment, letting that sink in before he continued. "When we exit into Zora's Fountain, we must sneak all of this stuff back up those cliffs we came down, load it into the wagon, and then sneak our way back to New Kakariko unseen by Dark Link. I have no doubt that if word of our passing through hasn't made it to the Zora throne room already, they will certainly hear us trying to pass all of this gear up the mountain. I don't know if they will attack us or let us pass. If they do attack us, do not fight them. The Zora's are a fierce and protective race, but they are _not _our enemies. If we play this right, they may even help us. They like to stay neutral in conflicts, aloof and separate up here in these rivers, but in times when the realm is in dire need they have been known to help. This is indeed a time of dire need for Hyrule. Perhaps we may get lucky." Link turned to Volc. "Move them out, Captain," he said in a quieter voice. Volc nodded and starting shouting commands as Link and Auru pushed the heavy oaked doors open. They held them wide, letting the falling snow blow into the hall, as the small Kakariko Revolution Party band moved out, a giant Yeti with a sleigh full weaponry right at their heels.

Shortly after they began the trek, it started to snow. The snow came faster and bigger, and winds started picking up. A true snowstorm had kicked up on the mountain's upper regions and it blew in their faces, slowing every step they took. The drifts of powdered snow were up to their knees and every step seemed to make their weapon-laden loads heavier to bear. Even Yeto seemed to be struggling. Although his large feet acted like snowshoes, giving him a boost on the powder, the old box sleigh was so laden down by the cannon and other items that its runners sunk deep into the drifts. The giant Yeti strained and pulled, dragging it though the snow with his might alone, but even he soon started to look tired.

The world in front of their eyes was a swirl of white. They could barely see the person in front of them, let alone the way they were supposed to go. Link hadn't planned on transforming for fear of alarming Yeto, but with the snow as thick as it was he had no choice. Auru went back and warned Yeto not to be afraid while Link donned the wolf mask, but when Link's body twisted and transformed into a large gray-green werewolf, the giant jumped anyway. In his werewolf form, the hero was almost as tall at the Yeti. He ran to the front and sniffed out their trail, picking up the faint strains of reek fish that would guide their way down. Satisfied that he found it and it was strong enough to follow, Link lined everyone up in twos and had them follow him closely behind. Link's body blocked some of the snow pelting their faces, so tall and furry was he, and the soldiers found themselves grateful for his monstrous form.

As the hours went on, man and Yeti alike grew tired and sleepy. The snow had dampened their clothing and the cold had sunk into their bones. Even the White Wolfos didn't come near, so fierce was the storm on Snowpeak. The soldiers began to beg to rest for just a moment, just a brief moment huddled in the snow around a small fire to wait out the storm, but Link would have none of it. He growled in response, not bothering to take off his mask to respond in Hyrulian words, and pushed onward.

Finally the snowstorm started to ease. The flakes shrunk to mere specks of snow drifting through the air. When the sun peaked its head through the distant clouds, the snow specks sparkled like diamond dust around them. They had finally come to the edge of the frozen lake. Link paused long enough to sake the snow out of his fur like a giant dog. The whole front of his body had been caked with it. He led them across the lake of ice, testing it with his own weight before letting his men and the Yeti with his heavy load cross. Once they reached the other side, it was just a matter of scaling the small cliff to get to the exit. They trudged their way with leaden legs up the snaking, snow-covered trail to the exit to Zora's Fountain. Link himself went to the back and pushed from behind the sleigh while Yeto pulled to get it to the top.

Once they were all there, Link took off his mask. His body shrunk back to normal size as he walked back to the front of the line. They were so relieved to have made it alive and unscathed with all of their load that they chattered with one another and smiled, resting their bags on the ground. Auru quieted them, however, and shot Link a look. The hero nodded. They had to be as quiet as possible, lest some unwanted ears hear them outside the small tunnel between Snowpeak and Zora's Fountain. However, with their clothes soaking wet and their boots standing in snow they couldn't wait any longer either. Man and Yeti alike looked ready to fall over at any moment.

Link pushed on ahead, walking at the front with Volc, Auru, and his soldiers close behind, and Yeto took up the rear. They stepped out into the bright sun and flowing water of Zora's Fountain—and met with a wall of coral spears.

!

This was the first time that Link found himself in manacles since he woke up as a wolf in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. He was bound hand a feet with a special coral as strong as iron, as were all of his men, and Yeto as well. How they had found manacles big enough to fit him was a mystery to Link. What was even more of a mystery was how six Zora could carry one giant Yeti up the waterfall, but there he was. A couple large stone slate had been pulled over the circular pool in the center of the throne room, balancing on the stone steps on either side. The slates were about a meter and a half wide, and it took two of them to fit all of the prisoners on. Link stood at the front with Auru and Volc. They situated Yeto just behind them, and the soldiers crowded around Yeti on all sides of their own accord. No one would lay a finger on the Yeti without going through the KRP first. Link would have smiled to see them showing such fond protectiveness over a "beast", but his attention was focused on the spears pointed at them. Not that he was really worried about the Zora trying to cut them up when he thought about it. With the deep pool of water beneath them no one would have to raise a spear to kill them. The captives were bound so that they could not swim, and the stone slabs could be flipped with minimal effort from below. It would be execution by drowning, should it come to that. Link was determined that it wouldn't.

Standing on the stone step and behind the decorative coral walls in a circle all around them was a host of Zora soldiers. Each wore a fish helmet that showed no indication of feeling or life, and each had a coral spear in hand. Some of the fish helmets were different from others, some of the spears were different colors or had different decorations, but in the end they were the same—they were a small army gathered together to watch the Zora King's judgment.

One of the Zora soldiers standing beside the throne stepped forward. The ornaments on his helmet indicated that he was a captain of some sort, perhaps even the head of the guard. "All Hail King Ralis, boy King of the Zora people."

"HAIL KING RALIS!" The hall shook with the collective shout. Yeto cringed. He was wet, miserable-looking, and not accustomed to such loud noises. Link was grinding his teeth.

The man went on, heedless of the captives' discomfort. "We are gathered here to judge the crimes of Dark Link of Hyrule, sorcerer, madman, and self-proclaimed King of the Shadow Kingdom." Link's eyes widened. They thought he was Dark Link—and judging by the fact that Dark Link masqueraded successfully has him for so long, it made sense. But how could he convince them of his true identity? "The Shadow King has numerous crimes levied against him, as witnessed by our Zora spies and scouts from the waterways of Hyrule. Among these are the use of dark magic, creating the plague of Obsidian that now afflicts Hyrule's citizens, impersonating the true monarch of Hyrule, murder, theft, high treason, and a multitude of other crimes. The recommendation of the Chief Justice of the Zora, Rutond, and the General of the Zora Army, Xiauh, is death by drowning." He stepped back to his assigned spot. All eyes turned to the King.

The Zora King was dwarfed by this own throne. He was a mere boy, and sat in the too-large seat with his legs crossed and his hands resting elegantly on his knees. Gracefully built, like all of the Zora, and richly adorned, Ralis was taller now than he had been. The months passing since the hero had last seen him—on the day of Link's knighthood ceremony—had given him a few more inches. The hero remembered him as a somber youth struggling with the destiny given to him by the goddesses and recovering from the great sickness that almost claimed his life. Today, Link hoped that the boy king was as fair-minded has he had seemed during the war.

Ralis was quiet for a while. Finally, he spoke up. "Your guilt is assumed," he said in a soft, watery voice. "The recommended sentence is death. And yet, I am troubled. You are known as a master of illusions, but it had been reported that your hair was always white and your eyes were always red. It was these physical discrepancies that first tipped us off to your lies, long before your announcement. By what new power have you been able to make your appearance so flawlessly identical to my old friend? And why, if you have all the might of Hyrule and the monsters you have gathered about you, have you come to the snowy mountain of the beast? You exit carrying armor and weapons. Hyrule Castle needs none of these. So tell me, 'Shadow King'…who are you really and why are you here?"

Link cleared his throat. "I'm Link, your Grace. From Ordona Province. I have returned with the Princess Zelda freed from a magical imprisonment placed upon us by Dark Link. We have joined with the Kakariko Revolution Party in New Kakariko to oppose Dark Link and take back Zelda's throne."

A gasp when up from the Zoras. The hall was loud with murmurs and whispers. "Silence," Ralis said, speaking a little louder than normal but not raising his voice. The soldiers quieted down. Ralis stood and walked to the edge of the pool, peering closely at Link's face. "I cannot tell the truth of what you say by looking at you," he finally said, "and I cannot trust that you are telling me the truth. Dark Link can make himself and other people look like anyone, and he is a good enough actor to fool everyone within Castle Town and within Link's own army."

Ralis began to pace a little. He tapped the water canteen on his hip absently. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face Link again. "I have it! I question that only Link could know. When I was finally healed under Renado's diligent care, I went somewhere to mourn and be alone. I was troubled. Yet the hero, Link, found me and spoke with me. No one but he and I know of this moment. Not even Dark Link could possibly know what transpired that night. Where did I go, what was I troubled by, and what conversation did Link and I have?"

Link smiled. He remembered this night. Ralis had been so troubled and full of grief. It was all Link could do to try to encourage him. The eyes of the KRP soldiers looked at Link anxiously. Beside him, both Auru and Volc wore the best encouraging expressions they could, but they were anxious as well.

"You went to the graveyard," Link began. "At the back there is a small tunnel, through which the hidden final resting place of your father, the previous King Zora. You were troubled by a dream. You shared it with me. Your mother came to you in your dreams and showed you my image. She said that you should be courageous, like me, because you were king now. But you said that you had so little confidence…you thought you failed at the one thing your mother asked you to do. You thought you were very unlike your mother, and you thought you were unfit to rule. You asked me to tell you if there was anything you could do to help, anything at all."

Ralis smiled. "Remove their chains," he commanded. "My dear friend, Link, has returned from the dead! Collect their horses, wagon, and gear from outside. Get them dry clothing and warm places to stay. See that they are comfortable. They are our guests tonight!"

The soldiers nearest to them helped them off of the slates one by one and released them from their chains. Link made sure that everyone was taken care of before he let them unlock his own manacles. "Where are they taking my men?" he asked the guard, rubbing his wrists where the chains had made his skin raw. As the guard was about the answer, Ralis stepped up beside him with a big smile and spoke instead.

"Behind the throne there is a secret passage to Zora Hall," said the boy king. "It is kept secret in case Zora's Domain is ever infiltrated, to keep our young, old, and non-soldiers safe. Come, would you like to see?"

Link bowed as he answered, which seemed to please the guard standing nearby. Link remembered enough of life in Zelda's court to know that much about courtly graces. "It would be my honor, your Grace."

"Please Link," Ralis said, his voice pained but amused. "Do not bow to me, and do not call me 'your Grace'. I have asked you this before. Just call me Ralis."

Link followed the Zora to the throne. "I had forgotten," he said as they walked. "It was so long ago. I hadn't even accepted Zelda's offer yet." Behind the throne, the wall had opened to a large entrance. The cavern looked moist, but it was lit by a light source he couldn't see. There were a few torches here and there, but the light that filled the cavern was different somehow. When they stepped inside, Link found that the rock had the same blueish hue as the rocks in the Lakebed Temple. Shimmering over the surface of the rock were shifting, glittery shapes like the reflection of light on the surface of a lake.

"How is it lit?" Link asked, looking at the walls in wonder.

Ralis motioned forward. "If you pass through there, you will see," he said. Link continued ahead. The ground in the tunnel sloped downward a little, and then came around to the left. They emerged on the top of a stairway in a huge cave. The cave was round, and the wide stairway they stood on wound around the south side of the cave and slopped downward to a large lake at the bottom. Long stalactites hung from the ceiling on the far northeast side of the cave, some reaching all the way to the floor. On the far northwest side, the walls and the ground were covered with ivy and vines. These plants received their nourishment from a smallish hole in the ceiling through which daylight streamed forth like a natural chandelier. The light hit the water just right, setting it alight with blues and turquoises so rich they almost hurt Link's eyes. The light seemed to bounce back somehow, sending reflections of lightwater all over the cavern.

"How…how is it so…so blue and…" Link struggled with words.

Ralis smiled and started down the stairway. Link followed him as he listened. "Minerals in the water give it its color." Ralis started. "They also cause the light to refract, as you see. My people have our homes under the water, for this lake goes over one hundred meters deep. It is a great city—and invisible, should invaders ever manage to get inside the cavern. There is a series of underwater tunnels that lead out from and into this lake. They are waterways that connect us with other caverns within the heart of the mountain, and even with some of the rivers of Hyrule eventually. One of them leads directly to Lake Hylia, where our people go to pray in the Lakebed Temple. Another one connects to our second home, an ancient place over in the mountains by Old Kakariko that our people can travel to underwater if necessary. With the Zora's Armor given to you by my mother, I could show you these things someday if you would like.

"However, our underwater cities are useless to land-dwellers, and useless to us right now. We have guest quarters underneath the Tentillum of the Windfish—or 'stalactites' as your Hyrulian scholars call them. Each guest suite was built in a chamber with access to the underground hot springs. They smell of sulfur, but they are wonderful for the skin. Your men and the Yeti are being escorted to their chambers and provided with whatever provisions their hearts desire. You, however, must come with me to the meeting hall. We have grave matters to discuss." They had reached the bottom of the stair, and Ralis led them around the rock at the edge of the cerulean water. The color reminded Link of Zelda's eyes a bit, and that made him sore for home. But he shook it off and paid attention to what Ralis was saying.

The guest rooms were not the only things above water. There was a store called the Fisherman's Hut that sold general dry goods unable to be sold by its sister store below water, the Old Wayfarer's Ship. There was also a restaurant called the Rusty Neptoona, and a bar called Manbo's Mambo that had a great stage often visited by a famous Zora Band, the Indigo-Gos. "They travel from cavern to cavern giving performances and raising spirits," Ralis said. "I will invite you to come see them play when the war is over. I am sure that you will quite enjoy them! Manbo himself, who the establishment was named after, was the son of the legendary Sun Fish. That is quite an interesting legend, actually, if you are interested?"

Link nodded his head, so Ralis continued. "Within Zora theology we have four deities: the Sun Fish and his lady, the Moon Fish, to watch over the happenings of the Sky Waters, and the Wind Fish and his lady, the Earth Fish, to watch over the happenings of the Earth Waters. The Sun Fish is the brother of the Wind Fish. As I said, Manbo is the son of the Sun Fish in the same way as Jabun is the son of the Wind Fish. Now, it is said that Manbo loved music, but his father did not. He couldn't think when Manbo was making racket, but Manbo didn't care. He would play from sun up to sun down, and the whole universe was thrown into chaos because the Sun Fish couldn't think to monitor it. The stars came up during the day and the sun came out at the same time as the moon. Finally, one day the Sun Fish kicked Manbo out of the Sky Waters and made him live in the Earth Waters so that the Sky Waters would always be silent enough for him to think. The universe returned to its regular order, but Manbo was sad. He missed his father and his home. He wrote his famous mambo in order to transport him back to the sky, but when he got there his father threw him out again. Struck with grief, Manbo wrote a ballad so sad and so pure it reached the ears of the Wind Fish. The great Wind Fish flew over to Manbo and asked him to play the ballad again. It became known as the Ballad of the Windfish…but that's a legend for another day. It is from Manbo that all song comes, or so the legend says. Some say that Manbo still swims somewhere in the Great Waters of the Sea."

They had come to stop before a large, ornate pair of doors. Ralis threw them open, and they walked into what was obviously a large meeting hall of sorts. "This is the last above water room in this cavern, and it is called Jabun's Audience Chamber. See the waterway in the back? It slopes down into the largest of the underwater tunnels, and that is where our Great Fish God, Jabun, once held audience. He is the son of the Wind Fish, and our patron God. However he has long vanished, to my regret. They filled most of the chamber with sand and put in this meeting table here ages ago, and now it is where our royalty hold audiences and meetings with land dwellers."

They sat down at the table and platters of food were brought over from the Rusty Neptoona. Link had roasted salmon with barbeque sauce with a side of potatoes and seaweed. Ralis had a platter of shrimp with a butter-based dipping sauce. Ralis munched on his shrimp and allowed Link to eat for a while in peace. When Link had finished eating, Ralis began to speak again. "My friend," he said, "I have bittersweet news for you. The sweet part is that a girl of your village, Beth, is here with us."

Link blinked. Suddenly, a light blinked on in his head. The last time he was in Ordon, before the Mountain Campaign, Ilia had angrily alluded to the fact that Beth had gone somewhere. Indeed, he hadn't seen her since he returned. "How is she here?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Ralis sighed. "That is the bad news. I sent my best spies to Castle Town to see the usurper's announcement. They saw her from the waterways wandering the streets. We mounted a rescue mission and brought her here for treatment. She has eaten a lot of that poison food, Obsidian, while living on the streets and has only been with us a short while. Obsidian does not reach well with children, although Beth is almost a woman grown. Still, I would not recommend you see her."

Link bowed his head. He had seen the Obsidian Children in New Kakariko trying to undergo the purge. It wasn't easy on them. "Thank you for rescuing her," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know how to repay you…we, the town of Ordon, owe you."

Ralis lowered his head a little and blushed, if ever a fish could blush. "My reasons are somewhat selfish, I must admit. She and I grew very close during our time together in New Kakariko. It is out of…great fondness that I care for her as she cared for me."

Link smiled. "I see," he said, leaning back in his chair a little. "Well, it's good to know that she's safe here."

"Yes, now. Tell me of your tale, Link. Where have you been and what is happening now? Most importantly, how can I be of help?"

And so Link launched into his tale again, from Zelda's summons, to the Mountain Campaign, to Dark Link's betrayal, and everything that has happened with the wolves since then. Finally, he explained what he knew of the formation of the KRP and what their plan is now. "Basically," Link said, "it's only a matter of time before Dark Link knows that we're back. And once he knows, he might attack any day. The people that have gathered at New Kakariko are all brave—Hylians from all over, Gorons from Death Mountain, and still more coming every day—but already the Bulblins have attacked us from the south once. Rusl, Fado, and Bo helped me and the pack beat them back, but not without wounds. The KRP has no armor, few weapons, no artillery…and yet Dark Link will bring his whole force down on us. We're trying to bring back whatever we can hold. We need all of it, truth be told, but we can't smuggle that much all the way through the mountain passes and east Hyrule Field without being detected." Link sighed and ran his fingers through his blond bangs. "Truth be told, Ralis, we need whatever help you can give us."

The smile that spread on Ralis's face confused Link. What was there in that story to smile about? "Remember that day at my father's grave," Ralis started, "when I said asked you to tell me whatever you needed, any way that I can help you? Well, giving you an earring was nothing. You saved my people from the ice and the shadow beasts—_and_ you saved my life, _and_ you put my mother's soul to rest peacefully. An earring does not cover that debt. Not when I can do so much better than that."

Link furrowed his brow. "How?" he asked, his voice blunt but curious.

Ralis leaned forward. "For one, I pledge my entire army to your cause. Our allegiance is to the _true _Queen of Hyrule, the royal blood of Hylia, not this usurper on the throne. We will fight beside you, and we will die beside you, as brothers."

"Ralis, I—" Link began.

"I am not finished," Ralis interrupted. "Second, we will transport everything you left behind in Snowpeak through the waterways. We have ways of moving such things through the water over long distances—how else do you think the Lakebed Temple was built?"

Link shook his head in shock. "Ralis, thank you. This is too much."

Ralis laughed. "There is still one more thing I will do for you," he said. "You must not travel back the way you came. It is too dangerous. I have a way to transport you through the water using the waterways. We will go from here to Lake Hylia using the waterways, and then from Lake Hylia to the graveyard where by father was buried. Within that pool—"

"—is a large waterway that connects the two locations! I have used it!" Link finished for him. He started to beam in excitement, but suddenly he stopped and his brow furrowed again. "But Ralis, I may have the Zora Armor in Epona's pack, but my people can't breathe underwater."

Ralis stood and called for the nearest guard. "Leave that to me," he said to Link before he turned to the guard. "Gilly, please escort Sir Link to his chambers and confer my leaders here at once. We have urgent matters to discuss. I will also need to see the shop owners of the Fisherman's Hut and the Old Wayfarer's Ship. Both of them."

The guard saluted and walked to stand by the door. Ralis, however, stopped Link before the wolf man could leave with the guard. The Zora King stepped around the table and embraced Link. When Ralis released him, he smiled and clapped the wolf man on the shoulder. Link realized that Ralis wasn't just a couple of inches taller. The young king must have hit his first growth spurt, because he was almost the same height as Link. Very soon, Ralis would no longer be boy. Perhaps he was already a man grown and it had just taken Link this long to see it. War made boys grow faster than peace. "Link, brother, please rest tonight. Bathe yourself in the hot spring, enjoy some food at the Rusty Neptoona, and enjoy the music at Manbo's Mambo. Tonight you are my guests of honor. Tomorrow you will travel back to New Kakariko in the complete secrecy of water, under the protection of King Zora Ralis De Bon XIX."

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

Hello everyone! This is going to be a long author's note, but bear with me and read. You'll be glad you did, I promise.

First off, I would like to thank James Evans of the Zelda Informer staff who featured the Doppelganger Trilogy on their Fanfiction Friday feature. The explosion of new readers since the article came out has been amazing! I highly recommend you make Zelda Informer one of your daily stops for Zelda news if you don't already stop there. They may have an interesting sense of humor sometimes, but they are one of the few Zelda websites out there that still post something interesting every day, have an active staff, and really do focus on all aspects of the fan community as well as news.

Now back to your regularly scheduled comment section. This chapter is riddled with little hidden eastereggs for all you diehard Zelda Fans like me out there. How many of them can you catch? To the first person who manages to catch them all, I'll send one edited new paragraph from the Hero of Wolves revisions.

Speaking of the revisions, I am officially over three fourths of the way done. I have been focusing a little more on actually _writing _the trilogy, though, which means I am working on the LAST CHAPTER of Shadow Kingdom and the FIRST CHAPTER of the next book.

**Here's the big deal:** I am going to **announce the real title of the final book** today on the Doppelganger Trilogy facebook page. Along with the title, I am going to **release** **a teaser image for the final book**.

Next month, expect to see the final chapter of Shadow Kingdom and the first chapter of the new book posted simultaneously, just as it was with the end of Hero of Wolves. I will also release the full official book cover for the new book on the Doppelganger Trilogy facebook page.

Gosh, all this exciting stuff coming your way! Be sure to hope over to the facebook page to see the title of the final book and the teaser image. It's public, so you don't have to have a facebook account to see it.

Thank you for reading and sticking with me all this time, and please review! Reviews are really what excites me about releasing a new chapter, and the longer the better I say. :)

~The Wolfess

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. _


	29. Calm Before the Storm

****All Standard Disclaimers Apply****

_**Book Two in the Doppelganger Trilogy  
><strong>__ !  
><em>Shadow Kingdom_  
>by The Wolfess<em>

_!_

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Calm Before the Storm**

A slushy snow was falling in Zora's Fountain on this late-winter day. It melted when it hit the water and stuck where it hit the icy crust on top of the remaining mounds of snow. The white blanket that had covered the shores of the waterfall pool all winter was finally beginning to thaw. It was a promising sign to the Zora sentries who guarded the pool day and night. It meant that spring was coming, and with spring would come new life. Hyrule was a country desperately in need of new life.

Indeed, it seemed to the Zora standing by the door to the snowy mountain that new life had already arrived within their domain. No longer were the halls of the hidden city hushed with dread. No longer did the Zora citizens cringe when thunder shook the mountain for fear it was a bomb or a horn signaling an enemy approaching. King Ralis was moving his troops. He had announced the return of the true Queen of Hyrule and their true hero, Link. He had also made it clear that the Zora Nation would honor their alliance with the true monarchy of Hyrule and pledge their strength to the resistance effort. It was the first time the Zora Nation had involved itself in one of Hyrule's wars since the war that defeated the Thief.

Excitement buzzed in the underwater city and spread throughout the waterways to all of the distant caves. The restaurants and bars were bustling with people wanting to celebrate, and the Indigo-Gos were putting on a special honorary concert they were calling "The Return of the Queen Celebratory Jam!" Already Ralis was moving their soldiers into place. Just yesterday a large battalion dressed in their warmest seal-skin suits had followed the yeti up to his home with large sleds to help carry all of the weaponry and armor down the mountain. There was a meeting of the Captains and Generals of the Zora army to plan how they would get it all through the waterways and what their approach to the battle would be once they got into New Kakariko. It was a very exciting time to be alive in Zora's Domain, even if you were just the guard at the mouth of the mountain cave.

Inside the hidden halls of Zora's Domain, the day had finally arrived for the KRP band to return to New Kakariko. It had taken a few days longer than they had originally planned because of the details than needed to be settled. For one, they had to figure out how they were going to get Telma's wagon and mule back to the town. They couldn't be taken underwater, and the Mule didn't come to any song or particular sound, unlike Epona and Daru. It had been decided that a couple Zora soldiers and Auru himself would take the wagon back on their own. Auru claimed that he was too old to be swimming like a fish anyway. They had set out just the day before, and Link prayed for their safe journey. Other than that, some official paperwork had to be drawn up to make the Zora acknowledgement of Zelda as the true Queen and their active military support for the KRP official. Link had to stay to sign the documents on Zelda's behalf as her representative.

Finally all of the preparations were done and it was time to go back. The hero was grateful for Ralis's benevolence, and the hidden Zora City was certainly a fun place to be, but he was anxious to return to Zelda. These were war times, after all, not times to be celebrating prematurely. Link, Volc, and the KRP soldiers had lined up by the edge of the deep cave pool to wait for whatever device Ralis had been keeping a secret. The unnaturally blue water reflected on their faces, causing them to squint a little as they strained to watch for the Zora King. He rose out of the middle of the lake with light dancing off of his scales. His guards flanked him, followed by the two merchant owners of the hidden city's two shops. They seemed to be carrying something heavy between them through the water.

When they reached the smooth rock shore, Link could see that the heavy thing was a crate marked with some Zora writing. He was already wearing his Zora Armor, but he was somewhat eager to see what Ralis had cooked up to help his soldiers breathe underwater for their journey through the waterways. Ralis stood in front of the crate and the merchants stood on either side of it, poised to swing open the lid.

"I promised you that I could take you through the waterways of Hyrule back to your home," the boy King began. "It took some careful inventorying and some digging around, but my faithful merchants here have dug up some items that I believe will do the job. They will make you breathe underwater and swim like a Zora, like Link already does." Ralis stepped aside and swept his arm out. "Open the crate!"

The merchants swung the lid open. King Ralis leaned inside and pulled out the item on top: a simple blue kokiri-style, adult-sized tunic. He grinned with pride, but Link could hear the soldiers shifting. One glance at their faces told him that they didn't understand. He stepped forward and took the tunic from Ralis, holding it out so that the soldiers could see as he spoke.

"I know it looks like a plain tunic," Link said, "but I know what this is. Which means," he said, casting an accusatory glance back at the King, "that I also know how _rare_ and _expensive _one of these is, let alone one for each of my men. Ralis, we can't accept these."

Ralis shook his head, smiling all the while. "Of course you can," he said. "I have paid for them already. They are mine to give. What Link holds in his hands, gentlemen, is a Zora Tunic. They are engineered with a secret craft that only one Zora man and his apprentice know. When someone puts on a Zora Tunic who is not a Zora, he will be given the ability to breathe underwater." A murmur of amazement went up from the soldiers, and Ralis grinned a little more. "The tunics are not all!" The King turned around and pushed aside the garments on top to reach an item underneath. He turned around and held it out for the Hylians to see. "These are Zora Flippers," he said. "Made from the scales of a Zora and the rubber of a whale from the Great Waters of the Sea, they give you the ability to swim deeper, faster, and with more dexterity. And," he added with a pointed look at Link, "you will accept these as my gift as well, I will hear no argument."

Link grumbled a bit as he walked over to the crate. "It's a loan," he said as he passed the King. "I'm going to give them back to you." Still, as he started pulling out the tunics and looking them over, he whistled in admiration. They were finely-woven garments, much like the materials the Hero's Tunic was made out of. This sort of garment would last these men their whole lives if they took care of them.

"Here ya go, men," he said as he started to pass out the tunics. "If the size doesn't fit, try a different one. Put them on over your clothes, the layers will keep you warm. Leave anything behind that you can't bring with you, such as heavy winter cloaks. It can come later with the weapons." He stepped aside as the men dressed and then came forward to choose their flippers. When they were done, they all moved to stand thigh-deep in the lake and looked to Link for orders.

Link smiled to see them all lined up in the same tunics that the Hero of Time once wore. Chuckling a little, he turned to Ralis. "Thank you again," he said, his voice solemn. "You have saved our lives, Ralis."

The Boy-King smiled and patted Link's arm. "That is yet to be seen, brother," he said. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a battalion of Zora soldiers surfaced in the water. They had all of the armor and weapons the KRP had been preparing to take with them tied to a lightweight wooden rig. Some of the soldiers tucked their winter cloaks and boots in the rig and the Zora made sure they were secure. "I will see you in Kakariko, Link!" Ralis said as the wolf man went down into the water to follow his men.

"I'll hold you to that, Ralis," Link said. He waved one more time and dove below the surface.

Underneath the water, light penetrated little. Still, the sediments in the water seemed to glow on their own somehow. Ahead of him, Link could see the KRP soldiers lining up behind the Zoras and the barge. Even though it was made of wood, it seemed to float well enough and Link was relieved to see how few Zora it took to control it. Perhaps they would be able to get the rest of it to New Kakariko safely as well.

Link motioned for the Zoras to take the lead. He stayed at the back to cover the rear and make sure none of the KRP soldiers lagged behind. They swam down. Around them, Link could see various caves and doorways and waterways branching out in a multitude of directions. There were decorations carved into the walls and Zora citizens watched the soldiers as they swam by with dark, wide eyes. Down and down they swam, and Link was quickly amazed by how v_ast_ this underwater city truly was.

Finally, a larger tunnel loomed before them. The Zora soldiers made directly for it. Link couldn't read the Zora writing above the doorway, but he had a feeling that this was the tunnel that would take them to Lake Hylia.

Link swam up to the Zora nearest him. "Why are we not taking the river?" he asked the soldier.

"It's too dangerous," the female guard replied. "It's already a fast-moving river wrought with rapids, but in winter, with the shores frozen, all of that water is condensed and the rapids make the river perilous. Your men could not handle the swim, good Hero."

Link nodded as they swam around a corner. The tunnel then seemed to take a sharp turn downward as they spoke. "That makes sense. But you said 'mostly'...is there another reason?"

The Zora nodded, a few bubbles escaping from under her large fish-helm. "Purple-skinned bokoblins and green-skinned bulblins patrol the shores. Our reports say that they have repaired their wooden watchtowers and siege towers throughout the river. They attack our men from above, where we cannot defend ourselves, and report all of our movements downriver to the Shadow King. This is the only way we can travel to our sacred temple in safety and anonymity."

Link frowned behind the black mask that covered his lower face and allowed him to breathe underwater. The fingers of the Shadow King had spread farther than he thought. "Besides Kakariko, yours is the only nation that could threaten him. It makes sense that he would guard you. I worry about Iza and Henna though...they live by that river junction. Do you know if they are safe?"

The guard shook her head. "I do not, Hero. We have had no reports of their movements or well-being."

Link did not respond. He sent up a small prayer and promised himself that he would send men to check on them when the war was won. For now, however, his only concern was to return the weaponry and armor, along with the men who helped retrieve it, safely back home. Winning the war in the first place was not exactly an easy undertaking.

After swimming for what felt like a long time in pure darkness, they finally saw some light at the end of the tunnel. Soon, Link and the KRP party exited into a u-shaped underwater outcropping of rock just underneath the shore where Link had fought the Twilit Bulblin rider on his Twilit Karkarok when the waters of Lake Hylia were almost gone. He could see the square bottom of Falbi's "Isle of Riches" and Fyer's "Watertop Land of Fascination" just south of their position. He had never had reason to swim in this direction, so it made sense that he would not have seen this tunnel before.

As interesting as its location was, they did not stop to look at the scenery. The Zora continued on to the Kakariko Tunnel and used the boat to make a way for them to swim through the currents at the base of the waterfall. The swim to New Kakairko would be longer and darker, but they were prepared for the undertaking. Plus, Link was more than ready to see Zelda again and get their rag-tag army of villagers on its feet.

! #$%^&*()

Meanwhile Auru and the Zora soldiers were making their way through the mountain passes near Old Kakariko. Auru wrapped his tattered old cloak around him and huddled down, trying to appear like an old farmer, and therefore as inconspicuous as possible. Inside the wagon, the Zora also wore old cloaks. They tried to stay as out of sight as possible. Auru did have a sword near him, just in case, though he hoped he wouldn't need it.

They had set out earlier than Link had, knowing it might take them longer by land. Auru drove the wagon tirelessly, driving the poor mule all through the morning and into the night. Dawn was beginning to rise again and Auru was tired. Still, he would not stop without a whole party of soldiers behind them. They had been twelve going through this land before, and now they were three. Auru, though very skilled in his own way, was no Link, and if they were attacked...the old man shook his head. Dwelling on such fears would get him nowhere.

As the wagon exited the mountains and neared the Bridge of Eldin, the hairs on the back of the old man's neck stood up. He loosened his sword in its scabbard. "I have a bad feeling," he said to the Zora with him. "Make sure your weapons are ready."

The Zora readied their spears, and Auru snapped the reins. "Hyah!" he shouted, snapping the reins again. The mule picked up his hooves and started running. They were halfway across the bridge when Auru saw them: a small party of Hylian soldiers on horseback. They were armed to the teeth and dressed all in black armor with Dark Link's strange insignia inscribed everywhere, including on the banner that flew from the lead one's horse. Auru grit his teeth and cast his cloak aside. He drew his sword, wielding it with one hand and steering the mule with the other. This was no scouting party. This was a party sent to take care of a threat, by whatever means necessary.

The Zora untied the covering of the wagon and cast it aside. They crouched down, their coral spears aimed outward. The wagon raced across the bridge. The soldiers raced across the field. Auru could see the red of their eyes and the gray of their skin. His stomach turned. Suddenly it seemed like a bad idea to take the wagon back to Kakariko. They should have just left it in the Zora lands and returned for it after the war, no matter how crippling its lack might be as winter ended. Still it, was too late for regrets now.

Auru raised his sword over his head. "Prepare yourselves," he said. He thought back to Ashei and Shad wiaiting for him in New Kakriko and his heart ached. "These are no ordinary foes...and we are like as not to die together today. Let us die bravely!"

KRP and Obsidian soldiers met with a crash of swords on the other end of the bridge.

! #$%^&*()

Link's party was almost at New Kakariko. The swim had been long and tiring, but there was a nice current and it seemed to go fast. As they grew closer, Link couldn't help but notice the differences in the architecture of the tunnel as they approached. The Lake Hylia side of the ancient tunnel had been natural-looking and raggedy, but the closer the KRP soldiers got to the burial chamber, the fancier it seemed to get. The floor of the tunnel was paved with bluish-green stones and there was ancient Zoran writing and depictions all over the walls.

Soon the walls themselves seemed to be made of a gray stone and smooth out. They had come to the end of the tunnel. The boat full of armor and weapons was the first thing to exit into the sacred waters of the burial chamber of the old King Zora, Ralis's father. Link soon followed, with all of the soldiers-both Zoran and Hylian-behind him. The entrance to the tunnel on the Kakariko side was a simple but fine archway of gray stones. The bluish path soon faded to a dirt floor, and green moss hung into the water off of the walls and the edges of two small outcroppings of land.

The whole party surfaced. Link and Volc swam over to the Zoras and together they treaded water as they looked at the exit to the cavern. It was nothing but a small crawl hole in the wall.

"Well, this is a problem," said Captain Volc. "I suppose we didn't quite think of this."

"We could pass the weaponry through one at a time," said one of the Zoras.

Link frowned and shook his head. "That would take too long," he said, "and we could never fit the armor or the cannon through. We need it all." He tapped his chin for a moment, and then he grinned. "I got it! Wait for me here, I'll be back...with our solution." The hero swam toward the exit and pulled himself up onto the outcropping of land. Water dripping from his tunic, he paused and half turned. "Oh, and I think you should all stand as far back from this wall as possible."

He left them looking at each other in bewilderment as he crawled through the hole. A swarm of guays flew between the dead trees. Link ran past them, weaving through the dilapidated grave stones and running down the dirt path to the town. Shouts of "Hey! Link!" and "Look, Link s back!" followed him as he ran past Renado's house and the inn and all of the people—more than he ever remembered—who walking through the town.

The wolf-man burst into Barnes' Bomb Shop at a run. "Barnes!" he shouted as he fished around in his pouches for his wallet. "I need two powder kegs, and I need them now."

"Two?!" Barnes flipped his visor up, gaping at Link. "Whaddya need TWO for?"

Link slapped the rupees on the counter. "Just give them to me," he said.

Barnes swept up the rupees, counted them real quick, and nodded. "All right then, but don't go destroyin ' the town now. It's the only one we got."

It wasn't long before Barnes rolled out two large barrels with a skull and cross bones painted on the front and a long fuse sticking out one side. A couple Gorons stood nearby, ready to propel people to the top so they did not have to go through Barnes's shop to get to the watchtower and new rock houses up above. "Hey," Link said to them. "Can you help me carry these? We're taking them to the cemetery."

"The _cemetery?!" _Barnes croaked. "You can't defile the dead! HEY!" Barnes's protests fell on deaf ears. Link and Gorons were already walking away, large powder kegs in tow.

"Don't worry!" Link shouted back at him, "None of the graves will be harmed! It's okay!"

By the time that the Gorons were setting the kegs down on either side of the crawl hole, a crowd had gathered. Link could hear them murmuring, but he ignored their confusion. It would all make sense as soon as the wall was open and the soldiers could get through. He didn't have the patience to explain it.

"Thank you, brothers," Link said to the Gorons. "I got it from here. Go stand with the people down there."

"Okay brother!" they said. "Be safe!"

"Link!" said a feminine voice behind him.

Link's heart skipped a beat. He turned around, and there she was: Princess Zelda. She was weaving her way through the crowd. He let her approach, holding his flint firestarter stones in hand to spark the bombs to life. "Hey there, beautiful," he said as she got to the top of the short stairway.

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda said, her face concerned. "This place is sacred."

Link nodded. "I know it is," he said, "but trust me. Please?"

Zelda bit her bottom lip. Finally she sighed. "Fine." She stepped back to a safe distance and motioned for him to continue.

Link nodded and set a spark on the fuses.

He ran and jumped off of the edge of the raised stone area just in front of the crawl hole. He landed a few steps from the Princess just as the kegs exploded.

_BOOOOOOOOM! _

_KBLAAAMMM! _

When the dust settled, the wall lay in a pile of rubble. Link and the Gorons cleared it away just as the Zora and KRP soldiers stepped through the new, much-wider entrance onto dry land. Captain Volc stood at the front of the party, a big grin on his face.

"Good thinking, Sir," he said to Link, clapping the other man on the shoulder. "I should have thought of that myself."

Link laughed. "Yes, you should have!" he said. "You over saw the demolition when we blew open the path to the desert with these."

Behind Link and Volc, the other soldiers were pulling the wooden boat out of the water. Link gave them a few instructions as to what to do with it, asked the Gorons to finish clearing the rubble for the other barges that were to come, and finally glanced down at the people waiting. The leaders of the KRP were standing in the front of the crowd with their mouths hanging open. Once glance at the faces of his friends and Link laughed out loud.

"Don't look so shocked!" he said, still chuckling. "If you could all meet me in the inn, I'll be there to explain everything as soon as I change into something dry and green."

!

As the gorons and soldiers got to work on the armor and rubble, overseen by Volc, Link changed into his green tunic quietly. He strapped his gilded sword and green mirror shield back on and headed to the inn. By the time he got there, everyone had seated themselves at the round table and had mugs of Chateau Ordona. There was an empty space beside Zelda with a cold glass of Chateau Ordona waiting for him, condensation running down the sides of the glass. Across from him, there were two other empty spaces: one for Volc, who had volunteered to continue to oversee the work outside, and one for Auru.

"Has the wagon not arrived yet?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Renado shook his head. "I am afraid it has not."

"That worries me. Auru and two Zora soldiers were taking the land-route to get it back here. Auru said he wasn't going to stop, so I expected him back before us." He shrugged. "Maybe we went faster than I thought. It can be difficult to tell the passage of time in a lightless underwater tunnel."

"Speaking of," Zelda said. "Underwater tunnels? Zora soldiers? You have a lot to fill us in on, I think." She smiled and laid a hand on Link's thigh under the table. He laid his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers as he launched into the tale of their journey.

"So," Link said, coming to the end of his tale. He paused and took a deep swig of his milk to wet his throat. "We have a small amount of weapons and armor down there, and one cannon. Volc is distributing them to the people he and I discussed as we speak. However, Ralis and the Zora are gathering the rest. They will be bringing it on barges through the same tunnel system we took—hence why I had to blow it open." He took another drink, then grinned around the table when he set it down. "Not only is Ralis bringing us cannons and spears and axes and swords and shields and whole suits of armor...he's also bringing his entire army. The agreements have all been signed and the preparations have been made. The Zora Army is joining the Kakariko Resistance Party to fight for the rightful Princess of Hyrule and free our land—their land too—from the grip of the Shadow King and his poisoned black food."

"Well done old chap," Shad said, draining the rest of his Chateau Ordona.

"Indeed," said the Sheikah Matriarch, sitting to the side with Letaln. "In the span of less than a week, you have increased our forces by a third at least, perhaps more depending on how large the Zora army is. They are quite skilled, if memory serves, and some have fins as sharp as swords."

"Not only that," said Gor Coron, "but you have equipped all of our army with a variety of weapons, tough armor that will even fit a Goron if properly modified, and shields in a variety of styles. Not to mention the powerful long-range artillery, which will save us against the artillery belonging to the Crown."

"And all for free, might I add," said Forrad, his voice still weak. He looked grayer now than he had when Link left. "Never underestimate the _cost _of war, ladies and gentlemen."

Link was blushing a little. "Well, the Yetis didn't mind getting rid of it. It was frozen in rooms they never used and just taking up space. That, and I promised Ralis that we will pay him back for the blue tunics and Zora Flippers. Those things are expensive."

Zelda smiled. "Indeed, we will. Or at least, we will try. He may not hear of it, good fellow that he is." She stood and spread her hands to the side. "My friends, Link just returned from a long journey and he must be tired. Let us adjourn for now and reconvene when Auru joins us."

The others murmured their consent, and Zelda took Link by the elbow. She practically pulled him out of his chair and out the door.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he laughed as he stumbled after her. When he noticed they weren't going in the direction of Renado's house, he frowned. "And where are we going?"

"I have been given a house of my own, next to Barnes Bombs. It has been fixed up and furnished, and I am taking you there right now." True to her word, the house looked a lot better from the outside than it used to. He had blown up the old remains for Renado when he took Barnes's Powder Keg test and they must have built this nice looking house over the old ruins. Inside it was comfortably furnished. There was a sleeping loft upstairs, and downstairs Zelda had a comfortable seating area and kitchen. The Princess closed the door behind Link. "Go sit on the couch," she ordered in a tone that broached no argument. Smiling, the wolf man sat and leaned back in the cushions as he watched the Princess of Hyrule bustling about in the kitchen.

"Zel," he said, cracking a half smile. "What are you doing?"

Zelda didn't look back at him as she answered. "I am making you lunch," she answered. "Why else would I be in the kitchen?"

Link sighed and stood up. He crossed the room to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Why is the Princess of Hyrule doing _anything _in the kitchen?" he murmured, tucking his face in her neck. She shuddered a little as his lips brushed the skin of her neck. Despite herself, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, leaning back into his chest. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulder as Link kissed her neck. "I thought about you every moment I was gone," he whispered.

Zelda licked her lips and turned around, feeling a little unsteady on her feet. Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly to his chest. "I was afraid for you," Zelda said, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "Dark Link is...unpredictable, and our scouts saw the Bulblin raiding parties scouting the field."

Link kissed the tip of Zelda's nose and smiled at her. "Don't worry," he said. "I kicked their butts. We were safe." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She answered by leaning into him and pressing her lips against his. They shared a fervent kiss, full of all the longing of separation.

"I love you, Zelda," Link whispered. He kissed her lips one more time.

Zelda sighed, her heart fluttering in her chest. "I love you too, Link."

Link's hands drifted from her waist and clasped her own. He pulled her backward toward the couch. "Come on, forget about lunch. Sit with me."

Zelda shook her head. "No, I want to cook for you," she said, jutting her chin out in defiance.

"Okay, if you insist," he said. She turned back to the sandwiches she was making. Link stepped forward and kissed the back of her neck one last time, waiting for the little shiver he knew would run down her spine before going back to the couch.

When she was finished, Zelda brought over two plates with sandwiches, some carrots, and some apple slices. As they ate, Link told Zelda about the hidden Zora city. He told her how the light reflected off the cave walls, and all about the restaurants, shops, and bars. "I'd love to take you there someday," he said.

"It sounds wonderful," Zelda responded, finishing off the last of her sandwich. "Perhaps someday, for our honeymoon maybe..."

Link laughed, the sound more than a little nervous. "Honeymoon? Are you asking me to marry you or something?"

"Well," Zelda said, a blush covering her cheeks. "We are already married by the paperwork drawn up in castle town. If we cannot get them abolished, then...well, it would be nice to celebrate our own wedding, even if we were not there for it."

Link set his plate down on the coffee table, then reached over and set Zelda's plate down too. He then pulled her into his arms and leaned back. Zelda snuggled into him, scooting into just the right position. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body as it seeped into her, warding off the late-winter chill. Zelda was glad that Link was back. She had missed him while he was gone. "Of course I would go on a honeymoon with you," said the hero after a while. He waited until her eyes looked up and met his own before he continued. "And I would marry you too. I've known you since the beginning of time...and I want nothing more than to finally stand by your side, at least for one life time."

Zelda smiled and kissed him. "Well, I guess I'll have to think about asking you then. Do you think you're king material?"

Link laughed. "Well, I just convinced the Zoras that you are the real Princess and I'm the real Link, got them to join our cause, and even solidified the alliance by having papers drawn up and signing them on your behalf. That says something for my kingliness, doesn't it?"

Zelda grinned. "Hmm. I suppose I shall count diplomacy in your favor. And paperwork. And my love."

"Three points. If you add being handsome enough to make the office of 'king' look good again, that would give me four points."

"But not humility, no, I think that you should work on your kingly humility. You need five points to be king."

"Aww..."

Suddenly, they heard a crash and screaming from outside. Link and Zelda were up in a flash. Zelda grabbed a bow and quiver she had leaning on the door jam on her way outside the house. Link's sword was in his hand the moment they were out, the gold diamonds along its length glinting in the sunlight. Zelda notched an arrow.

At the northern end of the city, the gate to East Hyrule Field was open wide and the KRP guard who had been on duty was unconscious. He had one hand still holding the key ring, the key still lodged in the key hole. He had been trying to open it when Telma's mule burst through and slammed it the rest of the way open, pinning the guard in the process. The mule was still tethered to the wagon, and driving that wagon with his sword slashing fiercely at the black-skinned monsters flanking them was old Auru.

The mule was bleeding and the wagon was quite hacked up. Inside the wagon, Auru and the two Zoras didn't look much better. They were bleeding from a series of wounds. Most of the wounds were small, but one of the Zora's had a really bad gash in his shoulder. He was holding his spear with one hand, his left shoulder completely limp. On either side of the wagon were four horses, each bearing two riders: one with a sword and one with a bow, in the Bulblin fashion. They were gray skinned, red eyed, Obsidian-poisoned monsters, shadows of the Hylian Soldiers they used to be. They had minor injuries, but although it seemed like they had the advantage the wide swipes of Auru's sword the two spears seemed to be keeping them at a distance.

Zelda pulled back an arrow and shot at one Obsidian Soldier approaching on Auru's unguarded left side. She notched another one in a flash and shot again. The two men fell off their horses, arrows sticking out of their throats. Some KRP soldiers, having just received a bow from Volc, were shooting as well. The mule and wagon ran past them, bearing Auru and the Zoras to safety as the Obsidian Soldiers hung back. Suddenly, they were more focused on deflecting the KRP's arrows and defending themselves than they were on taking down the wagon.

Finally, they were down to one last man atop one last horse. He deflected every arrow shot at him with a large metal shield that he seemed to be able to wield with surprising dexterity. Link recognized the man as one of his own trainees, a very strong and promising fellow with a bright future ahead of him...at least, it had been bright at that time. Seeing that the arrows were useless, Link rushed forward. He rolled underneath the sword swipe of the Obsidian Soldier and came up to his feet underneath the war horse's legs.

Link slashed the tendons of the horse and sprang out from under it. The horse screamed, its eyes rolling back in its head as it fell to the ground. KRP soldiers rushed forward and pulled the Obsidian Soldier off of the poor beast. Link gave the horse mercy by slicing its throat before it could suffer more.

They took the Obsidian Soldier's weapons and his shield and bound him hand and foot. His mouth was watering, a black foam coming out of the corners of it as he looked around for a bit of Obsidian to eat. They were always looking for more Obsidian. Link looked from his foaming, crazy expression to the carnage on the streets of their hidden oasis of a town: three live horses, wounded but they would survive, three wounded KRP soldiers, one dead horse, and nine dead and dying Obsidian Soldiers with arrows sticking out of the exposed bits between the plates of their dark armor.

Link frowned and walked over to the bound man. The hero grabbed the man by his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Hey, Tirin," He said. He searched the red eyes for any sign of recognition. "Tirin, do you remember me? I need to ask you some questions. Who sent you, Tirin? Are there more coming? What is the state of the army and its provisions?" Tirin's eyes swung back and forth, his body beginning to convulse. "Tirin! Hey, I need you to focus. There is no Obsidian here, and you're not going to get any, but we can help you. We can get the poison out of your veins. You just need to tell me how many recruits he has and what kind of artillery he has. Tirin, does he know I'm here? Has he made any announcements?"

"Link," Zelda said, standing beside him. "It is useless. We need to send him to be purged. Once he is recovered he may be able to tell us more."

Link sighed and let go of Tirin's face. "This man had a wife and children. He was a young recruit on the guard tower, but he was really good with a sword and had a good heart. He had a promising future. I knew this man, Zelda..."

On the ground, Tirin's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He was shaking and his hands clawed in the air behind his back. "The darkness..." he croaked.

"What? What is it?" Link said, trying to lock eyes with the Obsidian Soldier. "Tirin, what are you trying to say?"

Tirin laughed, his brown hair plastered to his face by sweat. "The darkness...with blot out the light...hehehe...my Shadow King...heh he...Darkness will rise upon the morrow and the Morning Sun will rue his vain glory and the Royal Moon will cry tears of blood and the hoard will descend upon you all...all you who defy the Demon King, our Lord and God...hahahaha! You will all die for your sins! We will kill you all!"

"Take him to be purged," Zelda said. As they dragged the shrieking Tirin off to Renado's house to undergo the ritual purge, Zelda pulled aside the nearest soldier. "Go find the leaders of the KRP. We have to convene at once."

"Yes Your Highness," the man saluted and ran off.

!

They gathered about the round table once more, but this time there was no drink and no smiled. Everyone was accounted for, every seat filled, and they all waited for Zelda to speak.

"The Obsidian Soldier—Tirin," she added, looking at Link's sad expression. "Tirin was not able to answer our questions, but I was able to deduce one important fact from his crazed raving: Dark Link and his army are coming in the morning. We must go out to meet them. It is a lot sooner than we planned." She looked around the table, her expression serious. "We do not have the armor and the weapons. We do not have the artillery. We do not have the Zora. Who knows when Ralis might come? We must proceed with our original battle plan. We have prepared for this day."

They did have a plan. It was the plan they have drawn up when Link was gone, when all they thought they would have was one wagon full of weapons and armor and the people they currently had. "Volc, Ashei will instruct you on your part. You two will round up our soldiers and get them out to the field. Shad, you will get them into their battle formations. The Gorons and Barnes will be poised to cut off the path to the town once we are all outside. We have to protect the innocent people here, no matter what."

"What about the Zoras? When they come, how will they reach us?" Link asked.

Zelda frowned. "I do not know. They will have to figure that out themselves. We cannot afford to worry about the safety of the town while we are trying to win a war."

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking about all the preparations they had to do, when the door suddenly opened. "Sir," said the soldier who popped his head inside the door. "Pardon me, your Grace, but some Zora have come through with some supplies. What would you like me to do with them?"

Link stood up. "They're here? Have all of them come?" He barely dared to hope that Ralis had come so quickly.

The soldier shook his head, however. "They said that the main force of the Zora Army is a day behind, but King Ralis has sent the supplies ahead as they get them loaded. They'll be tricking in one at a time until the main host comes."

Link bit his lip. He turned and looked at the KRP council. "We can't close the path now," he said. "Ralis is sending the supplies ahead of himself. They'll be coming all through the night. We need whatever we can get. Look, I can signal for them to close the path when the fighting gets too close. Let's give Ralis a chance."

Zelda sighed, but nodded. "Okay. But when the time comes, we must close the pass."

Link nodded. "Of course. Hey, there's no use in us sitting here any long. Let's get this show going. I'll go oversee getting the barged unloaded and passed out." Before anyone could agree, Link was out the door. Zelda dismissed them and they ran to make preparations.

!

Men and women, young and old filtered out into the streets, roused by the calls of Ashei and Volc. Auru was helping as well, although he was covered in bandages. The old General would not sit down when every hand was needed on deck. Zelda and Renado helped get the people staying behind ready with supplies in case the battle went south.

Soldiers were holding their kids and kissing their wives goodbye. They were marching out to line up in the field, a rag-tag collection of farmers and travelers and merchants taking up arms in the defense of their rightful Princess and the country they lived in. Their armor was mismatched and misfitting, their weapons crude where they had not received new ones from Link, and their eyes were full of fear.

Link rode in front of them as they stood in formation in East Hyrule Field. The sun was beginning to set in the west, and it cast its red light over them like a red omen. The stillness of the moment before inevitable battle hung about them, casting its solemnity over the KRP like a morning dew. Their breath rose in the chill air, hot vapors in the oncoming of night.

Link spun Epona around to face Castle Town. At any moment, Dark Link's host would come and face off against them across that familiar field. It would be his second chance to face off against this Master of Illusion, and the first time he had failed. But Link was ready this time. He felt more whole and more ready than he ever had. The Darkness would indeed come...but this time the Light was ready to shine through the oncoming of night, and when the battle was done and the dust settled about their feet Hyrule would belong to Zelda again, and the day would be won. Link would make Volc the new General of the army, and together with Zelda and their KRP Council members they would purge the people of Hyrule and rid the world of Obsidian forever.A new golden age would dawn upon the Chosen land of Goddesses and the Triforce could be returned to its place of honor in the Sacred Realm. History will call it the Age of Light, and it will be wonderful...but first, they had to squelch the fire of the Age of Darkness. First, they had to win the war and return balance to the world.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**:

**SHADOW KINGDOM is over! **But that doesn't mean that the story is done. Far from it! We still have one book left, and the first chapter of **Book 3 of the Doppelganger Trilogy, STASIS **is online right now and ready to read.

But before you **click on ****my author profile**** and ****find STASIS**** listed under stories**, there are a few things you should be aware of. As I mentioned in previous chapter, I held a contest for the people who have "liked" the Doppelganger Trilogy facebook page. The contest is over and the winners received a digital copy of Book One: The Hero of Wolves.

The thing about this digital copy, besides a facelift and some corrected grammar/spelling, is that there were **whole sections** of the story that were **rewritten!** Most of these were minor, to make the story flow better into later events and make the quality of the writing more consistent. The minor changes won't impact those of you who have read the original version. Others, however, though written for the same purpose, were more major. These major changes may cause **disorientation** when reading the new chapters.

I will be reuploading the rewritten chapters online, but that will take a while, so let me brief you on a couple of the major items that may disorient you when reading the first chapter of **STASIS**:

Primarily, the sections with Zelda and Ikal in the Shadow Temple had a major makeover. There were things in Zelda and Ikal's relationship happening below the surface that I wasn't ready to write at the time. They needed to come out to lead properly into Shadow Kingdom and **STASIS**. Additionally, Ikal's physical description has been updated due to inspiration from Hyrule Warriors. The tattoos on her face are now red instead of silver and look slightly different.

So, if you see things described differently or don't remember certain scenes alluded to in **STASIS **don't wonder if you're crazy! You haven't been reading it wrong this whole time, it _actually is new_.

So, that said, please let me know if you have any comments on this last chapter of Shadow Kingdom by** reviewing**, and then head over to my author profile and click on **STASIS **to read the first chapter of the FINAL VOLUME OF THE DOPPELGANGER TRILOGY.

~The Wolfess

_Don't forget to "like" the Doppelganger Trilogy on Facebook to get special progress updates in between chapters and other goodies. _


End file.
